Beauté inquiétante
by Kimophelia
Summary: Dans sa salle de bains, Alyssa se regarde dans le miroir. Et ce qu'elle y voit est son reflet, qu'elle hait de toute ses forces. Pourra-t-elle s'accepter ? Et surtout pourra-t-elle accepter les secrets que sa mère lui a si longtemps caché ? JPLE, SBOC
1. Que de douleurs

_**MàJ (16/05/2008) :**_ _**Ayant remarqué les nombreuses fautes de conjugaisons et de grammaires ( oh misère ! ) qui parcouraient les débuts de cette fanfic, je mets un point d'honneur à faire des mises à jour pour faire disparaître ces horreurs. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue : Que de douleurs**

Une catastrophe ! C'était une catastrophe pure et simple. Elle ne pourrait jamais retourner au collège. Le regard des autres. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle le savait. Sa mère l'avait prévenue. Elle l'entendait encore le lui dire. " Ils ne doivent pas te voir tel que tu es réellement. Ils ne s'en remettraient pas. " Elle le savait maintenant. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle se trouvait dans une salle de bain, embuée par sa douche récente. Enroulée dans une serviette de bain blanche et molletonneuse, les mains sur le lavabo, elle se regardait dans le miroir comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait. Elle agrippa plus fermement la faïence et baissa son regard encore une fois. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Ces cheveux, ces yeux, ce visage, ce corps. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas le corps qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Envolé les cheveux bruns et raides qui lui arrivaient tout juste aux épaules. Envolé les banals yeux bruns. Envolé le visage rond et lunatique. Envolé le corps, petit et légèrement enrobé qu'elle avait appris à accepter.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, est-ce qu'il avait fallu que ça arrive maintenant ? Dans six mois tout au plus, elle aurait quitté le collège. Là, elle aurait accepter que ça arrive. Mais pas maintenant.

Le regard des autres. Le regard admiratif et désireux des hommes. Le regard envieux et jaloux des femmes. Elle ne les supporterait pas. Non, décidément non. Elle ne pouvait accepter son nouveau soi. Elle avait pourtant crier, hurler, saccager ce qui lui tombait sous la main, tempêter, menacé de s'en aller; mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait refusé.

"Je ne suis pas ta mère" lui avait-il dit." Je ne peux pas refaire ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Il te faut t'accepter tel que tu es réellement. Il est maintenant temps pour toi de devenir la vrai toi."

La vrai elle. Et si elle ne le voulait pas. Si elle voulait tout simplement redevenir la jeune adolescente de dix-huit ans, ignorée de tous, avec sa petite vie tranquille. Si elle voulait, comme avant, partagé son temps entre les cours, les sorties, et les amies. Plaisanter avec sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure amie. Lily. Comment réagira-t-elle en la voyant. Comme les autres ? Jalousie, envie, haine.

Non, avec Lily, elle avait peut-être une chance. Elle n'était pas superficielle, Lily. Si pour elle, sa meilleure amie était toujours la même au fond d'elle, alors elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Oui. Si Lily était auprès d'elle et l'aidait, alors peut-être, peut-être qu'elle accepterait plus facilement sa métamorphose.

Elle releva les yeux et scruta son visage. Cette différence était tellement frappante. La reconnaîtrait-on ? Ces nouveaux cheveux châtains doucement ondulés, aux reflets blonds et roux, lui descendant jusqu'aux reins. Ces nouveaux yeux d'une couleur violet mystiques. Son nouveau visage en forme de cœur. Et ce nouveau corps, si . . .

Elle fit tomber sa serviette à terre et se tourna vers le miroir sur pied, trônant dans un coin de la pièce.

Sa taille qui frôlait à présent le mère soixante-quinze - le souvenir de son précédent mètre soixante-trois était risible à côté. Son corps si bien proportionné. Une poitrine haute et ferme. Des seins ronds, ni trop gros, ni trop petit. Une taille fine, un ventre plat, des jambes galbés à souhait. Une peau bronzé comme si on sortait tout juste du mois d'Août, alors que l'on était déjà début Janvier.

Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue doré. Elle ne pourrait jamais se regarder dans un miroir sans penser à sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait tellement dorénavant. Comment supporter la douleur de sa perte, si à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait dans un miroir, elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à sa mère ? Comment faire le deuil, si elle sentait sa présence autour d'elle ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un sanglot lui échappa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant, agenouillée par terre, son visage entre ses mains. Elle s'en souvenait encore. Cette vision d'horreur, serait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était passé près de deux semaines, depuis la mort de sa mère, elle revoyait la scène comme si elle y était encore.

Le 23 Décembre. La neige tombant doucement sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère lui parlant gaiement, excité à l'approche de Noël. Elle entendait encore la voix mélodieuse de sa mère, qui avait tant fait tourner les têtes des hommes.

**Flash-back**

- Allez, Alyssa, dis-moi s'il te plait ! Toi, tu sais bien ce que tu vas avoir, alors, dis moi, ce que tu vas m'offrir. S'il te plait !

Elle rigola devant le ton suppliant de sa mère. Elle ne changerait jamais. Chaque année, c'était pareil. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'allait lui offrir sa fille.

- Maman, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute, si tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue ! Je t'ai dit que tu ne sauras rien, alors tu feras comme tout le monde et tu attendras patiemment le 25 décembre, pour savoir ce que je t'ai offert.

- Pff, t'es pas drôle, grimaça sa mère.

Propos vite démentis par son rire cristallin. Alyssa adorait sa mère. C'était une femme adorable, aimante, intelligente, et d'une bonté sans normes. C'était sans doute pour ça, qu'au collège, Alyssa s'était rapidement senti proche de Lily. Cette dernière avait les mêmes qualités qu'Emelia.

Emelia Grytalié. La mère d'Alyssa.

Mais Emelia savait aussi se faire respecter quand il le fallait. Alyssa l'avait vu plus d'une fois se mettre en colère quand elle était plus jeune. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger son unique enfant, Emelia faisait preuve d'un sang froid et d'une ardeur au combat, hors du commun.

Qu'Alyssa verrait pour la dernière fois, ce jour-là.

Elles étaient devant la vitrine d'une boutique de bijoux, quand autour d'elles l'air changea. Le sentiment de joie et d'euphorie qui parcourait le Chemin de traverse, se muât rapidement, en peur, en crainte. Les passants ne criait plus, ils chuchotaient, se taisaient même. Il y eut un bruit de choc puis, les gens se mirent à courir, à hurler. La panique envahissait la rue. Les passants se ruaient dans les boutiques, les commerçants se pressaient de fermer leurs échoppes.

Alyssa sentit sa mère agripper son bras, et la forcer à courir. Elles remontaient la rue en direction de Gringotts quand la jeune fille jeta un œil derrière elle. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Cinq mangemorts remontaient calmement la rue, frappant de ci de là de leur sortilèges, les boutiques et les gens qui s'étaient retrouver coincés dehors. Sa mère bifurqua brusquement à droite et l'obligea à se cacher derrière des poubelles. Alyssa pouvait lire la panique dans ses yeux.

Emelia jeta un œil dans la rue puis elle fixa sa fille. Alyssa savait que sa mère pouvait voir à quel point elle était paniquée. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille se trouvait face à des mangemorts. Emelia pris le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

- Alyssa, quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois rester ici, lui dit-elle précipitamment.

- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu . . .

-Alyssa, je t'en prie, tais toi. Jures moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici.

Les mains de sa mère tremblait. Non pas de peur, mais de colère.

- Alyssa, jure-le ! Jure que tu ne quitteras pas cette ruelle tant que le danger ne sera pas écarter ! cria-t-elle.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. La peur paralysait sa langue.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire, Alyssa.

Jamais sa mère ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Ses yeux violet habituellement doux et emplie d'amour envers sa fille, étaient maintenant plein d'une détermination sans faille et d'une haine sans nom.

- Je . . . Je le jure, maman.

Emelia lâcha brusquement le visage de sa fille. Elle la serra fort dans ses bras puis se leva et retourna dans la rue principale.

Alyssa tremblait tellement qu'elle entendait ses dents s'entrechoquer. Elle avait peur. Peur pour elle et peur pour sa mère. Peur de ce que sa mère était en train de faire.

Elle se releva légèrement, juste assez pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la rue.

Sa mère était là, plus belle que jamais. Elle parlait. Alyssa voyait ses lèvres remuer, mais n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Un bras entra dans son champ de vision. Une main menaçant sa mère d'une baguette. Une main longue et blafarde comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Mais elle savait à qui elle appartenait. Une seule personne au monde pouvait avoir une physionomie telle que celle-ci.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le dos. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle le savait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait juré. Elle ne put qu'assister au meurtre de sa mère.

Deux mots. Une lumière verte. La mort. Sa mère s'écroulant à terre.

Un sensation étrange parcourut Alyssa du haut de son crâne jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

Tout le reste lui parvint comme à travers une vitre. Les hurlements de la foule. Plusieurs craquements, les Aurors qui arrivaient sur place. D'autres craquements similaires. Les Aurors arrivaient trop tard.

Les quatre mangemorts et leur maître s'étaient enfuient.

Le danger était passé. Alyssa se releva difficilement et tituba jusqu'au cercle d'Aurors qui entourait sa mère. Elle passa entre d'eux d'entre eux. L'homme sur sa gauche essaya de l'empêcher de passer, mais quand il vit la jeune fille, son cerveau fut comme déconnecté. Il ne pouvait que la fixer. Il n'essaya pas de la retenir.

Alyssa tomba à genoux aux côtés de sa mère.

Elle hurla.

**Fin du flash back**

Elle était allongée sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, en position de fœtus, les joues striées par les innombrables larmes qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle revoyait sa mère, allongé dans la neige, un sourire doux fixé à jamais sur ses lèvres rouge et pleine, ses cheveux châtains faisant comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Le déchirement dans sa poitrine quand elle ne put qu'accepter l'inévitable. Sa mère ne serait jamais plus à ses côtés. Finis, les délicieux beignets aux pommes, qu'elle affectionnait tant. Finis, les étourderies continuelles de sa mère. Finis, la guerre pour savoir ce qu'elle allait avoir à Noël. Finis, les nombreuses lettres du matin apporté par le hiboux de sa mère. Finis, finis, finis.

Tout ce qui avait suivi le décès de sa mère s'étaient enchaînés rapidement.

L'enterrement, la remise de l'héritage d'Alyssa, le retour à Poudlard avec le professeur Dumbledore. La découverte de sa nouvelle apparence. Enfin, nouvelle. Ancienne plutôt, puisque c'est à cela qu'elle aurait dû ressembler depuis sa naissance. L'identité qu'elle avait encore quelques jours plus tôt, n'était qu'un sortilège crée par sa mère, pour lui épargner le regard des autres, comme sa mère aurait voulu qu'on lui épargne les regards lors de sa propre scolarité. Sortilège qui avait totalement disparu au moment même ou le cœur de sa mère avait cessé de battre. Sortilège que même le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ne pouvait reproduire.

Elle s'assit doucement sur le sol et soupira. Elle avait un mal de tête à se taper contre les murs, pour avoir trop pleurer. Cette douleur passerait rapidement. L'autre, pas autant.

Elle se leva, n'appréciant pas des masses d'avoir les fesses geler à cause du contact avec le carrelage froid, puis s'habilla. Elle enfila l'uniforme de Poudlard, frappé aux armoiries de sa maison, puis attacha sa cape noir, grâce à l'attache d'argent en forme de lion. L'attache était un cadeau que sa mère lui avait fait, quand elle avait su dans qu'elle maison le choixpeau l'avait envoyé.

Elle soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. D'ici quelques minutes, elle affronterait les premiers regards de ses condisciples. Elle passa une main jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux soyeux, puis l'agita devant ses yeux. Non, le cauchemar était malheureusement bien réelle.

Elle ramassa ses affaires puis sortit de son dortoir. Elle avait été la seule à passer Noël à Poudlard cette année. Seul les rares professeurs à être restés au collège avaient déjà vu son changement physionomique. Tous avait été surpris. Surpris ?! Non, choqué plutôt. La discrète et banale Alyssa, s'était soudainement transformé en créature parfaite.

Une créature parfaite qui se haïssait.

Elle avait passé le réveillon de Noël dans les appartements du professeur Dumbledore, en sa compagnie. Seul moment depuis le décès de sa mère, où elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre. Le directeur de Poudlard savait redonné le sourire même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. C'était lui qui avait sa garde jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe ses ASPICs et que sa 7ème année dans l'institution se termine. Dans six mois, elle pourrait réintégrer sa maison, et commencer ses études de médicomages.

Alyssa ralentit l'allure de sa marche. Elle était à présent dans la Grande Salle. La pièce était encore vide, mais d'ici quelques minutes, elle se remplirait d'élèves partageant leur souvenirs de vacances, et de professeurs s'installant à leur tables. Elle s'assit à la table attribué à sa maison et posa les coudes de part et d'autres de l'assiette d'or qui attendait que les victuailles la remplisse. Elle posa le menton entre ses mains, et entendit le brouhaha de la foule emplir le couloir.

Le cauchemar pouvait commencer.


	2. Première confrontation

Les élèves pénétraient par groupe dans la Grande Salle. Alyssa ne levas pas la tête à leur entrée. Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que ces camarades s'installaient aux différentes tables, et elle avait sentis ceux de sa maison glisser derrière elle pour rejoindre leurs places auprès de leurs amis arrivés avant eux. Le silence de la salle avait maintenant fait place aux bavardages, mais Alyssa ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se disait. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, une personne. Mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

Elle enlevas son menton d'entre ses mains jointe pour y mettre son front. Les yeux rivé sur son assiette, elle s'appliquait à calmer les battements de son cœur depuis quelques secondes, quand elle l'entendit.

- Non, Potter, je ne sortirais pas avec toi !

Alyssa eu un mince sourire. Il n'attendait pas longtemps avant de repasser à l'attaque celui-là. Ca en devenait exaspérant.

Elle sentit une personne frôler son dos en passant, et elle se retournas. Lily, venait de la dépasser sans s'arrêter. Alyssa tendit une main et tiras sur la cape de son amie. Celle-ci se retournas et écarquillas ces grand yeux verts.

- A . . . Aly ?! balbutia-t-elle.

Alyssa eu un sourire en coin hésitant à l'adresse de la jeune rouquine. Celle-ci s'affaissas sur le banc à côté de son amie.

- Ah bah, ça alors ! Si je m'attendais.

Alyssa sentit Lily la dévisager. Elle inspirer un grand coup et coupas sa respiration en l'attente du verdict. Qu'allait faire son amie ? Tourner les talons et s'installer plus loin pour attendre les autres filles de 7ème année ? Ou s'installer à côté d'elle et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme elle l'espérait silencieusement ?

Il semblerait qu'elle ai opté pour la seconde options puisqu'elle tournas son regard vers la table et passas ses jambes par dessus le banc, pour mieux s'installer. Elle se tournas ensuite encore une fois vers Alyssa.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment t'as réussi à te transformer en bombe sexuelle en deux semaines, lui dit Lily, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Alyssa soupiras. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son amie ne la regardait pas avec envie, ni avec haine, ni avec jalousie. En fait, elle semblait tout simplement abasourdi et contente par la nouvelle apparence de sa voisine.

Un poids énorme s'envola des épaules d'Alyssa.

- Je t'expliquerais dans la mesure du possible. Dès que l'on auras retrouvé notre dortoir. Je ne veut en parler qu'à toi.

Lily acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Je sens qu'à partit de maintenant, la vie à Poudlard va devenir beaucoup plus intéressante, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Avec ta nouvelle apparence, tu vas faire saliver tous les mecs, et rendre verte de jalousie la plupart des filles de ce collège. Ca va être très distrayant.

Le poids envolé revint encore plus lourdement sur les épaules d'Alyssa. Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas parce que Lily avait accepté sans broncher la nouvelle Alyssa, que les autres allait faire de même.

La jeune fille gémit pitoyablement et sentis les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Même Lily savait comment les gens allaient réagir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta gentiment la rouquine.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivé, elle regardas Lily droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veut pas que les gens me regarde.

- Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas que les gens te regarde, il ne fallait pas te transformer en canon, se moqua gentiment Lily.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, gémit Alyssa, je n'ai pas choisi de changer d'apparence. On ne m'a pas laisser le choix.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment . . .

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et demandait l'attention générale.

- Cher élèves, permettez moi tout d'abord de vous souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous. J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'années ont été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Alyssa eu une exclamation de dédain. A la hauteur de ses espérances ? Il y avait peu de chances.

- Deuxièmement, je vous annonce, que suite à l'obstination de certains de vos camarades de classes, j'ai exceptionnellement accepté qu'un bal soit donné le soir de la St Valentin.

Des murmures et des regards furent échangés le long de la grande salle.

- Messieurs, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Vous avez maintenant un mois et demi, pour demander à votre partenaire de vous y accompagner. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un agréable dîner.

Les élèves applaudirent leur directeur pendant que celui-ci se rasseyait et se tournait vers le professeur McGonagall pour entamer une discussion.

Lily se tournas vers Alyssa.

- A ton avis c'est qui les filles qui ont insisté pour avoir un bal ? Demandas la rouquine, narquoise.

- Les filles ? Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être des garçons ?

Lily la regardas comme si elle était une demeurée.

- Ouais, t'as raison, se reprit Alyssa. Il n'y a que des filles pour réclamer un truc pareil.

Elle attrapas un des cuisse de poulet qui venait d'apparaître en même temps que tous les autres repas, dans l'un de plats devant elle. Ne souhaitant pas revenir sur le sujet de sa transformation, elle prit les devant pour aborder un sujet qui ferait parler Lily au moins durent tous le repas.

- Tu as révisé pendant les vacances pour les ASPICs ?

Pari gagné. Lily lui décrit en long, en large et en travers, ces méthodes de révisions présent et à venir. Forte heureusement pour Alyssa, ce sujet de discussion ne demandait d'elle qu'un minimum de participation. Un hochement de tête ici et là, et la jeune femme n'y verrait que du feu.

A la fin de leur repas, les deux amis se levèrent. Alyssa n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rejoindre son dortoir. Mais c'était sans compter le gars le plus chiant du monde. A peine Lily s'était-elle levé, qu'un jeune homme brun portant des lunettes, se redressa et stoppas la jeune femme. Lily lui jetas le regard dégoûté qu'elle lui réservait en toutes occasions, et dégageas son bras d'un coup sec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veut Potter ?

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Tu m'accompagnerais au bal de la St Valentin Evans ?

Alyssa soupiras bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais quand est-ce qu'il allait la lâcher cette emmerdeur ? Depuis deux ans que Lily le rejetait au moins dix fois par semaine, il n'avait toujours pas compris que celle-ci le détestait royalement. Il s'obstinait encore et toujours.

Lily eu un petit ricanement.

- Bien sûr, Potter.

Le jeune homme eu un sourire étincelant. Alyssa, elle, savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

- Quand des cornes te pousseront, rajouta Lily avec hargne.

Alyssa pouffas. Celle-ci, elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu. Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur elle.

- Qui tu es pour te permettre de te moquer de moi ? lui demandas méchamment Potter.

Au moins un qui ne l'avait pas reconnu, malgré le fait qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Lily s'en chargeas à sa place.

- Tu n'as beau avoir qu'une moitié de cerveau, je pense qui tu es capable de reconnaître une de tes camarades de classe quand tu en vois une. C'est Alyssa Grytalié, sombre imbécile.

Un second jeune homme, assis face à Potter, recrachas le jus de citrouille qu'il s'apprêtais à avaler. Les deux amies le regardèrent comme si il faisait parti d'une race d'insectes particulièrement dégoûtante. Une paire de merveilleux yeux gris se posèrent doucement sur le visage d'Alyssa et la détaillas de la tête aux pieds, se qui la gênas particulièrement. Le jeune Sirius Black, n'avait décidément, aucun savoir vivre. Malgré sa discrétion habituelle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le rabrouer.

- Où est-ce que tu as appris qu'on pouvait reluquer les gens d'une manière aussi peu poli, Black ?

A peine les mots eut-ils franchis ses lèvres, qu'elle savait qu'elle allait regretter pendant un bon moment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole aux maraudeurs, sauf pour répondre à une question par un oui ou par un non. Son changement physique et - apparemment - caractériel, lui attirerait l'attention des quatre jeunes hommes pendant un certain temps. Surtout que peu de gens se permettait de leur parler de la sorte.

Sirius Black ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une main se posant délicatement sur son bras l'en empêchas. Le jeune homme assis à sa gauche lui fit non de la tête, puis tournas son visage vers Alyssa et lui fis un mince sourire. Ces yeux, couleur miel, lui semblèrent triste. Remus Lupin était le seul des quatre maraudeurs qui n'intimidait pas Alyssa.

- J'ai appris par la _gazette du sorcier _pour ta mère. Vraiment navré.

A ces mots, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrais s'empêcher de pleurer, elle s'empressas de sortir de la Grande Salle, Lily sur ses talons. Cette dernière l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire cesser sa fuite, qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Son amie avait les joues striées de larmes, et essayait de les essuyer entre deux sanglots.

- Aly . . . Qu'est-ce qu'a voulu dire Remus ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Alyssa eu un hoquet, reniflas et tentas de lui expliquer.

- Je . . . Nous . . . Il y a . . .

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Son chagrin et le regard tendre de sa meilleure amie eurent raison de la barrière qu'elle s'était forgé durent les deux dernières semaines pour ne pas devenir hystérique après le décès de sa mère. Elle tombas dans les bras de Lily et pleuras tout son soul, les mains de son amie caressant gentiment ses cheveux et lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Celle-ci l'entraînas vers le canapé faisant face au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, attendant que la crise de larmes se termine.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Tu peut nous expliquer, Lunard ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir louper un chapitre.

James tournas son regard vers Remus, une fois que les deux amies furent sorti de la grande Salle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerais. C'est la vie privé de Grytalié, si elle veut que tu le saches elle t'en parleras d'elle même.

- Tu la su grâce à la _Gazette_, Lunard, alors n'importe qui peut être au courant. Dis nous pourquoi elle s'est soudainement transformé en fontaine, au lieu de te faire prier.

Sirius regardas son ami, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Remus soupiras.

- Tu as certainement raison.

- Comme toujours, l'interrompit Sirius.

- Tu me va le laisser parler, oui ?! le réprimandas gentiment James.

Peter eu un rire discret, qui s'interrompit rapidement après le regard noir que lui lanças le brun.

- D'après la _Gazette-du-Sorcier_, Emelia Grytalié, la mère d'Alyssa, a été assassiné deux jours avant Noël, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les trois jeunes hommes pendu à ses lèvres affichèrent une expression de surprise.

- Oh, fut tout ce que fut capable de dire Sirius.

Remus opinas tristement de la tête.

- Et ce n'est pas le pire.

- Ah, parce qu'il y a pire que d'apprendre le décès de sa mère, peu de temps avant Noël ?! se moquas gentiment James.

- Oui. Elle était présente au moment du meurtre de sa mère.

Cette fois-ci les visages prirent un air horrifié. Sirius essayait de savoir comment-il aurait réagis à la place de la jeune femme. Sûr et certain que ça n'allait pas passer d'un coup de baguette.

- Et, continuas Remus sous les regard étonnés de ses amis, il semblerais d'après les témoignages recueillis, que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'assassiné.

La mâchoire de Sirius faillis se décrocher d'étonnement.

- Attends, attends attends, Lunard, intervint James, encore sous le coups de la surprise. Aux dernière nouvelles, Voldemort assassinait de sa propre main, que les gens de grande importance.

- Oui, et c'est toujours d'actualité.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent totalement ébahis, ne trouvant rien à dire, ce qui était une première chez les maraudeurs. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui rompis le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Elle devient subitement intéressante la petite Grytalié. Enfin, petite, depuis quelques minutes elle n'est plus si petite que ça. Tu sais peut-être d'où lui vient ce changement physique, Lunard ?

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ?!

- Pour l'instant, t'avais l'air plutôt bien au courant de sa vie privé, couinas Peter.

- Exact. Alors, il n'ont rien dit d'autre dans la Gazette ? continua James.

- A ce propos, non. Si vous voulez de plus ample détails sur cette surprenante métamorphose, je vous conseil d'aller le lui demander vous-mêmes. Ou de demander à Evans, elle doit sûrement être au courant.

Sirius eu un ricanement sceptique.

- Je te signale que de nous quatre, il n'y a qu'à toi qu'elle adresse la parole sans l'insulter au préalable, alors ça serait plutôt à toi d'aller la questionner.

- Ce que je ne ferais pas.

- Allez, Lunard, lui dit gentiment James en se penchant vers lui, tu peut bien faire ça pour nous. En plus, je suis sûr que tu meurt d'envie de savoir toi aussi ce qui a bien pu se passer. Il faut bien qu'on s'occupe, vu qu'on ne peut plus embêter Servilo.

Remus eu un soupire de résignation.

- D'accord. Vaut mieux que ce soit moi plutôt que toi ou Sirius. Avec votre tact légendaire, elle vous tuerait.

Les trois autres maraudeurs eurent un sourire vainqueur.


	3. Cours de Potions

_Voilà mon troisième chapître, bonne lecture._

Ce fut la sensation d'un coussin s'écrasant sur sa tête, qui réveilla Alyssa le lendemain matin. Apparemment, Lily trouvait que c'était d'une drôlerie incomparable de réveiller son amie en la battant avec un oreiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Sauf qu' Alyssa n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle tendit les bras et chatouilla la jeune rouquine qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le lit d'Alyssa, prise d'un fou rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer, à cause des mains de son amie qui ne voulaient pas arrêter de la chatouiller deux secondes.

Les éclats de rire des deux amies finirent par réveiller les autres pensionnaires du dortoir de 7ème année. Les deux malheureuses Gryffondors rouspétèrent après leur réveil bien trop matinal, mais finirent tout de même par se lever.

Alyssa et Lily avaient fini par se calmer, et elles se regardaient ne sachant quoi dire.

Toutes deux avaient encore en tête leur discussion de la veille.

Une fois la crise de larmes terminée, Alyssa avait expliqué l'histoire à Lily. Celle-ci avait trouvé plus que bizarre qu'Emelia aie caché la véritable identité d'Alyssa sous prétexte qu'elle même avait subi des railleries lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Alyssa, elle, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Pour elle, si sa mère l'avait fait, c'est parce que les railleries en question ne devaient pas être des plus cordiales. Elle n'avait fait que préserver sa fille des monstruosités auxquelles pouvaient parfois se donner les adolescents. Lily n'avait pas paru convaincue mais n'avait pas insisté.

Puis, elle l'avait timidement questionné sur les événements sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui avait occasionné un récit, entrecoupé de pleurs, jusqu'à ce que les premiers élèves commencent à regagner leur salle commune. La discussion s'était poursuivie dans le lit d'Alyssa, les rideaux fermés, et agrémentée d'un sortilège d'Impassibilité créé par les bons soins de Lily, pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Lorsque Lily avait compris , ce qui avait été d'ailleurs assez difficile, ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là , elle fut tout d'abord horrifiée puis chagrinée pour son amie. Alyssa n'ayant jamais connu son père, et la famille de sa mère ne s'étant jamais manifestée, elle n'avait plus personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Lily avait pensé, jusqu'à ce qu'Alyssa lui confesse qu'elle était sous la tutelle du professeur Dumbledore jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Là, Lily avait été sacrément surprise et s'en était suivi un interrogatoire digne d'un Auror, pour savoir a quel moment elle comptait avouer à la jeune rouquine qu'elle connaissait Albus ( comme l'appelait Alyssa ) depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Puis, le temps passant à une vitesse affolante, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient couchées.

Ce fut Alyssa qui rompit le silence, en se souvenant de quelque chose.

- Alors comme ça, tu vas accompagner Potter au bal ?

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et descendit du lit en tapant une dernière fois Alyssa derrière la tête avec son coussin, puis partit s'habiller.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles pénétraient dans la Grande Salle, bras dessus bras dessous, et s'installèrent à leur table.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier, commença Lily. Et je trouve ça vraiment louche que ta mère t'ait fait subir son sortilège de . . . Enfin, je sais pas trop quel sortilège, mais, ce n'est pas tout à fait normal. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais demander à quelqu'un si il n' y a pas quelque chose d'autre en rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait caché ta véritable identité ?

Alyssa la regarda étonné.

- Qu'est ce tu veux dire ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère m'aurait caché autre chose. Et puis je n'en verrais pas la raison.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle hésitante, mais, tu sais, quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une Vélane face à moi. Alors peut-être qu'elle t'as caché le fait que tu as dans ton sang, celui d'une autre espèce que celui des sorciers ? De nos jours, il n'est pas prudent d'annoncer que l'on n'est pas un sorcier ou une sorcière de Sang Pur.

Le verre que tenait Lily à la main explosa subitement, arrachant un petit cri apeuré à celle-ci. Les quelques élèves assis autour d'elles - comptant entre autres les maraudeurs - les regardèrent, puis voyant que ce n'était rien de grave, se détournèrent.

Alyssa marmonna un simple « désolée » et évita le regard de son amie.

- Comment ça "désolée" ? C'est toi qui vient de le faire exploser ? s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

Effectivement, à l'entente du mot Vélane, une haine viscérale l'avait envahit de façon inexplicable, et sa magie lui avait totalement échappé, réduisant en poussière le verre de Lily.

- Oui, c'est moi. Pardon, ma magie m'a un peu échappé.

- Euh, non, c'est pas grave, hésita Lily, mais bon, apprends à te contrôler quand même. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.

- Tu n'as rien au moins, commença à paniquer Alyssa, en relevant la tête.

- Non, non. T'as carrément réduit le verre en poussière. Impossible qu'il m'ait blessé.

Elles se sourirent.

- Bon, en revenant à notre sujet. . .

Alyssa grogna.

- Tu veux pas laisser tomber ?!

- J'aurais juste une chose à rajouter. Depuis l'adolescence de ta mère, les mentalités ont évolué. Il y a de fortes chances que les autres ne remarquent même pas ton changement.

Alyssa leva un sourcil sceptique.

- Oui, bon d'accord, ils vont le remarquer, mais ils ne vont sans doute pas réagir comme tu le penses. Ne te montes pas le bourrichon alors qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé. Jusqu'à maintenant, à part quelques coups d'œils étonnés ou interrogateurs, les gens ont bien pris ta métamorphose.

Alyssa soupira et réfléchit à ce que venait de lui annoncer Lily. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était peut-être fait un film, basé sur les dires de sa mère. Les élèves de Gryffondor qui l'avaient aperçue dans la salle commune n'avaient rien dit, et même les filles de son dortoir n'avaient fait que la complimenter sur son apparence quand elles étaient montées se coucher.

- T'as sans doute raison.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Fais gaffe, tu commences à ressembler à Potter.

- Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait.

- Hey, Lil, on joue pas avec la nourriture, c'est mal élevé ! ajouta-t-elle en enlevant le morceau de toast qui s'était glissé dans le décolleté de son chemisier.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Alors, tu lui as demandé ?

- Cornedrue, c'est la première heure de cours, comment tu veux que j'aie pu lui demander quoi que ce soit !

Remus leva les yeux au plafond. Oui, vraiment, heureusement que c'était lui qui s'occupait de chercher des réponses.

- Maintenant, vos potions aurait du prendre une teinte orangé. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous donnez la peine de continuer, vous aurez de toutes façon raté votre potion et aurez droit à un zéro.

Le professeur Slughorn passait entre les différentes tables de son cours et jetait un coup d'œil aux différentes mixtures crées par ses élèves.

Remus, en binômes avec James pendant ce double cours de Potions, essayait de ralentir l'ardeur de son ami à fourrer son nez dans les affaires d'autrui. Ca ne lui plaisait pas tellement d'espionner pour les trois autres, mais comme l'avait si bien dit James, il était curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Grytalié.

Celle-ci était assise avec Evans, à la table devant eux, et elle était penchée sur son chaudron, ramenant constamment ses cheveux sur son dos, pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent dans sa potion. Depuis, une heure qu'ils avaient commencé leur cours, Remus avait vite abandonné le décompte du nombre de fois où elle avait fait ce geste. Apparemment, elle n'était pas habituée à porter les cheveux aussi longs.

Elle s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise en grognant. Remus la regarda du coin de l'œil, gardant une partie de son attention sur la potion que James prenait plaisir à touiller, comme indiqué sur le tableau. Il entendit la jeune fille marmonner un sec "m'énerve ces cheveux !" avant qu'Evans se tourne vers elle et lui propose de les natter. Grytalié lui lança un regard étonné.

- Ah ouais, j'y avais pas pensé.

Elle tourna le dos à Lily et cette dernière natta les magnifiques cheveux de son amie, qu'elle noua avec une de ses propres élastiques.

Remus soupira. Il venait encore à se demander comment Grytalié avait pu se métamorphoser en déesse, en l'espace de deux petites semaines. Il devait rassembler le plus d'information possible rapidement, ou il en aurait des insomnies. Il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Sa soif de savoir était intarissable, surtout quand il s'agissait de sujets étonnant. Et Grytalié à elle seule était un puits de savoir sans fond qu'il s'était promis de comprendre.

Il entendit murmurer.

- Hey, Lunard.

Il se tournas vers Sirius qui venait de le tirer de ses pensées. Celui-ci agitait doucement un pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste en dessous de sa table, qui était juste à côté de celle de Remus. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à un Serpentard assis trois tables devant lui.

Remus souris et fila un coup de coude à James et lui dis tout bas :

- Regarde ce que Patmol nous réserve.

James eu un sourire carnassier, et hocha une fois la tête, comme pour donner son autorisation à Sirius. Leur regard convergèrent vers le jeune homme, concentré sur sa potion.

- Je sens que Servilo va encore louper sa potion ! murmura malicieusement Peter.

Sirius murmura " _Wingardium Leviosa _" et fit slalomer le pétard entre les pieds des tables et des chaises de la salle de cours.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un élève bougerait et le pétard fut dévié de sa trajectoire, suite à un coup de pied malencontreux d'un Poufsouffle. Le pétard tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'une chaise.

- Merde, murmura Sirius.

Les quatre Maraudeurs avaient le regard fixé sur l'objet fugueur, preuve de leur futur délit.

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu tomber, Patmol, murmura gravement James.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle entendit un bruit sourd. Apparemment, elle venait de faire tomber quelque chose par terre. Elle finit de verser sa poudre de Pierre de Lune dans le chaudron et se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Elle le prit dans sa main et le regarda. Non, ce pétard n'était pas à elle. Et celui qui l'avait fait tomber devait être son voisin. Elle se redressa, mais remarqua que son voisin ne semblait pas perturbé par la perte d'un objet qui vaudrait deux heures de retenue à celui qui l'avait amené dans les cachots du professeur Slughorn. Elle survola du regard la classe, et son regard s'arrêta sur quatre jeunes hommes qui la regardaient avec angoisse, du coin de l'œil. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un coup des Maraudeurs. Et qui pouvait bien être la victime de leur méfait ? Son regard survola encore une fois la classe et s'arrêta cette fois-ci sur un jeune homme aux cheveux graisseux. Severus Rogue, bien entendu. Leur tête de turc préférée.

- Aly, tu peut me passer la figue séchée s'il te plait ?

Elle se retourna vers son amie et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle allait, par la même occasion, balancer les quatre amis à la Préfète en Chef, mais un sentiment l'arrêta. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas terminer la blague des Maraudeurs ?

" Parce quelles ne sont jamais drôle leurs blagues, elles ne sont qu'idiotes et puériles" pensa Alyssa.

"En es-tu bien sûre ? Toi non plus tu n'apprécies pas particulièrement Rogue, alors pourquoi ne pas te venger de toutes les bassesses qu'il a dit à propos de ton sang Mêlée." lui susurra sa conscience.

La tentation était grande. Mais elle ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau des quatre énergumènes.

Elle retourna à sa potion, posant le pétard entre ses jambes pour que personne ne le voit. Lily avait pratiquement terminé sa potion, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, et elle s'était penchée sur son livre pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Profitant de l'occasion, elle se pencha vers la table de derrière, et posa rapidement le pétard sur leur table, sans oser croiser leur regard, puis reposa brutalement les deux pieds avant de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Lily. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- La potion doit mijoter encore dix minutes, et ce sera bon. Tu penses qu'on aura une bonne note ? demanda anxieusement Lily.

- Lil, soupira Alyssa en levant les yeux au ciel, on est les deux meilleures élèves de cette classe de potion, pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça rate ?

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser. D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que tu stresses autant que moi, d'habitude.

Il était vrai qu'habituellement, Alyssa avait un trac d'enfer à chaque devoir, quel que soit la matière et son niveau dans celle-ci. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle avait une confiance en elle, qu'elle ne se savait même pas posséder. Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, puisque le chaudron de Rogue explosa au même instant, répandant sa potion sur les élèves assis autour de lui.

Alyssa éclata de rire.

Elle s'attira les regards surpris de ses camarades de cours, non enduits de potion, ce qui stoppa immédiatement son fou rire.

Ca non plus, ce n'était pas habituel. Depuis six ans qu'elle suivait les mêmes cours que les maraudeurs et qu'elle voyait les chaudrons de Rogue exploser, jamais elle n'en avait ri, et encore moins aidé les Maraudeurs en quoi que ce soit dans leurs méfaits. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas que son apparence qui avait été changée. Son caractère lui-même subissait quelques modifications qu'elle ne pouvait altérer.

La cloche sonna, et sans un mot à Lily, Alyssa attrapa son sac, laissant le soin à sa meilleure amie de laisser un échantillon de leur potion au professeur Slughorn, et sortit de la classe. Elle fit quelques pas, et ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire à nouveau. La vue de Rogue affublé d'une petite robe d'été avec des couettes dans les cheveux était d'une drôlerie impayable. A ce seul souvenir, elle pouffa.

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ce genre de blagues ne la faisait pas rire avant. Et malheureusement, elle sentait que le nouveau caractère qu'elle s'était forgé, lui plaisait un peu plus que le précédent.

Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec quelqu'un qui était au courant du sortilège imposé sur elle par sa mère. Et il n'y en avait qu'un qui pouvait la renseigner, qu'un à qui sa mère aurait pu révéler les causes de son sortilège. Elle irait lui rendre visite le samedi suivant.

Elle faillit presque se frotter les mains d'impatience.

Elle allait se le cuisiner le petit Alby !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Tu te fiches de moi là, Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius, au milieu du déjeuner.

- Non, je t'assure, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Demande à Lunard, tu verras bien.

Sirius se tournas vers Remus, assis face à lui, avec l'air de le supplier de lui dire que ce que venait de raconter James était faux.

Remus n'eut qu'une simple grimace affirmative, et Sirius s'accouda à la table, le front entre les mains.

- On parle bien d'Alyssa Grytalié, là. Elle n'a jamais fait preuve d'aucun sens de l'humour, et encore moins, d'une clémence pareille. Cette fille est pire qu'Evans ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Je sais, mais tu sais, tout le monde peut changer.

- A ce point là, ça tient du miracle, Lunard. Faut vraiment que tu la cuisines. Et rapidement, autrement c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Remus le fusilla du regard.

- Ose t'approcher d'elle Patmol, et à la pleine lune suivante, tu risques de te retrouver nez à nez avec un loup pas commode.

- Ohoho, mais c'est qu'elle semble t'intéresser notre nouvelle Grytalié. Sa nouvelle apparence aurait-elle fait battre le cœur de notre cher Lunard, par hasard ?!

- Sirius, tu vas trop loin ! Les histoires de cœur de Remus ne te concernent en rien, le rabroua gentiment James, s'attirant un regard reconnaissant de ce dernier. Bien que sa soudaine envie de la protéger m'intrigue un peu, je dois avouer.

Deuxième regard qui tue.

- Je dis ça simplement parce qu'elle n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'un gars comme Sirius vienne la questionner sur sa vie privée alors qu'elle vient de perdre sa mère. Il faut y aller en douceur en ce moment avec elle, et, excuse moi Sirius, mais question douceur, tu repassera !

Ne préférant pas s'attarder sur le sujet sous risque de gaspiller de la nourriture, Sirius parla d'autre chose.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous dit que Grytalié ne nous a pas grillé auprès d'Evans ?! Elle a très bien pu nous tendre un piège. Et quand la Préfète en Chef nous tombera sur le dos, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau !

- Tu seras bientôt fixé, murmura Peter.

- Qu'est ce que t'entends par là, Queudver ? demanda Sirius.

- Elles viennent d'entrer dans la Grande salle et ne vont pas tarder à passer derrière toi et Cornedrue.

Les deux nommées se raidirent. Si Evans était au courant, malgré le statut de Préfet en Chef de James, elle n'hésiterais pas à les écorcher vif ! Il sentit quelque chose le frôler, et sentit une douce odeur de vanille lui chatouiller les narines. Succulent ! Pour un peu, il en aurait mangé.

- Le danger est passé, s'exclama gaiement Peter. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas vendu la mèche.

Sirius tourna la tête, et découvrit, qu'effectivement, les deux demoiselles étaient passées derrière eux, sans rien dire. Elles étaient en train de s'installer plus loin pour manger. Il se retourna vers eux.

- C'est louche, moi je dis. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Ca fait près de six ans qu'elle nous grille auprès de Evans, quand celle-ci n'arrive pas à nous choper. Elle ne peut pas avoir changé en aussi peu de temps.

- Patmol, n'importe qui peut changer, surtout après un choc tel que celui qu'a subi Grytalié.

- Pas en deux semaines !

Remus soupira.

- Si ça se trouve elle est comme ça depuis longtemps, seulement on ne l'avait pas remarqué, dit Peter.

- Non, non et non. Je suis formel. Même Cornedrue n'a pas changé aussi rapidement, alors que lui, il avait une bonne raison.

- Hey, s'exclama le jeune homme, m'inclue pas dans tes histoires. Et puis, mes histoires de cœur ne te concernent pas.

- Remus, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Si tu ne trouves pas ce qui tourne pas rond chez elle, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Ou James. Ou Peter.

Ces derniers opinèrent de la tête.

- Je suis aussi curieux que Sirius à savoir ce qui a bien pu la changer. Et puis avec un peu de chance, toute cette histoire me rapprochera d'Evans.

- Si tu veux te rapprocher d'elle, je te conseillerais d'arrêter tes blagues, mais je sais très bien que tu m'écouteras pas alors je préfère me taire. Et puis, je ne vois pas trop comment ça pourrait te rapprocher d'Evans.

James lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- OK, j'ai rien dit, se défendit Remus. Et puis, il ne me semble pas avoir dit que je ne le ferais pas, alors pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça, Patmol ? Il n'y a pas que toi que ça intéresse cette histoire ! Je vais le faire, seulement, j'attendrais le bon moment.

- J'espère pour toi que le bon moment va venir rapidement. Cette histoire est en train de me donner des insomnies, grommela Sirius.

Il tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes femmes qui bavardaient joyeusement autour de leur repas. Comme l'avait si judicieusement demandé Lunard, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi intrigué pas le cas Grytalié ?

" Parce qu'il y a plus que ce que l'on voit. Il y a matière à gratter" lui souffla son intuition.

Et son intuition ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.


	4. Comment mener à bien une investigation

_And this is the suite. _

_Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent, et un **énorme** bisous à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review. _

_Merci tout particulièrement à JustYou, ma bêta-correctrice. ;-)_

Trois jours après l'incident du cours de Potions, Alyssa se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un livre pour son cours de Botanique. Assise à une table, elle attendait patiemment que Lily sorte de son cours d'Arithmancie. La récréation du matin venait de passer, et elle avait encore trois quart d'heure à tuer, avant de pouvoir retrouver sa meilleure amie dans la salle commune pour attendre le déjeuner. Depuis un quart d'heure qu'elle fouillait le rayon botanique de la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle se leva, une pile de livres en équilibre précaire sur les bras, et se dirigea vers le rayon où elle pourrait remettre tout ça en place.

- Salut !

Elle sursauta, faisant tomber les livres.

- Merde, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, tout en se s'agenouillant pour récupérer ses bouquins, elle se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait fait peur. Et fut étonné quand elle croisa les yeux couleur miel de Lupin. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Stupide timidité ! En même temps, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative de lui dire bonjour.

- Salut, hésita-t-elle, ne sachant trop ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Ils se relevèrent, et elle le regarda, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Lupin, quand à lui, sembla gêné, car il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et trouva un intérêt soudain au plancher de la bibliothèque.

- Euh, c'est à dire . . . Je ne sais pas trop, comment te dire ça . . . Mais, euh. . . .

Il se racla la gorge et ne prononça plus un mot, le rouge aux joues et voulant certainement se trouver n'importe où sauf là à ce moment précis.

Alyssa était tellement étonné de son comportement, qu'elle avait les sourcils très haut, et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'aider à formuler ses pensées. Elle ne pensait pas que Remus Lupin était du genre intimidé lorsqu'il parlait à des filles. Quand on voyait avec quel genre de garçons il traînait, il était difficile de croire qu'il n'avait aucune expérience avec la gent féminine. James Potter et Sirius Black était les coqueluches de Poudlard, et ce depuis leur quatrième année. Ce qu'ils faisaient avec leurs conquêtes, elle n'en savait rien, mais si elle s'en référait aux différentes rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs, ce n'était certainement pas des batailles explosives.

Il était donc difficile d'imaginer que l'un de leur meilleur ami ait du mal à trouver ses mots en présence d'une représentante du sexe opposé. Elle continua de ranger ses livres, attendant qu'il trouve le courage de formuler ses pensés. Elle n'eus pas à patienter longtemps.

- Bon, Voilà. En fait, j'aurais voulu te dire, que, en tant que Préfet, si tu voulais me parler de certaines choses, je serai là pour t'écouter.

Elle se retourna surprise.

- Tu sais, pour ça j'ai Lily.

- Oui, oui, je sais, s'empressa-t-il de dire, mais si jamais il y avait certaines choses dont tu n'arriverais pas à parler avec elle, de certains sujets . . .

- De quoi tu veux parler, le coupa-t-elle, agacée.

- Euh . . .

Il la regardait, étonné. Elle grogna. Encore un aspect de son nouveau caractère qu'elle découvrait. Elle était, apparemment, beaucoup moins patiente qu'avant. Déjà qu'à l'origine la patience n'était pas son fort, elle se demandait comment elle s'en sortirait dorénavant. Il devenait vraiment urgent qu'elle aille voir Albus. Elle avait essayé d'obtenir une entrevue le lundi soir, mais le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'il était parti et ne serait pas de retour avant le samedi suivant.

Il lui faudrait donc prendre sur elle pendant encore deux jours.

- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle. Écoute, c'est très gentil de ta part de te soucier de moi, mais je t'assure que lorsqu'il s'agit d'écouter, Lily est la meilleure. Mais si jamais, il y avait certains sujets que je n'arrivais pas à aborder avec elle, je viendrais te voir, conclu-t-elle en lui souriant, ce qui le fit légèrement chanceler.

Elle retourna au rangement de ses livres, pensant qu'elle en avait terminé avec Lupin, mais celui-ci était resté à côté d'elle.

- Tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire peut-être ?

Il sursauta.

- Euh, oui, en fait.

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle en s'adossant à l'une des étagères.

Il soupira, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

- Bon, je vais jouer franc-jeu avec toi. Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, et en plus je trouve ça faux. Alors, euh, voilà, les autres et moi, on se demandait . . .

- Attends ! Quand tu dis les autres, tu parles de tes amis ? le coupa-t-elle encore une fois, légèrement agacée cette fois, par ce que son esprit venait de lui souffler.

- Oui, Peter, James, Sirius et moi.

Elle plissa les yeux, sentant la colère poindre son nez.

- Continue. Qu'est-ce que vous vous demandiez ? demanda-t-elle malgré son intuition qui lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la réponse.

- Nous avons trouvé étonnant ton changement physique, dit-il rapidement avant de s'arrêter, se demandant pourquoi Alyssa semblait si crispée.

- Oui ? le pria-t-elle de continuer malgré son intuition qui lui criait encore qu'elle aurait mieux fait de le faire taire au plus vite.

- Il n'y a pas que le changement physique, il y a aussi, le fait que, même au niveau caractériel, tu es changée. Je veux dire, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée que tu puisses nous couvrir pour l'une de nos blagues. Tu sembles plus encline à faire en sorte qu'on soit punis pour nos farces, plutôt qu'à nous aider à les réaliser. Alors, je me disais qu'il y avait forcément une raison pour que tu ait autant changé en si peu de temps.

- Et tu aimerais savoir qu'elle est cette raison.

- Oui, dit-il, semblant plus à l'aise tout à coup.

Alyssa serra les poings très fort.

Tout le temps qu'avait parlé Lupin, elle avait senti la colère monter en elle, et elle essayait de se retenir de l'envoyer bouler. Voyant que les poings n'y faisaient rien, elle y inclut la mâchoire, la contractant au point qu'elle en eut mal.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle explosa.

- FICHE MOI LE CAMP, LUPIN !

Ce dernier, étonné par la colère de sa camarade, ne demanda pas son reste, et quitta la jeune femme, au moment même où le professeur McGonagall pénétrait dans le rayon botanique, l'air scandalisé.

- Miss Grytalié ! Où vous as-t-on appris qu'on pouvait crier dans une bibliothèque. C'est un lieu calme et propice à l'étude. Et pour vous apprendre à respecter le travail des autres, vous serez en retenue samedi matin. Ici même.

Alyssa baissa la tête, montrant ainsi à sa directrice de maison qu'elle n'était pas fière d'elle.

- Suivez-moi, Miss Grytalié, nous allons fixer avec Mme Pince le temps et les tâches que vous aurez à accomplir durant votre retenue.

Elle soupira. Elle avait gagné sa journée, tiens !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le paquet de cartes explosa, ce qui dessina une seconde paire de sourcils, parfaitement parallèle à la première, sur le visage renfrogné de Sirius.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment est-ce que tu peux gagner à tous les coups ? C'est pas possible, je dois être maudit !

- Mais bien sûr Patmol, je vois très bien Tu-Sais-Qui se pencher sur ton berceau et dire " Gryffondor tu seras, alors à la bataille explosive toujours tu perdras ! ", ironisa James d'une voix d'outre tombe, tout en ramassant les cartes.

- C'est ça moque toi. Mais en attendant, ce n'est pas toi qui te fais toujours avoir. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas ensorcelé ton paquet pour que ce soit toujours sur moi que ça explose ?

James eut un sourire sadique.

- C'est une super idée ça !

- T'avise surtout pas de la mettre à exécution, le menaça Sirius, au moment où Peter pénétrait dans la salle commune et les rejoignait à leur table.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé Queudver ? demanda James en redistribuant les cartes, comptant le nouvel arrivant dans la partie.

- Il m'a fait nettoyer tous les trophées de Quidditch qui sont exposés dans la salle des trophées. A la main en plus. C'est un sadique ,ce type.

Sirius retint un éclat de rire. Tout le monde savait que Rusard était connu pour sa haine envers les élèves de Poudlard. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire de leur vie un enfer, quand il le pouvait. Heureusement qu'il n'était que concierge !

- La prochaine fois, tu viseras mieux ! se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Peter eu une moue bougonne, tout en abattant une carte sur le table.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si Cornedrue m'a interpellé au moment où je faisais léviter mon livre.

Sirius éclata de rire en repensant à la scène. Alors que Peter faisait voler son livre d'enchantement pour réviser le sorts de lévitation comme l'avait demandé le professeur Flitwick, James l'avait appelé, et Peter avait tourné instinctivement la tête, perdant le contrôle de son livre qui avait frappé le minuscule professeur en plein dans l'estomac, et l'avait envoyé voler à l'autre bout de la classe, passant à travers la fenêtre et atterrissant dans le parc. Tout le monde s'était retenu de rire par respect envers leur enseignant, mais une fois sortis du cours d'Enchantements, les moqueries avaient fusé, alors que Peter était convoqué dans le bureau du professeur.

- Dommage que tu ais loupé de peu le lac, ria James.

- Merci pour ton soutien, grommela Peter en réponse. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

Sirius et James s'écroulèrent de rire sur la table. Peter sembla comprendre puisqu'il afficha une mine horrifiée.

- Tu l'as fait exprès !

Cette simple constatation de sa part fit redoubler les rires des deux Maraudeurs, s'attirant les regards peu avenants de leurs camarades essayant d'étudier.

- C'était tellement prévisible et tellement tentant que je n'ai pas pu résister, parvint à articuler James entre deux éclats de rire.

- C'est toi qui aurait dû aller polir les coupes, marmonna Peter, sans vraiment penser ce qu'il disait, devina Sirius.

- A quoi bon ?! Je les connais suffisamment pour avoir gagné bon nombres d'entre elles.

Il eut un sourire de connivence avec Sirius. Tous deux jouaient dans l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis leur seconde année, et depuis lors avaient remporté toutes les coupes faisant agréablement rager les Serpentard. Grâce aux exploits de Sirius en tant que Poursuiveur et ceux de James dans le rôle d'Attrapeur, les équipes adverses de Gryffondor gagnaient rarement.

- Et ouais, Cornedrue, c'est nous les meilleurs ! s'exclama Sirius en levant une main que James vint claquer, au moment une exclamation de dédain retentissait à la table voisine.

Sirius tournas la tête dans cette direction et remarquas que Lily Evans y était installée, visiblement occupée à son devoir de Botanique.

- On peut savoir ce que ça voulait dire, ça ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui cracha au visage :

- C'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe !

- Mais ce n'est pas de la vantardise, c'est la vérité Evans. Si tu venais nous encourager un peu plus souvent, tu le saurais.

Elle se détourna en reniflant de dégoût et dit :

- Voir des abrutis sur un balai et taper dans une balle, très peu pour moi, merci.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour riposter face à la demoiselle qui avait l'affront de descendre en flammes l'art noble qu'était le Quidditch, quand Remus passa par le trou de la salle, le visage défait, il se détourna de la jeune fille, et regarda son ami qui venait de s'asseoir sur la quatrième et dernière chaise de libre de la table, entre James et lui.

Les trois maraudeurs se penchèrent avidement sur le nouvel arrivant.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda précipitamment Sirius, voulant savoir au plus vite ce que Grytalié avait confié au lycanthrope.

- Très mal.

- Comment ça, s'étonna Peter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien en fait, j'avoue ne pas tout avoir compris.

- Eh bien raconte, et on pourrait peut-être comprendre pour toi, proposa James.

Remus soupira.

- Je suis entré dans la bibliothèque et je l'ai trouvée au rayon Botanique, cherchant certainement un livre pour son devoir. Je me suis avancé et quand je l'ai saluée, elle a fait un bond formidable, faisant tomber les livres qu'elle portait.

- Euh, Lunard, je ne veux pas faire mon rabat-joie, mais on t'a pas demandé de nous pondre un roman sur ta rencontre avec elle. Raconte nous juste le principal, l'interrompit Sirius, qui voulait en terminer au plus vite et découvrir ce que cachait la jolie Gryffondor.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Quand j'ai commencé à essayer de la questionner et que je lui ai dit que je m'étonnais de tous les changements qui avait opéré en elle, elle a semblé comprendre et j'ai cru que je n'aurais même pas besoin de la forcer à me parler. Puis, tout à coup elle m'a hurlé dessus.

- Elle t'a hurlé dessus ?! s'écria Sirius ébahi. Elle as crié dans la bibliothèque, elle, alors que quand on avait le malheur ne serait-ce que de chuchoter, c'était à peine si elle ne nous châtiait pas ?!

- Exactement. Et je peux te dire que quand j'ai vu de quelle manière elle me regardait, j'ai filé sans demander mon reste. Elle avait un regard flippant. Si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes, je ne l'aurais même pas vu me lancer le sortilège Avada Kedavra. Je crois que ce qu'elle cache est assez important, vu comment elle a réagi.

- Ou simplement, elle a trop honte des raisons de son changement pour l'avouer à n'importe qui, glissa James.

- En tout cas, c'est loupé pour l'interroger à partir de maintenant. Elle va se méfier, fit remarquer Peter.

- Les Maraudeurs ne s'avouent jamais vaincu, Queudver, rétorqua Sirius. On a qu'à demander à Evans. Mais de façon plus discrète, faire en sorte qu'elle ne voit rien venir.

- Mmh, pas sûr qu'elle se fasse avoir la Evans, elle est maligne quand elle veut, douta James.

- Mais nous nous montrerons encore plus malins. Après tout, la discrétion n'est-elle pas notre point fort ?

Les trois garçons sourirent à la question purement rhétorique de Sirius.

- Si on s'y met tous et qu'on fait preuve de patience, on y arrivera. Il suffit de se rapprocher d'elle de façon anodine et elle ne se doutera de rien.

- Tu oublies qu'elle a des préjugés sur nous, contra Peter.

- Il suffira de les faire tomber.

- J'ai déjà renoncé à m'amuser avec Servilo en public pour elle, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre pour la convaincre de ne pas continuellement me considérer comme une bouse de dragons ?

- Appliquer les méthodes de Lunard. Élève sérieux, chahuteur mais pas trop, et sachant prendre des responsabilités.

- Ouais, en gros, tu veux que je m'applique plus dans ma tâche de Préfet en Chef.

Sirius lui fit un énorme sourire.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota encore une fois, attirant l'attention des Maraudeurs. Grytalié pénétra dans la salle commune, un air revêche accroché au visage et les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches de sa cape, et s'installas derrière eux à la table de son amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Evans, quand elle remarqua que les quatre jeunes hommes la regardait. Elle les fusilla du regard, faisant baisser leurs têtes et monta dans son dortoir, suivie de la jeune rouquine.

- Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire à propos de son regard tueur, Lunard, dit Sirius. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait nous engueuler ou nous taper dessus.

- Tu vois pourquoi je ne suis pas resté traîner à côté d'elle.

- Carrément !

- En tout cas, on peut faire une croix sur la mine d'information Evans, soupiras le brun à lunettes. A l'heure qu'il est, Grytalié a du l'informer de l'épisode de la bibliothèque.

Une moue contrariée s'afficha sur les visages des quatre compères.

- On verra plus tard, proposa Remus en s'étirant. Laissons l'affaire se tasser et on reprendra nos investigations plus tard.

Les quatre autres approuvèrent la proposition et Sirius se promit de se remettre à l'attaque dès qu'il en verrait l'occasion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait vraiment envie de connaître le secret de la Gryffondor.

- En attendant, je ferais bien une partie de bataille explosive, reprit le lycanthrope, au moment où le paquet face à Sirius lui dessinait une troisième paire de sourcils.


	5. Syrinouchet partie 1

_Et voici le chapitre 5. _

_Désolé pour sa longueur très courte ( 2 pages words ), mais mon ordinateur n'a pas voulu me laisser écrire la suite, alors je vous metterais la suite du chapitre 5 au chapitre 6. _

_Et je fais pleins de bisous à toutes celles qui m'ont rewievé et fais un ènorme bizou à bêta-correctrice, JustYou. _

_Ca va, tu t'en sors avec les corrections ? _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Syrinouchet ( 1ère partie )**

La bibliothèque était incroyablement silencieuse ce samedi matin. Peu d'élèves étaient levés à cette heure, préférant faire la grasse matinée par une journée telle que celle-ci. Par les fenêtres de la bibliothèque, Alyssa pouvait voir la neige tourbillonner, et recouvrir le parc d'un épais manteau blanc. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il neigeait sans s'arrêter et, bien qu'au début ça avait paru plaire à tout le monde, surtout les Maraudeurs qui avaient ensorcelé des boules de neiges pour qu'elles suivent partout certains 7ème années de Serpentard, ce qui avait grandement fait rire Alyssa lorsqu'elle croisait l'un de ses élèves mais à présent, toute l'école espérait qu'il s'arrête de neiger.

En raison de ces intempéries, les cours de Botanique avaient été annulés, les élèves ne pouvant sortir sans s'enfoncer dans la couche de neige jusqu'aux cuisses, et le professeur Chourave préférait s'occuper de ses plantes que le froid affaiblissait beaucoup trop à son goût. Il faisait tellement froid, que même les cours de Potions avaient déménagé dans une autre salle, pour éviter les engelures aux élèves.

Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, était débordée, recevant sans cesse de nouveaux élèves ou professeurs ayant attrapé la grippe, ou le barri, ce qui faisait que l'infirmerie ressemblait plus à un zoo dorénavant, aux vus des bruits de barrissement qui en sortait à chaque fois que l'on passait devant. La veille, les bruits avaient augmenté en volume quand il avait fallu accueillir une dizaine de Serpentards, qui après un cours de Potions s'étaient retrouvés à parler dans des dialectes inconnus et bizarres, qui firent rigoler la totalité de l'école.

Rien qu'au souvenir de Severus Rogue hurlant en une langue qui ressemblait légèrement à celles des Pygmées, Alyssa ne pouvait se retenir de pouffer. Elle ne se souvenait pas que Rogue puisse être aussi tordant avec un peu de bonne volonté. Si elle n'avait pas toujours autant de rancœur envers les Maraudeurs, elles les aurait volontiers remercié pour leurs blagues, qui avaient animé cette fin de semaine légèrement morose.

Mais rien qu'en repensant à Lupin en train de la questionner, elle se sentait possédée par une crise de rage démentielle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il la questionne qui la dérangeait, mais le fait qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner aucune réponse. Cela lui torturait l'esprit plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir poser de questions à sa mère, pendant quelle en avait encore le temps. Cependant, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée un seul instant que sa mère lui mentait sur le sortilège qui pesait sur elle depuis sa naissance.

En fait, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ça n'avait aucun sens. A la naissance, tous les bébés se ressemblent un peu, alors comment sa mère pouvait elle savoir qu'elle deviendrait aussi belle en grandissant ? C'était certainement autre chose qu'elle avait voulu caché. Et malgré toutes les bonnes volontés du monde, Alyssa n'arrivait pas à trouver ce que c'était. Elle se repassait tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec sa mère, mais aucun ne lui apprenait autre chose que ce qu'elle savait déjà. A ces yeux, sa mère était comme les autres. Excepté le fait qu'elle n'ai jamais voulu lui parler son père, ni de sa famille. Tous les adolescents de son âge, connaissaient un minimum l'histoire de leur famille. Elle, non. Sa seule famille avait toujours été sa mère. Aucun, oncle, ni tante, ni grands-parents, ou même cousin éloigné, ne s'était glissé dans sa vie. Personne, aucun adulte, excepté Albus et les amis que sa mère recevait de tant à autres, mais cela s'était fait plus rare sur les dernières années.

En y réfléchissant un peu plus, elle découvrit même qu'en dehors du fait que sa mère avait fait ses études à Poudlard, et qu'elle travaillait au département des Mystères, elle ne savait rien d'elle. Ni où elle avait grandi avant d'insérer le collège, ni ce qu'elle avait fait entre la fin de ses études et la naissance d'Alyssa, ni même où elle avait vu le jour. Elle ne connaissait de sa mère que ce qu'elle en avait deviner au fil des années.

Alyssa soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne s'en rende compte que maintenant ? N'aurait-elle pas pu découvrir ces étrangetés avant qu'elle ne se fasse assassiner ?

Alyssa secoua la tête de dépit. Ca ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça, les réponses n'allaient pas tomber du ciel en même temps que la neige. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle et qu'elle patiente encore dix minutes que sa retenue se termine, pour pouvoir monter dans le bureau du directeur.

Elle prit la dernière pile de livres posée sur la table et s'avança dans le rayon « Créatures Magiques ». Elle commençait à les ranger, quand l'un d'entre eux tomba. Elle finit de classer ceux qu'elle avait dans les mains et se pencha pour ramasser le livre qui s'était ouvert en tombant. Jetant instinctivement un coup d'œil sur ce qui était écrit, elle se figea.

Une phrase avait retenu son attention.

_" . . . créatures aussi belles que les Vélanes . . . " _

Ce morceau de phrase lui rappela quelque chose. Une phrase qu'avait prononcé Lily.

" . . . quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une Vélane face à moi . . . "

Ca avait été mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit son amie, suite à la découverte de sa nouvelle apparence.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Était-ce une coïncidence ?

Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Au lieu de ranger le livre, elle le pris et s'assis à une table à côté d'une de fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Sa place favorite quand elle venait étudier à la bibliothèque. Loin des regards, coincée entre deux rangées, et assez éclairée. Une place parfaite pour l'étude.

Elle feuilleta quelques pages en arrière pour trouver le début du chapitre, et découvrit que celui-ci ne faisait que deux pages. Apparemment, l'auteur n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement et commença sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les lignes, son visage se creusait et son regard se faisait plus fuyant. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et ses yeux s'embuer. Elle lâcha vivement le bouquin qui retomba lourdement sur la table, et s'enfuit en courant, le visage dans les mains et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le livre, en tombant, resta ouvert à la page qu'elle venait de lire, et en bas de celle-ci on pouvait voir une phrase en italique, qui signifiait la fin du chapitre :

_" On ne trouve malheureusement, à ma connaissance, plus aucun spécimen de cette race extraordinaire, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ayant depuis le tout début de son règne, engagé un génocide monstrueux envers ces créatures hors du commun, qui, dit-on, pourraient provoquer la chute du mage noir. "_

* * *

_Si ça vous a plu, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, et je vous dit à demain pour la fin du chapitre 5. ;-) _

_Kissou 3_


	6. Sirynouchet partie 2

_Bon, je suis gentille, j'ai pas voulu vous faire attendre jusqu'à demain pour vous donner le chapitre entier._

_Donc voilà, la fin du chapitre 5, de mon point de vue. _

_Bonne lecture à toutes._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sirynouchet ( partie 2 )**

Il s'arrêta devant un portrait qui représentait des trolls essayant d'allumer un feu, et s'adossas au mur, un pied négligemment posé sur celui-ci, et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il attendait manifestement quelqu'un malgré le froid sibérien qui s'était emparé des couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque que quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille blonde avec les armoiries de Serdaigle brodés sur sa robe de sorcière, s'arrêta devant lui et l'embrassa.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu as bien voulu venir finalement, dit-elle quand elle s'écarta.

Sirius eu un mince sourire et lui prit les mains.

- Écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et Sirius sentit fondre son courage comme neige au soleil.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller au prochain week-end de Pré au Lard avec toi, comme prévu.

Elle eut un sourire navré.

- Oh ! Bon et bien si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas très grave. Nous irons au prochain.

Il lui fit un sourire forcé.

- Mylène !

La Serdaigle se retourna et Sirius suivit son regard. Une des amies de la jeune fille venait d'entrer dans le couloir et elle l'avait interpellé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le professeur Flitwick voudrait te voir. Je crois qu'il y a un souci avec ton devoir de Sortilèges.

Mylène soupira et après avoir brièvement embrassé Sirius suivi son amie, sans omettre de dire :

- Attends moi, là, je n'en pas pour longtemps.

Elle tourna au coin du mur, et Sirius glissa le long du tableau et s'assit par terre. Il n'avait pas réussi à rompre avec elle. Pourtant, ça faisait deux jours qu'il y réfléchissait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis le début des vacances de Noël, mais il avait rapidement compris que la jeune fille n'était pas faites pour lui. Leur couple n'était pas fait pour durer et il préférait éviter le carnage en cassant maintenant. Enfin, si il arrivait à le lui dire, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Il se leva, et marcha vers l'angle du mur, les mains dans les poches en sifflotant gaiement. Après tout, il la verrait au déjeuner et il pourrait toujours dire qu'il avait un devoir à terminer et qu'il s'en était souvenu en l'attendant. Étant une Serdaigle, elle comprendrait.

Il tourna pour prendre le couloir qui donnait sur les classes de cours de Métamorphose, quand quelque chose lui rentra dedans. Il eut juste le temps de tendre les bras et de poser les mains sur celle-ci pour éviter que la chose en question ne tombe par terre, et il sentit une délicieuse odeur de vanille. En fait, ce n'était pas une _chose_, constata-t-il mais une fille. De Gryffondor, si il en jugeait par la couleur de son uniforme qu'il voyait à travers la robe de sorcière ouverte.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il rapidement.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, et il croisa un regard d'un magnifique violet. Terni par des larmes. Malgré la rougeur qui recouvrait ses joues et son nez, il reconnut Alyssa Grytalié.

Qui n'avait franchement pas l'air bien.

- Très bien ! Jeta-t-elle hargneusement avant de se dégager des bras de Sirius par un violent coup d'épaule vers l'arrière.

Elle le dépassa et Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et lui redemanda :

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle se tourna vers lui rageusement et ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais elle croisa le regard de Sirius et elle se laissa soudainement tomber à terre, le visage dans les mains, et le corps secoué de sanglots. Pris totalement au dépourvu par la tournure des évènements, il la lâcha, puis, se reprenant, il se pencha sur elle et l'obligea à se relever, en la tenant fermement par les bras. Puis, sans relâcher sa prise, il se tourna vers la porte la plus proche et l'entraîna derrière lui. Surprise parce qu'il était en train de faire, elle lui demanda entre deux sanglots :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'étaler au milieu du couloir, alors tu vas entrer dans cette salle de classe et te calmer.

Il la fit pénétrer dans la salle, et referma la porte derrière lui. Grytalié s'assis sur le bureau le plus proche et tenta, en vain, d'arrêter de pleurer. Sirius s'avança et s'arrêta devant elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour la réconforter. En fait, pour la réconforter, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il sache ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de la faire entrer dans la salle de classe, mais maintenant il se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Après tout ce n'était pas à lui d'être là mais à Evans à qui elle pourrait plus facilement se confier. Avec la chance qu'il avait, Grytalié venait de rompre avec son copain, et se découvrant une haine subite envers la gente masculine, elle le bourrait de coups pour évacuer sa tristesse et son chagrin, avant de retourner à sa petite vie tranquille.

Il patienta quelques secondes, attendant que le flot de larmes se tarisse, mais elle ne voulait apparemment pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il décida de prendre les devants.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

Elle fit non de la tête, et releva le menton, plantant son regard mystique dans les yeux gris et inquiets de Sirius.

Quand il croisa son regard, il sut qu'il s'était trompé. Une rupture récente ne donnait pas à une personne cet air désespéré et perdu qu'avait Grytalié. Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de perdre tous ses repères.

Elle soupira.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, réussit-elle à articuler, une fois qu'elle eut fini de verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il la scruta, et diagnostiqua :

- Je dirais plutôt que t'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à la tour ? Tu pourras t'y reposer, il n'y aura personne à cette heure-ci de lever.

- Non. Je vais rester ici, tu n'as qu'à retourner à tes affaires. Tu avais sûrement des trucs à faire, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps.

Il eut une grimace d'incrédulité.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser toute seule dans cet état ! Tu serais capable de faire une connerie !

- Si tu parles de suicide, je te rassure, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Il sembla à Sirius qu'elle marmonna quelque chose comme " pas besoin de se donner cette peine ", mais il passa dessus.

- Pas forcément de suicide, mais tu serais capable de te jeter dans les bras du premier venu pour qu'il te réconforte, et je voudrais pas que tu tombes sur un de nos amis serpents.

Sa note d'humour ne fonctionna pas vraiment puisqu'elle fuyais son regard. Il soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire dans ces cas-là. Il aurait fallu pour elle qu'elle tombe sur Remus plutôt que sur lui. Encore que . . . Elle n'avait peut-être pas oublier l'épisode de la bibliothèque.

- Sirynouchet !

Il écarquilla les yeux horrifiés. Il avait complètement oublié Mylène ! Et en plus, elle osait crier ce surnom ridicule dans les couloirs. Il risqua un coup d'œil cers Grytalié et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir les coins de ses lèvres de lever imperceptiblement.

- Ah non, tu n'éclate pas de rire, la menaça-t-il en murmurant. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle me trouve, alors ne nous fait pas remarquer, je t'en prie.

Elle se mordit les lèvres mais il voyait que ses épaules commençaient à trembler sous l'effet des rires qu'elle retenait difficilement. Il lui sauta dessus pour la bâillonner, et surprise par ce mouvement, et elle le regarda étonné. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Syrinouchet, je sais que tu es là ! Où te caches tu mon doudou en sucre ?

Grytalié pouffa bruyamment derrière sa main et il sentit son souffle chaud. Il pouvait voir à ses yeux qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Il se promit de trucider Mylène dès qu'il la verrait. Mais qu'elle idée elle avait de l'affubler des surnoms aussi ridicules les uns que les autres !

Il se glissa derrière Grytalié sans cesser de la bâillonner, pour raffermir sa prise sur sa bouche, afin que plus aucun son ne soit émis. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir Mylène maintenant. Il attendit pendant quelques minutes, les oreilles aux aguets, puis lentement, comme à contre cœur, il enleva sa main de la bouche de Grytalié, qui partit dans un tonitruant éclat de rire. Les bras serrés contre son ventre, et plié en deux, elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler son rire, devant un Sirius qui n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Quand, elle se fut enfin calmer, elle lui demanda, en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux :

- Ôte moi d'un doute, ce n'était pas Mylène Diggory à l'instant ?

- Si pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, en découvrant qu'elle avait reconnu la voix de la jeune Serdaigle.

Elle le fixa, le souffle coupé, et ne trouvant visiblement pas ces mots.

- Tu sors avec elle ?

- Ouais, enfin sortir, c'est un bien grand mot.

- T'es au courant au moins ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Cette fille est une mangeuse d'hommes ! Elle sort avec un mec et le jette une fois qu'elle en a retiré tout ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir. Un vrai vampire. Ça fait au moins un an, que les gars de Poudlard l'évitent comme la peste.

Il la fixa totalement étonné. Celle-ci, il s'y attendait pas. Non seulement, il ne connaissait pas cette réputation la jeune femme, mais en plus il l'apprenait de la bouche de Grytalié.

- Bah, de toute façon, j'avais l'attention de rompre, jeta-t-il négligemment.

- Ah non, ça je crois pas. Mylène jette, et pas le contraire. Le seul moyen pour toi qu'elle te lâche, c'est d'attendre qu'elle en ait fini avec toi.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, légèrement effrayé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Hon hon, désolé.

Il la regarda et, remarqua qu'effectivement, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Pff. Je voulais juste sortir avec elle le temps des vacances de Noël, mais elle m'a sauté dessus à la rentrée, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la repousser. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien fait du tout.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

- Hein ?! fit-il en levant la tête vers Grytalié qui le regardait les sourcils froncés. Je sais pas.

- T'es bizarre.

- Tu t'es pas regardé.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons.

- Peut être que moi aussi.

- Ca m'étonnerait !

Ils se turent. Et éclatèrent de rire.

- Ohlàlà, on est barges ! dit Grytalié une fois que leurs rires se furent calmés.

- Ouais, totalement.

Il s'essuya les yeux, et se leva. Il y avait quelque chose qui le taraudait depuis qu'il l'avait vu, mais il se demandait si il devait en parler maintenant, ou attendre un meilleur moment. Mais, de toute façon, il ne trouverait certainement jamais une aussi bonne occasion.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle le regarda, surprise. Apparemment, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, et il l'en avait tiré.

- Euh, oui, vas-y.

- Tu vas certainement me frapper, et me crier dessus, mais, tu sais, Remus ne voulait pas t'embêter quand il est venu te voir jeudi. Il est venu parce qu'on le lui avait demandé.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, mais il leva les mains, et dit précipitamment :

- Avant de m'assassiner, écoute moi.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle attendait, les bras croisés, et tapant impatiemment du pied.

- Tu sais comment nous sommes. Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas réputés pour leur discrétion, et on est très curieux, alors tu peux imaginer notre surprise quand on t'a croisé au banquet. Rien que ça déjà, ça nous as un peu déboussolé, on ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu avait subitement changé d'apparence. Ca ne nous paraissait pas être dans ton caractère de vouloir te faire remarquer, et avec ta nouvelle apparence, bah, excuse moi, mais tu ne passes pas inaperçue. Puis, ensuite, il y a eu l'incident en cours de Potions. Personnellement, je n'en ai rien vu, mais quand Remus et James, le midi, m'ont dit ce que tu avais fait, je ne voulais pas y croire. Aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Tu ne peux pas nier que ces dernières années, tu nous as plus enfoncé, qu'aidé. Toi et Evans faites la paire. Suite à ces changements plutôt curieux, on s'est demandés ce qui avait bien pu t'arriver. C'est pour ça que Remus est venu te voir. Il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, c'était seulement de la curiosité.

Il s'arrêta là et regarda la jeune Gryffondor, qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Nous n'avez rien fait de mal. Quand Lupin est venu m'interrogez, j'ai crié, non pas parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, mais parce que je n'avais rien à lui répondre.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Ce qui était la plus pure et stricte vérité. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait n'avoir rien à répondre à une question aussi simple.

- Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas. Enfin, plutôt je ne comprenais pas.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce devant Sirius, qui ne savait trop quoi faire.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ?

Il sursauta, surpris de l'entendre parler après ces quelques minutes de silence total. Et surpris par le fait qu'elle veuille bien lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir, alors que Remus, qui était normalement le plus doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de poser des questions, avait échoué sur toute la ligne.

- Eh bien, oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Si ça peut faire en sorte que vous me lâchiez la grappe, je le ferai avec joie.

- Comment ça qu'on te lâches la grappe ?!

Elle le regarda, comme si il était un demeuré.

- Toi et tes amis n'êtes pas discret quand vous fixez quelqu'un. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être espionnée ces deux derniers jours.

Il se renfrogna.

Il avait pourtant cru être discret. Bien qu'avec ses trois amis, ils avaient décidé d'abandonner les interrogatoires pour un moment, il n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille durant les cours et de se poser d'innombrables questions. Et il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à la fixer. Tous les élèves de sexe masculin avaient plus ou moins lorgné sa silhouette parfaite pendant toute la durée des cours. Maintenant, restait à savoir si les autres Maraudeurs avaient eux aussi maté la jeune fille. Pour James, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Cet idiot n'avait d'yeux que pour Evans, malgré les refus et les engueulades qu'il essuyait régulièrement, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire tordre de rire ses compagnons. Pour Remus et Peter, cela serait plus difficile à savoir puisqu'ils ne parlaient que rarement des filles.

Il se leva, et pris la jeune fille par la main ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Elle jeta un œil abasourdi sur leurs mains liées, et il la fit sortir de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quitte à discuter, autant qu'on le fasse dans un endroit plus convivial qu'une salle de classe poussiéreuse.

Et ce fut main dans la main, qu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe poussiéreuse.

* * *

_Voilà, fin du chapitre 5. _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. ;-)_

_Kissou à toutes_


	7. Premières révélations

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voilà votre chapitre 7. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Premières révélations**

Elle devait avouer que c'était une situation plutôt embarrassante. Elle savait que les questions tomberaient mais elle ne pourrait certainement pas y répondre, en tout cas pas sans répondre, au préalable, à toute les interrogations diverses qui en découleraient. Après tout, Lily ne s'attendait certainement pas à la retrouver main dans la main avec Sirius Black, se préparant à pénétrer dans la salle commune. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle devrait apporter le plus de considération. A Lily, qui avait adopté un joli teint de vampire qui se serait fait gentiment mâchouiller, ou à Potter qui avait l'air d'avoir de sérieuse difficultés à respirer, ou même à Lupin, qui soutenant Potter pas le bras pour éviter qu'il ne défaille, avait la bouche grande ouverte et les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Évidemment, trouver Sirius Black et Alyssa Grytalié, discutant innocemment dans le couloirs de Poudlard en se tenant par la main avait de quoi alimenter les ragots pour quelques semaines.

Par contre, ça aurait un effet désastreux sur le rythme cardiaque de leurs amis. Bien que cela faisait maintenant bien entre cinq et dix minutes qu'ils avaient tous réintégré la salle commune, personne n'avait encore pipé mot, même pas Alyssa ou Black, qui pourtant devraient avoir quelque chose à dire. Mais même eux n'arrivaient pas à trouver une excuse potable, sans se couvrir de ridicule.

Alyssa envisageait sérieusement de balancer l'épisode Mylène à la tête des Maraudeurs, si ça pouvait lui éviter le regard dégoûté de Lily.

Non, mais ça n'était tout de même pas la mer à boire si on la trouvait en si bons termes avec Black ? Si ?!

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. D'un côté, il y avait le ridicule de la situation qui menaçait de la faire exploser de rire d'une seconde à l'autre, et de l'autre côté, il y avait les découvertes surprenantes qu'elle venait de faire, et qui avait une grande part de responsabilité dans la situation qu'elle vivait en ce moment même, qui elle menaçait de la faire éclater . . . mais d'une autre manière.

En même temps, qui leur avait demandé de réagir ainsi ?! Bon, d'accord, quand ils s'étaient précipitamment lâché la main, et s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre sans oser croiser le regard de personne, ça pouvait porter à confusion.

Elle ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Mais bien sûr, c'était ça ! C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient l'air aussi horrifié qu'elle avait l'air en ce moment même.

- Euh, je tiens quand même à préciser qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Black et moi. Parce que vous avez drôlement l'air d'y croire.

Black, lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Tiens, lui aussi il avait l'air de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite ce que pensaient ses amis.

- Tu veux dire que ce qu'on a vu dans le couloir, c'était rien du tout, lui demanda Lily avec un air sceptique.

- Bah, euh, oui.

- Vous vous teniez par la main, Aly ! s'écria Lily.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas un crime que je sache ! dit Black sur le même ton.

- Tu la tenais par la main, Black. Maintenant, elle va choper le virus de la connerie.

- Pas besoin de lui pour ça.

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois, . . .

Ouuuuuuuups, elle venait de parler tout haut, là. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Fallait vraiment, mais vraiment qu'elle parle avec Albus. De ce qu'elle vivait et de ce qu'elle avait découvert. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait étonnant que ces découvertes ne lui fassent que ça. Elle avait pleuré sous le coup du choc de la révélation, mais une fois qu'elle avait croisé Black et discuté avec lui, c'était comme si le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Elle avait l'impression que ces révélations n'étaient plus aussi graves que ce qu'elle avait pensé au début.

- Je te demande pardon Aly ?

Elle ne répondit pas à la question de Lily, abasourdie, trop occupée à faire en sorte de ne pas éclater de rire comme le faisaient à présent les Maraudeurs. Il semblait que Potter et Lupin avaient dépassé le stade de la stupeur, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réussi à avaler la pilule. Elle arriva à se contenir, difficilement, et c'est avec une voix étouffée et un temps de retard qu'elle lui répondit.

- Excuse moi Lil, mais c'est sorti tout seul. En même temps, pourquoi tu lui en veux à lui ? Si je n'avais pas voulu qu'il me touche, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait en ce moment même la marque de ma main sur sa joue ?!

- Ca n'explique pas en quoi, vous vous êtes retrouvés main dans la main tous les deux.

Alyssa soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait être obstinée quand elle s'y mettait !

- Pour tout te dire, j'en sais rien. On cherchait un endroit pour discuter tranquillement, et la salle commune nous a semblée le meilleur endroit pour ça. On ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur quelqu'un.

- Un samedi matin, à dix heures et demi, tu ne t'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un de levé ?! Tu serais pas un peu en train de te foutre de moi ?

Elle s'apprêtait à riposter quand la phrase s'imprima dans son cerveau. Dix heures et demi du matin ?!

Alyssa se leva précipitamment, fit le tour de la table basse derrière la quelle elle était assise par terre, en compagnie de Black, et se jeta sur Lily, lui arrachant pratiquement le bras pour regarder l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. En fait, il était maintenant près de onze heures. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps filer !

Elle se releva, courus vers le portrait qui s'ouvrit précipitamment, et elle cria :

- Je te retrouve au déjeuner Lil !

Le passage se referma au moment, où Black demanda, abasourdi:

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant une statue représentant une gargouille. Elle pila, essoufflée d'avoir couru jusque là, et marmonna à l'adresse de la gargouille : " chocogrenouilles ". Celle-ci fit un pas sur le côté et Alyssa monta sur la première marche de l'escalier mobile qui la fit monter jusqu'en haut de la tour. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte en chêne et passa la tête dans la salle, tentant d'apercevoir le directeur de l'école. Celui-ci était debout à côté de son bureau, caressant Fumseck, son phœnix. Quand il la vit, il lui sourit, et elle pénétra entièrement dans le bureau.

- Oh, Alyssa, quelle agréable surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas avoir de la visite, alors tu excuseras mon apparence négligé.

Elle le détailla et sourit en remarquant qu'il était en robe de chambre. Il venait apparemment de se lever.

- Si vous voulez, je peux repasser plus tard Albus.

- Non, non ! Si tu es là, c 'est que tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons, non ? Je t'en prie assieds toi, lui proposa-t-il en désignant de la main le fauteuil en face de lui, posé de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Merci

Elle s'assit, et posa les mains sur ses jambes. Un peu mal à l'aise. Après tout, rien ne lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il pourrait être au courant de quelque chose. Sa mère n'en avait peut-être parlé à personne.

" Mais si c'est le contraire, pensa Alyssa, le seul à qui sa mère aurait pu confier un tel secret, c'était sûrement Albus."

Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole, les coudes posés sur son bureau, les mains liés sous son menton, et la regardant pas dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Quand il faisait ça, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il essayait de lire en elle, ce qui l'avait toujours grandement gêné, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet, disons épineux.

Il la regardait toujours avec le même air, et elle ne savait plus vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

- Continue.

Bon, autant y aller franco, ça fera moins mal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez des Néphilims ?

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, s'installant dans une position plus confortable. Apparemment la discussion allait être longue.

- Je suppose que tu ne me demandes pas ça innocemment ?

- Non.

- Comment l'as tu su ?

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Devait-elle s'insurger du fait qu'il le savait et qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, alors que ça mettait sa vie en danger, ou alors faire taire sa colère et demander de plus amples explications ?

- Je suppose encore une fois, que tu as remarqué beaucoup de changements en toi, et pas seulement physiques. Mais, j'avoue être intrigué par le fait que tu connaisses l'existence des Néphilims. Ce n'est pas un peuple dont on parle beaucoup.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre effectivement. Et si je suis venue, c'est parce que je me doutais que ma mère avait du vous en parlez. Vous êtes la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

Il plongea dans ses pensés pendant un instant, et Alyssa resta stoïque durant ces quelques minutes. Enfin, il reprit la parole.

- Quels changements as-tu remarqué ?

Malgré l'apparence nonchalante de la question, elle y répondit, sachant qu'Albus avait toujours des méthodes bien à lui pour faire comprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un.

- En dehors de mon apparence, il y a certains . . . traits de mon caractère qui se sont révélés bien différent de ce que j'étais avant les vacances. Même mes camarades l'ont remarqué et ont été très intrigués. Et puis, il y a ma magie. Je la sens comme . . . différente. Plus puissante aussi. J'ai du mal à la contrôler, beaucoup plus qu'avant. C'est comme si je devais refaire le travail de contrôle que j'ai accompli depuis ma naissance. Quand je suis sous le coup d'une émotion forte, je dois faire attention à ne pas laisser mes pouvoirs m'échapper. Et ça me fait peur. J'ai déjà failli blesser Lily, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Savoir qui je suis vraiment m'aiderait certainement à apprivoiser mon nouveau moi.

Albus se redressa et posa ses bras sur son bureau en croisant ses mains, se rapprochant d'Alyssa.

- Et qu'as tu appris sur les Néphilims ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait bouleversé. Et elle ne savais pas si elle aurait la force de répéter ce qu'elle avait lu.

- Les Néphilims seraient des créatures magiques, que la majorité des sorciers considèrent comme une légende. Les Néphilims seraient l'incarnation de la perfection, aussi bien sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel ou même magique. Une beauté à couper le souffle qui en aurait fait les ennemis des Vélanes, bien que le peuple des Néphilims compterait aussi parmi leurs rangs des êtres de sexe masculin. Une puissance magique si grande que seuls une poignée d'entre eux pourraient, d'une simple pensée, détruire la Terre. Ils seraient de nature pacifique et méfiante, ne se mêlerait jamais aux autres. Ils considéreraient la guerre comme une chose inutile, ce qui fait qu'ils ne seraient pas une menace pour le monde Sorcier.

Elle s'arrêta les larmes aux yeux.

- Telle était la définition des Néphilims, il y a encore quelques années, dit Albus. Mais aujourd'hui, seule une poignée d'élus connaissent la vérité sur les Néphilims.

- C'est effectivement ce que disait le livre.

- Un livre ?! S'étonna le vieil homme. Où as tu donc trouvé ce rare joyau de la connaissance.

- Dans votre bibliothèque, lâcha-t-elle, blasée.

- La bibliothèque de Poudlard ? S'étonna-t-il sans réussir à le masquer.

- Oui, c'était un chapitre de deux pages dans un livre que je devais ranger dans le rayon Créatures Magiques. J'étais en retenue ce matin, crut-elle bon de préciser.

- Oui je sais, le professeur McGonagall m'avait averti. Étant ton tuteur légal, c'est à moi qu'est adressé le courrier venant de Poudlard. Bien que dans le cas présent, il n' y ait pas vraiment besoin de courrier. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris quand j'ai appris que tu avais récolté une retenue. Que s'est-il passé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Ca ne l'était pas, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Elle dit donc simplement, " j'ai parlé un peu fort à la bibliothèque ", et orienta la discussion sur un sujet plus intéressant.

- Que vous pouvez vous me dire sur . . . mon . . . appartenance au peuple des Néphilims ?

- Simplement ce que m'en as dit ta mère. Tu aimerais le savoir ?

Avait-il vraiment besoin de le demander ?! Si elle était là, c'était pas pour lui compter fleurette !

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle en lui disant :

- La discussion risque d'être longue, alors ça attendra un peu. Il est bientôt midi, je te conseille de descendre dans la grande salle et de t'y restaurer. Ensuite reviens ici, et nous pourrons parler plus confortablement. Tu admettras que ce bureau n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour discuter de sujets aussi passionnants.

Il prononça sa dernière phrase avec un air mutin, et malgré elle, Alyssa sourit. Elle se sentait le cœur léger, un immense poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Elle allait enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous aura autant plus que les chapitres précédents._

_A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8._

_Kissous à tous et à toutes._


	8. Déjeuner mouvementé

_Coucou tout le monde !! Alors me revoilà, pour vous servir le chapitre 8. _

_Je remercie de tout mon coeur celles qui m'ont laissés des coms et et fais un gros bizou à JustYou pour ses corrections. heureusement que t'es là, ma grande ! _

_Maintenant, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Déjeuner mouvementé.**

La Grande Salle était on ne peu plus bruyante à cette heure de la journée. Les élèves, déprimés par le temps qui ne leur permettait pas de sortir dans le parc et s'amuser dans la neige, faisaient comme ils pouvaient pour occuper leur week-end. Et nombre d'entre eux s'étaient tournés vers les Maraudeurs pour leur demander quand est-ce qu'ils auraient droit à une de leurs fameuses farces. Seulement, aucun des maraudeurs n'étaient en vue ce midi-là autour de la table des Gryffondors.

En fait, ils étaient bien là, mais ils faisaient tellement peu de bruit comparé à d'habitude, que peu d'élèves les remarquaient. Evans était assise à côté d'eux, visiblement pas très contente, et mangeait en leur compagnie, attendant le retour de Grytalié. Précisément, ce n'était pas les Maraudeurs qui attendaient la jeune femme, mais un Maraudeur en particulier.

Sirius, très surpris par le départ précipité de Grytalié, n'avait pas pu lui demander si sa proposition de tout lui expliquer tenait toujours. C'était pour ça qu'il avait forcé ses amis à s'asseoir avec Evans, puisqu'il savait que Grytalié la rejoindrait pour déjeuner. Les trois jeunes hommes n'avaient pas refusé pour ne pas blesser leur ami, mais Sirius savait qu'il leur demandait beaucoup en déjeunant avec la Préfète en Chef, qui n'appréciait pas du tout, vu la raideur qu'il y avait dans ses mouvements. Pour sa défense, James avait profité de l'occasion pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui adresser la parole. Peter, qui avait enfin décidé de les rejoindre, et Remus se parlaient, mais à voix basse, comme si ils avaient peur qu'on les entende parler. Mais Sirius, qui les entendaient discuter, savait qu'ils parlaient de la prochaine pleine lune, et ne pouvaient pas parler trop fort, sous risque qu'Evans ne les entendent.

Sirius, quand à lui, attendait fébrilement le retour de la jeune Gryffondor, qui pénétra dans la Grande Salle, dix minutes après le début du repas. Ces quelques minutes avaient paru être des heures aux yeux de Sirius.

Elle parcouru du regard la table des Gryffondors, et quand son regard s'arrêta sur Evans, elle lui lança un sourire . . . qui s'effaça rapidement et elle ouvrit des grand yeux étonnés quand elle vit avec qui sa jeune amie déjeunait. Mais rapidement, sa surprise laissa place à un sourire espiègle, qu'elle avait du mal à dissimuler.

Sirius tourna son regard vers Evans, et vit le soulagement se peindre sur son visage à la vue de son amie. Sirius se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire devant son expression et préféra apporter un intérêt étonnant à son poulet rôti qui n'attendait que lui. Il sentit Grytalié se glisser à sa droite et un doux parfum vanillé parvint à ses narines.

Il prit une expression étonnée. C'était donc elle qui dégageait cette si délicieuse odeur !

Cette fille était de plus en plus étonnante. Comment une personne pouvait avoir une odeur qui ressemblait à son dessert préféré ? Heureusement qu'il n'était pas vampire, ou il l'aurait bouffé toute crue.

" Encore que même ainsi, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! Mais dans un autre sens . . . " pensa Sirius, en rougissant à peine, tandis qu'il détaillait le corps de Grytalié.

- C'est étonnant de vous voir tout les cinq assis côte à côte, sans qu'il n'y ait eu de meurtres, plaisanta la nouvelle arrivée. Comment ça se fait que tu te sois assise avec les maraudeurs, Lil ?

- Demande à Black, jeta-t-elle rageusement en le fusillant du regard. C'est lui qui s'est incrusté, et comme ses amis ne voulaient pas le laisser seul, mais je suis retrouvé à devoir déjeuner avec eux.

Grytalié se tourna vers Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vois. Je suis navré mais ça devra un peu attendre, je m'en vais après le déjeuner.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne restes pas, demanda Evans, visiblement chagrinée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Non, je retourne voir Albus après manger. Nous n'avons pas finis de discuter.

- Albus ?! Tu appelles le directeur par son prénom ? S'étonna James, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis.

- Oui, c'est lui mon tuteur légale depuis le décès de ma mère.

- Tu connaissais déjà le professeur Dumbledore avant d'intégrer l'école, s'étonna à son tour Peter.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, et en se servant une grande louche de petits pois carottes. Il venait régulièrement à la maison avant le décès de ma mère. Il restait souvent dîner aussi.

- Ouah, je connais peu de personne qui ont une relation aussi intime avec le directeur.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux Black, je suis une fille pleine de ressources.

- T'as surtout l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure.

- Ma petite discussion avec Albus m'a enlevé un lourd fardeau des épaules. Je me sens plus libre, plus légère. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on m'a enlevé des chaînes.

Sa tirade étonna toutes les personnes autour d'elle, à commencer par Evans. Sirius, quand à lui, fut étonné mais seulement par le fait qu'elle lui parle aussi librement.

" C'est un progrès par rapport aux six dernières années ou notre seul moyen de communication était la prise de tête ! " s'amusa-t-il intérieurement. Si il avait su que la jeune femme était une personne aussi agréable et marrante, il se serait donner la peine de la connaître un peu plus tôt. Au moins, il avait encore six mois pour se rattraper.

- C'est donc là-bas que tu es partie aussi vite. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda Evans, qui semblait s'être calmée.

- J'avais pas le temps, je voulais le voir de bonne heure, j'avais même pensé y aller directement après ma retenue, mais . . .

- Tu as rencontré Black et tu as jugé qu'il valait mieux le draguer, finit Evans avec un sourire taquin.

- Quoi, mais non ! Je t'ai déjà dis que ça s'était pas passer comme ça ?! Mais dis lui, toi ! Protesta-t-elle vivement, en tapant Sirius sur le bras.

- Hey, t'en prends pas à moi si t'as copine est bouchée !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la copine bouchée ?

- Non, et je serais bien curieux de le savoir !

- Elle te dit d'aller te faire voir !

- Temps mort ! Hurla Grytalié pour faire cesser la joute verbale opposant Evans à Sirius, et pour aussi éviter la mort de trois élève par étouffement à force de rire la bouche pleine. On peut revenir au sujet principal ?

Les deux protagonistes se fusillèrent du regard, mais ne dirent pas un mot de plus.

- Merci. Donc, comme je disais, avant qu'on ne m'interrompe si galamment, je suis sortie si vite de la salle commune parce que je voulais discuter avec Albus avant le déjeuner. Malheureusement, la discussion a semblé prendre une tournure inattendue et il m'a proposé d'en parler plus longuement après manger. Je finis donc de manger, et je le rejoins dans son bureau, conclut-elle en se servant d'une part de tarte aux pommes.

- De quoi as-tu parlé avec lui, Aly ?

- De tu sais quoi.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

Grytalié soupira.

- Je suis vraiment obliger de te faire un dessin, Lil !

Evans sembla réfléchir et elle lança un " oh " de compréhension qui parut interminable à Sirius.

" Mais, pitié que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! "

Son vœu sembla s'exaucer car, elle se tut et demanda à Grytalié :

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Pas ici Lil, nous ne somme pas seules.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié les quatre pots de colles !

- Black, tu ne relèves pas, s'il te plait, s'exaspéra Grytalié, au moment où Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour dire à Evans ce qu'il pensait de ses boutades à deux noises.

Il referma la bouche, dépité, mais fit ce que lui demandait la jeune femme. Il se renfrogna et décida de terminer tranquillement son baba au rhum, en ne s'occupant plus de la Préfète en Chef. Puis il croisa le regard abasourdi que Remus lui jetait. Le même regard que Peter et James au même moment. Bah quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?!

Et il comprit. Nom d'un Gallion, cette fille pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Depuis quand Sirius Black obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de quelqu'un qui lui demandait de ne pas riposter ! Surtout quand c'était Evans, au nom de Merlin !

- Lily, je te prierais d'être plus gentille avec les maraudeurs à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Les cinq en restèrent cois. Est-ce que Sirius avait bien compris ?!

- Euh, je peux savoir pour quelle raison je ferais ça ?

- Parce que j'ai décidé de leur révéler ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Comme ça ils me ficheront la paix avec leurs regards scrutateurs en cours. Ils m'empêchent de me concentrer. Et je me ferai plus coller par McGo pour avoir hurlé dans la bibliothèque.

- C'est pour ça que tu as eu une retenue ce matin ? demanda Remus, qui avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

- Oui, mais t'inquiètes, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais même pas du te crier après. Seulement, le fait que tu m'interroges sur une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais apporter aucune réponse, ça m'a vraiment fichu hors de moi. Je t'assure, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'entends par " regards scrutateurs ", parce que personnellement en cours je te regarde pas.

Sirius fuyait le regard de James. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui la regardait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa Evans. Par contre Sirius lui, ne quittait pas Grytalié des yeux durant les cours. Et il croisait les doigts pour que Remus et Peter avouent qu'ils faisaient la même chose.

- Moi non plus.

- Ni moi.

" Faux frères " pensa hargneusement Sirius.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine, et remarqua qu'elle le regardait, un sourire espiègle marquant son visage.

- D'accord, c'était moi.

- Sirius ! Se lamenta Remus, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bah quoi ! Ca m'avait vraiment turlupiné cette histoire. Alors j'arrêtais pas d'y penser et du même coup je la quittais pas des yeux. Et puis, j'étais pas le seul.

- Bah si justement, puisque aucun d'entre nous ne la fixait à part toi, répliqua malicieusement James en le désignant de sa fourchette, piqué s'un morceau de pomme.

- On est pas les seul garçons à suivre les cours de Grytalié que je sache, répondit Sirius, à peine sarcastique.

Un silence suivit l'affirmation de Sirius. Il était plutôt fier de son coup. Les trois autres le lâcherait avec cette histoire après ça. Du moins, il espérait.

- Un point pour toi, lui répondit James.

- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais Albus va m'attendre. Je vous retrouve à la salle commune.

Grytalié se leva en leur faisant un signe de la main, et s'éloigna.

Sirius la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, et se tourna vers Evans, qui finissait sa coupe de sirop de fruits.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pot de colle ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

- Non, et j'en ai rien à faire. Je te préviens seulement, et l'avertissement vaut pour vous quatre, que si Alyssa souffre par ta faute, tu me le paieras très cher. Elle a assez de problèmes dans sa vie privée pour que tu viennes en ajouter d'autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis sans cœur ? Je le vois bien qu'elle est mal, et si je m'intéresses à elle c'est pour l'aider, et non pour l'enfoncer, malgré tout ce que tu peux croire.

- Il y a plutôt intérêt, si tu ne veux pas que je vienne m'occuper personnellement de tes fesses. Et puis, depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux autres, Black ? Il me semblait pourtant que t'étais comme Potter, un être égocentrique à souhait.

- Hey ho, m'inclue pas dans la discussion je te prie, se défendit James.

- Viens pas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, continua-t-elle rageusement, mais en se tournant cette fois vers James

- J'aurais pas la prétention de dire ça, mais si tu avais les idées un peu moins étroites, tu aurais vu que j'ai changé. Mais mademoiselle la Préfète en Chef parfaite, ne fais jamais d'erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, j'ai un scoop pour toi : tu viens d'en faire une !

Puis, ils se leva et sortit de la Grande salle, passablement énervé.

- T'as gagné Evans, tu l'as foutu en rogne, s'énerva à son tour Sirius. Maintenant, il va être comme ça pendant un bon bout de temps, merci beaucoup.

Puis il se leva à son tour, et rejoignit James au moment ou celui-ci s'engageait dans un raccourci pour la salle commune.

- Cornedrue attends !

Celui-ci s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas.

- Laisse tomber Corny, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

- C'est bien là le problème justement, dit-il en laissant retomber la tapisserie derrière laquelle se trouvait le raccourci. Elle en vaut la peine à mes yeux. Elle pourrait bien me rouler dans la boue pendant des siècles, je l'aimerais toujours. C'est pour son caractère que je l'admire, alors à chaque fois qu'elle me repousse ou qu'elle me rabaisse, je l'aime encore plus. Tu crois que c'est normal ?

Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois que James lui parlait aussi librement de son amour pour Evans. Habituellement quand il le questionnait, il lui demandait de laisser tomber et Sirius n'insistait pas. Mais là, il lui avait carrément demander son avis.

- Écoute James, j'en sais strictement rien, fit-il mal à l'aise. Tu sais, moi, les sentiments amoureux et tout le tralala, j'y connais rien. C'est pas à moi qui faut demander ce genre de trucs.

James le regardait avec un sourire désolé en faisant non de la tête.

- J'y crois pas Patmol, même toi, tu t'en es pas rendu compte.

Alors, là, Sirius nageait en plein brouillard. De quoi il pouvait bien parler ?

- Euh, tu m'excuseras pour mon manque de vivacité, mais tu veux bien m'expliquer de quoi tu parles au juste ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Sirius, toi plus que tout autre personne aurait du le remarquer, tu es le premier concerné je te signale.

- Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu . . .

- SIRIUS !

Il enfonça la tête dans ses épaules à l'entente de son prénom hurlé à travers le couloir, par, d'après la voix, une Mylène plus qu'irrité. Il se tourna lentement pour voir la jeune Serdaigle foncer sur lui à grand pas, visiblement très énervé. Il recula par pur instinct de survie. Il avait encore en tête la discussion avec Grytalié à propos de la "mangeuse d'hommes", et se demandait ce que lui reprochait sa futur ex petite amie.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il timidement devant un James médusé.

- C'était qui l'autre pouffe ?!

- Hein, qui ça ? dit-il, ne voyant pas du tout de qui elle pouvait parler.

- Non, mais tu te fiches de moi là ! C'est pour ça que tu m'a pas attendu dans le couloir ce matin comme convenue ? T'étais avec l'autre greluche !

Oh que si, il était dans le couloir ce matin, mais pas vraiment comme convenue. Et il avait beaucoup plus apprécié la compagnie de Grytalié à celle de Mylène, malgré l'épisode des larmes et des surnoms ridicules.

- Oui, je sais, je ne t'ai pas attendu, mais j'ai passé toute la matinée à faire mes devoirs. J'avais pris un sacré retard, tu sais, dit-il en s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de son meilleur ami.

- Sirius, même toi tu ne peux pas prendre autant de retard en une semaine, alors arrête de me MENTIR !

- Non mais je te jure . . .

Il ne put aller plus loin dans sa plaidoirie car Mylène reprit la parole.

- Alors tu vas me dire que ce n'était pas toi qui discutais avec Grytalié !

Ah, c'était donc de ça qu'elle parlait ! Fallait suivre la conversation !

- Euh . . . Si je discutais avec elle, mais . . .

- Discuter ?! On mon vieux je crois que tu faisais plus que discuter, tu la dévorais du regard, tu la déshabillais même presque. Je suis sûre que tu sors avec elle, hein !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, et lui dire que non, quand une idée germa. Si Mylène croyait qu'il sortait avec Grytalié, elle le plaquerait, et tout renterait dans l'ordre. Ce ne serais même pas à lui de rompre.

- Euh, oui, en fait.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi, mais . . .

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as bien deviné. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, alors j'ai préféré me taire.

Il évitait de croiser le regard de James. Si il ne lui jetait ne serais-ce qu'un coup d'œil, il ne pourrais pas se retenir d'éclater de rire devant son expression, qui, il en était sûr, devait ressembler à peu de chose près à celle d'un poisson hors de son bocal.

- Elle est au courant que tu sortais avec moi ?

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette question. Dans son esprit, après lui avoir avouer qu'il l'avait rendu cocue, il pensait qu'elle le giflerais et qu'elle partirait. Apparemment son esprit n'était sur la même longueur d'onde que celui de Mylène.

- Euh, non, elle n'est pas au courant.

- Oh. Alors c'est parfait. On n'aura qu'à se voir en cachette, comme ça elle n'en saura jamais rien, et quand t'en auras marre d'elle, tu sauras où me trouver. Bye !

Et elle repartit.

Sans que Sirius ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Est-ce que tu viens bien de lui dire que tu sortais avec Grytalié ?

Sirius prit un air épouvanté et lui répondit d'une petite voix :

- Oui

- Eh bien mon vieux, t'es dans de sales draps. Quand elle va l'apprendre, elle va t'écrabouiller, malgré votre toute nouvelle amitié.

Mais c'était tout autre chose qui faisait peur à Sirius.

- Est-ce qu'elle vient bien de me dire qu'elle se fichait complètement du fait que je la rendais cocue ?!

- Bah oui !

- Et ça t'étonne pas plus que ça !

- C'est Mylène Diggory ! Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autres de sa part, Patmol !

- Attends, tu veut dire que tu connaissais sa réputation ?! Et que tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

- Je te rappelle tout de même que t'es exactement pareil qu'elle.

- Étais, Corny, étais. Il me semble bien t'avoir dit que cette année, j'arrêtais mes conneries, et que je voulais trouver une fille bien sage, toute mignonne avec qui je pourrais passer des moments privilégiés. Mine de rien, ça me gave de courir les filles.

James éclata de rire.

- Ah là là, mon petit Siry, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, fit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami et de le guider à travers l'ouverture du passage secret.

- Comment ça, on doit se parler ?

- Tu l'as déjà trouvé la fille avec qui tu veux te ranger, sauf que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte !

* * *

_Voilà !! Alors, comment va réagir Alyssa à ce qu'elle va savoir sur les Néphilims ? Comment va s'en sortir Sirius avec ces mensonges ? Eh bien réponse dans la suite. ;-) _

_A dans une semaine, les girls ! _

_Kissous_


	9. Les Néphilims

_Voilà votre chapitre avec les révélations en perspective. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Et un grand merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews sur chaques chapitres, et tout particulièrement à JustYou qui continue à me corriger. Bisous ma belle ;-)_

_Place au chapitre, maintenant. Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Les Néphilims**

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Albus lui avait dit qu'il lui parlerait de sa mère et des Néphilims une fois le déjeuner terminé, mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée, dix minutes auparavant, aucune parole n'avait été échangée, à part les banalités habituelles. Maintenant, ils étaient assis autour d'un thé fumant dans un petit salon contigu au bureau du professeur, et ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Albus avait ce petit sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas. Celui qui semblait dire " Attends, tu vas voir comment je vais t'étonner avec ce que je t'ai préparé ", et elle n'aimais pas _du tout _cet air là.

Elle croisa ses jambes dans l'autre sens, la tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore touché.

- Tu n'aimes pas le thé ?

Elle soupira en reposant la tasse sur sa soucoupe. Elle commençait à en avoir assez.

- Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si j'avais su qu'en revenant dans votre bureau, j'aurais bu du thé, j'aurais certainement invité Lily !

Il avait toujours ce petit sourire. Elle avait envie de le lui arracher et de le lui faire bouffer par les oreilles !

- Je n'avais pas souvenir que tu était si impatiente que ça.

- Nouveau trait de caractère, marmonna-t-elle, de plus en plus irrité, en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, signe évident qu'elle en avait ras le bol de poireauter pour des prunes.

- Je pense que tu n'auras plus très longtemps à patienter, alors je vais t'expliquer la raison de cette attente. D'ici quelques minutes, un homme viendra te chercher et t'emmènera au Ministère.

Elle se redressa, intéressée par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vais aller au Ministère ?

Il eut encore ce petit sourire. Nom d'un chaudron, elle allait vraiment finir par le lui faire avaler son sourire !

A cet instant, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, et un homme, légèrement chancelant, sortit de la cheminée située derrière Albus, qui se leva pour l'accueillir. Celui-ci était plutôt grand, d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux blonds lui tombant à hauteur des épaules, il avait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit parsemée de ce que Alyssa supposa être des runes. Pour confirmation, demander à Lily, vu qu'elle était la seule des septièmes années de Gryffondor à étudier les Runes Anciennes.

L'homme discutait avec Albus et celui-ci désigna Alyssa de la main, ce qui la fit se lever précipitamment. Quand le nouvel arrivant posa ses yeux verts sur Alyssa, il eu un moment de stupeur, qui eu l'air de ravir le cher directeur. Mais il se reprit bien vite et serra la main de la jeune femme en se présentant.

- Broderick Moroz très chère, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Elle ne pouvait que le croire sur parole vu la joie avec laquelle il lui broyait la main, et la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux quand il l'avait vu.

- Euh, moi aussi, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Alyssa Grytalié.

Ils se sourirent, légèrement gênés. En tout cas, pour Alyssa. Car l'homme semblait plutôt abasourdi, et exceptionnellement heureux. Et il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main qu'il secouait comme un vulgaire cocotier.

- Euh, pourrais-je récupérer ma main s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh, euh, oui, excuse-moi, dit-il cette fois-ci, réellement gêné en relâchant son otage.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna pour secouer sa main, espérant faire partir la douleur, pendant que Mr Moroz discutait avec Albus.

- Alyssa !

Elle se retourna vers Albus, qui venait de l'appeler, et s'approcha des deux hommes.

- Moroz va t'accompagner au Ministère.

- Vous êtes Auror ? demanda-t-elle.

Il semblas perdu et lanças un coup d'œil interrogateur au directeur.

- Non, Alyssa, Moroz est une Langue-de-Plomb. Il travaille au Département des Mystères. C'est lui qui va te renseigner sur ce que tu m'as demandé ce matin.

Elle fut surprise. Le Département des Mystères ?! Pourtant, comme son nom l'indique, tout ce qui est là-bas, est classé mystérieux. Alors pourquoi, lui envoyait-on une Langue-de-Plomb ?

Et elle comprit. Bien sûr ! Il faisait parti des rares personnes à connaître la vérité sur les Néphilims !

- Je suppose que c'est à cause de mon . . . ascendance, que vous avez réagi ainsi à ma vue.

- Oui, excuse-moi si je t'ai paru impoli, mais . . . C'est la première fois que je vois une Néphilim en dehors de mon travail.

Son travail ?! Il côtoyait des Néphilims durant son travail ? Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle allait voir des personnes de sa race. Des gens comme elle. Ils pourraient lui expliquer pourquoi elle ressentait tous ces changements, pourquoi sa mère avait tenté de la cacher.

Car, maintenant, elle connaissait les vraies raisons du sortilège qui pesait sur elle. Ce n'était pas sa beauté que sa mère voulait cacher, mais son appartenance à la race des Néphilims. Autrement, comment expliquer que depuis que le sortilège était levé, elle ressentait toutes ces différences, ces changements en elle ? Sa mère avait non seulement bridé sa véritable apparence, mais aussi son caractère et sa magie.

- Nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Moroz.

- Comment allons nous nous rendre au Ministère ?

- Par la poudre de cheminette.

Elle grimaça. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce moyen de transports. Heureusement, qu'elle avait son permis de transplaner, maintenant. Mais bon. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, elle suivit Moroz devant la cheminée. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entra dans l'âtre, et lâcha la poudre en criant : " Atrium, Ministère de la Magie ". Elle ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait si elle voyageait les yeux ouverts, et préférant conserver son déjeuner. Ses bras se cognaient durement aux parois des cheminées, et elle sentait la suie recouvrir son visage, ce qui lui donnait une forte envie d'éternuer.

Ce qu'elle fit, quand elle arriva à destination, puis elle se poussa pour permettre à son compagnon d'atterrir librement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières arrivaient par les cheminées alignées le long du mur auquel elle tournait le dos et des dizaines d'autres partaient par les cheminées face à elle. Au milieu de l'atrium se dressait l'éternelle fontaine magique de la fraternité, qu'elle trouvait passablement ridicule. Les reproductions des êtres la composant étaient on ne peut plus irréalistes. Impossible que dans la vraie vie ces créatures se regardent ainsi, à part peut être l'elfe de maison avec son air de soumission. Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance avec la réalité.

- Suis moi.

Elle se retourna et vit Moroz s'avancer vers les grandes portes d'or, situées au bout du hall, devant lesquelles se tenaient un vigile. Alyssa s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande sa baguette et qu'il la fasse passer au Capteur de Dissimulation, mais Moroz fit un geste de la main et ils passèrent sans être contrôlés. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui attendaient l'un des vingt ascenseurs, et ils se glissèrent vers l'un deux, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et laissa sortir un flot de sorciers. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur avec quelques sorciers et sorcières. L'ascenseur vomit ses passagers les uns après les autres et bientôt ils furent seuls. Elle entendit l'habituelle voix féminine annoncer leur étage et ce qui s'y trouvait, puis sortit.

Elle n'avait encore jamais été dans cette partie du Ministère. Sa mère qui travaillait au Contrôle et à la Régulation des Créatures Magiques l'avait souvent emmenée à son bureau lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais jamais hors de son étage.

Arrivé devant une porte noir et lisse, Moroz l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit :

- Tu te doutes que ce que tu vas voir ici, ne devras jamais sortir de ce cadre. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe au Département des Mystères, et toi même tu ne verras que ce qui t'intéresse.

Elle acquiesça. Elle savait très bien ce qu'était le secret professionnel. Et cet homme le violait pour elle. Jamais personne ne saurait de sa bouche ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte.

Il l'ouvrit, et la fit pénétrer dans une pièce circulaire, entièrement noire. Même la douzaine de portes, séparées par des torches qui éclairaient d'une étrange couleur bleutée, étaient noires, et sans poignées. Moroz ferma la porte derrière eux et la pièce se mit immédiatement à tourner. Elle cligna des yeux, gênée par les traînées bleues qu'imprimait sur sa rétine le mouvement circulaire des torches. La pièce s'immobilisa, et Alyssa se demanda comment Moroz pouvait s'y repérer là-dedans, étant donné qu'elle même serait bien incapable de savoir par quelle porte ils étaient entrés.

Il passa devant elle et s'avança, sans hésitation, vers l'une des portes à sa gauche. Il l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de Moroz. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce aux murs tout aussi noirs que celle d'avant, où une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur une forêt.

Elle fut étonnée. Il y avait une forêt au Département des Mystères ?! Elle s'approcha de celle-ci et regarda ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Elle en eu le souffle coupé. La forêt n'était pas qu'un simple regroupement d'arbres. C'était des végétaux, qu'on aurait même du mal à qualifier d'arbres, tellement ils étaient majestueux et magnifiques. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même pas les couleurs normales des arbres. Qui avait déjà vu un arbre avec un tronc rose et des feuilles bleues ? Certainement pas elle.

Mais ce n'était pas la végétation extraordinaire qui l'avait laissée abasourdie. C'était les personnes qui y vivaient. Des êtres à la beauté extrême. Chacun d'entre eux vaquait à une occupation, et jamais deux personnes ne faisaient la même chose.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de la fenêtre et elle y colla son front et plaqua ses paumes de part et d'autres de son visage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur s'était gonflé d'un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Quand elle les voyait, ces êtres parfaits, travailler comme si le monde était en paix, œuvrer si calmement alors que le monde était en guerre, quand elle les voyait si naïfs de ce qui se passait au dehors, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un amour hors normes envers eux. Elle se sentait comme liée avec ces gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ces personnes qui étaient comme elle, ces êtres qui lui étaient si proches et à la fois si lointains. Les derniers survivants de la race des Néphilims. Son peuple.

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues.

- Je savais comment tu réagirais. Le premier contact est toujours ainsi.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder l'homme placé à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Les rejoindre. Vivre avec eux. Avoir, comme eux, cette naïveté face à ce qui passait dehors, se voiler la face, ne plus penser aux horreurs qui sévissaient dans toute l'Angleterre. Oublier ces cauchemars emplis de mains blafardes et de corps qui tombent lourdement.

- Ils ne savent pas n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont en réalité dans un bâtiment, qu'ils ne sont pas réellement dehors.

- Non, effectivement. Sauf une. La matriarche. Elle seule connaît la vérité sur le lieu où ils se trouvent.

- Vous les protégez.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle le savait. Elles les avaient comptés. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, tous ensembles représentaient les derniers spécimens d'un peuple incroyable. Qui ne comptait plus qu'une douzaine de membres. L'auteur du livre avait raison. Un génocide, voilà ce qu'avait entreprit Vous-Savez-Qui envers eux. Et les sorciers du Ministère veillaient à ce que ce peuple ne s'éteigne pas.

Elle soupira. Et renifla. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle n'étaient pas tous les siens; et la colère, la peur, le dégoût, la tristesse, côtoyaient la joie de vivre, le plaisir de la présence des autres, le bonheur de vivre en harmonie avec la nature, la sagesse.

Ces derniers ressentiments ne lui appartenaient pas. Ils appartenaient à ceux qui se trouvaient derrière cette vitre.

Un lien.

Une connexion.

Un amour incroyable.

Une envie de les protéger, si immense, qu'elle serait prête à donner sa vie pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre tel qu'ils le faisaient maintenant.

Elle se tourna, et se laissa glisser au sol, ses épaules secouées par les sanglots qui déchiraient sa poitrine. Elle comprenait à présent. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère l'avait cachée, pourquoi elle avait bridé tout ce qui en elle était à même de révéler sa véritable nature. Et pourquoi sa mère lui avait ordonné de ne pas réagir, de se cacher, de ne pas s'interposer entre elle et le mage noir. Elle l'avait protégée. Comme elle voulait dorénavant protéger les rares survivants de son peuple.

Elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains, n'arrivant pas à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle sentit Moroz s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, et poser la main sur son épaule.

- Ca va passer. Vous avez tous réagi ainsi à la première rencontre, mais ça va s'atténuer.

Elle renifla, et demanda entre deux sanglots :

- Que savez vous sur eux ? Qu'avez vous appris des Néphilims ?

- A part ce que l'on sait déjà, peu de choses. Par exemple, à chaque fois qu'un Néphilim rencontre un autre Néphilim quel qu'il soit, il est comme relié à lui. C'est ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Tu ressens des sentiments qui ne t'appartiennent pas, mais dès que tu les as ressenti tu l'as su.

Elle acquiesça. Elle commençait à se calmer. Son cœur lui semblait moins gros dans sas poitrine. Les sentiments des autres lui semblaient plus loin, comme un écho. Mais ils ne s'en iraient pas, elle le savait. A présent, c'était une part entière d'elle-même.

- Qu'avez vous appris d'autres ?

- Sur les Néphilims en général, rien.

Elle le regarda étonné.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu as tort. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les étudier, mais pour les protéger. Le Département des Mystères est le lieu idéal si l'on veut cacher des choses. Et l'existence des Néphilims est le secret le mieux gardé au monde. Personne ne doit savoir qu'ils existent, car ils veulent préserver leur mode de vie, leur société, leurs coutumes, leurs us. Une fois que la menace qui pèse au dessus d'eux sera éliminée, ils pourront retrouver leur vie d'antan.

Elle passa un poing rageur sur ses yeux et ses joues pour enlever les dernières traces de larmes, et se levas Elle se colla contre la fenêtre, sur son côté droit, les bras croisés, gardant un œil sur les gens de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Vous avez dit que vous n'avez rien appris sur les Néphilims en général. Alors qu'avez vous appris de particulier ? demanda-t-elle en voyant un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, blonds comme les blés avec des yeux myosotis, qui courait derrière un écureuil d'une surprenante couleur verte.

- Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire va te plaire, mais j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir. Ce que j'ai appris concerne ta famille.

Elle se détournas du merveilleux spectacle d'un bébé s'allaitant au sein de sa mère, et regardas Moroz, intrigué par ce qui allait suivre.

- Je connaissais ta mère. Pas personnellement. Elle venait régulièrement ici, pour que nous puissions noter les différences entre elle et les autres Néphilims.

- Pourquoi il y aurait-il eu des différences ?

- Ta mère était comme toi, une Sang-Mêlée. Sa père n'était pas un Néphilim dans toute sa splendeur, mais son père était un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Tout comme toi, elle a grandi auprès de sa mère, mais, et c'est là que s'arrête la ressemblance avec ton enfance, elle a aussi grandi au contact de son peuple. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, ta mère était une Néphilim à part entière. Puis elle a reçu sa lettre l'invitant à entamer ses études de Sorcellerie à Poudlard, et sa mère lui a révélé qu'effectivement, elle n'était qu'à demi Néphilim et que son père était un sorcier. Puis elle a passé sept ans à Poudlard, entrecoupés par ses vacances avec les siens. Une fois son diplôme en poche, elle a continué ses études et est devenue ce que tu sais. C'est là qu'elle a choisi de couper les ponts avec son peuple.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'ignores, mais les Néphilims sont une race très atypique. Ce sont des êtres entièrement magiques. A côté d'eux, un mage fait office d'amuseur de galerie. C'est un peu pour ça que les Néphilims ne se mélangent jamais avec les sorciers. Ta mère voulait aussi apprendre à connaître le second peuple auquel elle appartenait, et quand elle en a avertit ceux de son peuple, ils s'y sont farouchement opposés. Elle leur a alors annoncé qu'elle coupait tous liens avec eux. Elle a vécu quelques années seule, partageant son temps entre son travail, ses amis et les sorties. Tout ce qu'une femme fait lorsqu'elle est jeune. C'est à peu près à cette période là qu'elle a connu ton père. Puis tu es venue au monde. Et quand elle t'a vu, elle a su qu'elle devrait te protéger. Ta ressemblance avec elle était frappante, et à l'époque où tu es née, il ne restait déjà pas beaucoup de Néphilims, Tu-Sais-Qui ayant entamé l'extermination de ton peuple. Elle a alors puisé dans ses pouvoirs Néphilims pour brider tout ce qui en toi, pourrait prouver que tu n'étais pas une simple sorcière. La suite, tu la connais.

Alyssa frissonna. C'était déstabilisant de savoir qu'un parfait inconnu avait mieux connu sa mère, qu'elle. Mais son histoire avait soulevé des questions.

- Vous dites qu'elle a caché mon identité, mais je ne comprends pas. Son apparence à elle permettait de rapidement faire le rapprochement avec les Néphilims. Étant sa fille, c'est simple de savoir ce que je suis aussi. Je ne pense pas que Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait passer à côté de ma mère et ignorer qui elle était réellement !

Moroz baissa la tête et lui avouas difficilement.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle t'avait adopté. Si les sorciers pensaient que tu n'étais pas sa fille biologique, jamais personne ne ferait le rapprochement entre toi et les Néphilims, vu qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher tout ce qui faisait de toi une personne de ce peuple.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut le dos d'Alyssa. Même si elle comprenait que sa mère avait fait ça pour la protéger du mage noir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de rejet. Aux yeux de la plupart des sorciers, Emelia Grytalié n'était pas sa mère biologique.

- Vous avez parlé de mon père. Vous as-t-elle dit qui il était ?

- Non. Elle a juste mentionné en passant que c'était à cette période de sa vie qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme qui était ton père. Elle a aussi dit qu'il était mort peu de temps après ta conception.

- Et le reste de ma famille ? Je veux dire, elle a bien des frères et sœurs, ou des oncles ou tantes. Il y a-t-il une chance que je puisse rencontrer l'un d'entre eux ?

- Non Alyssa. Comme je te l'ai dit, les Néphilims sont un peuple atypique, et ils ont un mode de reproduction similaire au nôtre mais pour ce qui est des sentiments amoureux et de la naissance des enfants, ça change. Un Néphilim ne tombera amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et n'aura qu'un seul partenaire. Une Néphilim ne mettra, dans toute sa vie, qu'un seul et unique enfant au monde. Ta mère était ta seule famille, Alyssa, je suis navré. Et les personnes derrière cette vitre n'ont aucun lien de parenté proche avec toi.

Elle soupira. Pendant un instant elle avait eu l'infime espoir de découvrir quelque part, cachée, une famille. Mais, même son père, qu'elle avait espéré secrètement voir un jour, était mort. La seule famille qu'elle aurait serait celle qu'elle construirait. Un homme et un enfant. Un seul et unique enfant.

Elle qui avait toujours voulu en avoir au moins deux, déchanta bien vite. Ce privilège ne lui serait jamais accordé.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Alyssa regardait les gens vaquer à leurs occupations de l'autre côté de la vitre, tandis que Moroz faisait elle ne savait quoi. Sans doute la même chose qu'elle.

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

D'autres ?! Elle n'en savait trop rien. Sa tête lui semblait brumeuse à souhait par les révélations qui lui avait été faites.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Je vais te ramener alors. Mais si tu as des questions qui te viennent ultérieurement, n'hésite pas à demander à Dumbledore de me rencontrer. Je répondrai à tes questions dans la mesure du possible.

Elle acquiesça, et se décolla de la vitre pour suivre Moroz, hors de la pièce.

Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, elle regarda une dernière fois les êtres de l'autre côté de la vitre, puis Moroz referma la porte, faisant tourner la pièce circulaire encore une fois.

Alyssa ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir les traces bleutées s'inscrire sur ses rétines une fois de plus. La pièce s'immobilisa et, contre toute attente, l'une des douze portes s'ouvrit violemment, laissant voir une vingtaine de Mangemorts apparaître dans l'encadrement.

* * *

_Et voilààààààààààààààà !!! Finis !!_

_Je rappelle qu'il ne faut pas tuer l'auteur, autrement il y a pas de suites !_

_A bientôt. Kissous_


	10. Bataille au Ministère

_Et voilà la suite !!! Comme le dit le titre du chapitre, petite bataille au Département des Mystères. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres._

_Je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur ! _

_Et un gros Bizou à JustYou pour ses corrections parfaites ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Bataille au Ministère**

Elle pila et une peur sournoise s'introduit dans ses veines. Mais qu'est-ce que ces abrutis de Mangemorts venaient faire ici ?! En si grand nombre en plus !

Moroz l'attrapa par le bras, et la fit pénétrer dans une autre salle. Celle-ci était composée d'un gigantesque aquarium remplit d'une eau verte et semblant contenir . . . des cerveaux !

Elle grimaça. Mais ils étaient complètement tarés au Département des Mystères ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient avec des _cerveaux _?!

-_ Collaporta _! Cria Moroz, scellant ainsi la porte.

Il s'adossa à celle-ci et regarda Alyssa, légèrement perdu.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas directement sorti du Département ? demanda Alyssa.

- Parce que la porte par laquelle ils sont passé, c'est la porte qui nous permettras de sortir.

- Ah.

Elle sentit la panique la gagner. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de céder à la peur, mais une intuition désagréable montait en elle. Elle se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, depuis qu'elle avait vu les sbires du mage noir débarquer.

Mais, elle ne pu rien dire puisque ce moment-là, la porte que venait de franchir Alyssa et Moroz trembla. Celui-ci s'écarta prestement de la fragile barrière juste à temps pour ne pas être expulsé sous le sort d'ouverture qui fit exploser la porte. Il tendit sa baguette face à lui et stupéfixa le premier Mangemort qui passa l'embrasure de la porte. Puis, il attrapa Alyssa par le bras et la fit passer dans une autre pièce dont il ferma aussitôt la porte.

Alyssa regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était sombre et des points lumineux tournaient autour d'elle. Elle comprit très rapidement que ce qu'elle voyait était la voûte céleste. Les différentes planètes et les soleils divers s'approchaient et s'éloignaient d'elle selon leur bon vouloir.

Elle ne put continuer sa contemplation plus longtemps puisque Moroz l'attrapa encore une fois par le bras et la fit entrer dans une pièce . . . vide.

Elle tiqua, c'était bizarre ça.

Moroz ferma aussi cette porte et ouvrit une autre qui les ramena dans la pièce circulaire. Malheureusement, de nombreux Mangemorts étaient restés dans cette pièce, et leurs visages masqué se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux.

Alyssa s'immobilisa au moment où une douzaine de baguettes se tendirent vers elle. Le moment était mal choisi pour faire un geste brusque.

Elle leva les mains en l'air, dans un geste dérisoire pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armé de sa baguette. L'un des Mangemorts s'approcha d'elle.

- Grytalié ?! S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

La voix disait quelque chose à Alyssa, mais elle ne savait plus où est-ce qu'elle l'avait entendue. Ne préférant pas ce prendre un sort pour ne pas lui avoir répondu, elle dit :

- Euh, oui.

D'autres Mangemorts s'approchèrent d'elle et elle sentis Moroz se tendre à côté d'elle.

- C'est bien toi ? Alyssa Grytalié ?

Le déclic se fit. Maintenant, elle avait reconnu la voix.

Rodolphus Lestrange, Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur, qui avait tenté de la coincer dans un couloir lugubre l'année précédente, certainement à cause de son Sang-Mêlé. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit à la vue de cet être abject. Il avait quitté Poudlard en juin dernier, mais le souvenir du Sortilège Impardonnable dont il avait failli faire usage sur elle était gravé profondément dans sa mémoire. Elle avait eu droit à un échappatoire seulement parce que Lily la cherchait et avait crié son nom. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu se créer de problèmes à deux mois de ses ASPICs, et était parti, non sans un regard haineux envers elle. Elle l'avait évité jusqu'à la fin de l'année et n'avait jamais raconté à personne ce qui lui était arrivé.

Mais, là, devant cet homme qui avait tenté de lui faire du mal, et qui était dorénavant un Mangemort, elle avait mis à la trappe sa prudence et attraper sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle hurla " _Stupéfix_ " et Lestrange s'effondra sur le sol, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir.

Les autres Mangemorts présents dans la pièce circulaire brandirent leurs baguettes vers Alyssa et Moroz, qui eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter à terre avant de prendre un ou deux sortilèges Flambios, qui les frôlèrent malgré tout.

Alyssa se releva prestement et engagea un combat acharné contre les Mangemorts aux côtés de Moroz qu'elle ne voyait plus, étant séparée par une dizaine de ces hommes cagoulés.

Elle jeta trois Stupéfix, qui atteignirent leurs cibles, et elle se pencha pour éviter un Pétrificus Totalus. Elle jeta ensuite un Impedimenta et les Mangemorts présent dans la pièce circulaire furent tous neutralisés.

Enfin, pas tous puisque, l'un d'entre eux s'était relevé, et était passé par la porte qui donnait sur la salle des Néphilims et l'avait refermé derrière lui, mettant en mouvement la salle.

Moroz la rejoignit et lui dit :

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est dangereux. Remonte dans l'Atrium, donne l'alerte et rentre à Poudlard. Explique ensuite à Dumbledore pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te ramener moi-même comme convenu.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer mais un hurlement, suivi d'une douleur insoutenable dans sa poitrine la faisant tomber à terre, l'empêcha d'émettre un seul son. Des larmes coulèrent malgré elle sur ses joues. C'était comme si on avait planté un couteau dans sa poitrine.

Puis elle fut assaillie par la peur, la douleur, l'angoisse, l'horreur, la crainte, le dégoût. Tous ces sentiments mêlés en elle, envahirent son cœur, la laissant pantelante sur le sol, les yeux révulsés, incapable de soutenir la douleur.

Puis, elle s'en alla. Comme elle était venue, laissant Alyssa les yeux exorbités par la compréhension de ce qu'il s'était passé. Une rage, une haine innommable à l'égard des hommes et des femmes présents derrière la porte l'emplirent, et elle se leva.

Moroz la suivit du regard, hébété par ce qu'il voyait.

Elle s'avança, sans aucune hésitation, vers l'une des portes de la pièce et l'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter le personnes présentes dans la salle.

Sa haine, si c'était encore possible, augmenta en volume, face à cette homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer et tuer les derniers représentants de sa race.

Elle sentit une vague de pouvoir déferler en elle, et sans un seul mot, ni un seul geste tous les Mangemorts présent dans la pièce s'effondrèrent à terre, inconscients.

La laissant seul face à Lord Voldemort qui pointait sa baguette sur une mère et son enfant, à travers la vitre brisée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et, elle ne pouvait nier que ça avait du être un bel homme dans son jeune âge. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui se faisaient rare, contrastant avec ses yeux rouges et ses pupilles comme celles d'un serpent, cachaient la beauté qu'il avait du posséder dans sa jeunesse.

Quand il la vit, cette jeune femme éblouissante, les yeux teintés d'une fureur sans nom à son égard, il ne put retenir un cri d'exclamation incrédule et un nom lui échappa, murmurée par ses lèvres minces et décharnées, comme si il voyait un fantôme.

- Emelia ?!

Alyssa ne s'attarda même pas sur le fait qu'il était étonné, chose extrêmement rare chez le mage noir, et pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de l'homme face à elle.

- Sors immédiatement d'ici.

Elle l'avait instinctivement tutoyé.

Il eut un sourire narquois, et ses yeux se plissèrent, son regard la transperçant. Il sembla comprendre quelque chose, et il éclata de rire.

- Ta mère était intelligente, je ne peux le nier.

Sa fureur augmenta encore en puissance quand elle l'entendit dire " ta mère ", et elle sentit ses cheveux voler autour de son visage, comme si il n'y avait plus aucune apesanteur sur la planète. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour jeter un sort à l'homme qui avait l'audace de lui parler de sa mère alors qu'il l'avait assassiné trois semaines auparavant, mais un bras abaissa sa baguette, et la tira en arrière, la faisant à nouveau pénétrer dans la salle circulaire.

Elle se retourna et fusilla Moroz du regard. Il ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné, et il la prit par les épaules et lui hurla au visage :

- Tu crois vraiment que ta mère a donné sa vie, pour que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup au premier moment venue !

Cette seule phrase suffit à la calmer, et elle sembla perdue. Moroz l'empoigna par le bras et la fit sortir du Département des Mystères. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et le calme soudain de la cabine lui sembla incongru. Mais deux secondes plus tard, le calme surnaturel de l'appareil fit place à un hurlement de douleur, engendré par Alyssa, agenouillée par terre se tenant la poitrine à deux mains, comme si elle tentait désespérément de s'arracher le cœur.

Lord Voldemort, assassinait au même instant, l'un des rares survivants Néphilims, et c'était comme si il assassinait Alyssa. La peur, la rage, la douleur, et le vide qui suivait la mort, elle le ressentait comme si elle le vivait personnellement.

Puis plus rien.

Moroz l'obligea à se lever et la fit sortir de l'ascenseur, bousculant les sorciers et sorcières présents dans l'atrium, fendant la foule à la vitesse de la lumière et s'arrêta devant la première cheminée de libre.

Il tendit un sachet de poudre de Cheminette face à Alyssa qui en prit une poignée, puis elle pénétra dans l'âtre froid et lâcha la poudre en criant " Poudlard", oubliant de préciser le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Elle ferma les yeux durant tout le trajet et elle sortit de la cheminée une fois arrivé à destination. Elle voulut courir vers Albus qui se trouvait certainement à son bureau en l'attendant, mais elle eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'elle avait atterri dans l'une des cheminées de la Grande Salle, en plein milieu du dîner, qui plus est. Elle tourna la tête vers Albus, certainement assis dans son siège d'or, et elle le vis debout, la regardant, inquiet.

Il sortit de table et s'approcha d'elle.

- Alyssa, que s'est-il passé ?

Au même moment, Moroz arriva dans un bang retentissant et sortit de l'âtre, affolé par ce qu'il s'était passé au Département des Mystères.

Alyssa regarda Dumbledore et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne put dire un seul mot.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, et hurla de toutes les forces de son corps, s'écroulant par terre, les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine.

A l'instant même, les derniers représentants des Néphilims étaient morts, ensemble, à la seconde près. Alyssa reçut de plein fouet, les sensations d'horreur, de douleur, de peur et de mort de dix personnes.

Elle continuait à hurler comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais la douleur fut plus grande, et elle accueillit l'inconscience libératrice avec bonheur.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle était très pâle. Son corps, enfoui sous les couvertures paraissait petit, et son visage d'une pâleur sans nom lui donnait l'air maladif. Presque morte. Heureusement qu'il voyait sa poitrine se soulever, autrement Sirius aurait vraiment pu croire qu'elle était morte.

Assis au chevet d'Alyssa à côté de Lily, il attendait patiemment qu'elle daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Lily, et échangea avec elle un regard paniqué, puis tourna son regard vers ses trois amis assis de l'autre côté du lit, et attendant eux aussi, que la jeune femme se réveille. Il croisa les yeux marron de James et essaya vainement de sourire. Mais il ne pouvait pas, beaucoup trop inquiet pour Alyssa. Tous étaient terriblement inquiets. Sirius se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, lors du dîner.

Flash-back

Il était assis à la table des Gryffondor, plaisantant avec James, au sujet d'un devoir loupé dont une des réponses étaient on ne peut plus idiotes. L'après-midi avait été plutôt étonnante.

Après sa rencontre avec Mylène, James l'avait emmené dans la salle commune et avait entrepris de lui expliquer les diverses sensations qu'apportaient les sentiments amoureux. Sirius n'avait pas voulu croire une seule seconde ce que tentait de lui expliquer son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse subir un interrogatoire digne des films policiers moldus qu'il avait regardé tant de fois chez un voisin, et ne le mette devant le fait accompli.

Les regards, les sensations, et les idées salaces qui lui venaient lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence étaient des signes, ainsi que la sensation de manque évident qu'il ressentait lors de ses absences, et l'envie constante de la toucher.

Il n'avait pu qu'admettre la vérité, mais cela n'arrangeait en rien son problème avec Mylène. Pire, ça pouvait en causer à Alyssa. Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas.

Puis, il avait cru faire une attaque quand à l'arrivée des deux autres Maraudeurs après le déjeuner, Lily s'installa avec eux.

Et _discuta _avec eux, allant même jusqu'à _rire_ aux blagues de Remus !

Il avait fallu qu'il se pince le bras pour y croire et comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Par contre, James, lui, avait semblé nager en plein bonheur, et il n'avait pas lâché Lily du regard une seule seconde, de tout l'après-midi.

S'il n'avait pas voulu faire la même chose avec Alyssa, Sirius en aurait vomi. Mais voilà, conscient de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de critiquer son meilleur ami, sous peine que celui-ci s'empresse de tout rapporter à la personne concernée, et Sirius savait qu'il en était capable. Il était vraiment susceptible quand il le voulait le James !

Mais la plus grande des surprises qu'il eut, ce fut certainement au moment où il du admettre que la Préfète en Chef était d'une compagnie très agréable. Sous ses airs d'amoureuse des règlements, la jeune femme avait un caractère enjoué et un sens de l'humour sarcastique qui fit friser les poils de bras des Maraudeurs.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu cet aspect là de la personnalité de la jeune Gryffondor et était heureux de le découvrir, autant pour lui, que pour James qui semblait être au septième ciel chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait sans lui crier dessus.

Ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi ensemble, puis avaient rejoint la Grande Salle, s'attendant à découvrir Alyssa les attendant à la table.

Lily avait eu un léger froncement de sourcils quand elle comprit que sa meilleure amie n'était toujours pas revenue. Froncement qui s'accentua quand il la vit poser son regard sur le professeur Dumbledore assis à sa place habituelle.

- Mais où est Alyssa ?

En une seule question, Remus avait résumé les pensées de Sirius. Si la jolie Gryffondor avait passé l'après-midi avec le directeur, pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas dans la Grande Salle alors que ce dernier s'y trouvait ?

Malgré les questions qui les assaillaient, ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et entamèrent leur repas dans la joie et la plaisanterie.

- Non, mais j'y crois pas James, comment t'as pu répondre un truc aussi bête à une question aussi simple ?!

Lily ne revenait toujours pas que James ai répondu sur un devoir Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la question : " Que produit le sort Expelliarmus ?", que le sortilège en question faisait pousser des antennes sur la tête.

James eu un sourire vainqueur et répondit :

- Je veux seulement voir la tête du prof quand il me rendra la copie. Quelque chose me dit que ça en vaudra le détour.

Tous imaginèrent la tête du dit prof lorsqu'il lirait la copie du brun, et éclatèrent de rire. Même Lily.

Puis un grand bruit attira leur attention. Tous les élèves et professeurs sans exceptions s'étaient retournés vers la cheminée située derrière la table des Serdaigle, pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Bizarrement, le feu avait pris une teinte verte, comme si quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer dans la Grande salle par le réseau de Cheminées. Le silence bourdonnait dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé de son siège, aussi intrigué que les autres.

Une grande flamme enveloppa un corps et celui-ci sortit précipitamment de la cheminée.

Sirius retint à grand peine une exclamation de surprise quand il reconnut Alyssa.

Elle était enduite de suie et tenait sa baguette à la main, comme si elle s'attendait à se faire attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Rien qu'à sa façon de se tenir et à l'état de ses vêtements brûlés, on comprenait tout de suite qu'elle s'était faite agresser.

Elle fixait le directeur, les yeux embués, les joues rougies par les larmes, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, l'air inquiet. Ce qu'il était sûrement, pensa Sirius, se souvenant qu'il était son tuteur depuis la mort de la mère d'Alyssa.

Au moment où le professeur Dumbledore demandait à Alyssa ce qu'il s'était passé, une seconde personne sortit de la cheminée, aussi affolée que la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au directeur, mais à la place, elle écarquilla les yeux, et hurla.

Sirius n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil. En l'entendant, on pouvait croire qu'on était en train de la torturer, et il vit qu'elle était penchée, tenant sa poitrine entre ses bras, comme si elle souffrait d'une douleur insurmontable. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

Puis, la jeune Gryffondor perdit connaissance.

Un silence abasourdi suivi cette instant de pure terreur que tous avaient ressentis au moment où Alyssa avait commencé à hurler.

Fin du flash-back

Puis après, le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé à l'homme arrivé avec Alyssa de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et le professeur McGonagall avait réclamé le silence dans la salle, mettant fin au bourdonnement créé par les élèves qui se questionnaient sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Sirius avait émis l'envie de les suivre, mais Lily lui avait dit que le professeur McGonagall ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire, et ils avaient fini leur dîner dans le silence le plus complet.

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, les quatre jeunes hommes, accompagnés par Lily, pénétraient dans l"infirmerie, et rejoignaient le directeur qui discutait avec l'infirmière au chevet de la Gryffondor.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés, et aucun changement ne s'était produit quant à l'état d'Alyssa. Le directeur avait regagné son bureau, sans donner d'explications aux cinq élèves morts d'inquiétude.

Une heure plus tard, le professeur revint et discuta avec l'infirmière pendant deux minutes et fit apparaître un fauteuil de chintz dans lequel il s'assit, accompagnant les élèves dans leur veille de la malade.

Sirius jugea que c'était là une bonne occasion de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait seulement savoir si c'était grave.

Le directeur le fixa par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et lui dit :

- Miss Grytalié était au Ministère de la Magie pour raisons personnelles, lorsqu'une attaque de Mangemorts est survenue. Elle doit son état à . . . diverses raisons.

- Lesquels ? demanda Lily, intriguée.

- Ceci Miss Evans, seule votre amie peut prendre la décision de vous en parler. Ce qui s'est passé au Ministère ne regarde qu'elle, et ce sera à elle de répondre à vos questions. Mais si vous vous demandez si son état est grave, je vous dirais que non. Elle a seulement besoin de repos et elle ne devrait maintenant plus tarder à se réveiller.

Puis il croisa les mains sous son menton et regarda Alyssa, signifiant clairement qu'il ne dirait plus rien jusqu'au réveil de la jeune fille, ce qui irrita grandement Sirius qui voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Alyssa bougea, attirant l'attention des personnes assises autour d'elle. Ses yeux papillotèrent, puis s'ouvrirent.

Sirius croisa le regard violet mystique de la jeune femme et lui sourit tendrement.

Elle avait l'air un peu perdue, mais ça n'empêcha pas qu'elle lui sourit en retour. Sirius sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il était plus qu'heureux de voir qu'elle allait plutôt bien.

Puis, elle se redressas et s'assit dans son lit. Sirius la vit croiser le regard triste du professeur Dumbledore, et le visage d'Alyssa se décomposa. Ses mains revinrent sur sa poitrine et elle les serras très fort, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, puis elle murmura doucement :

- Albus, s'il vous plait . . . ?

Elle le regardait attendant visiblement une réponse à sa question muette.

- Je suis navré Alyssa, mais . . .

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et elle prit ses temps entre ses mains et hurlas un " NON" qui parut interminable à Sirius, qui se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Celle-ci se blottit contre lui, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine, et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que Sirius caressait les cheveux de la jeune femme, essayant de l'apaiser, sous les regards tristes de ses amis.

Dumbledore se leva et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Alyssa.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Moroz m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as du ressentir, mais tu ne pouvais absolument rien faire, Alyssa. Moroz avait raison quand il t'a dit que rester, c'était mal remercier ta mère de son sacrifice.

Sirius tiqua.

Sacrifice ?! Il avait loupé un chapitre, voire deux, là ! Et d'après la tête que tirait Lily, il n'était pas le seul.

La jeune femme sembla s'être calmée aux paroles de Dumbledore, puisque Sirius ne la sentait plus sangloter contre son torse. Elle releva la tête, et Sirius se dit qu'il s'était peut être un tant soit peu trompé. Elle n'était plus triste, d'accord, mais elle semblai prête à mordre quiconque l'énerverait. Et dans l'immédiat, c'était après le directeur qu'elle en avait.

- Je le tuerai, vous m'entendez, dit-elle d'un ton si hargneux que Sirius sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Je le tuerai, pour avoir osé les assassiner.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Alyssa. Pour l'instant, je crois que tu as surtout besoin de sommeil. Tes amis et moi-même allons te laisser dormir.

Puis, il fit signe aux cinq élèves de le suivre, et après avoir furtivement embrassé les cheveux d'Alyssa, Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Chapitre terminé !

A la semaine prochaine et d'ici là, portez vous bien !

Kissous !


	11. Sortie d'infirmerie

_Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Me revoilà avec mon 11 ème chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent, bien qu'il soit baucoup moins sombre, je vous rassure._

_En tout cas, merci à toutes pour vos reviews plus qu'encourageantes et bienvenue aux petites nouvelles : Plumière, Selena Flowright et Gaby27. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Sortie d'infirmerie**

Il ratura son parchemin. Il n'arrivait à rien. Ça faisait une heure qu'il était à la bibliothèque, essayant de faire son devoir de potions, en vain. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'y prendre avant, mais les événements du week-end lui avaient fait oublier ses devoirs à rendre.

Il mâchouilla pensivement le bout de sa plume. Ils étaient rentrés à la salle commune il y avait quelques heures. Il se faisait toujours autant de soucis pour Alyssa. Les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient dans la salle commune, certainement en train de réfléchir à la meilleure farce à faire aux Serpentards.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Leur dernier méfait était les boules de neiges ensorcelées, et cela était trop gentil pour les vils serpents. Il fallait quelque chose de plus percutant. Il faisait confiance à James pour ça. Il avait une imagination assez productive quand il s'agissait d'en faire baver aux Serpentards.

Il s'adossa à son siège en s'étirant paresseusement, se délectant des regards désireux des filles présentes dans la pièce, posés sur lui. Il savait qu'il était désiré, et il ne pouvait nier que toute cette attention n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il soupira, et commença à se balancer sur les pieds de sa chaise. Oui, il aimait toute cette attention, mais beaucoup moins depuis l'incident Mylène. Cette fille lui sortait par les yeux. Le matin même au petit-déjeuner, elle s'était précipitée sur lui et avait engagé la discussion comme s'ils étaient seuls, et l'avait orienté sur Alyssa. Révélant au reste des Maraudeurs et à Lily, qu'il avait dit sortir avec la jeune Gryffondor. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il avait envi de l'étrangler. Lily n'avait rien dit, mais Sirius savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait intérêt à tout avouer à Alyssa avant que la Préfète en Chef ne le fasse.

Il fit retomber bruyamment la chaise. De toute façon, il ne finirait pas ce devoir avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles de la jeune fille, alors ça servait à rien de perdre son temps à la bibliothèque.

Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, se leva, le passa à son épaule et sortit précipitamment de la salle poussiéreuse. Deux minutes plus tard, il pila devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Bizarrement, son cœur avait adopté le rythme cardiaque d'un marathonien, venant de terminer une course. Il inspira profondément, et poussa légèrement la porte. Il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, et vérifia que la pièce était vide.

Puis, il entra dans la salle. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le lit d'Alyssa. Il s'assit sur la chaise à la droite de celle-ci, et la rapprocha du lit. Elle dormait toujours, ses cheveux étendus sur son oreiller, lui faisant comme une aura. Elle était magnifique. Et surtout, elle semblait plus sereine que le matin même.

Il ferma les yeux, repensant à ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille. Jamais il n'aurait cru, si on le lui avait dit, qu'il changerait d'opinion en si peu de temps sur deux des filles les plus barbantes de Poudlard. Comme quoi, on ne connaissait jamais vraiment quelqu'un.

Un mouvement et un gémissement attirèrent son attention. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Alyssa gigotait, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle étira ses bras, en émettant un bruit qui sembla un ronronnement aux oreilles de Sirius.

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé. Elle pouvait émettre ce genre de bruit ?! C'était on ne peut plus excitant émanant d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard fixé sur le plafond. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait de la compagnie, et Sirius se demanda si il devait lui signaler sa présence, ou attendre qu'elle le remarque.

- Bonjour.

Il sourit. Finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de choisir.

- Bonjour, répondit-il.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est, s'il te plait ?

- Aux alentours de midi, je pense.

Elle soupira et s'assit, son regard ne lâchant pas Sirius.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant.

Sirius remarquas à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Il se sentait un peu bête du coup.

- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux.

Elle eut un sourire triste, son regard fuyant celui de Sirius. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, et il vit une unique larme couler doucement sur sa joue droite. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'a rendait triste, mais il devina que la veille, il s'était passé des choses qui avaient ébranlé la jeune femme jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. Quand il la comparait à la Gryffondor qui les avaient quitté vingt-quatre heures auparavant, la Alyssa de l'instant présent lui semblait plus mûre, plus . . .

Il ne savait comment qualifier ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'elle semblait grave et qu'il avait l'impression que la jeune femme ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse.

Tout son être se rebiffa contre cette idée. Les Maraudeurs étaient là pour redonner un peu de joie vivre aux élèves de Poudlard pendant ces années sombres, sous le règne de terreur du mage noir, et il ferait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'Alyssa rie encore en présence d'amis, sans que des pensées sombres et douloureuses ne viennent gâcher son bonheur.

- J'ai faim.

Il fut tiré de ces réflexions par la jeune fille, qui accoudée à son bras droit, le regardait avec un demi-sourire narquois.

- Je t'accompagne à la Grande salle si tu veux.

Cette fois-ci, elle eut un franc sourire.

- Avec plaisir. Tu veux bien aller chercher l'infirmière ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle me laisse sortir sans m'avoir ausculté au préalable.

Il hocha du menton et partit chercher Mme Pomfresh dans son bureau à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Elle fut surprise de le trouver là, mais elle se leva quand il lui dit qu'Alyssa était réveillée. Elle le suivit hors de la pièce et s'approcha du lit où s'était assise la jeune femme. L'infirmière ausculta patiemment sa malade, et dix minutes plus tard, elle lui permit de rejoindre les autres élèves pour déjeuner.

Alyssa sauta de son lit et entreprit de se changer derrière le paravent installé à cet effet. Sirius se balançait sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Il se forçait de ne pas penser à la créature parfaite qui se déshabillait sans pudeur derrière le mince morceau de tissu, qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quand il s'agissait de découvrir les gestes qu'elle faisait.

Il détourna le regard rapidement. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle remarque les rougeurs de ses joues quand elle serait prête.

Elle sortit de derrière le paravent en boutonnant le haut de sa chemise, et elle prit sa cape posée au pied de son lit, qu'elle attacha à son cou.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie aux côtés d'Alyssa, et celle-ci lui demanda :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de venir me voir ? Je vois que tu as ton sac de cours avec toi.

- Oh ! J'étais à la bibliothèque pour mon devoir de Potions.

Inutile de lui préciser qu'il ne l'avait pas terminé simplement parce que ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers elle à ce moment-là.

- Le devoir de Potions ?! Oh, mince, je l'avais oublié ! Dis, tu pourras me prêter tes notes, s'il te plait ?

Il la regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Bah quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je faisais toujours mes devoirs toute seule ?!

- Bah si !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Oh non ! Je vais t'avouer un truc, Black, Lily et moi on se passe régulièrement nos devoirs quand l'une ou l'autre a eu la flemme ou à oublier de faire le sien.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique, qui la fit continuer à rire, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle bondé.

- Et oui, Black, nous ne sommes pas les petites filles sages que tu croyais connaître !

- Ah mais j'ai rien dit. Seulement, ça me paraît étonnant.

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus car un feu follet orange avait sauté sur Alyssa et la serrais fortement.

- Oui, moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir Lil ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait une peur pas possible ! Ne recommence jamais ça !

Puis, toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

- D'accord. La prochaine fois que je tombe au milieu d'une attaque de Mangemorts, je te préviens au préalable !

Elle s'assit à côté de Lily, pendant que Sirius prenait la place de l'autre côté, face à un James goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ôte moi d'un doute, Sirius, tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie à l'instant ?

- James, je serais toi, je ferais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive un fâcheux incident.

- Comme ?

- Comme te retrouver coincé dans une salle sombre avec Lily.

- Ca me ferait plutôt plaisir.

- Sauf si je lui dis que tu l'as fait exprès.

James eu une grimace. Sirius savait très bien que si une scène pareille se déroulait et que Lily pensait que tout avait été calculé par James, ce dernier n'en mènerait pas large. La demoiselle était douée au jeu des baffes.

- OK, Patmol, je me tais.

- Sage décision.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les quatre garçons et les deux filles étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune autour de la table basse qui faisait face au feu grondant dans la cheminée, et apportant une chaleur accueillante. Au repas de midi, Alyssa avait annoncé qu'elle raconterait tout aux Maraudeurs, comme elle l'avait promis à Black la veille. Lily avait eu l'air d'avoir avalé de l'Empestine à cette déclaration mais Alyssa lui avait dit qu'en même temps elle saurait tout ce qui s'était passé durant le week-end.

Alyssa était assise sur le fauteuil à gauche du canapé qui soutenait Black, Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin, et Lily avait pris possession du fauteuil qui faisait face à sa meilleure amie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La salle commune de Gryffondor était vide, et elle espérait que cela continuerait. Elle ne voulait pas que tout Poudlard connaisse ses secrets de famille.

Elle inspira profondément et fit face à la jolie rouquine qui lui souriait d'un air confiant.

- Bon, Lily, je te serais reconnaissant de faire preuve de patience pendant que je raconte à ces messieurs le début de l'histoire que tu connais.

Puis, elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs.

- Je suppose que vous savez tous que ma mère été assassinée deux jours avant Noël.

Quatre hochements de têtes rapides, et silencieux. Une première chez les aînés de Gryffondor.

- Mon changement physique est venu de là. Ce que vous voyez aujourd'hui est la véritable Alyssa Grytalié. Celle que vous avez connue durant toute notre scolarité était due à un sortilège que ma mère avait jeté sur moi. Elle avait caché ma véritable apparence dès ma naissance. Lily et moi pensions il y a encore quelques jours, que la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça était celle qu'elle m'avait donnée, c'est à dire, de me protéger des regards envieux des hommes et ceux jaloux des femmes. Quand, à sa mort, le sortilège s'est volatilisé et que je me suis vue pour la première fois . . .

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Elle tourna son regard vers le feu crépitant dans la cheminée et se perdit dans ses souvenirs, continuant son histoire d'une voix basse, presque un murmure, que ces interlocuteurs eurent du mal à entendre.

- Quand pour la première fois, j'ai vu à quoi je ressemblais réellement, ce dont la nature m'avait doté à la naissance, je me suis sentie extrêmement mal. Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer pourquoi. J'avais encore en tête les mises en garde de ma mère, me disant qu'une femme comme moi ferait tourner les têtes des personnes autour de moi, même de celle qui habituellement savaient se contenir. J'appréhendais de me retrouver face aux élèves de Poudlard, peur de leur réaction, de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver quand ils me verraient. Mais malgré tout ce que je croyais, il n'est rien arrivé de fâcheux.

Puis, la jeune femme tourna son regard vers son amie.

- Tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse Lil, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Le fait que ton comportement n'ait pas changé suite à ta découverte du nouveau moi m'a donné un relent d'espoir, qui m'a permis d'affronter le regard des autres lors du premier jour de cours. Et puis j'ai remarqué qu'en fait, les autres n'avaient pas vraiment changé avec moi. Certes ils me regardaient curieusement, mais c'était tout à fait normal, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à un manque de réaction. La différence était bien trop évidente.

- Tellement évidente que même Sirius ne t'as pas reconnu, se moqua ouvertement Lily.

Alyssa lança un regard étonné vers sa meilleure amie. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms ?! Il lui semblait pourtant avoir été absente que durant vingt-quatre heures ?!

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir tout de suite reconnu ! On se côtoyait pas tant que ça, et je ne la voyait pas très bien au moment du banquet vu qu'elle avait la tête baissée. Si tu avais du aussi te fier qu'à ce que tu voyais à ce moment-là, toi non plus tu ne l'aurais pas reconnue.

Lily acquiesce d'une grimace et se tourna vers Alyssa.

- Tu as dit que nous pensions encore il y a quelques jours que l'excuse de ta mère était vraie. Tu ne penses plus qu'elle l'est ?

- Non seulement je ne le pense plus, mais je sais que c'est vrai. Ma mère m'a menti, Lil, pour me protéger. Elle m'a mentit sur les motivations qui l'ont poussé à me cacher. A tel point qu'elle a même renié le fait de m'avoir mise au monde, conclut Alyssa d'une voix attristée, en levant son regard vers Lily.

Celle-ci avait une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage et Alyssa pouvait facilement deviner que les quatre autres avaient adopté le même air.

Elle rit légèrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lil, je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais pourquoi elle a fait ça, je ressens parfaitement ce qu'elle a pu ressentir le jour où elle m'a mise au monde. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Mais je m'embrouille, reprenons l'ordre des événements tel que je les ai vécu.

Puis, elle leva son regard vers les Maraudeurs.

- Lupin, je crois que je te dois une faveur.

L'intéressé prit un air étonné, en tendant un doigt vers son torse.

- Oui, toi, dit-elle en étouffant un petit rire. Si tu n'étais pas venu m'interroger à la bibliothèque jeudi soir, et que tu ne m'avais pas mise hors de moi avec tes questions indiscrètes, je ne me serais jamais trouvée en retenue hier matin, et je n'aurais jamais rien su sur moi. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait indirectement.

- Ah . . . Bah . . . Euh . . . de rien ! Dit-il en rougissant et en se passant une main embarrassée dans les cheveux, ce qui fait rire ses amis, et le gratifia d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Potter.

Alyssa rit avec les quatre autres et elle continua son explication.

- Je dis ça Lupin, parce que si je n'avais pas été en retenue à devoir ranger les livres de Mme Pince, je n'aurais certainement pas trouvé le livre qui m'a mise sur la voix. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens Lily, mais le lendemain de notre retour des vacances de Noël, tu m'as dit que mon changement d'apparence te faisait penser à quelque chose en particulier.

- Effectivement, oui, je m'en rappelle. D'ailleurs tu me fais toujours penser à une Vélane.

Alyssa retint la bouffée de haine que provoqua en elle l'entente de l'appellation de cette race, et contrôla la magie qui tentait de lui échapper, serrant fortement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et faisant ressortir la mousse qui sortait des trous d'usure de celui-ci. Elle serra les dents si fort, qu'elle craignit pendant quelques instants de les briser. Le sentiment de rage s'éteint et elle put reprendre son histoire.

- Oui. C'est exactement ça que tu m'as dit. Et en rangeant les livres dans leurs rayons, j'en ai laissé tomber un qui s'est ouvert. J'y avais machinalement jeté un œil, et ce que j'y ai lu m'a fortement rappelé ce que tu m'as dit, alors je l'ai ramassé et je l'ai lu. Il n'y avait pas grand chose sur ce qui m'intéressait, mais suffisamment pour que je sache que ce qu'il y avais inscrit à l'intérieur me correspondait parfaitement. Le pire fut quand j'ai lu les dernières lignes du chapitre. Je me suis enfuie en courant de la bibliothèque, et c'est là que j'ai croisé Black.

Il lui sourit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre. Certainement à cause de l'incident causé par Mylène, et qui avait remonté le moral à Alyssa. A ce souvenir, elle ne put retenir à un éclat de rire.

- Miss Grytalié, je vous prierai de garder vos opinions pour vous ! Lui dit Black en la regardant intensément et en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à vendre la mèche.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et elle lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda malicieusement Potter en laissant ses yeux errer de Black à Alyssa.

- Rien qui ne t'intéresse James ! Maintenant, laisse Alyssa finir son histoire.

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendue Black l'appeler par son prénom. Mais après tout, c'était tout à fait légitime. Elle leur racontait le secret le mieux gardé au monde.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, soudainement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Pouvait-elle leur parler des Néphilims ? Ne trahirait-elle pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un en leur apprenant la vérité ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-elle trahir ? Les derniers Néphilims existants avait été assassinés. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de secret à garder.

Elle releva la tête et croisa les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

- Alyssa, ça va ? Tu sais on ne t'oblige pas à tout nous dire. Si tu ne te sens pas prête . . .

- Non, ça ira, dit-elle en coupant Lily. C'est juste que . . . avant de vous raconter la suite, je dois être sûre que tout ce que je vous dis restera secret. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce que je vais vous dire est grave. Il me faut avoir une absolue confiance en vous. Promettez moi que tout ce qu'il se dira entre nous aujourd'hui, restera entre nous.

Ils eurent tous un hochement de tête à son attention et elle soupira en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Elle jeta distraitement un coup d'œil à la salle commune, et remarqua que beaucoup de Gryffondor était remontés de la Grande salle. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer cette discussion ici.

- Les garçons, est-ce que nous pourrions monter dans votre dortoir ? La suite ne doit pas être entendue.

Ils se regardèrent étonné, puis James fit signe aux deux jeunes filles de les suivre. Tous se levèrent et montèrent l'escalier qui permettait d'atteindre le dortoir des garçons. Ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre, et Alyssa et Lily échangèrent un sourire goguenard.

Si ça, ce n'était pas typiquement masculin ! La chambre était un capharnaüm indescriptible. Des livres, des morceaux de parchemins, des vêtements et plein d'objets non identifiés jonchaient le sol. Les lits étaient loin d'être faits, et il régnait une certaine odeur de . . .

Sirius se précipita pour ouvrir une fenêtre et commença à débarrasser un des lits pour pouvoir faire asseoir les demoiselles. Le reste de sa chambrée se baissa pour cacher au plus vite, les différentes choses qui traînaient ici et là.

- Ca manque sérieusement de présence féminine ici ! Se moqua Lily.

Alyssa étouffa le fou rire qui montait en elle en voyant Peter essayer de ranger une dizaine de caleçons dans une malle récalcitrante. Ils ne devaient pas être particulièrement propre pour que même la _malle_ refuse de les laisser entrer. Peter se débattit quelques instants avec celle-ci, avant qu'Alyssa, prise d'un élan de pitié ne s'avance vers lui et ne tienne la malle grande ouverte, empêchant toute crise de rébellion. Puis, une fois les sous-vêtements en lieu sûr, elle scella la serrure de la malle à l'aide d'un sortilège. Peter la remercia en épongeant son front, et elle lui rétorqua :

- Si ils étaient lavés régulièrement, je suppose qu'elle ne ferait pas autant d'histoire pour que tu les ranges.

Le visage de Peter pris une superbe couleur orangé, et elle éclata de rire quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Les trois autres ayant fini de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, ils s'étaient postés aux côtés de Lily et avaient suivi la scène avec intérêt.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alyssa fasse cette remarque et les obligent à regarder ailleurs, en prenant eux aussi un air gêné.

Les deux jeune femmes étaient pliées de rire devant les quatre jeune hommes, qui avaient visiblement envie de disparaître soudainement dans le sol de leur chambre. Ce fut Sirius qui reprit contenance le plus vite.

- Et pourquoi on est pas montés dans _votre_ dortoir ?

- Parce que, premièrement, il est interdit aux garçons et que donc vous n'auriez pas pu y monter, et deuxièmement, ici, personne ne viendra nous déranger, puisque tout ceux qui y dorment sont présents dans cette pièce. D'autres questions ? Dit Alyssa quand elle eut maîtrisé son fou rire.

- Non. Mais comment ça se fait qu'on n'a pas le droit de monter dans le dortoir des filles ?

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais essayé d'atteindre le dortoir des filles ? Demanda Lily, légèrement sceptique.

- Bah non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais fait ?

Alyssa et Lily échangèrent un regard éloquent et haussèrent les épaules.

- C'est un vieil enchantement qui date de la fondation de Poudlard. Les fondateurs ne pensaient pas que les garçons étaient dignes de confiance alors ils ont ensorcelé les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs féminins afin qu'aucun élève mâle ne puisse y accéder.

- La confiance règne ! Fit James.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas James, je dirais que tu es vexé, fit malicieusement Lily.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est seulement une constatation. A notre époque, les filles sont aussi dignes de confiance que les garçons. Quand on en voit certaines, on se demande qui est-ce qui a l'esprit mal placé, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Celui-ci eu l'air enragé et fusilla son meilleur ami des yeux.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, James, élucida-t-il d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante.

James leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

- Ok, ok, je me tais. Et si on reprenait notre discussion ?

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement, et Alyssa s'assit sur un des lits, vite rejointe par sa meilleure amie à sa droite et Sirius à sa gauche. Les trois autres s'assirent en face d'eux sur un autre lit.

- Bien où est-ce que j'en étais déjà ?

- De ta rencontre avec Sirius, lui rappela galamment Remus.

- Ah oui. Bon, la suite, vous la connaissez tous, on s'est rencontré, on a discuté, et je suis partie.

- Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt dit que tu avais pris la fuite, mais chacun son point de vue.

- James, tu vas la laisser parler oui ! S'énerva Sirius.

- D'accord, je le ferai plus. Je t'en prie, continue.

Elle regarda le visage sérieux et concentré de chacune des personnes présentes et se jeta à l'eau. Elle leur avait promis la vérité, elle la leur donnerait. A eux d'en faire ce qu'ils voudraient ensuite.

* * *

_Chapitre terminé._

_Vos impressions ? Bonnes, mauvaises ?_

_Si vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographes, faudra vous en prendre à ma bêta correctrice JustYou qui fait - normalement un excellent travail. Techniquement, vous n'avez rien à relever. _

_ croise les doigts _

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite._

_Bisouxxx_


	12. Explications tant attendues

_Bonjour à toutes !!! _

_Et voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que l'attente n'auras pas été trop insupportable. _

_Bienvenue aux deux petites nouvelles : Melhope et Pegace. ;-) _

_Bonne lecture à toutes et merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous avez battues un record sur ce chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Explication tant attendues**

- Donc quand je vous ai quitté hier matin, je suis allé voir Albus, et je lui ai parlé de ce que j'avais découvert. Il y avait très peu de choses dans ce bouquin, à peine deux pages. Mais c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour aller voir Albus et lui parler de mes doutes. Voyez-vous, j'avais remarqué, et je pense que vous aussi, qu'il n'y avait pas que mon apparence qui avait changé. Mon caractère n'était pas tout à fait le même non plus. Et ma magie aussi, je la sentais comme modifiée.

- Ta magie ? demanda Sirius.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Oui. Elle était différente de celle que j'avais avant, je la sentais plus puissante, et moins contrôlable. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention au départ, je me suis dit que c'était certainement dû au choc d'avoir perdu ma mère. Mais quand, un matin en discutant avec Lily, elle m'a échappé et a fait explosé son verre, je me suis dit que ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Alors, j'ai pris la décision d'en parler avec Albus. C'est lui qui la connaissait le mieux en dehors de moi, alors je me suis dit qu'il saurait certainement des choses. Malheureusement, il n'est revenu à Poudlard qu'hier matin, et j'ai donc du attendre ce week-end avant de pouvoir l'interroger. Et entre-temps, j'ai découvert ce livre, et j'ai su que l'on m'avait caché des choses. J'étais décidée coûte que coûte à tirer les vers du nez à Albus. Et je n'ai pas été déçue du voyage, soupira-t-elle.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? Demanda doucement Lily, comme si elle craignait que la question ne soit déplacée.

- Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Il m'a seulement posé des questions sur ce que j'avais découvert, et a affirmé que toutes mes déductions étaient bonnes. Puis comme le déjeuner était proche, il m'a dit de rejoindre la Grande salle et de remonter le voir ensuite. Ce que j'ai fait. J'ai déjeuné avec vous et je suis remontée dans son bureau. Et c'est là, que les questions ont commencé à trouver des réponses.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte, et regarda dehors. La neige était toujours aussi épaisse, et personne en dehors d'Hagrid, le garde chasse, ne se trouvait à l'extérieur. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre et continua son récit, ne lâchant pas des yeux le lac, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas croiser leur regard quand ils apprendraient la vérité.

- J'ai patienté près d'un quart d'heure avec Albus. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, à part des banalités, et je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter. Au moment où j'annonçais que je m'en allais, un homme est arrivé par la cheminée privée d'Albus. C'était l'homme que vous avez certainement remarqué à mon retour. Albus me l'a présenté et j'ai salué monsieur Moroz. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de m'emmener au Ministère et qui m'a fait les révélations sur ma naissance. Je ne vous dirai pas en détail ce qui s'est passé parce que j'ai juré de garder le secret alors ne me questionnez pas ça ne servirait à rien. Bref, je l'ai suivi jusqu'au département où il travaillait, et nous avons discuté. Et il me _les_ a montrés.

Sa dernière phrase avait été prononcée dans un souffle, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils l'aient entendue. Mais elle s'était remémoré ce qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où son regard s'était posé sur eux, et une vague de mélancolie s'empara de son être. Aurait-elle la force de continuer à narrer ce qu'elle avait vécu, à peine vingt-quatre heures auparavant ? Elle en doutait. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester de marbre. Elle sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais si elle craquait maintenant, ils ne comprendraient pas. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, après tout elle était quand même une Gryffondor, et se tourna vers eux, pour continuer son histoire.

- Je les ai vu. Ces êtres presque surnaturels. Ils étaient parfaits.

Son regard erra sur la chambre et se fit vide. Elle était de retour au Département des Mystères, et elle était à nouveau devant eux, aux côtés de Moroz. Elle continua, d'une voix étranglée, qui faisait ressortir toutes ses émotions.

- Ils n'étaient qu'une douzaine. Si peu. Une race extraordinaire, capable de tellement de choses. Des choses belles, des choses incroyables, des choses dangereuses. Ils pouvaient détruire la planète si ils le voulaient, mais la nature les a doté d'un caractère pacifiste. Ils étaient là, derrière cette vitre, à vivre une vie libre, loin de tous problèmes, comme si le danger, la mort, la terreur ou la peur n'existaient pas. Ils les ont coupé du monde pour les protéger. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils vivaient dans une prison dorée.

Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle avait essayé, en vain, de les retenir.

- Ils sont comme moi. Je suis comme eux. Les Néphilims.

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit. Qui parmi eux connaissait l'existence des Néphilims ? Qui parmi eux cinq, ferait le rapprochement, ou demanderait de plus amples explications ?

- Les . . . Néphilims ? Que sont-ils ?

Ce fut Peter qui demanda. Peter qui posas la question.

Elle retourna s'asseoir entre Lily et Sirius, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Son amie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre elle. Alyssa lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

- Les Néphilims sont . . . Eh bien, ils sont . . . Comment vous dire ? Ils sont répertoriés comme des créatures magiques. C'est dans ce rayon que j'ai trouvé le livre. Ce sont des êtres humains, mais des humains spéciaux. Ils sont parfaits. A tout point de vue. Dans ce qu'ils sont, dans ce qu'ils pensent, dans ce qu'ils font, ils sont parfaits. Ils sont beaux, une beauté comme la mienne. J'ai hérité ce trait de caractère de chez eux. Leur magie est pure. En fait, non, leur magie n'est pas pure, ils _sont _la magie.

Elle croisa des regards interrogateurs.

- Je veux dire, donnez une baguette à un Néphilim et dites lui que c'est pour faire de la magie, et il vous rira au nez. Un Néphilim n'a besoin de rien pour pratiquer la magie, elle est innée en lui. Une pensée, un geste de la main, et elle lui obéira instantanément. Il n'a besoin d'aucun intermédiaire.

- Pratique, commenta James, qui ne put aller plus loin sous l'œil furieux de Lily.

- Tu es comme eux alors ? Lui demanda Lily.

Alyssa se tourna vers elle, les yeux embués.

- Tu sais pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers du Ministère les ont caché et protégé ?

Elle fit un signe de négation.

- Parce que les douze Néphilims que j'ai vus au Ministère étaient les derniers représentants de leur race. Les derniers spécimens de la race des Néphilims. Tu-Sais-Qui a entreprit un véritable génocide envers eux. Il les a traqués sans relâche jusqu'au dernier, pour les tuer et éradiquer cette race. Il l'a fait parce qu'il sait que si un jour un Néphilim venait à se dresser contre lui, il mourrait. Il a peur d'eux, il sait qu'ils pourraient causer sa perte.

Elle baissa la tête, laissant couler ses larmes.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur eux Lily ? J'ai été comme connectée. Je ressentais ce qu'ils ressentaient, j'ai vu comme ils voyaient, j'ai aimé comme ils aimaient. Un lien, Lily, un lien indestructible, qui me reliait à eux à jamais. J'étais tellement heureuse de les ressentir en moi, comme si je n'avais jamais été entière sans le savoir, et qu'au moment où je les avais vu, j'étais enfin moi. Ils étaient là, présents dans toutes les fibres de mon être, dans mon cœur, dans ma tête, dans mes tripes. Leur présence était comme un baume après la mort de ma mère, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille, même si je savais qu'ils ne me verraient jamais et que c'était la seule fois où je les voyais, mais au moins ils étaient _là _!

Elle frappa sa poitrine de son poing si fort qu'elle en eu mal. Elle sanglotait à présent, et elle voyait les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'embuer.

- Ils étaient là, et ils n'y sont plus. Je me sens si seule, Lily. J'ai un trou béant dans la poitrine, un trou si grand que j'ai peur de m'y noyer. J'ai eu si peu de temps pour apprécier leur présence en moi. J'étais prête à rentrer à Poudlard avec le bonheur de les sentir vivre en moi, et ils sont arrivés. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Ils sont entrés et nous ont attaqué Moroz et moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais je me suis défendue pour pouvoir sortir. Ils faisaient une barrière entre moi et l'issue de secours. Je les ai tous envoyés au tapis. Tous ceux qui s'opposaient à moi. Puis au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir, je l'ai sentit. Une douleur atroce comme si je mourrais, une blessure dans mon cœur, une sensation de manque si soudain que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Une douleur insupportable, des sentiments qui ne m'appartenaient pas mais que je pouvais comprendre comme si ils émanaient directement de moi, et j'avais compris que l'un des Néphilims était mort. Je l'ai ressentie Lily, comme si c'était moi que l'on assassinait !

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Lily qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dorénavant, lui caressait les cheveux en un geste de réconfort futile face à ce que revivait son amie.

- Il avait assassiné un être sans défense, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Je me suis relevée, si furieuse que ma magie m'échappait totalement. Je suis retournée dans la pièce où je savais le trouver. Il était là, menaçant de sa baguette l'une des Néphilims qui tenait son nouveau-né contre son sein. Je ne me souviens pas tout à fait de ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais que je lui ai parlé, puis Moroz m'a tiré en arrière, et m'a dit que je devais retourné à Poudlard, que ma mère n'aurait pas voulu que je reste. Alors je suis rentrée.

Elle serra fortement ses paupières fermées, s'empêchant de revivre la douleur qui l'avait assaillit quand elle avait atterri dans la Grande Salle. Mais ce fut en vain.

La douleur était loin d'être aussi forte que la première fois qu'elle l'avait ressentie, pâle écho de ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille. Mais le sentiment d'horreur et le souvenir de son angoisse suffit à la faire tomber à genoux et à sangloter, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

Elle sentit Lily se glisser à côté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Alyssa s'accrocha à elle avec la force du désespoir, et c'est en criant presque qu'elle continua de parler.

- Il les a tués, Lily ! Tous les Néphilims restants, il les a tués au même instant. C'était comme si j'étais morte dix fois en une même seconde ! J'avais si mal, je souffrais tellement, Lily ! Et maintenant, ils ne sont plus là, c'est tellement vide dans mon cœur, je me sens si seule !

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre, ses sanglots déchiraient sa poitrine. Elle s'agrippait désespérément à la chemise de son amie, risquant de le lui arracher. Lily la berçait en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Elle la rassurait.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle se calma pour finir par s'endormir, dans les doux bras de sa meilleure amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily avait couché Alyssa dans le lit de Sirius et avait rejoint les quatre garçons assis sur le lit de James. Tous parlaient à voix basse, des révélations faites quelques minutes auparavant par Alyssa. 

- C'est incroyable, tout ce qu'elle a vécu en même pas deux jours, murmura Sirius. Pas étonnant que je l'ai retrouvé dans cet état-là hier matin.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Lily. J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi Alyssa t'as promis de tout te révéler. Je veux dire, vous n'avez aucune filiation particulière, alors pourquoi est-ce que, comme ça, elle a décidé de tout te raconter ?

Sirius rigola légèrement en repensant à ce qui s'était dit dans la salle de classe vide, la veille.

- C'est très simple. Jeudi dernier, Remus est allé voir Alyssa en notre nom à tous et l'a interrogée. Maladroitement, si je me base sur ce qu'il nous a rapporté.

Remus eut un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Elle n'a pas été particulièrement contente de me trouver en train de l'interroger et elle s'est énervée, ce qui lui a valu sa retenue d'hier matin.

- Exactement, et hier matin, a là sortie de sa retenue, elle m'a foncé dedans. C'était un accident vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Je me suis demandé ce qui lui était arrivé vu l'air déprimé qu'elle avait, et j'ai bêtement cru qu'elle avait eu des problèmes avec son copain. Je l'ai faite entrer dans une salle de classe et je lui ai dit que je la laisserais pas partir tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée. J'avais peur qu'elle fasse une connerie, termina-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules face aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda Lily.

Sirius rougit en repensant à la suite de la scène. Pour son plus grand malheur, Mylène était arrivée dans le couloir et avait hurlé ce surnom _ridicule_, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire rire Alyssa. Au moins, ça lui avait fait oublié sa tristesse.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il leur parle de ce passage là.

- Eh bien ensuite, euh . . . Il y a eu un petit incident, et on a discuté et je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Remus pour ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque, parce que nous étions de nature curieuse et que nous lui avions demandé de mener l'enquête. Elle a paru comprendre et c'est là qu'elle m'a proposé de m'expliquer pourquoi elle avait tant changé en si peu de temps. Nous étions sortis pour trouver un endroit plus adapté à la discussion que la salle de classe où nous nous étions installés et c'est là qu'on vous a croisés. Et que vous vous êtes faits des histoires.

Tous plongèrent dans leurs réflexions, ne sachant comment venir à parler des révélations liées à Alyssa.

Sirius avait du mal à croire tout ce qu'elle avait raconté, mais il ne pouvait mettre en doute son honnêteté au vu de ce que ses souvenirs avaient fait naître en elle. Les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties il y avait encore quelques minutes ne démentaient pas ces paroles. Sirius en avait encore les larmes aux yeux en repensant à la détresse qu'elle avait ressentit. Même en en faisant que ce souvenir, elle avait eu une peur et une rage incroyable. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour elle de le vivre en vrai.

- Elle doit avoir une trouille inimaginable, commenta soudain Remus.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'étonna Peter.

- Réfléchis Peter. Met bout à bout tout ce qu'elle nous a dit, et tu comprendras pourquoi elle a peur et surtout pourquoi sa mère a caché sa véritable identité.

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris non plus, dit James en regardant Sirius qui lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

Lily soupira en secouant la tête.

- A se demander, si vous avez écouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce qu'elle a dit !

- Bien sûr que j'ai écouté, mais je n'ai pas tout retenu, s'emporta James, piqué à vif.

- Chut !

Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers lui en mettant un doigt devant leurs bouches et en lui intimant de parler moins fort, sous peine de réveiller la jeune femme.

- Désolé ! Fit-il en levant les mains en signe de rédemption. Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin consentir à expliquer à mon cerveau inférieur aux autres, ce que vous avez découvert.

- Bon, pour t'aider nous allons résumer, dit Remus. Nous savons que la mère d'Alyssa a caché certaines caractéristiques de sa fille à la naissance, qui se sont révélées à sa mort.

- Et ces caractéristiques ont fait que Alyssa s'est posée des questions sur son ascendance, reprit lily. Sa beauté parfaite, son nouveau caractère enjoué et insouciant, sa magie décuplée, toutes ces nouvelles caractéristiques qu'elle s'est découvertes, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

Sirius réfléchit et trouvas rapidement la réponse. James aussi vu qu'il murmura du bout des lèvres " les Néphilims".

- Parfaitement, les Néphilims, approuva Lily. Sa mère savait qu'il y avait des risques à ce qu'elle ressemble à ces ascendants, alors elle a caché tout ce qui pourrait en elle pourrait rappeler ses ancêtres.

Un mouvement dans le lit de Sirius les fit se retourner. Alyssa s'était assise et les regardait, un petit sourire en coin.

- Ce n'est pas poli de parler des autres en leur présence en faisant comme si ils n'entendaient rien.

Lily se leva d'un bond et s'assit à côté de son amie, rapidement rejointe par les garçons.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Lily en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste maternel.

- Ca va. Je me sens mieux.

Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant et repoussa les draps du lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord et les regarda un à un.

- A qui appartient le lit ?

- A moi, répondis Sirius.

- Merci de me l'avoir prêté, il était très confortable.

Il lui sourit.

- Navrée pour la scène de tout à l'heure.

Des cris de protestations et d'indignation jaillirent autour d'elle, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise et contre tout attente, elle éclata de rire.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je ne m'excuserai plus.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Aly, mais tu ne peut pas t'excuser pour avoir connu des horreurs que peu d'entre nous auraient pu supporter, lui dit Lily en lui caressant le dos.

Elle lui sourit vraiment cette fois-là.

- Bon, je vais peut-être continuer à vous expliquer en évitant cette fois de m'éparpiller. Comme Remus et Lily l'avaient compris, si ma mère m'avait ensorcelé, c'était pour me cacher, mais pas seulement. Elle l'a fait pour me protéger aussi. Comme vous le voyez, il est assez simple pour quelqu'un qui connaît la race des Néphilims de reconnaître à un certains degré que je fais parti de ce peuple. Ma ressemblance avec eux est frappante et ma mère a tout fait pour me protéger. Vous-Savez-Qui a entreprit d'exterminer la race des Néphilims, et comme ma mère était elle même à moitié Néphilim, elle connaissait les risques que j'allais endurer. Elle a caché tout ce qui faisait que je n'étais pas entièrement sorcière et j'ai pu vivre loin de tout ça jusqu'à hier.

- Pourquoi hier? demanda Sirius étonné.

- Parce que, soupira Alyssa, j'ai fait une grosse boulette, et je me suis montré à Tu-Sais-Qui, telle que je suis réellement, et il sait maintenant que j'ai du sang Néphilim dans mes veines. Ce qui fait qu'il va me poursuivre sans relâche jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il aurait trop peur que je puisse d'un simple pensée, réduire à néant tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Personne ne répondit, comprenant ce que cela sous entendait.

- Au moins tu es protégée jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il n'osera pas s'attaquer à toi alors que tu es sous la protection de Dumbledore. Ensuite, eh bien, vu qu'il est ton tuteur je suppose qu'il pourra te protéger efficacement.

Alyssa fit un sourire magnifique à sa meilleure amie, ce qui fit légèrement vaciller Sirius. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de splendeur. Si elle n'était qu'à un quart Néphilim, il préférait ne même pas imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler un Néphilim de pure race.

- Dis moi Sirius, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à avouer à Alyssa ?

Celui-ci se tourna violemment vers son meilleur ami qui venait de parler et arborait un sourire Colgate, apparemment très fier de son petit effet; et qui donnait à Sirius une furieuse envie de l'étrangler.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, espérant que personne d'autre que lui ne l'ai entendue, bien que James l'ai crié haut et fort dans la chambrée.

- Au contraire, je crois que c'est le moment idéal. Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne de toi plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire Sirius ?

Il se retourna vers Alyssa et un agréable frisson lui parcourut le dos. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom. Il se sentait ridicule tout à coup.

- Oui, Sirius, qu'as tu à avouer à notre chère nouvelle amie ?

Ce dernier lança un regard menaçant à son meilleur ami, lui promettant des représailles sanglantes pour ce coup bas. Il inspira profondément, et s'écarta légèrement de son lit, se souvenant parfaitement qu'elle avait dit que ses pouvoirs étaient reliés à ses émotions et il n'apprécierait pas des masses de finir en tous petits morceaux.

- En fait, en quittant la Grande Salle hier midi, j'ai croisé Mylène.

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Elle devait se demander où il voulait en venir.

- Et, je lui ai dit que l'on sortait ensemble.

Alyssa fronça ses sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Elle ne savait pas que tu sortais avec elle ?! Dit-elle, n'ayant pas l'air de tout comprendre.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça que j'ai voulu dire. Mylène pense que toi et moi, on sort ensemble.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Sirius crut même entendre une mouche voler, mais il s'aperçut en fait que ce n'était que James qui avait toute les peines du monde de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Tout le monde le regardait fixement, et il se demandait si il avait bien fait de tout lui avouer, surtout en présence d'autant de personnes qui ne ferait rien pour l'aider en cas de tentative de meurtre.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'aller lui dire ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix si douce que Sirius eut du mal à croire qu'elle était parfaitement calme.

Puis il croisa son regard, et il sut que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Ses yeux d'un si beau violet étaient teintés d'une petite flamme qui voulait certainement dire que sa durée de vie venait de raccourcir brusquement.

Il sentit une rougeur affreuse s'emparer de son visage, pendant qu'il tentait une vaine explication.

- C'est à dire que . . . . Euh . . . Eh bien . . . En fait, Mylène nous a vu discuter et elle a cru que l'on sortait ensemble, et comme je cherchais une excuse pour pouvoir rompre j'ai pensé que la laisser croire ça serait une bonne idée.

- Et . . . ?

- Je pense très mal, répondit Sirius, tout penaud, s'en voulant un peu de lui faire subir ça, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ce week-end.

- Sirius, j'espère pour toi que tu sais courir. Autrement, je peux te dire que tu ne passeras jamais tes ASPIC's !

Il préféra pendre ses jambes à son cou quand il vit la jeune femme visiblement en colère qui sautait au bas de son lit, l'air menaçant.

* * *

_Et voilààààà ! _

_A dans une semaine les girls ! _

_Bye ! _

_( JustYou, j'ai corrigée une faute que t'avais pas vu ! Bouh, honte à toi ! LOL )_

_Kissous_


	13. Potions et désir

_Et un chapitre en plus ! _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Potions et désir**

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon rouge à lèvres, Aline ?

- Ah, non désolée.

- Ah, merde ! Tu peut me passer le tien s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Tiens, attrape !

Alyssa grogna en rabattant sa couverture sur sa tête. Il était à peine sept heures du matin, et ses deux camarades de chambrée en étaient déjà à l'étape maquillage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un réveil pareil ?!

Elle se tourna sur le ventre, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller, en espérant pouvoir se rendormir pour encore une petite demi-heure.

Mais dix minutes après, les deux Gryffondors papotaient encore autour de leur mascara, et c'est avec une forte envie d'étrangler deux jeunes filles qu'Alyssa repoussa ses couvertures, et se tourna vers les deux réveils naturels.

- Dites donc, les filles, ça vous dirait rien de laisser les autres dormir !

Aline et Carole se tournèrent vers elle, l'une avec un bâton de rouge à lèvres à la main, et l'autre un fer à friser sur la frange.

- Oh tu dormais ?! Dit Aline avec un regard étonné.

Alyssa plissa les yeux, des mots au bord des lèvres qui ne se disaient pas dans une discussion civilisée. Est-ce que le jeune fille ne se fichait pas un peu d'elle par hasard ?!

Mais apparemment non, elle avait vraiment l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas qu'elle venait de faire une boulette.

Alyssa se força donc à rester calme et lui fit un sourire crispé avant de se rabattre sous ses couvertures et de faire dos aux deux jeunes femmes qui étaient retournées à leur maquillage. De ce fait, elle se retrouva le visage face à celui de Lily qui la regardait avec un sourire ensommeillé.

- Ca ne devrait plus t'étonner maintenant, non ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais, soupira Alyssa. Mais toutes les nuits, je me dit qu'elle nous laisseront dormir.

Lily eut un rire discret.

- C'est beau de rêver.

Alyssa accompagna son amie dans son rire du matin. Mais un rire discret et chuchoté pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux autres Gryffondors. A cet instant, la porte claqua, et Alyssa étouffa un bâillement d'hippopotame, tout en s'étirant paresseusement. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. Lily quant à elle, était déjà debout et avait pénétré dans la salle de bains.

Alyssa émit un gémissement de frustration et se laissa lourdement retomber sur son oreiller, tout en essayant d'étouffer un second bâillement.

Hier soir, comme tous les soirs depuis près d'un mois, elle s'était entraînée à développer ses pouvoirs Néphilims. Suite aux révélations qu'elle avait faites à ses amis, ils lui avaient conseillé d'essayer d'apprendre à connaître sa magie Néphilim. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A part des picotements le long de la colonne vertébrale quand elle arrivait à puiser un peu de magie primaire en elle, elle n'avait ressenti aucun effet. A se demander si elle était bien à quart Néphilim. C'était frustrant de savoir qu'elle possédait un pouvoir inouï, mais qu'elle ne pouvait l'utiliser, à part lors d'émotions fortes, comme lors de l'attaque du Département des Mystères, ou de l'accident dans la grande salle avec Lily.

Le seul changement qu'elle avait vu s'opérer n'avait pas été en elle, mais autour d'elle. Il semblerait qu'en cherchant à faire ressortir sa magie primaire, elle ait déterré une sorte d'attraction à l'instar des Vélanes. Sans non plus aller jusqu'à faire dire aux hommes des choses totalement idiote, elle avait bien remarqué les regards insistants de la gente masculine du collège et les sourires goguenards et envieux des filles.

Il semblerait qu'au bout du compte, ce que lui avait dit sa mère n'était pas totalement faux.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit laissant passer une Lily, fin prête pour attaquer les cours. Alyssa se redressa, et fit basculer ses jambes par dessus son lit pour poser ses pieds par terre. Elle tenta vainement d'étouffer un énième bâillement et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle d'eau.

Tout en se préparant, elle repensa au comportement des Maraudeurs envers elle, depuis ses révélations.

Une sorte de statu quo s'était opéré entre James et Lily, ce qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient s'adresser la parole sans vouloir s'étrangler, ce qui était en soi, un grand pas en avant.

James passait son temps à charrier Alyssa sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et à insister lourdement - mais sans arrières pensées, plutôt comme une plaisanterie - à faire de la vie des Serpentards un enfer. Pour lui, sa magie nouvellement acquise devait servir à autre chose qu'à faire pousser les fleurs. Ce sujet semblait l'avoir mortifié, quand elle lui avait appris que les Néphilims de pure race n'utilisait leurs pouvoirs qu'à des fins pratiques, et il s'était promis de faire en sorte que la magie primaire de sa nouvelle amie serve en dehors du jardinage.

Remus l'aidait dans ses recherches sur ses origines. Il semblait que le jeune homme tienne absolument à ce qu'Alyssa apprenne le plus de choses sur sa race. Étrange, comme il se jetait corps et âmes dans la recherche d'informations qui pourraient aider la jeune femme à mieux se comprendre. Il avait l'air, de lui aussi, cacher quelque chose, mais elle ne s'était pas attarder là dessus. Le jour où il voudrait se confier, il savait qu'elle serait là pour l'écouter.

Peter, quant à lui, avait l'air de prendre ça avec une désinvolture qui frisait l'indifférence. Ce qui semblait le ravir plus que toute autre chose, c'était de pouvoir parler des cours avec les deux jeunes femmes, et de pouvoir leur demander un coup de main de temps en temps, lorsqu'il avait des difficultés avec un devoir. Ce que les jeunes filles ne rechignaient jamais à lui donner. En parallèle, il avait entreprit d'aider de temps à autres Remus dans ses recherches, vu qu'Alyssa avait abandonné l'idée de s'enfermer dans la salle poussiéreuse durant tout ces week-ends. Elle était curieuse, mais pas au point de devenir asthmatique, et elle remerciait grandement les deux jeunes hommes de passer leur temps libre à l'aider.

Quand à Sirius . . . Eh bien, c'était Sirius. Et il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que les problèmes d'héritage de la jeune femme. Il avait échappé de peu à une mort certaine par étouffement, et il appréciait de pouvoir profiter de la vie. Du moins dans les premiers jours. Trois semaines auparavant, il s'était ré-introduit dans le groupe des Maraudeurs, et s'était un peu rapproché des demoiselles Gryffondors, ce qui leur avait beaucoup plu. En dehors du fait qu'il avait commis une bourde monumentale avec Alyssa, Sirius était d'une drôlerie impayable. Une fois que James et lui étaient lancés, on ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Après sa mésaventure au Ministère, elle s'était promise de profiter de la vie au maximum, mais sans oublier le principal. Après tout, elle pouvait très bien s'amuser tout en restant sérieuse, et pour cela, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de traîner avec les Maraudeurs.

Elle sourit à son reflet du miroir situé au dessus du lavabo.

Si on lui avait dit, deux mois auparavant, qu'elle deviendrait amis avec ces quatre là, elle aurait immédiatement fait interner cette personne à Ste Mangouste. Il aurait été inimaginable pour l'ancienne Alyssa d'adresser la parole aux quatre joyeux lurons, sans les engueuler sur leurs blagues puériles. Alors que maintenant, elle ne trouvait plus leurs blagues si enfantines que ça. C'était même tout ce dont elle avait besoin, pour oublier l'horreur quelle avait vécu. Une bande d'amis qui ne se prenait pas au sérieux et qui prenait la vie comme elle venait.

Elle termina de coiffer ses cheveux en sa traditionnelle natte, qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos, et sortit de la salle de bains. Lily l'avait attendue, et c'est ensemble qu'elles sortirent du dortoir des filles des 7ème années.

Dans la salle commune, elles rejoignirent les quatre garçons qui, semblait-il, les avaient attendues.

- Vous n'êtes pas des rapides. Ça doit faire une demi-heure que vos deux compagnes ont quittés leurs dortoirs, les accueillit James.

- Bonjour James. Oui nous avions bien dormi, merci. Et toi ? Lui répondit Lily avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le jeune homme eut la décence de paraître gêné et il s'excusa tout en répondant aux civilités de la jeune femme.

Ce fut là qu'Alyssa dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter au cou de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais elle avait soudainement envie de l'embrasser. Et pas un simple baiser amical, non, elle pensait plutôt à un baiser comme on en donne à la personne aimée.

Alyssa serra les poings et posa son regard sur le sol. Immédiatement, elle se sentit mieux.

Ouf ! Mais elle se demandait tout de même ce qui lui avait pris. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour les hommes, mais elle devait avouer que là, elle avait vraiment été à deux doigts de sauter sur sa meilleure amie. A surveiller, se dit-elle.

Ils sortirent tout les six de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, ne rencontrant pas âme qui vive, ce qui signifiait que tous étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et qu'ils étaient bel et bien en retard.

Elle grimaça. Elle détestait manger en quatrième vitesse. Pour elle, le repas du matin, c'était sacré, et il fallait qu'il soit pris dans le calme et la détente. Mais en dix minutes, ça allait être chaud.

Et la chaleur, c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentit quand elle posa un pied dans la Grande Salle . . .

. . . D'où elle ressorti immédiatement, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

Les cinq autres lui jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné par son brusque changement de direction, et son attitude hors du commun. Effectivement, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne fuyait une salle comme si une odeur écœurante y régnait et s'adossait à un mur, en ayant l'air d'être en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Alyssa se força à retrouver une respiration normale, et se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Ou plutôt, ce qui s'était passé. Ses bras tremblèrent quand elle se remémora les sensations qui l'avaient envahie au moment où elle commençait à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Inexplicablement, elle s'était sentie attirée par certaines personnes présentes dans la salle, et elle avait senti une odeur sucrée et piquante. Pas vraiment désagréable, mais étonnante. Si elle avait pu y mettre un nom elle lui aurait donné le nom de " désir ".

Oui, c'était exactement ça.

Quand elle était entrée dans la Grande salle, elle avait ressentie du _désir_ pour certaines des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Un désir tel qu'il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Son souffle précipité lui faisait mal à la poitrine et elle sentit la paume de ses mains la lancer désagréablement. Elle desserra les doigts et contempla, étonnée, les traces de ses ongles imprimées dans ses paumes.

- Alyssa, ça va ? S'inquiéta James en s'approchant.

Elle le regarda, et elle sentit l'inquiétude couler dans ses veines. Elle détourna les yeux, et son regard tomba sur Lily. L'inquiétude s'intensifia et une peur sourde pressa son cœur comme un étau.

Elle reconnaissait ses sensations inexpliquées, ses sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Alors que lui arrivait-il ?

Un fol espoir prit possession de son cœur ainsi que de tout son être. Elle se rappelait très bien la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentie des émotions qui n'émanaient pas d'elle. Était-il possible que, finalement . . . ?

- Oui, ça va James, je te remercie. C'était juste un malaise, un petit étourdissement. Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand elle lui adressa la parole, son regard restant fixé sur sa meilleure amie qui semblait très inquiète, voir effrayée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer sur son état. Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Elle s'écarta du mur auquel elle s'était adossée, et rejoignit sa meilleure amie qu'elle attrapa par le bras et dirigea vers la Grande Salle, les maraudeurs sur les talons. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent tranquillement à leur table, sans échanger un seul mot. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça, puisqu'ils ne leur restait que cinq minutes pour petit-déjeuner et rejoindre leur salle de classe.

Ce fut donc en un temps record qu'ils mangèrent et coururent aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre leur cour de Potions. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et en silence, tandis que le professeur Slughorn passait dans leurs rangs pour relever leurs devoirs. Une fois fait, il retourna à son bureau, et d'un geste nonchalant de la main, fit apparaître la potion à créer au tableau.

- Vous avez deux heures pour me préparer ce filtre d'amour.

Toute la classe sursauta. Un filtre d'amour ?! Mais qu'est-ce que le professeur de Potions pouvait bien vouloir faire avec ça !

- Puisque jeudi est le jour de la St Valentin, je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de faire une potion en rapport avec l'actualité, annonça-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Un murmure abasourdi se propagea dans les rangs des élèves. Alyssa échangea un coup d'œil étonné avec Lily. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un affreux pressentiment, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel. Peut-être que la jeune femme pourrait la renseigner.

- Lily, j'ai un doute affreux. Je n'ai rien oublié qui ne soit important, dis moi ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, essayant visiblement de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Tu me croiras si tu veux, mais j'ai aussi l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'énorme.

- Bof, on verra bien, conclut Alyssa avec un haussement d'épaules, avant de se tourner vers sa potion.

Les deux heures de cours en commun avec les Serpentard au complet auraient pu se passer sans incident notable (ce qui aurait été étonnant) si James n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de changer certains des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion avec d'autres, de son propre cru. Alyssa le vit échanger les crins de licornes avec des cheveux de Sirius qu'ils avaient teint en blancs. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils mijotaient, mais elle avait comme qui dirait un sérieux doute sur l'aboutissement de cette blague. Quand au destinataire de celle-ci, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que c'était Severus Rogue.

Elle soupira. Ils étaient bien marrant les quatre énergumènes, mais si ils pouvaient arrêter de s'en prendre toujours à la même personne, ça serait bien plus drôle. Au début, c'était bien gentil, mais tout comme Lily, elle pensait qu'à force, c'était vraiment de l'acharnement. Pas étonnant que Rogue fasse pareil.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, la fin du cours sonna, sans qu'un chaudron n'ait explosé, ou qu'un Severus Rogue ne se soit retrouvé en fâcheuse situation. Toutefois, les Maraudeurs avaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui signifiait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Alyssa décida d'en avoir le cœur net, et s'approcha des quatre comparses.

- Je vous ai vu échanger vos crins de licornes en cours. Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore ? Leur demanda-t-elle, avec un air suspicieux.

James lui fit un énorme sourire et passa un bras sur ses épaules, tout en la serrant contre elle, en un geste soit disant réconfortant. Pour Alyssa, cela voulait juste dire que ses doutes étaient fondés.

- Vois-tu ma chère Alyssa, nous avons pensé que notre ami Servilo avait bien besoin d'un coup de main en potions, nous nous sommes donc fait un plaisir de l'aider sur ce filtre _particulièrement _difficile.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Il lui tapota le nez du bout de l'index et lui dit simplement :

- Tu es trop curieuse, ma petite perfection.

Elle grimaça, alors qu'il la lâchait pour rejoindre Sirius, qui avait l'air d'avoir une furieuse envie d'étrangler son meilleur ami. Bien qu'elle lui ait dit des dizaines de fois d'arrêter de la surnommer ainsi, James prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser ce pseudonyme ridicule.

Elle pénétra en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal à la suite de ses amis, et s'installa entre Lily et Remus, derrière Sirius, James et Peter. Leur professeur de cette année, Madame Dippel, leur demanda de ranger leurs baguettes et de suivre ce qu'elle dirait. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres des élèves. Aujourd'hui, c'était théorie.

Alyssa sortit plume et parchemins, et se prépara à prendre des notes. Seulement son regard fut attiré par une sensation désagréable sur sa nuque, et elle se retourna . . . pour croiser le regard coquin de Mylène Diggory. Elle se sentit envahi par une forte sensation de désir et détourna rapidement le regard, revenant à son parchemin. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme si elle venait de courir. L'intensité de ce regard avait été tel, qu'elle avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle, les sentiments de Mylène. Et ses envies bizarres, qu'elle avait déjà exprimées quelques jours auparavant. En y repensant, Alyssa avait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Après que Sirius ait échappé à une mort certaine, il avait promis de faire ce qu'il faudrait pour réparer ces erreurs. Seulement, la façon dont il s'y était pris les avaient encore plus foutus dans la merde, et maintenant Mylène espérait . . . un plan à trois.

Alyssa ne savait pas du tout de quel manière Sirius s'y était pris, mais il n'était manifestement pas doué pour ça. Elle avait donc décidé de remettre les pendules à l'heure elle-même. Mais les regards insistants de la Serdaigle, et le fait qu'elle la déshabille du regard chaque fois qu'elle se croisait, lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens, et elle n'avait plus qu'à tourner les talons.

Elle soupira.

Cette situation était ingérable. Et puis, c'était quoi cette fille, pour imaginer des plans cul à trois. Elle frissonna. Fallait vraiment être marteau !

- Miss Grytalié !

Elle sursauta.

Son professeur la fusillait du regard, et les élèves de la classe la regardaient avec insistance. Apparemment trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendue la question de son professeur. Elle se sentit fébrile et mal à l'aise. Et bizarrement curieuse.

- Oui, madame ?

- Voudriez-vous répondre à ma question ?

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, signe de stress chez elle, en regardant anxieusement autour d'elle.

Et elle se sentit chavirer, s'obligeant à agripper férocement sa table pour ne pas tomber de son tabouret.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui !

- Dé. . . Désolé professeur, mais je n'ai pas entendu votre question.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Je vous serai gré à l'avenir, d'être présente physiquement et _mentalement _à mes cours Miss Grytalié.

- Oui, madame. Excusez-moi.

La prof se détourna d'elle et continua son cours, non sans une œillade agacée vers son élève qui ne la vit pas, trop occupée à fixer le tableau noir.

Forte heureusement, ses voisins n'avaient pas remarqué son malaise passager, et elle n'eut pas à les rassurer sur sa santé.

Elle avait un très gros doute sur ce qu'elle ressentait depuis le matin même. Elle avait cru naïvement au début, que ce pouvait être un survivant des Néphilims, mais à présent, elle avait une tout autre idée. Elle fit glisser son regard vers un élève de Serdaigle au premier rang. Elle se sentit ennuyé et fatiguée.

Bon, ça ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, le cours n'était pas intéressant, et elle avait très peu dormi. Elle passa donc son regard sur quelqu'un d'autre, et elle croisa accidentellement le regard de James qui jetait un coup d'œil furtif à Lily.

Et comme le matin même, elle se sentit une envie imposante d'embrasser sa meilleure amie. Elle rompit rapidement le contact avec les yeux de James, convaincu par ses essais.

D'un simple coup d'œil, elle pouvait ressentir tout ce que ressentait la personne qu'elle regardait, sans qu'elle ne sache comment empêcher l'invasion de sentiments étrangers en elle.

Elle soupira, complètement désœuvrée. Apparemment, elle avait finalement trouvé l'un de ses pouvoirs Néphilims. Et pour son plus grand malheur.

La journée promettait d'être _très _longue.

* * *

_Suite de cette journée quelque peu spécial au prochain chapitre ! _

_Passer une bonne semaine, et bonnes vacances à tout le monde !_

_Kiss_


	14. Plumes et résolutions

_Coucou ! _

_Me revoilou avec mon chapitre 14, qui . . . auteur qui rigole enfin, bref, vous le verrez bien par vous-même. Juste que je me suis super éclatée à l'écrire ! lol_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Plumes et résolutions**

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, mais alors pas du tout. Son regard était terne et fatigué et ce, depuis quelques jours déjà. Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à Lily si il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Alyssa. Elle qui d'habitude était attentive en cours, venait de se faire rabrouer pas le professeur de DCFM. Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête, pour ne pas être attentive au cours ?

Il glissa un œil discret derrière lui, et remarqua qu'elle n'était toujours pas attentive au cours. Elle avait glissé sa tête entre ses mains, comme si elle avait une migraine atroce.

Inquiet pour la santé de la jeune fille, Sirius se pencha légèrement en arrière avec son tabouret et s'accouda à la table.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Alyssa, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Elle ne daigna même pas redresser la tête et lui adressa un vague signe de la main pour lui signifier que tout était sous contrôle. Il se rassit normalement avant de se faire choper par la prof et murmura doucement à l'adresse de la jeune fille :

- D'accord, mais si t'as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

Elle eut un vague signe de tête et attrapa une plume sur son bureau pour prendre des notes. Sirius se concentra à son tour sur le cours, mais la prof faisait une théorie sur les Epouvantards que tout Poudlard de la 3ème à la 7ème année connaissait par cœur.

" Encore deux heures perdues pour rien" pensa Sirius. "Si au moins elle nous donnait des travaux pratiques, ça serait plus drôle".

Il attrapa une de ses plumes en sucre et commença à en sucer le bout d'un air faussement rêveur. Louée soit la boutique Honeydukes !

Un soupir venant de sa gauche l'empêcha de déguster tranquillement sa sucette. Il coula un regard vers James et se pencha vers lui.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé ?

- Comment veut-tu que je le fasse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'est pas tapé dessus depuis un mois que tout d'un coup elle va vouloir sortir avec moi. J'ai peur que le fait de lui proposer ne nous ramène au point de départ, dit-il d'un air fataliste.

- Allez, Corny, courage. Comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, ça fait un mois que vous vous êtes pas engueulés. T'as peut-être une chance. Si ça se trouve, elle a revu son opinion sur toi, et trouve que ta tête a dégonflé.

Un grognement sourd ressemblant à un " t'en foutrais du dégonflage " le fit sourire. Il était vrai que durant pas mal d'années, James et lui s'étaient un peu pris pour le centre du monde. Mais des événements survenus pendant les précédentes grandes vacances leur avaient appris ce qu'était la vie, et leur avait fait prendre du recul par rapport à eux-mêmes. Seul quelques rares personnes s'en étaient rendues compte, et Sirius espérait que la Préfète en Chef ferait bientôt parti de ceux-là.

- Je peux te retourner la question aussi, tu sais, Patmol.

Sirius en avala de travers sa salive et toussa très peu galamment, s'attirant les regards surpris des élèves proche de lui et celui amusé de son soi-disant meilleur ami.

- Il y a aucun rapport. J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dit que je proposerais quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, de qui tu parles ?

Un haussement de sourcil voulant signifier " c'est ça, prends moi pour un débile " lui parvint depuis le visage de James. Il passa par dessus cette marque de scepticisme délibéré et retourna à son suçotement de plume, se faisant violence pour ne pas penser au léchouillage de quelque chose d'autre, appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un exclamation étouffée lui parvint de derrière et il se retourna, les yeux ronds, ayant encore sa plume dans la bouche, qu'il suçait toujours d'un air gourmand. Il semblait que l'exclamation en question venait d'Alyssa, et son regard était tourné vers lui.

Enfin, plus exactement sur sa bouche où séjournait tranquillement une jolie plume blanche de hibou au goût vanille. Les yeux ordinairement clairs de la jeune fille, étaient d'un violet sombre, tirant sur le mauve, les pupilles dilatés par le désir.

" Euh . . . Le désir ?! C'est moi qu'elle regarde là ?! " fut les seules pensées cohérentes de Sirius, au milieu des " oh yes, trop fort, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui . . ." Que son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de faire tourner en boucle.

Un sifflement énervé le ramena dans la réalité.

- Sirius, fit Alyssa d'un ton doucereux, rappelant au jeune homme le souvenir d'un Rogue passablement énervé, aurais-tu l'obligeance, _s'il te plait_, d'arrêter de faire _ça _avec ta maudite plume !

Le ton qu'avait pris la jeune fille, ainsi que la signification de sa phrase, fit se retourner les quatre adolescents répartis autour d'eux. Tout quatre avait l'air perdu, et peinait visiblement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Ce mouvement a l'air de te plaire on dirait ?

Il fit faire un mouvement à la plume entre ses dents, sa langue passant langoureusement sur l'une des parties de la plume. Ce simple geste suggestif fit siffler Alyssa de désir et de colère. Ses mains agrippaient fermement le bois de sa table, comme si elle se retenait de se jeter sur Sirius. Cette simple constatation donnait au jeune homme un sentiment d'euphorie sans précédent.

- Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite, Black, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Tout le temps que la jeune fille avait parlé, Sirius avait continué ses mouvements lascifs imaginant que c'était Alyssa qu'il avait dans sa bouche et ce qu'il rêvait de pouvoir lui faire. Dardant ses yeux gris sur jeune femme qui hésitait entre le fusiller des yeux et de le couver du regard, il continuait inlassablement son manège, faisant sourire ses amis qui avaient finalement compris la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'oubliait de surveiller la prof et de prévenir les autres sur son attention était attiré par eux.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'arrêterais ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison.

- Parce qu'autrement l'autre obsédée va te violer sur place ! Dit-elle hargneusement, en montrant du pouce par dessus son épaule, Mylène Diggory.

A la vue de la jeune Serdaigle qui rêvait très certainement à des choses pas très catholiques incluant certainement un Sirius nu, une plume, elle-même et peut-être une Alyssa consentante, il reposa calmement l'objet de ses méfaits sur sa table.

La jeune Gryffondor soupira d'aise, et fit basculer sa tête entre ses bras poser sur la table.

Sirius ne savait plus trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire, se demandant encore ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui avait semblé qu'Alyssa avait su ce qu'imaginait Mylène, allant même jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qui passait dans la tête de cette dernière.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura Lily à son amie, s'attirant l'attention des quatre jeunes hommes alentours.

- Je . . . Je ne sais pas trop . . . On en discutera à la fin du cours. Mais, s'il te plait . . . Personne . . . Je veux dire . . . Arrêtez de penser . . . Ou de ressentir de trop fortes émotions . . . s'il vous plait.

Elle avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix lasse et fatiguée, et Sirius avait senti qu'elle les avait dit comme une sorte de prière. Elle les suppliait, comme si ils pouvaient la faire se sentir mieux.

Il reporta son attention sur la prof. Ne pas ressentir d'émotions trop fortes ? Très simple, il suffisait de dormir sur sa table. Il s'installa donc confortablement entre ses bras, et se prépara à roupiller pendant la prochaine heure et demie.

Mais c'était sans compter les coups de coudes incessants de James qui lui martelaient les côtes. Au bout de dix minutes de supplices intenables, il se redressa, et fusilla du regard son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de dormir ?

- Bah si justement, t'arrêtes pas de ronfler !

Un éclat de rire sur sa droite et coup d'œil à sa montre lui firent comprendre que son ami ne plaisantait pas, et qu'il s'était bel et bien endormi.

Il grogna.

- Ouais, merci de m'avoir réveillé, mais tu pouvais pas tout simplement me pincer le nez ?

- Ca aurait été moins drôle !

Un second éclat de rire de la part de Peter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se réinstalla pour continuer sa sieste. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de penser à se réinstaller que la cloche sonna, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner. Il rangeait ses affaires calmement, quand il sentit un courant d'air sur sa droite, et intrigué par ça, en relevant la tête, vit un éclair rouge et or passer devant sa table et sortir précipitamment de la salle de classe.

Un cri étonné venant de derrière et un bruit de course rapide lui appris que l'éclair en question se prénommait Alyssa et que Lily et Remus lui courait après pour la rattraper, bientôt suivis par le reste des Maraudeurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Calme.

Pas un bruit.

Pas une sensation.

Le calme complet.

Le silence total.

Seule à seule avec son esprit.

Seule à seule avec ses questions.

Qui n'avaient aucune réponse.

- Aly ?

Et merde ! Pas moyen de rester seule deux secondes.

Une lumière vive l'aveugla quelques secondes, avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent et qu'elle n'arrive reconnaître Lily.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

" Mais laissez moi tranquille ! " cria-t-elle silencieusement.

- C'est un placard à balai ça, Aly !

" Non, tu crois ! " fit-elle ironiquement, mais toujours silencieusement.

- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée, ou tu acceptes de venir déjeuner avec nous ?

Une voix grave et envoûtante. Ca, s'était Sirius.

LE Sirius !

Qu'elle avait une forte envie d'étrangler à cause de son petit manège hautement érotique avec sa satané plume ! Mais il était complètement taré pour oser faire ça avec Diggory dans la même pièce que lui. A moins qu'il ait lui aussi, des idées bizarres . . .

- J'arrive. Laissez-moi seule quelques minutes, et j'arrive.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était qu'ils s'en aillent. Déjà, elle ressentait les effluves de leur inquiétude percer ses pensées.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi, supplia-t-elle du bout de lèvres, en se laissant tomber à terre, les yeux dans la paume des ses mains.

Elle ressentait pleinement leurs sentiments maintenant, et arrivait à ressentir au loin ceux des élèves qui passaient près du placard ou tout simplement dans le couloir. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, qu'ils la laissent quelques minutes, histoire qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle puisse faire barrage à toutes ces sensations incessantes qui ne cessaient d'envahir son être.

- Alyssa, nous sommes tes amis. Dis nous ce qui ne vas pas et on t'aidera du mieux que l'on pourras.

" Va-t-en, Lil. Sort et emmène-les avec toi. Referme la porte et laisse moi seule. " Voilà ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mais sa détresse face à ce qu'elle ressentait et son envie quasi bestiale de se retrouver seule lui fit dire la même chose mais en un peu différent.

- DEGAGES ! DEGAGEZ ! LAISSEZ MOI SEULE ! JE VEUX ETRE SEULE ! DEHORS !

Elle sentit l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité, la peur et la tristesse de son amie. Mais elle ne pouvait contrôler cette facette de sa personnalité alors que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, à force d'être envahie par ces sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

- D'accord, on te laisse. Mais si tu n'es pas à l'heure au cours d'Enchantements, je reviendrai et te ferai sortir de ce placard, et par la peau des fesses s'il le faut.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, si elle pouvait avoir l'extrême obligeance de foutre le camp rapidement.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer.

Le calme revint.

La porte avait coupé le lien entre elle et les autres.

Elle pouvait enfin être elle.

Elle respira profondément et réfléchit. Pour savoir comment mettre fin à ce calvaire, il fallait savoir comment il avait commencé. Très simple, tout avait débuté le matin même, quand elle était sortie de son dortoir, qu'elle avait croisé le regard de James et senti un désir inexplicable d'embrasser Lily. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'elle n'avait fait que ressentir ce que James ressentait. Il était tellement obnubilé par la jeune femme rousse que ça en devenait presque indécent. Puis suite à ça, tout s'était enchaîné assez rapidement. Lors de son bref passage près de la Grande Salle, par un simple coup d'œil global, elle avait réussi à capter les sentiments de plusieurs personnes à la fois, ce qui lui avait rappelé les Néphilims du Département des Mystères. Puis en cours de DCFM, elle avait laissé son regard errer sur certaines personnes et elle avait compris.

Il lui fallait maintenant trouver comment endiguer ce nouveau pouvoir, pour lui permettre de le contrôler.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Se concentra. Comme les soirs où elle tentait de faire ressortir sa magie primaire. Elle sentit le fourmillement familier dans tous ces muscles. C'était si infime qu'il fallait vraiment se concentrer pour le sentir, mais quand elle était en transe comme à cet instant, elle parvenait mieux à ressentir les choses. Elle se concentra encore plus et sentit un changement notable. Comme si elle avait fermé une porte.

Étonnée, elle se leva et entreprit de tester l'aboutissement de son exercice. Elle entrouvrit la porte, et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, jetant un regard à droite et à gauche.

Personne.

Elle sortit discrètement, et s'approcha de la Grande salle qui n'était pas très loin. Elle entendait les bruits sourds des conversations. Toujours aussi discrètement, elle s'approcha de la porte ouverte la plus près d'elle, et se pencha sur le côté ne laissant voir que sa tête, pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur . . . Mais les yeux fermés !

Pas folle la guêpe, elle préférait choisir la personne dans laquelle elle lirait. A cette heure-là, James serait un bon plan, vu qu'il serait trop occupé à dévorer Lily du regard pour ressentir autre chose qu'un besoin inassouvi de l'embrasser.

Elle inspira à fond et entrouvrit les yeux, histoire de repérer le cobaye. Elle scanna du regard la salle et plus particulièrement la table des Gryffondor et s'arrêta sur une tête au cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Cible repérée.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, ne quittant pas James du regard et . . .

Rien.

Nothing.

Nada.

Niet.

- OUAIS !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, y compris celle des professeurs.

Toute à sa joie, elle avait oublié de faire dans la discrétion. Et sauter en l'air en levant les bras bien au dessus de la tête, tout en hurlant était très loin d'être discret.

- Euh . . . Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit auquel répondit Dumbledore par un sourire de connivence en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec des yeux pétillants.

Elle se demandait toujours comment il faisait ça. Un vrai mystère, bien qu'elle ait passé un bon nombre d'années à essayer de savoir avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard. Ensuite, il lui avait semblé dépassé de tenter de piquer les lunettes de son directeur pour savoir ce qu'elles cachaient.

Elle rejoignit Lily et s'assit en face d'elle. James s'était placé à côté d'elle d'autorité et Alyssa le scruta en plissant les yeux, vérifiant que c'était bien terminé.

- Quoi ?! Fit-il, mal à l'aise.

- Non rien, répondit-elle en souriant et en se servant une généreuse part de lasagnes.

- Tu vas mieux alors ?

Lily, qui venait de poser la question, scrutait son visage, sans doute à l'affût d'un quelconque signe qui lui montrerait qu'Alyssa puisse repartir dans son délire.

- Oui, je vais mieux merci. Et navrée pour tout à l'heure, mais j'avais quelques . . . soucis. Je vous expliquerai tout après les cours. On se rejoint dans le dortoir des garçons directement après le dernier cours ?

Elle interrogea du regard tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et reçut des affirmations de tête. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient de bons conseils.

* * *

_Voilààààà, finis !_

_Je vous dit à lundi pour le chapitre 15 !_

_Bye !!!_


	15. Bye bye Myléne

_Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Alors les vacances, ça se passe bien ? _

_En tout cas, me revoilà avec le chapitre 15 ! Je pense que le titre est assez explicite, mais il y a aussi mise en place d'un petit truc super important en toute fin de chapitre. lol_

_Maintenant, je vous laisse lire._

_Bone lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Bye bye Mylène ou, " Putain Sirius, t'as encore gaffé ! "**

La salle commune était tout à fait comme d'habitude, au moment où Alyssa y pénétra. Du moins, en apparence. Les fauteuils et canapés étaient toujours aussi rouges et accueillants, les tables toujours faites en chêne et cachées sous les tonnes d'objets appartenant aux élèves, et le feu dans la cheminée crépitait joyeusement en cette soirée de Février plutôt froide. Les tapisseries quant à elles étaient toujours aussi animées et les tapis éternellement élimés. Bref, rien qui ne pourrait étonné un élève.

Pourtant, Alyssa fut très surprise quand elle pénétra dans sa salle commune ce soir-là.

Car, il y résidait un silence oppressant. Et c'était un fait _extrêmement _rare chez les Gryffondor. Mais, les faits étaient là, et ils affirmaient haut et clair, qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle commune.

Alyssa regarda dans la salle, et fut encore plus étonnée de n'y découvrir que les Maraudeurs et Lily installés dans les différents fauteuils et canapés qui entouraient la table, faisant face à la cheminée. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard, et la pièce devrait être pleine d'élèves à cette heure-ci. A moins qu'ils soient tous en cours ?

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et découvrit qu'il n'était que dix-huit heures cinquante. C'était la fin des cours. Les élèves n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer dans leurs salles communes. Donc rien d'étonnant à ce que tout soie calme.

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en rejoignant ses amis.

Bien sûr que non, tout n'était pas normale ! Les Maraudeurs étaient dans une pièce et celle-ci était entièrement calme ?! A inscrire dans les annales de Poudlard !

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et remarqua que tous cinq la dévisageaient. Elle avait une tâche sur le visage ou quoi ?!

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, répondit Sirius précipitamment.

précipitamment. 

" Il y a anguille sous roche. " se dit Alyssa. " Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? "

- Toi, t'as quelque chose à te reprocher, et mon petit doigt me dit que ça a un rapport avec moi.

Il fuyais son regard, quémandant des yeux son meilleur ami. Alyssa tourna un regard interrogateur à Lily, et celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire contrit et une oeillade appuyée en direction de Sirius. Il avait bel et bien fait quelque chose.

- Sirius, je ne vais pas te manger. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se tourna vers elle en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- C'est à propos de Mylène.

Alyssa plissa les yeux dangereusement, et Lily y vit là, un ordre sourd de sortir de la salle.

- James, Peter, Remus, je crois que nous allons devoir les laisser en tête à tête. Alyssa, nous allons monter dans le dortoir des garçons, rejoignez nous quand vous aurez fini.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ai pu omettre une objection, la porte du dortoir des garçons de 7ème année claquait violemment.

Alyssa se leva et s'assit à côté de Sirius sur le canapé, où celui-ci tordait nerveusement ces mains tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur. Il n'en menait pas large.

- Bien. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est _encore _passé avec Mylène ?

- Encore est un mot de reproche, souffla Sirius, espérant détendre l'atmosphère oppressante qui s'était installée depuis peu.

- Quand ça concerne Mylène, je ne vois pas ce que je n'ai pas à te reprocher.

Sirius grimaça. Un point pour elle.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

- J'aicroiséMylèneetj'aiaccpetésapropositionennotrenomàtousdeuxetjesuisvraiment . . .

- STOP !

Il lui jeta un regard anxieux.

- Recommence, j'ai rien compris. Tu parles beaucoup trop vite et tes mots sont collés. J'ai pas de traducteur alors tu recommences, mais plus lentement s'il te plait.

- J'ai croisé Mylène et j'ai accepté sa proposition en notre nom à tous deux et je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment . . .

Une main impérieuse devant son visage lui coupa la parole. A moins que ce ne soit le regard flamboyant de la personne à qui appartenait la main qui lui fit perdre tout envie de continuer ses excuses bidons.

- Tu es en train de me dire, commença Alyssa, d'une voix lente et menaçante, comme si elle choisissait avec soin les mots qu'elle utilisait, que tu as dit à Mylène que nous avions accepter sa proposition . . . Dégradante !

Sa respiration était précipitée. On avait l'impression qu'elle se préparait pour faire de la plongée sous marine. Certainement, qu'elle se préparait simplement à lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

- ESPECE DE CRETIN DECEREBRE ! VERACRASSE PUANT ! ABRUTI CONGENITAL ! OU EST-CE QUE T'AS VU QUE CA SE FAISAIT DES TRUCS PAREILS, IMBECILE ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE LEVER TES FESSES ET DE REPARER TES CONNERIES, BLACK !

A chaque mot ajouté, Sirius se tassait de plus en plus sur son canapé et grimaçait outrageusement un peu plus à chaque fois. Les cris d'Alyssa allaient crescendo et sa voix était arrivée dans des aigus que peu de personnes étaient à même d'égaler. Malgré le fait qu'elle était dans une rage féroce, elle avait pleinement conscience de ses capacités vocales.

- Comment ça de réparer mes conneries ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, et il se tassa encore un peu si c'était possible. Puis, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se lever. Elle sortit de la salle commune en entraînant Sirius derrière elle, qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Alyssa ?

Elle pila et Sirius faillit se casser le nez contre elle quand elle se retourna.

- On va voir Mylène. Tu vas réparer tes conneries. Tu lui dis ce que tu veux, mais tu fais en sorte qu'elle ne m'approche plus jamais.

Le regard flamboyant d'Alyssa fit déglutir bruyamment Sirius. Elle ne le savait pas, mais quand elle avait ce regard-là, elle aurait pu faire fuir un Détraqueur.

Elle reprit sa route, Sirius sur ses talons.

- Et comment tu comptes la trouver ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Effectivement, à partir du moment où elle était sorti de la tour de Gryffondor, elle avait remis " en marche " ses pouvoirs Néphilims, et scannait les gens autour d'elle pour trouver la jeune Serdaigle. Alyssa avait encore à l'esprit les événements du matin même en cours de DCFM, et aurais été capable de reconnaître la jeune femme à des kilomètres à la ronde, rien que par ses émotions.

Elle tourna dans un couloir, puis dans un autre, puis encore dans un autre, descendit des escaliers, en monta d'autres, et finalement ils arrivèrent dans un couloir, où, effectivement, ils trouvèrent la jeune Serdaigle.

- Diggory !

A l'interpellation de la Gryffondor, la jeune femme se retourna, étonnée, mais son regard s'éclaira bientôt quand elle reconnut les personnes qui la suivaient.

- Ah tiens ! Si je m'attendais . . .

- Tu la fermes et tu écoutes ! La coupa Alyssa, de plus en plus énervée.

Elle ressentait la même timidité à chaque fois qu'elle croisait la jeune femme, et elle ne voulait pas que Sirius se défile, le mieux pour ça étant que la Serdaigle se taise.

- Sirius a un truc à te dire et je veux que tu l'écoutes attentivement.

Elle se tourna curieuse, vers le jeune homme qu'Alyssa tenait toujours par la main. Celui-ci fuyait son regard et avait l'air affreusement gêné.

Alyssa comprit qu'il essayait d'échapper à son châtiment.

- Sirius, tu fais ce qu'on a dit dans la salle commune ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Celui-ci regarda Alyssa dans le blanc des yeux et eut un bref et sec et hochement de tête. Elle devina qu'il avait repris du poil de la bête et qu'il s'apprêtait à rembarrer la Serdaigle.

- Bon, Mylène, je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais tu ne me laisses malheureusement pas le choix. Il y a déjà un moment que je voulais te le dire. Alyssa et moi ne sortons pas ensemble, aucun de nous deux n'a envie de faire ce que tu as proposé et par dessus tout, il y un bon bout de temps que je veux rompre. Donc, maintenant, c'est officiel, nous ne sommes plus un couple.

Pendant sa tirade il avait lâché la main d'Alyssa, et maintenant, il se tenait droit, les bras croisés devant la Serdaigle dont le regard flamboyait dangereusement.

Alyssa fronça les sourcils. Ce regard là n'était pas bon signe. Que préparait la jeune fille ?

- Très bien. Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je ne t'embêterai plus. Au revoir.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta le couloir sous le regard éberlué des deux Gryffondor.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Sirius avait décroisé les bras et Alyssa se demandait ce que cachait tout ça. Elle avait senti que la Serdaigle avait été hautement vexée et que celle-ci pensait déjà à se venger.

- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, dit Sirius en souriant victorieusement à Alyssa.

- Ne crois pas ça, répondit-elle en fixant pensivement le bout du couloir par où était partie la Serdaigle. Elle se vengera.

- Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Sirius en suivant la Gryffondor qui reprenait le chemin qui les conduisait à leur tour.

Ah zut, elle avait oublié ça ! Il ne savait pas pour son nouveau pouvoir. Pas encore. Ils devaient rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient dans le dortoir de garçons. En attendant, elle n'avait qu'à lui sortir un mensonge, qui n'en serais pas tout à fait un.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que Mylène Diggory jette, et non l'inverse. Elle se vengera de l'affront que tu lui as fait. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini d'en baver.

Elle continua son chemin, un peu anxieuse quant à ce qui pourrait arriver au beau ténébreux. Elle avait bien senti la rage qu'avait ressenti la Serdaigle quand Sirius lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités à la figure, et Alyssa savait d'ors et déjà que Sirius aurait intérêt à bien surveiller ses arrières.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame et Alyssa donna le mot de passe. Ils montèrent ensuite dans le dortoir des garçons, et pénétrèrent dans la chambrée où les attendaient impatiemment leurs amis, assis sur un des quatre lits.

A leur entrée, Lily se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

- Ca fait un moment qu'on ne vous entendait plus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a cru qu'elle t'avait tué, Sirius ! Plaisanta James en s'approchant lui aussi.

- Et vous ne seriez même pas venus m'aider, se plaignit le jeune homme.

- Tu aurais eu ce que tu méritais, dit Remus encore assis sur le lit en train de bouquiner.

Alyssa sourit devant ses preuves d'amitié plutôt étrange.

" Mais après tout " se dit-elle, pendant que Sirius faisant comprendre à ses deux amis ce qu'il pensait d'eux à coups de grands d'oreillers en pleine face, " c'est ainsi que fonctionne les Maraudeurs. "

Elle sourit à Lily pour la rassurer, alors que cette dernière scrutait ardemment son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qui pourrait lui apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- T'inquiète Lil, Sirius et moi on est seulement descendus voir Mylène pour régler deux ou trois points.

A ces mots, elle sentit l'intérêt des garçons se reporter sur elle. Puis sur Sirius.

- T'as rompu, Patmol ? Demanda un James allongé lamentablement sur un lit, avec un Sirius à califourchon sur ses hanches, les deux mains au dessus de sa tête voulant visiblement lui asséner le coup de grâce.

Mais la question de son ami l'avait stoppé en plein élan et il se retrouvait avec un oreiller au dessus de la tête, ayant l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait en faire.

- Euh . . . Ouais.

- Cool, ça te laisse le champ libre pour aller avouer tes sentim . . .

Mais un coup de polochon bien placé lui évita la peine de terminer sa phrase, et Alyssa rigola avec les autres devant l'apparence quelque peu échevelée de James, une fois que Sirius en eut fini avec lui.

Alyssa rejoignit Lily, Remus et Peter assis sur un des lits pendant que les deux autres garçons vaquaient à leurs enfantillages.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis Remus ? S'intéressa-t-elle, en regardant par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme pour essayer de lire ce qu'il y était écrit.

- Un livre sur toutes les créatures magiques qui ont existé ou qui existent. Je me dis que je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose pour toi là-dedans, répondit-il sans lâcher son bouquin des yeux.

Alyssa eu un sourire triste. Il était absolument adorable Remus, mais elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Depuis quelques jours, il était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et il avait l'air particulièrement exténué. Elle s'en voulait de le faire travailler ainsi.

Elle tendit un bras, attrapa le livre qu'il tenait et le jeta à travers la chambre. Il atterrit sur le lit à côté des deux gamins en train de se chamailler, et le bruit de son atterrissage les fit s'arrêter et tourner la tête vers Alyssa.

- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Remus, scandalisé, alors qu'il faisait mine de se lever pour récupérer son bouquin.

Elle posa une main autoritaire sur son torse, ce qui le fit rougir, et l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le lit.

- Écoute Remus, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu fais, mais arrête. Laisse tomber les recherches, je m'en fiche royalement. Je suis comme je suis et je ne chercherai pas à en savoir plus. Et de toutes façons, il y a de fortes chances que tu ne trouves rien, l'existence de la race des Néphilims est un secret très bien gardé et peu de personnes sont au courant de nos jours. Et puis surtout, tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours et je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade à cause de cette histoire, alors je te le demande gentiment, laisse tomber.

Plusieurs fois, il avait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Alyssa savait l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes, et elle en avait usé pour qu'il l'écoute attentivement sans l'interrompre. Apparemment, il avait compris puisqu'il avait l'air de s'être résigné et s'était adossé à la tête de lit.

- Et si maintenant, tu nous expliquait ce qui t'est arrivé pendant le cour de DCFM ? Demanda Peter, les sourcils froncés.

Elle sourit aimablement au petit jeune homme et se leva pour rejoindre Sirius et James qui avait - enfin ! - décidé de se calmer. Elle s'assit entre eux deux et dit :

- Je pense avoir découvert un de mes pouvoirs Néphilims. Je suis capable de ressentir toutes les émotions qu'une personne ressent.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis tout un troupeau.

Son annonce les avait tous laissé abasourdi. Heureusement, une âme charitable consentit enfin à dire quelque chose.

- Euh . . . Ouais, cool !

Elle pouffa.

Difficile d'attendre autre chose de la part de Peter. On avait l'impression qu'il vivait dans un monde à part et puis, il n'était pas le plus vif de la bande.

- Je sais, ça peut être assez dur à avaler, mais croyez moi, je sais pertinemment ce que je dis. Mon coup de colère après le cour de DCFM, c'était parce que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler toutes les émotions qui m'assaillaient, et que vous m'aviez suivi alors que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : Être seule ! Mais vous ne saviez pas ce qui m'arrivait alors excusez moi de vous avoir crié dessus.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! La rassura James en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Et puis, à mon avis ton pouvoir va être très intéressant.

- Ne t'avise même pas de lui demander de l'utiliser pour t'aider à faire je ne sais quoi, Potter, ou je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas, le menaça Lily, en le fusillant du regard.

- Allons Lily jolie, tu sais très bien comment je suis, je n'y penserais même pas, dit James en se levant et en allant se placer à côté de la Préfète en Chef, alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de celle-ci.

Alyssa sourit en voyant le visage faussement sérieux du jeune homme. Depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme, James semblait plus enclin à arrêter le rentre dedans et draguait Lily de façon plus subtile, ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire réagir.

Curieuse, Alyssa laissa libre cour à son nouveau pouvoir et regarda Lily. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit émettre un hoquet de stupeur. Son amie lui lança une œillade inquiète, alors qu'Alyssa essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Certes, la jeune femme ne fantasmait pas ouvertement sur James, mais il était évident qu'elle était très attirée par lui.

Pour ne pas dire éperdument amoureuse.

Alyssa pouvait ressentir les efforts que faisait sa meilleure amie pour ne pas répondre au jeune homme. Bien entendu, elle en était complètement dingue, mais derrière tout ça, se trouvait aussi la peur. La peur d'être rejetée, une fois que James aurait fait son affaire. Peur que pour lui, elle ne soit qu'une passade, alors que pour elle, les sentiments étaient plus forts, et plus durable.

Toujours aussi curieuse, elle fit dériver son regard sur James . . . Et agrippa fortement le bras de Sirius, qui grimaça outrageusement sous al douleur, pour s'empêcher de sauter sur Lily. Elle se força à passer par dessus les envies du jeune homme, et analysa ses sentiments plus profonds.

Elle sourit. Lily n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là, James était tout aussi amoureux d'elle, que d'elle de lui . . . Et lui aussi avait peur de se faire rejeter. Encore qu'il devait être habitué maintenant !

Alyssa se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec sa meilleure amie, histoire de la rassurer sur la teneur de ses sentiments de James à son égard.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à jouer les marieuses !

Elle éteignit son pouvoir avant d'analyser toute autre personne présente. Elle ne voulait pas pénétrer dans la vie privée des autres.

- Youhou, Alyssa !!!

Une main passa rapidement devant ses yeux.

- Quoi ? Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius se pencha vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- A toi de nous le dire, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle, mais tu ne voulais pas répondre.

- Ah oui, désolée, fit-elle en passant une main mal à l'aise dans ses cheveux, et en évitant le regard de LiLy et James.

Étrangement, un silence oppressant s'installa dans la chambre. Alyssa s'autorisa un regard vers Sirius. Les sourcils froncés, son regard voyageait d'elle à Lily, comme si il regardait un match de tennis. Elle s'autorisa donc un autre coup d'œil, mais cette fois dirigé sur Lily. Celle-ci la fusillait du regard.

- Euh . . . Quoi ?

Les yeux de la rouquine se plissèrent et Alyssa se sentit encore plus mal à a l'aise.

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi à l'instant.

Alyssa fuit instantanément son regard, en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle eut à peine le temps de prononcer le mot " Quidditch ", qu'une main l'agrippa fermement pas le bras et la força à sortir de la chambre des garçons.

Une fois dans le couloir, Lily lui fit face rageusement. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et tapotait impatiemment du pied par terre.

Alyssa n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir pour comprendre qu'elle était furax et qu'elle attendait une explication. Malgré l'apparence de la Préfète en Chef qui aurait pu faire peur à n'importe qui, Alyssa fit face dignement. Après tout, elle avait " affronté " le mage noir et était encore en vie !

- Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que j'ai fait, Lil ! Surtout que tu n'es pas la seule que j'ai sondée.

Elle tomba des nues.

- Quoi ?! Mais, qui . . .

- James, dit Alyssa d'une voix neutre.

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

- Si ça peut te rassurer Lil, ce crétin est irrévocablement amoureux de toi. Je n'aurais qu'une chose à te dire : Fonce, ma grande !

Un regard étonné suivi d'un sourire grand comme le monde fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaam ! _

_Notre pitit couple super connu va commencer à se faire sentir :D_

_A toutes les filles ! _

_Biz_


	16. Evolutions

_Coucou !_

_Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de QUATRE MOIS que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre. Pas ma faute, je n'avais plus de fourniseur d'accès, je viens tout juste de le récupérer. En tout cas, ça m'a laissé le temps de bien avancer mes histoires, alors si je n'ai pas de problème de connexion, vous aurez encore pas mal de lecture._

_J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonner ! " auteure stressée à mort " _

_En tout cas à bientôt et bonne lecture !_

_Bizous_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Evolutions**

Vendredi matin. Temps pluvieux à souhaits. Dortoir des filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor. Une jeune femme rousse mettait à sac son armoire sous les yeux hilares de sa meilleure amie, qui la regardait faire, assise sur son lit.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! C'est pas possible, j'ai rien à me mettre ! Tous ces vêtements sont complètements dépassés !

- Tu sais, Lil, je ne crois pas qu'il va s'arrêter à ta façon de t'habiller. De toute façon, quand il te voit, il te déshabille du regard, alors tu lui simplifierais les choses si tu sortais toute nue.

Un regard noir, loin de plaisanter, la cloua sur place, et elle leva les mains en signe de rédemption. Alyssa connaissait très bien la Préfète en Chef, et quand elle était comme ça, il ne valait mieux pas jouer au plus fin avec elle. C'était quand même tordant de la voir se démener pour essayer de plaire à un garçon qu'elle ignorait depuis qu'elle était en âge de tomber amoureuse, alors que le garçon en question la draguait depuis des siècles !

Alyssa étouffa un fou rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'énerver encore plus Lily, si elle tenait un tant soit peu à la vie.

Un chemisier rouge passa devant son regard pour atterrir sur un lit plus loin. Celui-ci fut vite suivi par, dans le désordre, un pantalon en cuir beige, un jean bleu coupé au niveau des genoux, un débardeur rose avec un papillon dessiné dessus, un foulard noir, une veste en jean noire, une cape noire frappée aux armoiries de la maison Gryffondor, et bien d'autres choses qu'Alyssa cessa de regarder.

" Mais, elle tient une véritable boutique dans son armoire ! " pensa la jeune femme.

- Alyssa, aide moi s'il te plait ! Vint la supplier Lily, en se retournant vers son amie.

Alyssa soupira et se leva.

- D'accord.

Elle s'approcha, se pencha à l'intérieur de l'armoire, attrapa deux ou trois vêtements et les tendit à Lily.

- Tiens, ça fera l'affaire. Je te rappelle tout de même qu'on est vendredi et que l'on a cours, alors ça suffira amplement. Je n'imagine même pas la tête de McGonagall si tu arrivais à son cours, habillée en moldue !

Lily la fusilla du regard.

- T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?

La jeune femme rousse se précipita dans la salle de bains et s'enferma à double tour alors qu'Alyssa levait les bras au ciel en soupirant, complètement découragée. Si elle avait su, jamais, elle n'aurait fait part de ses découvertes sur les sentiments de James, à Lily. Cette dernière n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, celle d'affronter le jeune homme et de lui proposer un rendez-vous. Et pour ça, elle stressait à mort et agaçait son entourage, à un tel point, que le reste du dortoir avait mis les voiles très rapidement.

Alyssa retourna s'installer sur son lit, en attendant que la demoiselle finisse de se préparer.

La veille au soir, après qu'elle ait avoué à Lily qu'elle avait lu les sentiments de James, elle était retournée dans le dortoir des garçons et, avec Lily, s'était installée. Puis, elle leur avait raconté sa journée, comme elle leur avait promis. De bien entendu, James, Peter et Sirius avait tout de suite trouvé deux ou trois choses amusantes à faire grâce à son don, Remus avait proposé de chercher dans les bouquins des informations en liaison avec l'empathie, avant d'abandonner l'idée sous le regard menaçant d'Alyssa, et Lily avait proposé d'être son cobaye si elle venait à vouloir s'entraîner pour contrôler son don.

Alyssa sourit à ce souvenir. Lily s'était gracieusement prêté pour aider son amie si jamais elle voulait en savoir plus, et lui avait dit qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle contrôle son don au mieux. Bien entendu, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas en reste, et tous avaient aussitôt proposé, à leur tour, leur aide.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

En fait, non, pas tous. Curieusement, Sirius était resté muet. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il se prêterait au jeu du " lis moi mes sentiments ". Avait-il peur qu'elle découvre quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ?

A cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa. Et si . . . ?

Elle s'assit, et s'ébroua. Elle refusait de penser à ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter, et il n'y avait pas de place pour . . . Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pas de place pour quoi ?

Son cœur loupa un battement, sa respiration se fit erratique et son regard se fit trouble. Elle n'était quand même pas tombée dans le piège ?! Toutes les filles connaissaient la réputation de Sirius Black, et elle s'était promis de ne jamais faire comme nombres d'entres elles, c'est à dire, tomber dans ses filets. Elle n'était quand même pas attirée par Sirius ?!

A cette seule pensée, son souffle se fit court et son cœur commença à battre beaucoup trop fort pour être normal.

Oh non !!!!

Elle fit tomber sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Comment avait-elle pu ignorer cette partie de ses sentiments pendant si longtemps ? Si elle était attirée par Sirius, elle aurait du le sentir avant. Certains signes ne trompaient pas. Elle avait bien vu le comportement des filles qui tournaient autour de lui continuellement, et jamais, elle ne s'était comportée comme ça. Alors, comment pouvait-elle l'expliquer ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas sur ses sentiments qu'elle se trompait.

Ou bien si ?! Peut-être qu'elle réagissait comme ça, simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait bien malgré ses bêtises continuelles et sa maladresse avec elle.

Sa . . . Maladresse. Avec. Elle.

- Mais quel abruti ! Cria-t-elle en jetant un coussin à travers la pièce avant de s'effondrer un plat ventre sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

Elle comprenait à présent, pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec elle. Pourquoi elle trouvait qu'il avait changé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Cet idiot était timide et maladroit avec elle, simplement parce qu'il . . .

Elle refusa d'y penser. Si elle ne faisait, ne serait-ce que penser ces mots, cela serait définitif dans son esprit, et elle ne pourrait rien y faire, rien pour empêcher ce qui en découlerait. Mais pouvait-elle être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait ? Comment être sûre qu'elle ne se trompait pas sur la nature des sentiments que Sirius éprouvait envers elle ?

Mais elle était débile, ou elle le faisait exprès ?! Il n'y avait rien de plus simple pour elle que de savoir ce que ressentait Sirius envers elle ! Elle avait toutes les cartes en main, et il suffisait de s'en servir convenablement.

Mais est-ce qu'elle serait assez courageuse pour pouvoir lire en lui ? Ouais, mais en même temps, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor.

Elle grogna. Et voilà comment on faisait pour ruiner une journée qui s'annonçait plutôt marrante.

- Ca y est, je suis prête ! On peut y aller !

Elle se retourna étonnée. Avec tout ça, elle avait oublié Lily et sa mission de la journée.

Elle sourit. Elle allait laisser ça de côté pour l'instant et y reviendrait plus tard. Aujourd'hui, c'était la journée cœur de Lily, pas la sienne.

Elle quitta son lit, prit son sac et rejoignit Lily qui descendait déjà les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune, où les Maraudeurs les attendaient.

Tous les quatre étaient assis dans les fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée, et se levèrent à l'instant où elles quittèrent les escaliers. A son côté, Alyssa sentit Lily se raidir quand elle aperçu James. Alyssa étouffa le début de sourire qui pointait son nez.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer ou de s'attendrir, elle devait d'abord aider sa meilleure amie à conquérir son cher et tendre.

- Bonjour les filles ! Bien dormi ?

- Salut Rem', très bien merci, et toi ? Dit Alyssa.

- Comme un loir ! Répondit-il avec un immense sourire qui éclaircit son visage d'ange.

Elle lui sourit en retour et s'avançait vers lui quand elle remarqua quelque chose.

- Tiens ! Sirius n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il est là-bas, répondit Peter en montrant quelque chose dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et découvrit Sirius en train de discuter avec une élève de 6ème année.

Celui-ci était adossé au mur et la jeune fille lui faisait face en se tordant les mains, les yeux rivés sur le sol et le visage en feu. Alyssa le vit faire un signe de dénégation de la tête tout en lui disant quelque chose, et la jeune fille fondit en larmes. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avec un sourire d'excuse et il croisa le regard d'Alyssa.

Gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, elle tourna rapidement la tête et demanda à James :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Celui-ci prit un air faussement navré et répondit :

- Ce pauvre Sirius se voit devoir rejeter une énième demande. Ca lui brise son pauvre petit cœur à chaque fois.

Alyssa sourit devant le ton mélodramatique très bien imité du jeune homme.

- Quelle genre de demande ? Dit Lily.

- Les propositions pour le bal de la St Valentin, répondit simplement Remus.

Un ange passa.

Puis . . .

- Le bal ?!

Deux cris interloqués avaient fusé au même moment s'attirant les regards de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune et un silence abasourdi par la même occasion.

Les trois garçons faisant face aux jeunes filles au moment où le cri avait été poussé, par contre, avaient eu un pas de recul devant la force de leur cri.

Lily eu un sourire crispé à l'adresse d'Alyssa et dit d'une voix un peu étranglée :

- Je crois que maintenant, on sait ce qu'on avait oublié . . .

Alyssa eut un sourire gêné et répondit un " ouais " soupiré lamentablement.

- Euh . . . Dites-moi, vous n'aviez pas _réellement _oublié le bal de demain soir ? Demanda Remus comme si il avait peur de la réponse.

Alyssa et Lily échangèrent un regard et n'osèrent pas regarder les garçons.

Peter éclata de rire.

- J'y crois pas, vous aviez réellement oublié le bal !

Alyssa releva la tête et regarda Lily qui commençait à prendre une intéressante couleur pivoine.

- Oui. Mais tu te doutes bien que j'avais d'autres sujets en tête au moment de l'annonce d'Albus et après, nous n'y sommes pas revenus, alors pas étonnant que je l'ai oublié.

- Pour toi, d'accord, mais Lily ? Demanda Remus, en se tournant vers la rouquine qui gardait le tête baissée et semblait trouver un intérêt tout particulier à la moquette élimée de la salle commune des rouge et or.

- Elle me supportait durant mon épreuve ce qui fait qu'elle l'a aussi oublié, répondit Alyssa avec un doux sourire à destination de sa meilleure amie qui avait relevé la tête à ces mots. Lily retourna son sourire à la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller manger ?

Cinq paires d'yeux ébahis se tournèrent vers Sirius qui venait de parler.

- C'était toi qu'on attendait ! Répliqua un James qui regardait son ami comme si c'était le dernier des abrutis.

Puis tous les six se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. En cours de route, James remis sur le tapis une discussion de la veille.

- Ce serait une bonne idée de l'expérimenter sur Servilo.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de son amie.

- La vie privée, tu connais pas ?

- Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Cela donna une idée à Alyssa. Elle stoppa ses amis et leur demanda :

- J'aimerais faire un test. L'un de vous pourrait me servir de cobaye ?

Tous se regardèrent. Puis Lily se dévoua.

- Vas-y, de toutes façons tu sais déjà tous ce qu'il y a à savoir, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Alyssa.

Alyssa eut un immense sourire de connivence avec son amie et s'efforça de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à James qui, elle en était sûre, ne manquerait pas le remarquer.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de se concentrer, et activa son pouvoir immédiatement sans effort. C'était comme si elle levait un bras ou faisait un pas en avant, c'était du pur automatisme.

Elle regarda Lily dans le blanc des yeux et . . .

**Une petite fille sur un vélo fière d'arriver à pédaler, une jeune rouquine agitant une baguette magique dans l'espoir d'en obtenir un quelconque effet, une jeune fille qui pleure de joie devant un parchemin, une jeune femme qui repousse un jeune homme brun pour la énième fois, une jeune femme qui tient dans ses bras son amie en pleurs, une jeune femme qui hurle après . . .**

Alyssa ferma les yeux avant d'en voir plus. Elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait cet effet là. Elle s'intenta à ressentir les émotions présentes de Lily, et non pas avoir accès à certains de ses souvenirs et de ses émotions passées liées à ses souvenirs.

Elle se sentait perdue. Était-ce une dérive de son pouvoir, une modification, comme si il avait évolué ?

- Aly ?

Elle releva la tête, et croisa les yeux d'un certain brun à lunettes.

**Un petit garçon qui vole sur un balai miniature fier d'y arriver, un jeune garçon agitant une baguette ravi d'avoir trouvé la bonne, un jeune garçon qui explose de rire face aux facéties de deux de ses amis, un jeune homme qui fait la cour à une demoiselle rousse avant de se recevoir une gifle retentissante, un jeune homme qui rêve d'embrasser . . . **

Elle baissa les yeux derechef en jurant. Elle avait oublié de désactiver son pouvoir, et étonnée par ce qu'elle avait vu, avait plongé beaucoup trop loin dans les pensées de James, frôlant la catastrophe en faillant voir ses fantasmes.

- Aly, ça va ?

Elle releva les yeux rapidement, en n'omettant pas, cette fois-ci, de désactiver sa magie primaire.

- Oui, oui, ça va. J'étais un peu étonné, c'est tout.

Tous la regardèrent, curieux. Puis, elle proposa de s'asseoir autour d'un solide petit déjeuner et d'en parler à ce moment-là.

Sirius poussa un cri de joie à l'entente de sa proposition et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras pour rejoindre plus vite la grande Salle, sous les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Une fois assis, et le petit-déjeuner entamé, Alyssa tint sa promesse.

- J'ai une bonne, ou une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer, ça dépendra du point de vue.

Elle acquis l'intérêt de tous.

- Il semblerait que mon pouvoir ait évolué, vu que, non contente de ressentir les émotions, je suis aussi à présent, capable de lire dans l'esprit des gens qui ont le malheur de croiser mon regard.

On entendit une mouche voler. Si il y avait pu avoir des mouches dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

- Alors, tout à l'heure, tu as eu accès à mon esprit ?

- Oui, Lil, plus particulièrement, certains de tes souvenirs. J'ai quitté ton esprit aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais avec l'effet de surprise, j'ai quand même pu voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Pas grand chose, rassure toi.

- Non, ce n'est rien. De toute façon, je ne te cache pas grand chose.

Elles se sourirent.

- James ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai eu aussi, malencontreusement accès à certains de tes souvenirs. Rien de bien personnel, je te rassure. Je n'ai vu que des choses sans intérêt, mais je tenais quand même à te prévenir.

- Ah . . . Euh . . . Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave, fit-il avec un air un peu perdu, la fourchette à deux millimètres de sa bouche.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme, et ils se séparèrent ensuite pour leur cour qu'ils savaient pas en commun. Ainsi, Lily, Peter et Alyssa prirent la direction du parc pour leur cours de Botanique, tandis que James, Sirius et Remus se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Divination.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les trois garçons s'installèrent l'un après l'autre à la table des Gryffondor, l'air un peu endormi, certainement à cause de leur double cours de Divination, toujours aussi rébarbatif après quatre ans. James bailla grandement face à un Sirius qui put admirer sa cavité buccale tout à loisir.

- Corny, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu ne me coupes pas l'appétit en me faisant voir tes amygdales.

James prit un air blessé et tourna la tête sur sa droite en croisant les bras. C'est à ce moment-là que les trois absents pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et Sirius se remémora la discussion qui avait pris la majeure partie de leur matinée. Alors que Remus essayait un tant soit peu de suivre le cours, James et Sirius chuchotaient, penchés l'un vers l'autre dans un souci vain de confidentialité. Après tout, on ne trompe pas l'ouïe d'un loup-garou, et ça, les deux amis avaient toujours du mal à ne pas l'oublier.

Durant les quatre interminables heures, James et Sirius avaient discuté . . . Filles.

L'annonce des deux demoiselles le matin même dans la salle commune les avait quelque peu émoustillés. Et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de tenter leur chance le midi même en les invitant au bal.

Sirius sentit son estomac faire un nœud au moment où Alyssa s'assit en face de lui. Dans son esprit ne passaient que des choses futiles, telles que l'énumération des plats présents sur la table. Il n'avait pas envie que par quelque maladresse, Alyssa réussisse à lire dans sa tête, des choses qu'elle n'était pas à même de découvrir.

Telles que les émotions et les pensées que la présence de la jolie Gryffondor faisait naître en lui.

- Elle était un peu dangereuse celle-là. Heureusement que Peter a de super réflexe, parce qu'autrement c'était goodbye Grytalié.

La voix de l'objet de ses fantasmes le ramena sur Terre.

- Il y a eu un souci en cours ? Demanda Remus en avalant une cuillerée de purée de carottes.

- Alyssa est passé beaucoup trop près de la Tentacula Vénéneuse de Chourave, et elle a failli se faire bouffer.

Sirius sursauta, prit la main d'Alyssa qui était posée sur la table et approcha la jeune femme de lui, sous les regards surpris de ses camarades. Tout deux à moitié debout, se faisant face par dessus la longue table, Sirius faisait une inspection minutieuse de la jeune femme, inquiet par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Euh . . . Sirius ?

Il relâcha la jeune fille, ignorant son appel, et son verdict tomba.

- C'est bon, elle a rien.

Peter éclata de rire.

- Ca, on aurait pu te le dire nous même. Tu n'as pas entendu que je lui avais évité de se faire croquer.

- Si, mais ça ne coûte rien de vérifier. Elle est beaucoup trop précieuse pour mourir bêtement, mangée par une plante vicieuse.

Un silence abasourdi s'installa autour de lui, à peine entamer par les bruits d'étouffement de James, qui se forçait à ne pas éclater de rire.

Il se demandait pourquoi un tel silence en regardant tour à tour, tous ses amis, quand il prit conscience, face au visage cramoisi d'Alyssa, de ce qu'il venait de dire, et de ce que cela sous-entendait. Il prit à son tour une joie couleur vermillon.

- Ah . . . euh . . . C'est pas ce que je voulais dire . . . En fait, je sous entendait, que c'était mieux qu'elle ne meurt pas.

Ses derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il comprit qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus. Décidément, dès qu'elle était dans les parages, il ne faisait que des gaffes.

Heureusement pour lui, Alyssa trouva de quoi détendre l'atmosphère.

- De toutes façons, avec ce que je suis, je serais déjà contente de pouvoir finir mon année à Poudlard.

Ah bah non, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que le silence ne soit pas brisé.

Face aux regards épouvantés de ses amis, elle s'empressa de rectifier :

- Je déconnais là, les gars ! C'était pour rire.

- C'était loin d'être drôle, Aly, alors tu me feras le plaisir de ne jamais redire un truc pareil sous peine que je ne t'arrache la langue, dit Lily d'un air contrarié et furieux.

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant, si possible, faisant même taire les gens qui ne prenaient pas part à la discussion à la table des Gryffondor.

- Qui est partant pour jouer un mauvais tour à Servilo ? Demanda James dans un souci de détendre l'atmosphère, avec succès cette fois.

Deux " moi " joyeux et impatients fusèrent rapidement, vite suivis par trois grognements râleur.

- C'est pas vrai, vous vous ne vous arrêtez jamais !

- Bah non, Lily-jolie, autrement Poudlard ne serait plus aussi drôle, répondit James en avalant une généreuse part de sa mousse à la fraise.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en partageant une œillade avec son amie. Sirius fronça les sourcils, tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les deux demoiselles leur cachaient quelque chose.

Les deux filles en questions se levèrent et leur annoncèrent qu'elles les retrouveraient en cours de Métamorphose. C'est alors qu'elles remontaient rapidement vers la porte de la Grande Salle, que James sembla se réveiller.

Il se leva et interpella la Préfète en Chef qui se retourna, surprise. Puis, il lui cria à travers la salle :

- Lily, tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal de la St Valentin ?

Un silence abasourdi envahit _toute _la Grande Salle. Il était de notoriété publique que James Potter courait après Lily Evans et que celle-ci le rabrouait méchamment à chaque occasion. Même les professeurs étaient au courant de cette lubie d'adolescent. Donc tous étaient aux aguets, impatients de savoir comment la rouquine allait remettre en place le beau brun à lunettes que beaucoup de filles dévoraient des yeux.

Sirius se sentit pris d'un grand remord. C'était lui qui avait poussé son meilleur ami à tenter sa chance une dernière fois, ne voulant pas être le seul à draguer. Mais il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose, vu le silence qui s'attardait, en attente de la réponse. Par sa faute, il était sûr que James en ressortirait encore une fois avec une gifle retentissante.

- Avec plaisir, James, répondit la Préfète, avec les joues légèrement rouge et un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Des dizaines de couvert tombèrent au sol avec un tintement abasourdi, et beaucoup de personnes adoptèrent le visage d'un poisson en train de s'asphyxier, tandis que nombres de jeunes filles fondaient en pleurs.

Puis, tout doucement, alors que les deux jeunes filles quittaient la salle, les conversations reprirent, ayant toutes le même sujet.

James lui, était toujours debout, la bouche grande ouverte, regardant dans la direction où se tenait encore la rousse avant qu'elle ne parte, sous les regard hilares qu'échangeait ses amis entre eux.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté le choc, murmura malicieusement Peter à l'oreille de Sirius.

Ce dernier tenta de retenir son fou rire. En vain.

- Ferme la bouche, Corny, ou tu vas gober les mouches !

Les trois comparses éclatèrent de rire. Il était tout de même rare de voir James Potter dans une posture pareille.

- Elle . . . Elle . . . balbutia James en se rasseyant lourdement sur sa chaise.

- Oui, Cornedrue, elle a accepté d'aller au bal en ta compagnie, dit Remus avec un air goguenard échangé avec Sirius et Peter.

- Je vais aller au bal avec Lily Evans, murmura James, comme si le fait de prononcer ces mots allait rendre tout ça plus véridique.

- Et oui.

James eut un immense sourire.

- C'est bon pour moi ça ! Avec un peu de chance, ensuite, elle voudra bien sortir avec moi !

- Ne va pas trop vite en besogne, Corny, elle n'a pas non plus dit qu'elle t'épousait, fit Sirius, cassant le merveilleux rêve de son ami.

Ce dernier fusilla du regard le brun et lui dit :

- Chacun son tour, Patmol, après c'est à toi.

Sirius déglutit difficilement.

* * *

_Voilàààààààààà terminé ! _

_A . . . euh . . . si je dis semaine prochaine, vous m'en voudrez beaucoup ?! _


	17. Joie, peur et chagrin

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Alors voili le chapitre 17, avec un personnage que j'adore qui s'incruste joyeusement . . . enfni joyeusement . . . façon de parler ! _

_Un gros merci à **elayna** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre pour sa review._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Joie, peur et chagrin**

****

Elle s'adossa au mur et laissa son esprit s'ouvrir, tout en haletant bruyamment. Elle venait de courir dans les couloirs et respirait difficilement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle courait aussi vite et aussi longtemps.

" Vaudrait mieux que je m'y habitue dès maintenant, au vu de mon ascendance. " se dit-elle. " Ca serait pas le moment de ne pas savoir courir et de tomber dans les pattes du mage noir. "

Elle se plia en deux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de respirer un peu mieux.

Elle avait du prendre la fuite quand elle avait compris qu'elle craquerait. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, tenir ses pouvoirs Néphilims à distance devenait de plus en plus hardi. Elle avait du fausser compagnie à ses amis pour éviter de lire dans leurs pensées. Maintenant elle pouvait laisser libre cour à ses pouvoirs et savourer leur puissance sans craindre de faire une erreur.

Plus ça allait, et plus ses pouvoirs grandissaient. En quelques jours, elle en était passée de à "se forcer pour les faire apparaître ", à " se forcer pour les faire _disparaître " _! C'était ingérable, surtout avec ses amis qui ne la lâchaient plus d'une semelle, de peur de la voir s'évaporer dans la nature. Si elle avait su, jamais elle n'aurait sorti cette phrase anodine, la veille au déjeuner. Depuis, Lily ne voulait pas la laisser seule un seul instant, manquant de lui filer des crises de nerf.

Alyssa n'en pouvait tout bonnement plus. Elle avait besoin de s'exiler, et de s'adonner entièrement à sa magie primaire pour apprendre à la contrôler et à s'en servir sans faire de gaffes.

Elle se redressa contre le mur et sonda ses pouvoirs.

Elle pouvait presque voir l'énergie magique couler en elle, comme si c'était son sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle ressentait sur sa peau les picotements que donnait l'absence de pratique de la magie. Même son cœur serré et son estomac noué par l'impatience, la suppliaient de laisser sortir sa magie primaire et sauvage, héritée de son sang Néphilim.

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de faire ce que son corps réclamait avec tant d'ardeur.

Elle libéra ses pouvoirs et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir qu'ils s'étaient _encore _développés. A chaque minute qui passait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à pratiquer l'empathie, ses pouvoirs s'accroissaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Cela s'arrêterait-il un jour ? Elle l'espérait fortement.

A présent, elle n'avait plus besoin d'un contact avec la personne pour pénétrer son esprit et découvrir ce qui s'y cachait, mais le problème était que par la même occasion, elle pénétrait l'esprit de plusieurs personnes à la fois. Difficile de s'y retrouver au milieu de toute ses pensées et de ses sentiments étrangers.

Heureusement, là où elle était, il y avait peu de chances de croiser quelqu'un. Rare étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient aussi bas dans les cachots, et elle priait pour pouvoir retrouver le chemin du retour facilement.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux qu'elle tenait contre son buste. Elle se devait d'arrêter concentrer pour trouver un moyen le passage des pensées d'autrui alors que son pouvoir était en marche. Cela lui faciliterait drôlement la vie, si elle pouvait éviter de lire . . .

**. . . Un petit garçon en pleurs caché dans un placard, un petit bonhomme brun cherchant à éviter un coup dur qui s'abattit finalement sur sa nuque, un jeune garçon qui avait la tête en bas et dévoilait ses sous-vêtements à une foule d'adolescents hilares, un jeune garçon pensant les blessures de sa mère, un jeune homme craignant les coups de son père, un jeune homme sortant en furie d'un cours de potion affublé d'une petite robe d'été et de couettes, un jeune homme plongé dans la lecture d'un livre sur la magie noire, . . . **

- Grytalié ?!

Alyssa se redressa subitement et fit face au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle et qui la regardait curieusement.

- Salut, Rogue, fit-elle, gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est le domaine des Serpentard.

Elle évita son regard, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Severus Rogue ait pu avoir une enfance pareille. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu renfermé sur lui-même et hargneux envers les Maraudeurs qui lui faisaient subir toutes leur nouvelles trouvailles, au vu du calvaire qu'avait été sa vie.

Et elle n'en avait eu qu'un bref aperçu avant de quitter son esprit.

- Je . . . Euh . . . Je voulais m'éloigner des autres un instant.

- Tu devrais aller ailleurs. D'autres que moi pourraient te faire du mal pour avoir oser empiété sur leurs " terres ".

Elle eut un hochement de tête bref devant ce ton neutre et sans vie. Le Serpentard continua sa route dans tourbillonnement gracieux de sa cape et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il s'arrêta et se retourna, le rouge aux joues et le regard fuyant.

- Je voulais te dire aussi, que tu es très jolie ainsi, même si je regrette un peu l'ancienne et timide Grytalié.

Elle releva la tête étonnée, et resta muette devant ce compliment inattendu venu de la part du Serpentard. Elle fut tentée de penser que c'était encore une de leurs ruses, mais en voyant le teint de ce dernier et son regard fuyant, ainsi que ces mains se serrant nerveusement, elle se dit qu'il était sincère.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et arrivée en face du jeune homme, elle lui releva le menton et plongea son regard violet mystérieux dans les yeux noirs et froids du Serpentard.

- Merci, Severus, pour ton conseil et ton compliment. Je ne l'oublierais pas.

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un fugace baiser sur la joue droite de son interlocuteur qui vira au rouge brique.

Puis elle se détourna et repartit en sens inverse, captant au passage les derniers mots de Severus :

- Merci Alyssa.

Elle sourit mais ne se retourna pas. Intérieurement, elle se doutait qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important, mais qu'elle soit brûlée vive si elle savait quoi.

Puis, elle pila, frappée par l'évidence de la chose. Durant tout le temps de sa rencontre avec le Serpentard, son pouvoir avait été en action, mais elle n'avait pas eu accès aux pensées de ce dernier.

Un grand sourire victorieux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, heureuse de pouvoir enfin le contrôler, bien que cela ait était fait de façon . . . Inattendue.

Elle se remit à courir, pressée de retrouver ses amis, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à craindre de pénétrer leurs esprits par inadvertance.

Arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, elle pensa subitement à quelque chose. Le bal de la St Valentin débutait dans un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, et elle n'avait ni cavalier, ni robe. Durant quelque secondes, elle se fit la réflexion que c'était grave, puis elle eu un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Bof, elle n'irait pas et puis c'était tout. De toute façon, si c'était pour y aller avec un mec sans aucune consistance, ce n'était pas la peine. Elle eut l'idée fugace d'y inviter Severus, mais voir une Gryffondor et un Serpentard arriver ensemble à un bal était quand même indécent. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! Et puis, elle imaginait parfaitement la tête de Severus si elle allait le lui demander. Elle se retint d'éclater de rire.

Lui d'ordinaire si froid et distant l'avait bien étonné à l'instant, dingue l'effet qu'elle faisait aux personnes en sa présence.

- Aly ?!

Devant la porte de la bibliothèque, elle fut étonnée de croiser Sirius qui en sortait.

D'ailleurs, il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir là.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis venue chercher deux ou trois informations pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et toi ?

- Oh, euh, je remontais des cachots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'avais besoin de m'exiler un peu.

- T'étais obligée d'aller dans les cachots pour ça ! Tu sais que c'est le repère des Serpentard ?

- Depuis peu, oui.

- Tu en as croiser un ? Il t'a fait du mal ? S'écria-t-il vivement en arrêtant de marcher.

- Non, non, le rassura-t-elle vivement, n'ayant pas oublié l'épisode déjeuner de la veille suite à l'incident en Botanique. En fait, j'ai trouvé un gentil Serpentard qui m'a gracieusement dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester là.

- Un gentil Serpentard ? C'est contradictoire comme termes.

Elle rigola.

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme tu l'imagines, tu sais. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne m'a rien fait. Il a même dit qu'il me trouvait jolie.

Sirius pila et Alyssa dut se retourner pour continuer à le regarder. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir avalé de l'Empestine.

- Jolie ?! _Jolie_, il a dit ?! Mais, c'est une insulte à ta beauté ! Tu es bien plus que cela ! Tu es magnifique, que dis-je, sublime ! Tel un papillon qui déploie ses ailes pour la première fois ou telle une rose sous l'éclat de la rosée fraîchement tombée ! Tu es une femme que tous rêveraient d'avoir à ses côtés, belle, gentille, drôle, d'un caractère de cochon parfois, certes, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait ton charme ! Et il a dit _jolie_, non mais j'en reviens pas !

Il passa devant elle en continuant à maugréer dans sa barbe, et partit devant alors qu'Alyssa essayait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle le regarda partir, un dur combat s'engageant au fond de son cœur. Une partie d'elle disait qu'elle devait utiliser ses pouvoirs Néphilims pour découvrir ce que pensait réellement Sirius d'elle et, accessoirement, ce qu'il ressentait, tandis qu'une autre partie de son cœur lui conseillait de le laisser venir à elle, ou d'employer les bonnes vieilles méthodes pour lui soutirer des informations.

Toute à ces réflexions, elle en avait oublié de reprendre sa marche, son sac de cours pendouillant lamentablement au bout de son bras. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

" La fourchette va à la bouche. "

" On garde le regard fixé sur l'assiette ou sur les amis à côté. "

" On ne lève pas le regard vers la personne en face. "

" On attrape son verre, en continuant de fixer son regard sur son assiette. "

" _En aucun cas, on ne regarde Alyssa ! _"

Voilà les recommandations que se faisait Sirius au moment même. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune une heure auparavant, il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il avait sorti à la jeune fille dans le couloir et en était ressorti mortifié. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait dit ça ! Et en plus, il avait parlé de son caractère de cochon ! Mais quel abruti dirait ça à une femme ?!

Il n'y en avait qu'un sur cette maudite planète, LUI !

Une fois qu'il avait compris ce qu'il avait fait, il était ressorti précipitamment de la salle commune et était directement parti devant la grande salle attendant l'ouverture des portes pour le dîner. En aucun cas, il ne voulait voir Alyssa, elle se moquerait de lui, il en était sûr.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir ça, aussi ?! Bon, bien sûr, il savait pertinemment ce qui lui avait pris. Quand elle avait dit qu'un autre homme lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie, il avait senti poindre la jalousie, et c'était vivement rebiffé. Surtout que jolie, ne lui convenait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Elle était bien plus que ça, et c'était insultant envers elle de la gratifier d'un mot aussi . . . _banal_.

Maintenant, ses amis l'avaient rejoint et s'était installé avec lui. Comme de fait exprès, Alyssa s'était assise en face de lui, et maintenant il n'osait plus sortir un seul mot, ni lever le regard. Son mutisme forcé valait un silence éloquent autour de la table. Il se doutait bien que ses amis se demandaient pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parlait pas, mais il n'allait pas non plus leur raconter comment il s'était ridiculisé devant la belle Gryffondor. Du coup, autour d'eux, on entendait plus que le bruit des couverts raclant les assiettes d'or.

- Sirius, tu m'accompagnerais au bal ?

Il avala de travers sa gorgée de jus de citrouille, obligeant Remus à lui tapoter le dos pour éviter de s'étouffer. Un fois fait, il fut bien obligé de lever la tête pour répondre à la personne assise en face de lui.

- T'es très marrante, tu le sais, ça ! Lui répondit-il, pensant qu'elle se fichait de lui.

- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, entre le gentille et le caractère de cochon.

Cette fois-ci, il manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande, et ce fut James qui lui tapa dans le dos pour lui sauver la vie.

- T'as pas oublié ce que j'ai dit alors . . . Murmura-t-il, de plus en plus mortifié.

- Pas du tout, j'ai été très touchée par ce que tu m'as dit.

On dit toujours jamais deux sans trois, alors Sirius manqua une nouvelle fois de s'étouffer, mais cette fois-ci avec une carotte. Remus et James s'y mirent à deux pour lui taper dans le dos, et faillirent, au passage, lui décoller les poumons.

- Bon, une fois que t'auras finis de faire un duel avec la Mort, tu pourras peut-être me donner ta réponse.

- Qui te dis que je suis libre ?

- Je sais de source sûre que tu as systématiquement refusé toute les invitations, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants de joie.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

Un léger sifflotement, pas du tout innocent, lui provint de sa droite.

- James . . . Gronda-t-il de manière menaçante, en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard, sous les éclats de rire des quatre autres ayant suivi la discussion.

- Au lieu de t'en prendre à moi, répond à la jolie demoiselle qui attend ta réponse. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impoli de faire attendre une dame, dit James sur le ton d'une mère grondant son fils.

Sirius avança ses mains dans l'espoir de l'étrangler, quand un cri scandalisé lui parvint.

- Si tu touches à mon cavalier, tu te retrouveras avec mon pied au cul !

Lily agitait une fourchette menaçante dans la direction de Sirius, alors celui-ci abandonna - pour l'instant - toute idée de représailles sur son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier ne payait rien pour attendre, foi de Black !

Un soupir provenant d'en face lui fit relever la tête. Alyssa attendait une réponse à sa question.

- Tu sais, Sirius, si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, je trouverai certainement quelqu'un . . .

- Non, j'irais avec toi !

Sa réponse fusa si vite et de manière si inattendue que tous se retournèrent vers lui. Ayant plus qu'assez d'avoir l'air gêné devant la jeune femme, il redit de manière plus civilisée.

- Ca sera avec plaisir que je t'accompagnerai au bal de la St Valentin, Aly.

Un doux sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres exquises de la jeune femme.

- Merci, Sirius.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur son assiette. La suite du repas continua dans une ambiance plus joyeuse qu'à ses débuts, et ils se levèrent de table pour rejoindre leur tour. A peine sorti de la Grande salle, le groupe tomba sur une bande de Serpentard de 7ème année qui s'apprêtait à y entrer.

Sirius y flaira là une bonne occasion de s'amuser, surtout quand il croisa le regard rêveur de Rogue. Il fila un coup de coude à James et d'un coup d'œil, il sut qu'il était partant pour leur faire une petite farce.

Il dégaina sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple et discret du poignet jeta un sort à la troupe de serpents qui passait devant eux. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent immédiatement affublés des plus horribles robes de sorcières jamais vues, et dégagèrent une odeur d'œufs pourris.

Mais presque immédiatement après, ils retrouvèrent leur apparence première. Dépités, Sirius et James échangèrent une œillade étonnée.

Jamais ils n'avaient loupé un sortilège avant, et celui-ci aurait dû durer une bonne partie du dîner. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

Sirius se retourna pour le demander à Remus quand il loucha sur une baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux. Son regard longea le bout de bois, puis le bras à qui il appartenait et tomba face à face avec une paire d'yeux couleur améthyste qu'il jugea furieux.

Apparemment, la belle Gryffondor n'avait pas trouvé la plaisanterie à son goût et comptait remettre les pendules à l'heure. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ça le dérangeait grandement qu'on le menace, mais en plus, les Serpentard s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ça.

- Je te prierai, Sirius, de ne plus jamais faire ça. Ou tout du moins, pas en ma présence.

Bien que l'intonation de sa voix était contrôlée, il pouvait sentir le degré de colère d'Alyssa à travers ses mots.

Préférant jouer la carte de la prudence, il leva les mains en signe de rédemption et dit :

- Ok, je ne le ferai plus.

- Bien. Maintenant, excuse-toi.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et abasourdis.

- QUOI ?! Hors de question !

La baguette se rapprocha de sa tête, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il la repoussa d'un mouvement de la main.

- Il est hors de question que je m'excuse pour une farce innocente, Alyssa !

- Ce n'était pas innocent et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il n'est plus temps de s'amuser Sirius, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ? A leur faire des farces aussi méchantes, tu vas juste réussi à te faire tuer ! Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que la plupart d'entre eux deviendront des Mangemorts à la fin de leur scolarité si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Un silence interloqué fit place à sa tirade. Un attroupement s'était crée autour d'eux et tous attendait de voir la réponse des accusés.

- Elle n'a pas tort, Black, alors je serais toi, je nous ferais des excuses.

Sirius tourna son regard vers Rogue qui venait de parler. Ce dernier se tenait près de la jeune fille, les bras croisés et souriant narquoisement. _Trop près _de la jeune fille, jugea Sirius, alors il fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Ok. Je m'excuse.

- Il y a au moins une Gryffondor qui ne soit pas une cause totalement perdue dans cette école, c'est déjà un grand progrès.

Sirius comprit l'insulte sous entendue et voulut sauter au cou de Rogue mais une poigne de fer l'en empêcha et le força à se retourner, et à reprendre son chemin vers la tour des Gryffondor.

- Elle a raison, Patmol, on a poussé trop loin, lui chuchota James dans le creux de l'oreille. On devrait éviter de faire ce genre de choses à l'avenir, ou il va nous arriver des problèmes. Je n'avais jamais essayé de comprendre les choses de ce point de vue, et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que sur ce point-là, elle a totalement raison. Si on continue comme ça, il va nous arriver des bricoles à la sortie de Poudlard.

Sirius cogita ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était vrai que tout cela n'était pas faux. Mais ils étaient encore au collège, et il doutait que les Serpentard lui tiennent grief pour des farces d'adolescents.

En y réfléchissant mieux, les Serpentard allaient _forcément _leur en vouloir plus tard.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il tout bas.

- Tu as compris. Alyssa a raison. Et je crois qu'elle mieux que quiconque sait de quoi sont capables les Mangemorts. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle leur a échappé.

Sirius s'arrêta et dit à James :

- Passe devant, je te rejoins plus tard.

Il laissa passer Remus et Peter, puis vit les filles s'arrêter quand elles le virent. Alyssa regarda Sirius et fit signe à son amie de passer devant. Sirius laissa passer Lily et reprit sa marche au côté de la jeune femme.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, Aly. Tu as raison, et je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte.

Alyssa retint Sirius par le bras, et il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se gifla mentalement pour lui avoir fait du mal.

- Sirius, j'ai perdu toutes les personnes qui formaient ma famille, alors ne m'oblige pas à voir mes amis me quitter les uns après les autres.

Son cœur se serra aux paroles de la Gryffondor et d'un mouvement non prémédité la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre son cœur et elle referma ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme.

- Excuse-moi, Aly, je ne voulais pas . . . Excuse-moi.

Elle sanglotait contre son torse tachant son uniforme, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était beaucoup plus grave pour lui de savoir qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, et il sentit Alyssa raffermir sa prise sur sa cape dans son dos, s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre Sirius, aucun d'entre vous. Je t'en prie, ne faites rien qui pourrait vous séparer de moi, sanglota-t-elle au creux de son épaule.

Sirius sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il commençait à voir trouble. Il écarta la jeune femme de lui et pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde bien dans les yeux.

- On ne fera rien. Je te le jure Alyssa, on ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait te causer du chagrin. On sait tous par quoi tu es passée, et aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite te revoir tel que tu étais à ton retour du Ministère.

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur le visage de la jeune femme et, pris d'une pulsion subite, il se pencha pour l'embrasser . . .

* * *

_Mmh . . . voili, voilou . . . j'avais oublié qu'il terminait comme ça celui-ci . . . Mais bon, vous m'en voudrez pas, hein ?! . . . HEIN ?! . . . Parce que vous savez toutes que si on tue l'auteur, il y a pas de suite . . . Alors, attention à ce que vous prenez en main . . . Je n'en ai vu deux ou trois avce un truc pas très catholique . . . mmh, je vais peut-être pas m'attarder plus longtemps parce que je teins à mavie et vous souhaitez une bonne fin de semaine et un bon week end._

_Bye !_

_" court comme une dératée en entendant le chargement des fusil à pompes et des baguettes magiques prête à lancer un Sortilège très connue . . ." _


	18. Le match

_Coucou ! _

_Comme vous avez toutes été super gentilles et m'avez envoyée splein de reviews en deux jours, je ne vous laisse pas poireauter trop longtemps et vous met la suite. _

_De plus, je fête le cap des 100 reviews ! Sabrer le champagne les filles ! Sans vous on ne serait jamais arriver jusque là, alors je vous dit un GROS MERCI et vous fait pleins de BISOUS !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le match**

Sur le front !

Sur le _front _!

Cet abruti l'avait embrassé sur le front !

Elle fila un coup de point enragé à l'oreiller dans lequel elle tentait de s'étouffer depuis dix minutes. En fait, depuis qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, elle avait pensé que ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir avec Sirius était un rêve.

Mais force était d'admettre que tout ça s'était bien passé, même le baiser sur le front.

Qu'elle avait encore du mal à digérer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aly ?

Alyssa se redressa sous ses couvertures et tourna son visage vers Lily qui se battait avec sa jupe pour l'enfiler.

- Sur le front ! Cet abruti m'a embrassé sur le front ! Tu y crois toi ?

Deux yeux écarquillés et inquiets se fixèrent sur elle, alors que Lily était en suspension, une jambe passée à l'intérieur de la jupe et l'autre en passe de s'y faufiler.

- Euh . . . Oui, si tu veux. Tu parles de quoi au juste, là ?

Découragée, Alyssa enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller en continuant d'y taper rageusement. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement

embrassée ?! Il y avait rien de plus simple, même un simple bécot, elle aurait accepté !

Pourtant, il était bien parti, il s'était penché vers ses lèvres, et au dernier moment, pfuit, il avait dérivé vers son front !

Et c'était ça, qu'on appelait le Don Juan de Poudlard ! Ah bah vlà, la réputation surfaite !

- Aly, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qui t'as embrassé sur le front ?

- Sirius, marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller.

- Sirius ?!

Alyssa se releva précipitamment et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, faisant face à sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, Sirius. Hier soir, dans le couloir, quand vous nous avez laissé seuls après le dîner et l'altercation avec les Serpentard.

Lily semblait perdu. Elle avait fini de s'habiller et s'appliquait à attacher convenablement sa cravate aux couleurs rouge et or de sa maison.

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'il t'embrasse sur le front au juste ?

Alyssa la regarda comme si c'était une demeurée.

- Comment tu réagirais si James t'embrassait sur le front alors que tu le sentais bien parti pour t'embrasser ailleurs ?

- Je dirais qu'il se prendrait ma main dans sa tronche et que je lui ferais voir ce que j'attendais réellement de lui. Pourquoi ?

Alyssa la regarda profondément, essayant de lui faire passer un message par les yeux. Son amie sembla enfin comprendre.

- Ah, oh ! D'accord, j'ai compris.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Marmonna Alyssa dans sa barbe.

Un grand silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux demoiselles regardaient partout, sauf leur amie. Finalement, ce fut Lily qui rompit ce silence.

- Et, depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à Sirius ?

Depuis quand ? Ca, c'était une bonne question. Depuis quand exactement, elle sentait qu'elle considérait Sirius comme une personne plus importante qu'un ami ?

Certainement depuis les premiers instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, mais sans jamais se l'avouer. Plus sérieusement depuis la veille au soir, quand elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré les Serpentard et que Sirius leur avait lancé un sort qu'elle avait annulé, elle avait dit qu'il devait faire attention parce que c'était de futurs Mangemorts, simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

Aux premiers abords, elle l'avait fait, simplement parce qu'elle avait encore en tête les souvenirs de Severus, et qu'elle comptait bien influencer les Maraudeurs pour qu'ils arrêtent d'embêter tout et n'importe qui.

Elle avait sorti cette excuse, que pour éviter d'avoir à avouer la vérité, et de révéler par la même occasion son secret. Mais ensuite, quand elle avait pris conscience que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, elle avait ressenti une peur sourde poindre en elle. Elle avait imaginé ce que ce serait, si elle venait à perdre les seules personnes qui comptaient un tant soit peu pour elle à ce jour.

Et elle avait eu peur de les perdre, tous les cinq. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas réellement, et ne partageait leur vie que depuis peu, elle s'était fortement attachée aux Maraudeurs et espérait ne jamais les voir mourir. Pour Lily, c'était encore pire. Elle était l'un des derniers liens qu'elle possédait avec son passé. Tout ce qui s'était passé avant Noël était comme un rêve pour elle, et seuls les quelques liens qu'elle avait avec cette époque de sa vie, lui permettaient de continuer à croire que tout ça c'était bel et bien déroulé.

Alors, oui elle avait peur de les perdre. Surtout qu'elle les considérait un peu comme sa famille maintenant.

Puis, Sirius l'avait attendue pour s'excuser de son comportement, et elle avait essayé d'imaginer ce que ce serait de le perdre lui, en particulier. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que c'était ainsi qu'elle aurait réagi. La réponse avait été claire et nette. Si Sirius venait à mourir, alors elle n'avait plus qu'à mourir à son tour.

Rien que le fait de penser de ne plus jamais le voir sourire, plus jamais entendre son rire si doux qui ressemblait étrangement un à aboiement de chien, de ne plus pouvoir lui parler, de ne plus pouvoir le mettre mal à l'aise, de ne plus pouvoir faire avec lui, toutes ces petites choses anodines, mais qu'elle adorait; rien que de penser à ça, ça lui avait fendu le cœur en des milliers de morceaux.

Et c'était certainement à ce moment-là, qu'elle s'était avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle en était amoureuse.

En un quart de seconde, ses sentiments envers le jeune homme avaient pris un tour inattendu et après leur étreinte dans le couloir, elle avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il était bien parti pour le faire, mais au dernier moment, ses lèvres avaient changé de direction. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour que, finalement, il n'ose pas ?

- Aly ?

- Quoi ?!

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard interrogateur de Lily. Elle se souvint alors que son amie lui avait posé une question et qu'elle en attendait certainement la réponse.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je dirais depuis quelques temps déjà, bien que je refusais de me l'avouer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'empêches d'aller le lui dire ?

Alyssa soupira et prit un coussin qu'elle plaqua contre son ventre, et qu'elle serra très fort. Ce qui l'empêchait de le lui avouer ? Oh, rien de plus que son sang Néphilim !

Mais si elle voulait des conseils de la part de son amie, il fallait d'abord qu'elle lui explique ce qui l'empêchait de courir dire à Sirius qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, en dehors du fait qu'elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il refuse, qu'il me rejette.

- Personne ne voudrait.

- Lily, gronda Alyssa, si tu veux que je t'explique, ne m'interromps pas à tout bout de champ.

Lily leva les mains en signe de rédemption et la pria de continuer.

- En fait, tout vient de mon côté Néphilim. Monsieur Moroz m'a expliqué une chose. Un Néphilim ne tombera amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il n'aura qu'un seul et unique amant. Si Sirius me repousse, je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une métaphore, mais quand je pense à ça, quand je pense au fait de perdre Sirius d'une façon ou d'une autre, je sens mon cœur se briser. Je crois que mon sang Néphilim pourrait me faire mourir d'amour.

- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu es sûre de ce que t'a dit cet homme ?

- Oui, répondit Alyssa en soupirant et en serrant encore plus fort son coussin contre son ventre. Ce ne sont pas des paroles que je vais oublier de sitôt. Après, je suppose que tout vient de mon métissage, et que cela peut changer selon le rapport de sang Néphilim en moi. Mais je le sens, comme une promesse. Si ce n'est pas Sirius, ce ne sera aucun autre. Alors comment savoir si je peux l'intéresser ?

Lily eu un petit rire moqueur.

- A mon avis, tu peux intéresser n'importe quel garçon. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est si Sirius serait prêt à s'engager avec toi dans une relation de longue durée. Je suppose que tu ne le largueras pas une fois sortie de Poudlard.

- Certainement pas ! Je l'ai, je le garde ! Et gare à celle qui s'approchera trop près de lui.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Ouah ! Même pas en couple et déjà jalouse. Ça promet pour la suite !

Alyssa jeta son coussin à la tête de son amie, lui traduisant ainsi clairement sa pensée.

Lily lui répondit par un coup d'oreiller savamment placé, et s'ensuivit une bataille de polochon dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les deux amies étaient allongées sur le lit d'Alyssa, tête bêche, le souffle court.

- Au fait, Lily, on est samedi aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu as mis ton uniforme ?

- Hein ?! Heu . . . J'en sais rien. Par habitude, certainement.

Alyssa se releva et dit :

- Ca te dit d'aller assister à un match de Quidditch pour la première fois de ta vie et de pouvoir applaudir ton Jamesie d'amour ?

Un oreiller entra en contact avec son visage et elle éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi pas. Au bout de sept ans dans le monde de la magie, il serait peut-être temps que je vois à quoi ressemble le sport préféré des sorciers.

- On y va alors ? Le match oppose Gryffondor à Serdaigle, et je crois qu'il commence dans dix minutes. Juste le temps de me préparer, de passer prendre un truc dans la Grande salle, et on y sera. On aura juste loupé un peu le début.

- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent du lit, et Alyssa se rendit dans la salle de bains, pendant que son amie courrait se changer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La foule applaudissait les joueurs présents sur le terrain qui disputaient leur match. Les Gryffondor menaient à présent 80 à 50 et Sirius était en passe de marquer un nouveau but.

Il slaloma entre deux joueuses de Serdaigle et tira le souaffle dans l'anneau centrale du gardien des aigles. La foule salua son tir réussi et il fit un tour d'honneur devant les gradins des Gryffondor, qui scandaient son nom.

Il repartit ensuite vers le terrain où continuait de se dérouler le match, avant que James ne lui remonte les bretelles pour manque d'attention au jeu.

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait dire, le capitaine de l'équipe était on ne peut plus sérieux quand il s'agissait de faire gagner la coupe de Quidditch.

Il se remit en position, et vola entre un poursuiveur de Serdaigle et un cognard qui le manqua de peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce que donnait la recherche du vif d'or, mais il n'arriva pas à apercevoir James. Sans doute devait-il ratisser le terrain à la recherche de la petite boule dorée.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeu, et réceptionna le souaffle que sa coéquipière lui passa.

Sous leurs dehors de midinette, les deux Gryffondor de 7ème année étaient d'excellentes Poursuiveuses.

Il vola à travers le terrain et tira le souaffle, mais celui-ci fut réceptionné par un des Poursuiveurs adverses. Il pris en chasse ce dernier, et réceptionna la balle quand il tenta de l'envoyer à un coéquipier. Une fois fait, Sirius passa le souaffle à Aline et celle-ci marqua son troisième but.

Les Gryffondor menaient toujours, 100 à 50.

- Sirius, attention !

Il se tourna vers James qui venait de le héler, et évita de peu le cognard qui lui fonçait dessus. Il grogna.

Depuis le début du match, il en avait évité plus que de raisons, certainement parce que Mylène Diggory était Batteuse chez les Serdaigle. Il avait l'impression que celle-ci faisait tout pour le tuer. Finalement, Alyssa n'avait pas eu tort quand elle avait dit que Mylène se vengerait.

" Non, non, Sirius, on ne pense pas à _elle _! Ce n'est pas le moment ! "

Il sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur le match. Carole avait elle aussi à son tour marqué un but, et les vivats et les applaudissements des Gryffondor étaient assourdissants. Sirius coula un œil sur la tribune de sa maison et vit tout les Gryffondor debout, tapant du pied et criant. Ça faisait chaud au cœur de les voir ainsi, soutenant leur équipe.

- Sirius !

James venait à nouveau de l'appeler et il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait aucun cognard en vue. Il regarda alors James et remarqua qu'il pointait du doigt la tribune des lions avec un grand sourire ravie plaqué sur le visage.

Il regarda alors plus attentivement les gradins, en ne lâchant pas totalement des yeux le match. Il croisa alors une paire de prunelles mauve qui le fixaient et, sous la surprise, faillit tomber de son balai.

Incroyable mais vrai, Lily et Alyssa étaient venues assister au match et acclamaient fortement leur équipe aux côtés de Remus et Peter qui semblaient ravis de les trouver là.

La voir ici lui mit une seconde couche de baume au cœur, bien épaisse, et il en oublia la scène de la veille au soir. Il serait temps de mourir de honte plus tard, pour l'instant il avait un match de Quidditch à gagner !

Il vola plus rapidement entre les joueurs présents sur le terrain et attrapa au vol le souaffle qu'il fit passer à travers l'anneau de droite. Les exclamations de victoires de Gryffondor s'accentuèrent et Sirius se sentit plus léger. Il voulait gagner ce match !

Il leva la tête alors que le souaffle passait entre deux joueurs de Serdaigle et vit James chercher activement le vif d'or. Sirius n'était apparemment pas le seul à vouloir épater quelqu'un.

Il vit soudain Carole lui faire signe et remarqua Mylène en train de lui envoyer un cognard. Il se baissa à temps et ne put s'empêcher d'insulter copieusement la jeune femme, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle ne l'entendait pas.

Tout à coup, Sirius entendit les exclamations de la foule impatiente. Il leva la tête et vit James et l'Attrapeur adverse piquer vers le sol à la poursuite d'un éclair doré. Ils avaient vu et pris en chasse le vif.

Il profita de l'inattention de certain joueurs pour slalomer entre eux, et marquer un dernier but grâce à une passe d'Aline. Il s'apprêtait à chercher James du regard quand . . .

- OUAIS !!!!!

Une ovation digne des plus grand match ébranla le stade. James venait d'attraper le vif, faisant gagner Gryffondor 270 à 50. Une victoire écrasante pour les lions !

Sirius atterrit au côté de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade virile.

- T'es le meilleur, Corny ! On leur a foutu la pâtée à ces faces d'hippogriffe !

- Et toi alors ! Tu nous les as enchaînés les buts ! L'amour te donne des ailes, mon gars !

Une joie vive lui étreignait le cœur et Sirius serra son meilleur ami contre lui, vite rejoint par le reste de l'équipe.

Une bonne partie des élèves de Gryffondor étaient descendue pour venir acclamer leur capitaine, et Sirius chercha un ou deux visages amicaux dans la foule. Mais il fut déçu de découvrir que les autres n'étaient pas descendus. Même Remus et Peter les avait lâchés.

Il se sépara de la foule et pénétra dans le vestiaire où il commença à se changer.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il en ressortait en compagnie de James dans le froid mordant de cette mi-Février, bien emmitouflé dans son écharpe rouge et or.

- Ahlàlà, quel match, Patmol ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai été surpris de voir les filles dans les gradins ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à les trouver là.

- Moi non plus. Pour tout te dire, je doutais même qu'elle connaisse les dates des matchs.

- Dis donc, j'ai remarqué avec quel acharnement Diggory t'envoyait tous ses cognards. Elle a une dent contre toi, mon vieux.

- La rupture a dû lui rester en travers de la gorge.

- Tiens en parlant de ça, comment ça se passe avec ma petite perfection ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça, le rabroua gentiment Sirius en montant les marches qui menaient aux lourdes portes de chêne de l'entrée de Poudlard.

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, ne peut pas lui causer du tort. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Sirius entreprit alors de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille dans le couloir. Touché par le chagrin de la jeune femme, il en avait oublié d'être prudent et avais failli l'embrasser. Heureusement au dernier moment, il avait fait dévier son geste et n'avait embrasser que son front. La catastrophe avait été évité.

- Sirius, soupira James alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle et qu'il cherchait des yeux leurs amis. Pourquoi t'as pas sauté sur l'occasion ? Comme ça au moins, elle saurait ce que tu ressens. Tiens, ils sont là-bas.

Sirius suivit du regard le bras que tendait James et aperçut leurs amis qui leur faisaient de grands gestes de la main. Il suivit le brun à lunettes jusqu'à leurs places.

- Je sais bien ça, James, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne me repousse.

- Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas demandé.

Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'ils terminèrent leur conversation, en s'installant à table.

- Dites donc, vous auriez pu venir nous féliciter à la fin du match, on vous a attendus.

- Désolé, James, mais avec tes groupies, on a pas pu passer, rétorqua malicieusement Remus, faisant éclater de rire ses amis.

Sirius remarqua alors que les deux jeunes filles discutaient à part, en regardant le journal.

- Il y a eu une attaque ? S'enquit-il.

Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il n'y avait rien eu de la part de Vous-Savez-Qui, et bon nombre de personnes s'inquiétaient. Le mage noir qui ne faisait rien signifiait qu'il avait un plan très sérieux en route et qu'il allait frapper fort. Les voir ainsi penchées sur le journal lui faisait craindre le pire.

- Non, justement, répondit Lily en se tournant vers lui. Aly et moi, on se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait eu plus rien depuis un moment. On s'inquiète, ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Il prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûre, continua Alyssa. Et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Regardez Albus. Depuis quelques jours, il est de plus en plus soucieux. Lui aussi s'attend à ce qu'il frappe fort, et bientôt.

Les garçons regardèrent leur directeur et, effectivement, celui-ci fixait pensivement le plafond magique qui laissait voir un ciel bleu magnifique.

- Nous avons une sortie à Pré au Lard cet après-midi. J'espère qu'il ne se passera rien à ce moment-là.

- Pourquoi crains-tu quelque chose ? Demanda Peter.

- Parce que ce sera la première fois depuis l'épisode du Ministère que je mettrais les pieds en dehors de Poudlard. Ce serait l'occasion pour lui de terminer ce qu'il a commencé.

* * *

_Oui, bon j'avoue sur ce chapitre là, je suis encore un peu sadique . . . mais moins que le suivant vous en convenez ! _

_Et vous trouvez pas qu'en début de chapitre on avait envie de lui coller deux paires de baffes à Sirius pour le réveiller un peu ?! _

_Ahlàlà, mais bon . . . ça ne va plus tarder les filles ! On va l'avoir notre baiser, je vous le jure . . . même plus si affinité . . . _

_A bientôt et bisous_


	19. Bal et Pré au lard

_Coucou à toutes ! _

_Un nouveau chapitre qui, je vous le jure, ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim. Adorabelle, tu peux ranger ta hache :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Bal et Pré au Lard**

Le soleil était à peine voilé par de légers nuages cotonneux, mais cela ne permettait pas de réchauffer les six Gryffondor qui remontaient courageusement la rue principale de Pré au Lard, en direction des Trois Balais, le bar le plus connu du petit village exclusivement sorcier. Le six adolescents étaient emmitouflés dans leurs capes, le nez coincé dans leurs écharpes, essayant de garder le peu de chaleur entre les différentes couches de vêtements.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans l'établissement bourré à bloc, et chauffé par les émanations de chaleur humaines. Remus et Sirius fendirent la foule compacte et menèrent leurs amis vers une table du fond, où ils purent s'installer, pendant que Peter allait chercher leurs boissons.

- Brrr ! J'ai hâte que le printemps arrive, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce temps merdique, dit Lily en secouant sa crinière de feu, comme si ce simple geste allait la réchauffer.

- Il n'y a pas que toi. Je préfère de loin les plages ensoleillées, aux montagnes enneigées. Surtout une fois Noël terminé !

Les cinq amis s'esclaffèrent à la remarque de Sirius, alors que Peter revenait avec leurs six Bièraubeurres.

- Toi, il y a que les cadeaux qui t'intéressent en Hiver, remarqua James.

- Et les batailles de boules de neiges ! Rétorqua judicieusement Peter avec un sourire malicieux.

- Effectivement. Surtout quand il s'agit de te la faire bouffer, contra Sirius.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Alyssa porta sa bouteille aux lèvres, tout en réfléchissant. Une ambiance pareille, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait pas vécu une. Elle avait presque l'impression que tout ce qui ses passait au dehors n'était pas réel, tant la scène était joyeuse. Longtemps elle s'était demandée comment les gens pouvaient recommencer à sourire et à rire, après avoir croisé des Mangemorts ou le mage noir. Maintenant, elle savait.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux q'une bande d'amis déconneurs pour vous redonner la pêche et la joie de vivre. Les psychomages devraient faire attester ce traitement sur leurs patients déprimés !

- Dis moi Sirius, pendant que j'y repense, elle n'avait pas une dent contre toi au match Myléne Diggory ? Demanda Remus, avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, attirant l'attention d'Alyssa.

Sirius grimaça outrageusement.

- Si. J'ai bien cru qu'elle essayait de me tuer tellement elle m'envoyait de cognards. A un moment, j'ai faillis m'en prendre un, mais heureusement que James l'avait vu. Ensuite, je l'ai plus lâchée des yeux la Serdaigle. Un peu plus, et elle m'abîmait mon beau visage, fit-il avec un faux air martyrisé en passant une main délicate sur sa joue.

Alyssa sourit à cette tirade. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Sirius, elle se demandait si elle devait lui parler de ses sentiments, ou pénétrer en lui pour voir ses pensées. La seconde solution lui plaisait plus que la première car ainsi elle évitait de trop se mouiller. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas non plus car ça la forçait à faire une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire.

- Et le match vous a plus les filles ? Demanda soudain James.

Alyssa opina vivement de la tête avec un énorme sourire, alors que Lily rougissait légèrement et qu'elle piquait du nez vers sa bouteille. Alyssa coula un regard discret sur sa meilleure amie, quand elle vit les quatre garçons la regarder, impatient de connaître son avis.

- Lil ? Je crois qu'il attend une réponse.

Lily fusilla des yeux son amie, mais l'effet fut réduit à néant par la rougeur excessive de gêne sur ses joues.

Elle grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à " Grmblgrmbl " et James, avec un sourire malicieux, grand comme le monde, la taquina encore un peu.

- Désolé, Lily-jolie, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que tu as dit. Tu veux bien répéter s'il te plait ?

- C'était pas mal, marmonna-t-elle, de mauvaise grâce.

Un fou rire secoua l'assemblée.

Alyssa savait quel effort ça avait demandé à son amie d'affirmer que le Quidditch n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle pensait, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'un magnifique Gryffondor chevauchant sa monture magique soit pour quelque chose dans le changement d'avis de la jeune rouquine.

- Seulement pas mal ?! S'écria un Sirius - faussement - indigné, une main sur le cœur. Mais le Quidditch est un art noble mademoiselle, que nombre de sorciers ont pratiqué à travers les âges, mettant courageusement leur vie en danger pour faire gagner leur équipe bien-aimée . . .

- Euh Sirius ! Sirius ! Tu t'emballes, là ! Fis Alyssa, hilare. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un essai sur l'art noble qu'est le Quidditch. Évite d'enfoncer le clou.

Devant le visage vexé de Lily, tous éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant un visage meurtrier de la belle.

- Continuez comme ça, et Potter devra se trouver une autre cavalière pour le bal de ce soir.

La menace fit réagir au quart de tour le brun à lunette qui se dépêcha de calmer ses amis, faisant redoubler leur rire.

- En parlant du bal, vous avez été acheter vos robes, non ? Demanda Sirius.

Alyssa se renfrogna.

OUI ! Ca, elles avaient été les achetés leurs robes, et même qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire les magasins avec une Lily telle que celle d'y avait une heure. Fébrile, impatiente, exigeante avec le vendeur, Alyssa avait cru ne jamais voir la fin de leurs achats. Surtout que la jeune rouquine n'avait pas fait tout ça pour elle-même, mais pour Alyssa, qui pourtant n'avait rien demandé à personne. Lily avait décrété qu'Alyssa devait avoir un une tenue splendide pour le soir même, afin d'émerveiller un certain Gryffondor brun. Résultat des courses : deux heures à essayer des robes toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, et Lily s'était décidé pour une robe . . . Disons, qu'Alyssa avait trouvé audacieuse.

Elle ne préférait même pas imaginer la tête de Sirius quand il verrait comment elle allait descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le bal. Ni la tête de tous les mecs de l'assemblée. Ni les visages assassins des filles. Si elle venait à être tuée avant la fin du week-end, Lily aurait sa mort sur la conscience !

- Oui, on a été les achetées, répondit Lily, avec un sourire en coin.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Continua-t-il.

Lily eu un sourire malicieux et dit :

- Tu verras bien, mais je te jure que tu ne vas pas être déçu.

Sirius sembla perdu pendant quelques instants, son regard voyageant entre Lily et Alyssa. La première avait un visage exprimant son impatience à être au soir même, tandis que la seconde exprimait son envie que ce soir soit vite terminé.

- D'accord, j'attendrai ce soir. Mais tu sais, je parlais aussi pour James. Elle ressemble à quoi ta robe ?

- Surprise ! Vous verrez ce soir.

Un grognement lui répondit, et Alyssa sourit. James avait l'air d'avoir sacrément hâte d'être au bal. Et la jeune femme savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu, lui non plus.

Le tintement de la cloche qui signifiait l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée retentit, et d'un geste automatique, Alyssa tourna la tête.

Une famille venait de faire son entrée. Un homme, accompagné de sa femme et de sa fille, s'installait à l'une des tables proche d'eux.

Inconsciemment, Alyssa les suivit du regard, et les observa. Le père de famille portait de nombreux sacs, et la petite fille, discutait avec sa mère. Apparemment, c'était l'anniversaire de la petite fille. Elle était excité, et n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de courir partout.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux.

Maintenant qu'elle se connaissait un peu mieux, n'était-il pas temps pour elle de chercher à savoir qui était son père ? C'était une chose, que déjà toute petite, elle avait toujours voulu savoir. Elle se souvenait, qu'une fois, à Noël, elle avait demandé que son papa lui rende visite. Elle avait été déçue de trouver une baguette pour enfant sous le sapin.

Mais aujourd'hui, il existait quand même bien un moyen de le savoir, non ? Peut-être dans les effets personnels de sa mère, qu'on lui avait remis après l'inhumation, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais regardés. Elle avait trouvé ça trop dur, de regarder des affaires appartenant à sa mère, si peu de temps après l'avoir perdu. Elle ne s'en état pas senti le courage, mais maintenant, elle pouvait le faire en toute tranquillité. Son deuil était fait, et lui ne restait plus que les bons souvenirs de sa mère.

Mais si elle ne trouvait rien là, où pourrait-elle se renseigner ? Peut-être que l'un de ses amis pourrait la renseigner ?

Elle se tourna vers Remus, qui était le seul à ne pas discuter.

- Remus, j'aurais un truc à te demander.

Il leva la tête, surpris, comme si il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre lui parler.

Apparemment, il était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées.

- Oui, bien sûr vas-y.

- Si je voulais connaître le nom de mon père, où me conseillerais-tu de chercher ?

Remus fut décontenancé par la question pendant quelques minutes, puis il parut réfléchir.

Enfin, il fit la moue.

- James ? Appela-t-il.

- Ouais ? Répondit ce dernier.

- Si je voulais savoir le nom d'un de mes parents, le plus simple ça ne serait pas d'aller voir au service maternité de St Mangouste ?

James s'étonna de la question.

- Si certainement, mais tu connais déjà le nom de tes parents, non ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Aly, fit-il avec un sourire, et en montrant la jeune femme du pouce.

- Ah ! Fit James, puis se tournant vers son amie, en attirant l'attention des autres. Le moyen le plus simple est d'aller au service maternité de St Mangouste et de demander à voir le registre des naissances.

- Le registre des naissances ?

- Oui, c'est là où les personnes marquent le nom de l'enfant qui vient de naître et le nom des parents. Si le nom de ton père n'est pas sur ce registre, je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'il pourrait être.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius était assis dans l'un des canapés rouge brique de la salle commune et s'arrachait les ongles des doigts. James, assis à côté de lui ne valait guère mieux, ce qui rassurait Sirius - il n'était pas le seul à stresser à mort ! - et amusaient grandement Remus et Peter, qui se foutaient de leur tronche depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de leur dortoir, habillés de pied en cap.

Jamais Sirius n'aurait imaginé qu'attendre une fille pour un bal puisse être aussi stressant. Bizarrement, il avait peur qu'elle ne change d'avis et que finalement elle ne l'accompagne plus au bal. Ce qui était impossible, bien entendu. Il savait pertinemment qu'Alyssa ne lui ferait pas faux bond, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter tout de même.

- Vous êtes tordants à voir les gars, vous le savez ça ?

- Ah ah, merci Peter, fit Sirius, sarcastique.

Seul un sourire malicieux lui répondit.

- Au nom de Merlin !

Sirius, étonné par la phrase de son ami, se tourna vers lui . . . Et découvrit qu'il regardait fixement l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, avec la bouche grande ouverte. Il suivit son regard, curieux, et remarqua Lily qui descendait élégamment de son dortoir, apprêtée. Sirius fut bien obligé d'admettre que la jeune fille était très jolie. Une robe beige aux fines bretelles et savamment travaillée au niveau du décolleté reposait sur le corps de la jeune rouquine et tombant avec grâce autour de ses pieds en une jupe évasé et légère, faisant baver en coin son cavalier.

Sirius ne put retenir un ridicule éclat de rire, faisant revenir sur terre son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Lily et lui tendit galamment son bras, afin qu'elle s'y accroche. Il la regardait, de milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Sirius espérait secrètement que pour lui ça ne se verrait pas autant. Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre aussi ridicule que son ami, encore que ça lui plairait beaucoup qu'Alyssa le regarde de la manière que Lily regardait en ce moment même, James.

La jeune fille en question s'arracha à la contemplation de son cavalier et se tourna vers Sirius et lui dit :

- Elle ne va plus tarder, maintenant. Aline fait une dernière retouche à sa coiffure et elle arrive.

Sirius sentit son estomac faire un nœud horriblement serré. Il remercia tout de même Lily pour le renseignement, avec un sourire quelque peu crispé. Il suivit du regard les deux jeunes gens qui s'installaient à côté de lui et s'efforça de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'entretenaient Lily et Remus sur le dernier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Désespérant de les voir papoter leçons pendant une telle soirée !

Il soupira. Il était sept heures et demi, et ils n'allaient plus tarder à descendre devant la Grande Salle pour l'ouverture des portes. Déjà, la salle commune se faisait de plus en plus vide. Seuls restaient eux et trois autres personnes, attendant visiblement eux aussi une fille. Il découvrit qu'il avait raison, quand il vit Aline descendre précipitamment l'escalier dans une robe noir classique, et sauter dans les bras de son cavalier.

Ils étaient dorénavant seuls, ils n'attendaient plus qu'Alyssa. Contre toute attente, Lily se leva. Elle souriait et regardait l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir.

A la tête que faisaient ses trois amis en regardant dans la même direction que Lily, Sirius pouvait s'attendre à faire une syncope en apercevant sa cavalière.

Il se retourna tout de même et vit Alyssa.

Son cerveau avait déconnecté pendant quelques instants, devant la magnifique créature qui lui faisait face. Là, oui, il pouvait le crier haut et fort, Alyssa Grytalié était parfaite !

Et lui se savait irrémédiablement et éternellement amoureux de cette sublime créature.

La jeune femme se tenait face à eux, légèrement gênée devant leur manque de réaction.

Elle portait une robe rouge écarlate en bustier à lacets dans le dos, moulant superbement sa poitrine et son ventre plat, se terminant sur une jupe longue et raide tombant jusqu'aux chevilles dont le fourreau sur la jambe gauche remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, laissant voir une jambe bronzée et galbée à souhait. Ses escarpins d'un rouge sang adorablement audacieux complétaient la panoplie, le tout rehaussé par un discret maquillage et une coiffure simple. Une légère trace de rouge à lèvre carmin et un chignon lâche complété par une rose rouge accrochée dans ses cheveux, faisaient d'elle une créature divine, mais d'un air diablement sexy.

Sirius avala difficilement sa salive. Il allait devoir la protéger contre les hommes mal intentionnés, et se promit de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle de toute la soirée. Ce qui n'était décidément pas pour lui déplaire.

- Je crois qu'elle ne vous plait pas, je vais monter me changer, dit Alyssa en se tordant les doigts et tirant Sirius de sa rêverie.

Celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers.

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas me priver d'une si charmante compagnie, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle, qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé en sa présence.

En une seconde, il avait finalement décidé de tenter sa chance. A partir de ce soir, il reprenait la chasse. Mais pas la chasse aux filles.

La chasse au Néphilim.

Une Néphilim bien particulière, avec qu'il se ferait plaisir de danser toute la nuit.

- Elle . . . Elle te plait ?

- Dis moi à quel genre d'hommes elle ne pourrait pas plaire ? Surtout quand c'est toi qui la porte.

Alyssa piqua un fard monstrueux, qui lui alla à ravir et rehaussa sa beauté. Sirius se promit de la faire rougir autant de fois que possible ce soir, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de voir cette couleur merveilleuse sur son teint.

- Alors, tu viens ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire gêné.

- Elle te plait, vraiment ? C'est Lily qui l'a choisit, mais je la trouve beaucoup trop osée, je ne m'habille pas dans ce genre là habituellement.

- Ca te va très bien en tout cas. Tu devrais penser à t'habiller ainsi plus souvent.

" Pas vraiment, en fin de compte " pensa-t-il finalement, quand ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, dix minutes plus tard, et qu'il vit les regards des autres garçons de Poudlard sur sa cavalière. En fait, en y réfléchissant, elle aurait dû venir avec l'uniforme du collège.

Alyssa, accrochée à son bras depuis leur départ de la salle commune, se détacha soudain de lui, et s'avança vers une jeune femme, attendant un peu plus loin. Sirius reconnut Aline, et il vit la jeune Gryffondor remercier sa camarade de chambrée pour le temps passé à la coiffer.

- Chers élèves, je vous en prie, donnez vous la peine d'entrer, fait la voix du professeur Dumbledore qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir les ôtes de la Grande Salle.

Alyssa rejoint Sirius et ils entrèrent à la suite de James et Lily, suivis par Peter et Remus, tout deux accompagnés par des jeunes filles que Sirius ne connaissait pas, et qu'il devinait être des conquêtes d'un soir.

La pièce avait été re-décorée pour l'occasion. Adieu les sempiternelles grandes tables et bonjour les petites tables pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Le plafond libérait une sorte de lumière rose très douce, et des petits cupidons voletaient ici et là en tenue de serveurs moldus. Sur les tables, les couverts étaient entourés de cœurs passant par les différentes teintes de rose. Ca aurait pu être vomitif à souhait, si ça n'avait pas été bien fait. Merci Dumbledore et son talent prodigieux en matière de magie.

Sirius guida Alyssa jusqu'à une table proche de la piste de danse vide pour l'instant, et tira galamment une chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Il la vit hausser un sourcil moqueur, mais ravi et elle s'installa. Sirius fit de même en remarquant que James faisait la même chose à Lily dans une attitude totalement moqueuse pour son meilleur ami, alors que la jeune rouquine pouffait. Elle avait bien compris les attentions de James.

Sirius n'en tint pas compte, et il se tourna vers Alyssa. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit depuis l'après-midi même, et il la posa de suite :

- Tu as décidé de retrouver ton père ?

Elle parut étonnée, mais finalement un sourire ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres gourmandes.

- Oui. Maintenant que j'en connais un peu plus sur moi, je me dit que je pourrais tout aussi bien chercher la famille qui me reste du côté de mon père. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que James ne se trompe pas et que ma mère a bien marqué le nom de mon père sur ce registre.

- Pour James, t'inquiète pas, c'est certainement vrai. Son père travaille à Ste Mangouste, il est guérisseur, alors il doit en connaître un rayon.

- C'est vrai ? Je pourrais peut-être lui demander quelques conseils alors, je souhaiterais moi-même entreprendre des études de guérisseur après Poudlard.

- Essaye toujours. En plus, le père de James est vraiment sympa. Je ne pense pas qu'il refusera de t'aider.

- Tu connais ses parents ?

Sirius hésita. Oui, il les connaissait, vu qu'il plantait sa tente dans le jardin des Potter depuis les vacances dernières, à cause de son dégoût envers sa famille. Il ne supportait plus ses parents et son frère, qui approuvaient fortement les faits et gestes du mage noir. D'ailleurs, Sirius suspectait fortement son jeune frère, Regulus, qui était en 5ème année à Serpentard, de vouloir devenir un Mangemort à la fin de ses études. Comment ne pas détester une famille pareille ? Même ses cousines étaient du côté du mage noir. Bellatrix étaient apparemment une Mangemort, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vraie, et Narcissa venait tout juste d'épouser Lucius Malefoy, que l'on suspectait lui aussi d'être un Mangemort, malgré le manque tangible de preuves. Seule Andromeda, la seule personne de sa famille qu'il acceptait de voir, était comme lui. Elle avait épousé un sorcier d'ascendance moldue du nom de Ted Tonks, et avait été, tout comme Sirius, reniée par la famille Black. Leur fille, Nymphadora, que Sirius n'avait pas encore rencontrée, avait cinq ans. Il espérait quand même fortement la voir un jour, juste pour avoir le plaisir de serrer une Black contre lui, sans avoir l'envie de l'étrangler.

- Oui, effectivement, je connais les Potter. Je passe pas mal de temps chez eux durant les vacances.

- Je comprends. Les rumeurs doivent être vrai alors.

- Les rumeurs ?

- Ton frère, Regulus, il est à Serpentard, non ?

Sirius fut étonné qu'elle sache cela. Alors Poudlard était parcouru par des rumeurs le concernant ? Intéressant.

Sirius et Alyssa passèrent la plupart du repas à discuter de leur famille respective, apprenant à se connaître un peu plus, et se trouvant des points communs insoupçonnés. Plus il passait de temps avec la jolie Gryffondor, et plus Sirius trouvait l'envie de l'avoir pour lui seul encore plus forte. C'était à un tel point, qu'il en oubliait presque sa peur d'être rejeté. Et le regard que lui lançait Alyssa, empli de douceur, n'était pas pour l'aider à se contrôler. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le mauve de ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la jeune fille nourrissait à son égard, des sentiments identiques aux siens. Mais pour le découvrir, il fallait tenter sa chance.

Sirius sourit, quand il entendit les premiers accords d'une valse, que le groupe choisi par Dumbledore venait d'entamer.

- Alyssa, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Elle parut étonnamment ravie, et accepta la main que Sirius lui tendait. Il la mena sur la piste de danse où commençaient déjà à évoluer certains couples, dont le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore. Il serra la main droite d'Alyssa dans sa main gauche et rapprocha leurs deux corps, d'une légère pression aux creux des reins de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'ils évoluaient sur la piste, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que leur deux corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Comme si ils avaient été conçus pour être complémentaires.

La valse les emmena jusqu'au milieu de la piste, et tout intéressés qu'ils étaient l'un par l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas que les autres couples s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour les regarder. Tous étaient subjugués par la grâce et la beauté que le couple qu'Alyssa et Sirius formaient. Tous pouvaient sentir l'aura de puissance que dégageait la jeune femme, suite au bonheur qu'elle ressentait dans les bras de Sirius, bonheur partagé par son cavalier.

La musique prit fin.

La magie aussi.

Sirius se sépara d'Alyssa à regret. Il lui sourit, la remercia pour la danse, et la ramena à leur table, alors que le groupe entamait une chanson plus énergique. Mais Sirius eut à peine le temps d'approcher leurs tables, que Lily attrapa Alyssa par le bras et l'emmena de force sur la piste, où nombre d'élèves se déhanchaient fortement sur la musique pop rock.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire d'excuse que lui adressait Alyssa, tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la foule des danseurs.

Une tape sur son épaule le ramena sur terre.

- Alors là, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, Patmol, fit James en le scrutant des yeux.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Lui demanda James en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Remarqué quoi ?

- La magie qui s'est dégagé d'Alyssa quand vous avez dansé. Tout le monde l'a ressentie. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, Alyssa a laissé échapper un peu de ses sentiments, alors qu'elle dansait avec toi, fit Remus.

- Oui, et je peux te certifier qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir danser avec toi, termina Peter, avant de rejoindre sa cavalière qui lui faisait signe depuis la piste de danse.

- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire . . . Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait ressentir . . . Être attiré par moi ?

Remus et James échangèrent une œillade souriante, et James dit :

- Pas l'ombre d'un doute, ma petite perfection en pince pour toi.

* * *

_Tadam ! Terminé ! A dans pas très longtemps pour le chapitre 20 où il y aura ENFIN ce que vous attendez toutes !_

_A bientôt et bisous à toutes._


	20. Couples à gogo

_Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Bon, comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, le rythme de parution des chapitres est de plus en plus rapide ces derniers temps. Ceci s'explique par le fait que, comme cette fanfic est totalement rédigée, je ne vois pas l'intêret de vous faire patienter une semaine entre chaque post. Tant mieux pour vous ! _

_Maintenant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 20 que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent avec impatience vu qu'elles savent ce qu'il s'y passe. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Couples à gogo**

Au dessus des arbres de la forêt Interdite, brillaient des centaines d'étoiles. Seul le souffle du vent et l'air glacial faisaient frissonner Alyssa.

" Non pas seulement ça " pensa-t-elle.

Le souvenir de ce qu'elle vivait aussi. La fête battait son plein entre les murs de Poudlard.

Tous les élèves de la 5ème à la 7ème année s'amusaient et dansaient dans la Grande Salle.

Alyssa y avait délaissé James et Lily, plus amoureux que jamais, et espérait qu'ils se déclareraient l'un à l'autre rapidement. Remus et Peter s'occupaient de leurs cavalières respectives, mais elle sentait que tous quatre étaient venus en tant que simples amis. Pas besoin de pouvoirs particuliers pour le deviner. Sirius avait disparu, elle ne savait où, après leur unique danse.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était sortit.

Après que Lily l'ai entraînée de force sur la piste de danse, enthousiasmée par les rythmes trépidants des musiques, elle en avait oublié son cavalier, et s'en était souvenue qu'une demi-heure plus tard. C'était donc mortifiée qu'elle venait de quitter le bal, après avoir recherché Sirius dans toute la Grande salle.

Elle apercevait le croissant de Lune au dessus de la cime des arbres, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour ses congénères défunts qui l'avaient tant adorée mais qui n'avaient plus l'occasion de la voir.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la magie de l'instant pénétré son être. Elle se sentait divinement bien.

Comme si il n'existait plus aucun souci.

Une bulle d'extase pur.

Une innocence inouïe.

Elle se sentait protégé, aimée.

Tout ça depuis sa danse intime avec Sirius. Elle n'avait pas compris de suite ce qui s'était passé, grisée par ce tête à tête avec le jeune homme, mais après la danse, elle avait senti cette état d'hébétude chez les occupants de la salle. Une fois qu'ils furent retournés à leurs occupations, elle avait pénétré l'esprit de certains d'entre eux. Et elle avait vu par leurs yeux.

Il n' y avait plus aucun doute possible pour elle à présent. Sirius était le seul et unique homme que son être accepterait. Nul autre que lui ne serait à même de l'émouvoir de la même manière. Sans être parfait à tout point, le beau ténébreux était parfait pour elle. Elle les sentait complémentaires. Quand l'un allait mal, l'autre le réconfortait; quand l'un faisait une bêtise, l'autre le grondait puis l'aidait; quand l'un était sérieux, l'autre était rieur.

C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, depuis que la véritable Alyssa était apparue.

Et elle savait que Sirius pensait, à peu de chose près, la même chose. Sans avoir besoin de recourir à la magie Néphilim, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Et les yeux d'une personne ne mentaient jamais.

Au moment de la danse, Sirius n'avait pas pu mentir et cacher le plaisir qu'il prenait à danser avec elle, à la sentir contre lui, à l'avoir tout à lui, exclusivement. Elle se savait irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui, et il lui semblait qu'il en allait de même pour le jeune homme.

" Mais Sirius black est un coureur, c'est bien connu. Il t'utilisera et te jettera. "

Alyssa soupira.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à la conclusion qui lui plaisait, quelque part dans un recoin de sa cervelle, sa conscience apparaissait et lui soufflait des mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Mais elle voulait lui faire confiance et lui donner une chance. Après tout, à dix-sept ans, on n'est plus un enfant, il faut penser en adulte. Sirius était pareil aux autres, et lui aussi, dans un recoin de sa tête et de son cœur, cherchait la femme avec qui il pourrait passer du temps, voire sa vie.

Un frisson parcourut son échine à cette pensée. Passer sa vie avec Sirius ? Le voulait-elle ? Le désirait-elle ?

La réponse était très simple : OUI !

Tout en elle criait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et s'il le fallait, elle attendrait.

Elle attendrait que Sirius soit prêt à s'engager dans une relation de longue durée, et tenterait sa chance. D'ici là, elle patienterait, et attendrait qu'il se réveille. Qu'il prenne à deux mains, le courage légendaire des Gryffondor, et qu'il assume pleinement ses sentiments.

Alyssa sourit, alors qu'elle parcourait le parc. Une bonne décision de prise.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortit de la Grande Salle, elle regarda ce qui se passait autour d'elle. De nombreux couples avaient élus domicile dans les fourrés, malgré le froid mordant qui régnait. Ou à cause du froid, leur donnant une bonne raison de se réchauffer mutuellement.

Mais elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas dans le parc, entouré de tous ces couples, qu'un homme célibataire - aux dernières nouvelles - tel que Sirius, viendrait se promener. Il était peut-être remonter dans la tour des Gryffondor ?

Ni une, ni deux, Alyssa fit demi-tour, et rentra au château. Elle grimpa l'escalier de marbre, passa devant les portes de la Grande salle d'où s'échappait la musique, en l'ignorant, et emprunta un couloir.

A peine quelques mètres plus loin, elle ralentit. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Elle continua de marcher à la même allure, et écouta plus attentivement, pour repérer si il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle plissa des yeux sous l'effort et finalement, aperçu un léger bruit de pas. Plusieurs bruits de pas, en fait. Il y avait plusieurs personnes derrière elle, qui prenaient la peine de ne pas se faire entendre. Ils étaient discrets. Essayaient-ils de lui faire peur ?

Elle accéléra son allure, pas sûre de leurs intentions. Les pas derrière elle, accélérèrent aussi. Elle ralentit un peu, et s'arrêta devant une tapisserie, comme si elle voulait la regarder, et entendit les pas s'arrêter. Pour se donner une contenance, et faire croire aux autres qu'elle ne les avaient pas repérer, elle interrogea le portrait, qui représentait une jeune femme dans un champ de coquelicots, faisant la cueillette.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs passé, s'il vous plait ?

La blondinette du tableau se tourna vers elle, et lui fit un signe de négation de la tête.

Alyssa lui adressa un petit sourire pas rassuré, et reprit son chemin.

Derrière elle, les pas reprirent. Doucement, mais sûrement, elle sentait la panique l'envahir. Si seulement, elle pouvait savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient !

" Mais quelle conne ! " pensa-t-elle, brusquement " Je suis une Néphilim, oui ou merde ! Bien sûr que je peux savoir ce qu'ils ont en tête ! "

Elle laissa libre cour à sa magie primaire.

**Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et au regard améthyste plaquée contre un mur, un homme masqué lui murmurant des menaces à l'oreille, la peur panique de la jeune femme à demi nue, violentée par les trois hommes masqués dans une salle de classe vide . . . **

Elle se sentit brusquement attrapé par le bras, et plaquée sauvagement, dos contre un mur, et un corps chaud se pressant contre elle. Elle voulu hurler, mais l'homme la bâillonna de sa main.

- Tais-toi ou tu vas nous faire repérer, murmura-t-il rapidement au creux de son oreille. Pas un bruit, et ils passeront sans nous voir.

Sa surprise la fit cesser de gigoter pour se libérer. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un passage secret, derrière une tapisserie, et qu'il faisait aussi noir que dans une boite hermétiquement fermé. Tous ce qu'elle savait de la personne pressé contre elle à cause de l'étroitesse de la planque, était sa respiration contre sa nuque, et sa taille, plus grand qu'elle. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il lui semblait que la personne en face d'elle était assez gêné par la situation. Sa respiration légèrement bruyante et rapide, était signe de son anxiété. Leur promiscuité le mettait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, donc il ne lui ferait certainement aucun mal.

Son compagnon d'infortune eut un mouvement et elle sentit longs cheveux frôler son visage. Son cœur fit un bond. Et si c'était Sirius ?

- Étrange. Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu tourner ici, fit une voix masculine.

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais elle ne s'est tout de même pas évaporée, renchérit une seconde voix tout aussi masculine, mais plus grave.

- On a dû se tromper. Faisons demi-tour et voyons où elle pourrait bien être, termina une troisième voix, plus aigu que les deux autres, mais masculine tout de même.

Alyssa entendit les trois hommes s'éloigner, et la pression de la main sur sa bouche se desserra un peu.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a plus de risque, mais pour plus de sûreté, tu devrais éviter de te balader seule dans les jours qui viennent.

Une lumière vive pénétra dans le réduit, et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle les rouvrit et sorti à la suite de son sauveur.

Celui-ci s'éloignait déjà vivement en direction de la grande salle, mais elle l'avait tout de même reconnu, et ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper ainsi.

- Severus, attend !

Il s'arrêta et entra sa tête entre ses épaules, comme si il s'attendait à se faire insulter ou à recevoir des reproches.

Alyssa s'approcha de lui en posant une main amicale sur son bras gauche et le fit pivoter vers elle. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux et dit le plus sincèrement possible pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne mentait pas :

- Je te remercie. Tu m'as été d'un grand secours.

Severus parut décontenancé quelques instants, mais ne dit rien et ne bougea pas non plus.

- Sincèrement, Severus, je te suis redevable. Qui sait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient me faire.

Le regard du Serpentard fuyait ses yeux et elle comprit que lui savait ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Elle aussi le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer sans soulever des questions. Autant se la jouer gourde, pour demander des explications.

- Tu ne devines vraiment pas ce qu'ils avaient en tête ? Dit-il finalement.

Alyssa sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mais tenta de contrôler la panique qui montait en elle.

- Si, bien sûr j'ai une petite idée. J'imagine qu'ils ne voulaient pas me demander une partie de bavboules.

Severus eut un rire sans joie.

- C'est très loin de ça même.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Pardon ?

- Comment as-tu su qu'ils m'attaqueraient ici ?

Severus s'éloigna d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui, avant de revenir vers elle et de se pencher au dessus de son oreille pour murmurer :

- Je les ai entendus discuter avec une fille, l'autre jour. Je ne sais pas qui elle était. Mais les garçons, eux, étaient des Serpentard de 7ème année, ceux là même qui viennent de partir. Elle leur a demandé de t'en faire baver, de faire en sorte de briser la volonté et la fierté que tu as en toi. Elle leur a demandé de t'agresser. Sexuellement. Tu l'embêtes grandement, apparemment.

Alyssa ne put retenir un frisson de peur aux mots de Severus. Elle l'avait échappé belle.

Le jeune homme se recula et la regarda avec un sourire désolé.

- Fais attention à toi.

Puis il se détourna.

Elle voulu l'arrêter car une question taraudait son esprit, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Mieux valait de ne pas le pousser à bout. Il l'avait aidé, sans rien demander en retour, et valait mieux s'en tenir là. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait si elle posait une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre.

Elle regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner rapidement et resta debout, seule au milieu du couloir, bien après qu'il est disparu de son champ de vision.

Elle hésitait sur quoi faire. Retourner dans la grande salle où il y aurait plein de monde, mais elle serait peu sûre de trouver Sirius ? Ou aller dans la salle commune avec le risque de recroiser ses agresseurs, mais avec une chance infini d'y voir Sirius ?

Finalement, elle opta pour la Grande Salle. Avec un peu de chance, il y serait retourné.

Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse, en prenant bien soin de vérifier ses arrières, et arriva finalement saine et sauve dans la Grande Salle où la fête battait son plein.

Elle s'affala lourdement sur sa chaise délaissée plus tôt, en soupirant de soulagement.

Maintenant que le danger était épargné, elle sentait le contre coup de la panique s'installer. Des tremblements s'emparèrent de son être, alors qu'elle avait une forte envie de pleurer pour évacuer le stress accumulé en quelques minutes.

Elle croisa ses bras contre son torse, essayant vainement de maîtriser ses tremblements.

N'y arrivant pas, elle décida de puiser du réconfort chez les autres. Avec la fête qui se déroulait, tous devaient être plus ou moins heureux, et elle avait bien besoin d'une bonne dose de joie. Autant utiliser ses pouvoirs Néphilims pour faire partir la panique.

Elle se détendit et laissa les sentiments des autres couler en elle. La peur et l'appréhension firent rapidement place à la joie et à l'euphorie. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Elle arrêta le flux avant de partir sur les dizaines de pensées qui parcouraient la pièce, et senti que toute peur s'était envolée. Seule restait une légère appréhension de croiser ses agresseurs, mais là, ils ne pouvaient lui faire aucun mal.

- Ah bah te voilà, je me demandais où t'étais passé !

Lily la fit sortir de ces pensées, et la vue du sourire resplendissant et épanoui de son amie lui fit présager une heureuse nouvelle.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire !

Lily hocha vivement la tête et lui dit :

- C'est officiel, je sors avec James.

Alyssa ouvrit la bouche sur le coup de la surprise, mais se reprit bien vite et félicita chaudement la rouquine.

- Tu t'es tout de même décidée à accepter. Il a enfin eu son oui !

- Mais-euh ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Dit Lily en envoyant un faux coup depuis dans le bras d'Alyssa, provoquant les éclats de rire des deux amies.

Elle restèrent quelques minutes à discuter et à chahuter gentiment, puis James les rejoignit. Il s'assit à côté de Lily et lui prit la main dont il entrelaça les doigts avec les siens. Lily lui répondit par un sourire magnifique qu'il lui retourna.

- Heureuse pour vous deux, James. Elle aura quand même accepté de sortir avec toi au bout de quatre ans !

Les trois rirent, et James répondit :

- Oui. Et j'y croyais plus. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis, Lily-jolie ?

Alyssa échangea un regard paniqué avec son amie.

Et décida de s'échapper.

Elle ne préférait pas être là quand Lily lui avouerais qu'Alyssa avait trifouillé sa cervelle.

Elle se leva et sortit une fausse excuse bancale pour les laisser seuls. Elle s'échappa rapidement et laissa les deux nouveaux amoureux en tête à tête.

Elle passa par les portes de la Grande Salle et se retrouva dans le parc.

Elle soupira. Deux fois en moins d'une heure qu'elle se retrouvait là. Seul différence avec l'intérieur, ici, c'était des couples inconnus qui s'embrassaient.

Légère amélioration.

Elle quitta l'escalier qui menait aux lourdes portes de chêne, et chercha un coin libre près du lac, histoire de ne pas se taper le bruit incessant de succion des couples.

Elle marcha encore un peu, et trouva un recoin au creux d'un saule pleureur au bord de l'eau où elle pourrait se poser . . . Mais déjà occupé !

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, quand elle reconnu la personne au pied de l'arbre.

- Sirius ?!

Celui-ci se retourna précipitamment, surpris par l'interpellation. Quand il reconnu Alyssa, il se détendit et l'invita à s'asseoir côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ça fait un moment que je te cherche !

- Ah ! Excuse-moi, j'échappais à Mylène.

- Mylène ?!

- Oui. Dès que tu es partie danser avec Lily, elle m'a agrippé. J'ai réussi à lui faire lâcher prise qu'au milieu de la piste de danse, quand James m'a demandé de danser avec lui, alors que tu dansais avec Lily. Un vrai bouledogue cette fille !

Alyssa éclata de rire.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Je me suis sentie coupable de t'avoir lâchement abandonné après notre unique danse et je voulais te tenir compagnie. Tu es tout de même mon cavalier, non ?

Elle se suspendit d'autorité à son bras et lui sourit. Il lui répondit d'un même sourire et fit lâcher son bras à Alyssa pour pouvoir l'attraper par la taille. Surpris, mais heureuse, elle se pelotonna contre Sirius et posa une tête fatiguée sur son torse.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi prostrés, puis Sirius rompit le silence.

- Aly ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu accepte . . . euh, James s'est enfin déclaré à Lily ?

Alyssa se redressa, les sourcils froncés, pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius évitait son regard, le visage en feu.

- Demander si Lily et James sont en couple te fait rougir ? Intéressant !

- Euh . . .

Alyssa éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de Sirius.

- Je plaisante ! Et pour ton information personnelle, oui, James et Lily sont ensemble. Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

Il acquiesça de la tête et regarda le rivage du lac. Étrangement, Alyssa sentit qu'il ne le regardait pas réellement.

Elle comprit alors, que ce serait à elle de prendre les devants, si elle voulait savoir si elle avait une chance avec le beau Gryffondor. Il avait failli lui demander quelque chose tout à l'heure, mais avait lâchement abandonné en cours de route et s'était intéressé au couple de son meilleur ami plutôt que du sien. Si ils pouvaient former un couple.

Elle soupira et se réinstalla contre le torse de Sirius. Drôlement confortable d'ailleurs, ne jamais sous estimer les bienfaits du Quidditch !

Comment faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il l'intéressait, sans qu'il prenne la fuite ? Faire une jolie déclaration toute mielleuse ?

Non, très peu pour elle, ce n'était pas son genre.

Lui sauter sauvagement dessus ?

Tentant, mais elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer non plus !

Elle soupira. Dilemme, dilemme . . .

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer.

- Rien.

Ce qui était totalement faux !

- Bien sûr que si, il y a quelque chose. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Au contraire, c'est bien le problème. Tu n'as rien fait.

Oups, c'était sorti tout seul !

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il soudain en la regardant, intéressé et . . . Espérant.

Bon, autant jouer franco maintenant qu c'était lâché.

- Le problème, c'est que tu n'as rien fait. Je me trompe si je te dis que tu ne voulais pas vraiment me questionner sur Lily et James ?

- Euh . . . Pas vraiment, non.

- Alors, demande moi, ce que tu voulais me demander.

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, mais il ne dit rien, et préféra fuir son regard.

- Je préfère l'ignorance aux blessures, dit-il soudain.

Elle fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Puis elle comprit. Il était comme elle, il avait peur d'être rejeté. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faisait rien avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le repousse, et préférait alors rester dans l'ignorance de ses sentiments.

Car, pour avoir peur de sa réaction Sirius avait forcément des sentiments, même remarquablement bien enfouis.

Bon, c'était décidé, elle prenait les choses en main.

Elle se redressa soudain, s'attirant un regard étonné de Sirius. Ne préférant pas attendre qu'il fui à nouveau, elle se hissa vers lui en prenant appui sur son torse et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement celles de Sirius, qui, sous le coup de la surprise ne réagit pas instantanément. Mais une fois l'information arrivée dans son cerveau, il répondit au baiser d'Alyssa.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la jeune fille et l'approcha un peu plus de lui pour mieux l'embrasser, passant une main délicate sur son visage, alors que cette dernière nouait ses mains derrière la nuque de Sirius.

Alyssa se détacha de lui, alors qu'il semblait bien parti pour continuer. Un sourire béat s'affichait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Quand même, t'aurais pu te décider avant, non ? Taquina-t-elle Sirius.

Pour seul réponse, il lui ravit à nouveau ses lèvres, pour un baiser plus passionné, auquel elle mit fin encore une fois, sous les grognements mécontents de Sirius.

- On peut dire que nous sommes officiellement un couple ?

Il la regarda comme si c'était une imbécile profonde.

- T'as besoin de demander ? Je t'ai, je te garde, et gare à celui qui s'approchera trop près de toi.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, et reprit leur occupation, là où il l'avait arrêté.

Alyssa se fit la réflexion qu'il venait de dire à peu de choses près, la même chose qu'elle, le matin même.

C'était plutôt bon signe pour l'avenir, non ?

* * *

_Bon bah, ça y est vous l'avez eu votre bisous ! Maintenant, place à la suite des évènements, pas vraiment reluisant, je l'avoue._

_A bientôt ! Kissou à toutes._


	21. Peutêtre un nouvel allié ?

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment que ça va bien, aujourd'hui ? Bien ? Bien, alors. :D_

_Chapitre 20, mettant en place une relation qui j'apprécie particulièrement. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Peut-être un nouvel allié ?**

- Si vous rajoutez de la racine d'asphodèle au pus de bulbobulb, et que vous le faites chauffer pendant trente-deux minutes et cinquante-six secondes sur un feu moyen dans un chaudron de taille. . .

Alyssa ne tenta même pas d'étouffer un bâillement monumental.

Ils venaient d'attaquer leur deuxième heure de Potions de la matinée, et elle était avachie sur son bureau, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que le professeur Slughorn disait sur la potion de Poussos. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être plus attentive, surtout pour elle qui venait devenir guérisseuse, mais elle était tellement fatiguée que c'en était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à la salle de classe.

A côté d'elle, Lily n'était guère différente. Idem pour tous les élèves de la salle.

Comment trouver de l'intérêt à un cours de Potions, alors qu'on a qu'une seule envie, rester sur la couette pendant encore quarante-huit heures.

Mais bien sûr, il y en avait deux pour ne pas se sentir fatigué après le bal de la St Valentin. James et Sirius étaient aussi pleins d'entrain que d'habitude, au grand malheur des autres. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de chahuter Peter et de lui enfoncer toutes sortes de choses ragoûtantes dans le col de son uniforme. Heureusement pour eux que Peter n'envisageait pas de devenir Mangemort, ils en auraient pris pour leur grade ! Seulement, le jeune homme avait en horreur toutes les choses visqueuses existantes en ce bas monde et n'arrêtait donc pas de se tortiller pour faire tomber les éléments dégoûtants qu'il avait dans le dos. Tout ça sous les éclats de rire discrets des deux autres. Remus lui, essayait tant bien que mal de dormir un peu, malgré sa proximité avec un Peter gigotant.

Alyssa étouffa un bâillement encore une fois, et vit Lily faire de même à sa droite.

Toutes deux étaient allongées sur leurs tables, les bras croisés et la tête passée dans le cercle ainsi formé. Lily avait des petits yeux fatigués qu'elle avait bien du mal à garder ouvert. Alyssa se doutait qu'elle devait avoir la même tête à peu de choses près.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Le cri suraigu, pas du tout masculin, réveilla en sursaut les élèves, et le professeur Slughorn tourna un regard surpris et stupéfait vers Peter qui s'échappait de la classe en courant, sous les éclats de rire de James et Sirius. Tous les autres se demandaient encore ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sous la surprise, Lily et Alyssa s'étaient subitement redressées et avaient regardé d'un œil curieux le jeune homme pâle qui sortait de la salle en hurlant.

Un simple regard en direction des deux bruns avait permis à Alyssa de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. L'un des deux avait glissé une limace visqueuse et baveuse dans le col de chemise de Peter.

Alyssa, mécontente, plissa dangereusement des yeux et fila un violent coup de pied dans la chaise de Sirius, puis dans celle de James, les faisant s'écrouler par terre.

Ce fut au tour des autres élèves de rire. Alyssa en fit bien évidemment parti, ainsi que Lily, et le professeur Slughorn avait l'air de plus en plus paumé. Mais pas assez pour ne pas remettre de l'ordre dans sa classe, d'envoyer Lily voir ce qui s'était passé avec Peter et de reprendre son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La classe retomba alors dans sa morne somnolence.

Alyssa gardait un œil fatigué sur les va et vient incessants du professeur Slughorn, alors qu'elle intercepta un regard de Remus. Légèrement de côté pour éviter de se faire voir par Sirius assis à côté de lui, il levait les pouces en signe de victoire vers la jeune femme.

Il forma silencieusement les mots " bien joué ! " sur ses lèvres puis retourna à son sommeil artificiel. Alyssa ne pu retenir un gloussement amusé qui fit se retourner Sirius.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux en réponse au regard scrutateur qui lui lançait. Il devait se demander ce qui la faisait rire, alors que Lily était absente.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui se trouvait à la gauche d'Alyssa, plissa des yeux à sa vue, et reprit place correctement, sans se départir de son froncement de sourcil inquiet.

Intrigué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Alyssa, regarda sur sa gauche et croisa le regard interrogateur de Severus. Il semblait lui demander quelque chose.

Curieuse, elle prit un parchemin et y inscrivit :

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

Elle plia le morceau de feuille et l'envoya discrètement à son voisin. Ce dernier l'attrapa, l'ouvrit, les sourcils froncés, et y écrivit quelque chose. Il l'envoya ensuite à la jeune femme qui pu y lire :

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le sac à puces ?_

Alyssa ne comprit pas. Sac à puces ? Elle interrogea Severus du regard en formant les mots incompris sur ces lèvres. Celui-ci lui montra Sirius du doigt.

_- Rien, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?_

_- Il me regardait bizarrement, à l'instant. Et je l'appelle comme ça, parce que c'est ce qu'il est._

Alyssa ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce que ça sous entendait. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius et Severus se détestaient cordialement. La plupart de leurs surnoms étaient certainement dûs à leurs attaques incessantes, dont bons nombres étaient inconnus des autres élèves.

_- Je suppose qu'il se demandait pourquoi je rigolais, et qui m'avait fait rire. Il n'a vu que toi autour de moi et son esprit à dû imaginer un truc bizarre._

Alyssa vu un maigre sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Severus quand il lut son mot.

Incroyable mais vrai, il savait sourire !

Et il avait un sourire agréable qui illuminait son visage. " Dommage qu'il ne sourie pas plus souvent, il deviendrait l'une des coqueluches de Poudlard. " pensa Alyssa.

_- Black et son esprit tordu._

Alyssa esquissa un sourire hilare.

_- Oui, c'est vrai, je te l'accorde._

Elle se souviendrait éternellement des incidents avec Mylène Diggory, justement à cause de l'esprit tordu de Sirius.

_- Comment ça va ? Depuis le bal ?_

Alyssa comprit qu'il faisait allusion à son agression.

_- Ca peut aller. J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait. C'était étonnant, surtout venant de ta part. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses un jour me venir en aide, surtout quand on voit avec qui je traîne. Tu ne portes pas les Maraudeurs dans ton cœur, ce qui est compréhensible, d'ailleurs. A ta place, je ne les supporterais pas non plus. Mais merci tout de même._

_- De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je pourrais te dire que ce n'était pas pour toi, que je protégeais seulement mes camarades de Maison, mais je sais que tu ne me croirais pas. Je ne chercherai même pas à te mentir, mais ça devra rester entre nous, personne ne devra savoir. Même pas Evans. Juste entre toi et moi._

_- Une sorte d'alliance secrète ? Ça m'intéresse et je dis d'accord. J'aurais d'ailleurs un service à te demander. Tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver celle qui a organisé mon agression s'il te plait ?_

Severus mit un temps fou à répondre, mais finalement, elle reçu sa réponse, alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours et que tous les élèves sortaient précipitamment de la salle de classe.

Lily et Peter choisirent ce moment pour revenir.

Elle tendit son sac à sa meilleure amie, et la suivit hors de la classe, alors que les maraudeurs prenaient leur suite.

Elle sentit deux bras serrer sa taille par derrière et des lèvres s'appuyer tendrement dans son cou, la faisant frissonner.

- Tu es très sensible dans ce petit coin là, fit Sirius en recommençant et en arrachant un second frisson à Alyssa.

- Oui, mais c'est pas une raison pour en profiter. Et je te signale que tout le monde nous regarde, fit-elle en essayant vainement de se détacher de son petit ami qui s'accrochait amoureusement à sa taille et à son cou.

Effectivement, Alyssa n'avait pas tort. Nombres d'élèves les regardaient, étonnés par la construction soudaine de leur couple. Tous avaient pourtant cru qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis, même quand ils étaient venus ensemble au bal.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur cours de Métamorphose, et pénétrèrent dans la classe. Là, Sirius n'eu d'autre choix que de lâcher sa petite amie devant l'air indigné et furieux du professeur McGonagall.

Alyssa s'installa comme à son habitude à côté de Lily, et commença à sortir ses affaires.

Alors que le professeur commençait son cours, elle intercepta un visage furieux. Celui de Mylène Diggory. Un pressentiment insidieux lui parcourut les veines. Son couple avec Sirius ne l'enchantait pas, ce qui était compréhensible. Mais Alyssa sentait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Elles restèrent à se regarder ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis enfin, la Serdaigle rompit le contact.

Alyssa retourna à ses affaires, et glissa sa main droite dans la poche de sa robe pour y récupérer le dernier message de Severus.

_- Retrouve moi ce soir à 18 heures à la bibliothèque, derrière le rayon Divination. Nous pourrons y discuter tranquillement._

Alyssa émit un petit rire discret. Pas de doute, ils y seraient tranquilles. Elle se demandait encore qui pouvait bien assister à ces cours inutiles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle se faufila entre deux rangées d'étagères, et trouva enfin la table. C'était sûr qu'ils allaient y être tranquille, jamais personne venait dans cette partie de la bibliothèque !

Elle s'installa à la table, et y déposa son sac de cours.

Elle avait été obligée de le prendre pour faire croire aux autres qu'elle partait faire des recherches. Pour Lily, il n'y avait eu aucun souci, elle était beaucoup trop attachée à James pour l'instant pour se soucier de ses devoirs. Il lui avait été par contre plus difficile de dissuader Sirius de ne pas la suivre. Elle avait dû le menacer de d'abstinence de baisers pendant une semaine, si il la suivait de quelque manière que ce soit. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas hésité avant de la laisser partir. Bien qu'il ait fallu près de dix minutes et un Remus faisant office de décollant pour qu'il consente enfin à la lâcher.

Maintenant, elle pouvait se détendre et ne plus angoisser à l'idée que quelqu'un la surprenne en train de gentiment papoter avec un " vil " Serpentard.

Elle passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait, pour une fois, laissé détachés. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle pense sérieusement à les couper. Avoir des cheveux qui vous tombaient jusqu'aux fesses, c'était bien joli, mais c'était très énervant et ça demandait de l'entretien.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Sous la surprise, elle faillit tomber de sa chaise sur laquelle elle se balançait. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, avant de se ridiculiser devant Severus.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous si tu ne pensais pas que je viendrais ?

- C'est après que je me suis dit que ne viendrais certainement pas, dit-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Après quoi ?

- Après t'avoir vue te faire aspirer le visage par Black.

Elle éclata de rire, malgré le regard furieux que lui envoyait Severus.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer, c'est juste que j'imaginais ce que ça donnait comme image et . . .

Elle pouffa encore une fois mais se reprit rapidement, avant que le Serpentard ne se lasse et décide de rentrer dans sa salle commune.

- Alors de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

- Tu veux retrouver la fille qui a demandé aux trois garçons de t'agresser, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle par dessus la table qui les séparait.

Alyssa acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se pencha elle aussi vers Severus. Leurs fronts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Premièrement, demandes-toi si tu connais des gens qui te voudraient du mal.

" Tu veut dire, à part Tu-Sais-Qui ? " pensa-t-elle.

Mouais, mais c'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire à un potentiel futur Mangemort. D'ailleurs en y repensant, ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées qu'elle ait eu de s'exiler avec Severus. Qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas déjà aux ordres de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

Alyssa regarda mieux Severus.

Elle doutait.

Comment savoir si il était digne de confiance, et qu'il n'était pas là seulement pour se rapprocher d'elle et ainsi mieux l'emmener au mage noir.

Ça se trouvait, il était aussi l'auteur de son agression. C'était peut-être lui la " fille ".

Elle pénétra dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait exactement.

**Severus espionnant des personnes dans une salle de classe désaffecté, Severus attrapant Alyssa par le bras et la plaquant contre un mur derrière une tapisserie . . . **

Elle grogna silencieusement. Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait voir !

**Severus lisant une lettre, visiblement fébrile . . . **

Elle se concentra et essaya de voir par les yeux de son interlocuteur ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le parchemin.

**Severus lisant une lettre, où il y était marqué le jour et la date d'un rendez-vous . . . **

Elle sortit finalement de son esprit. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle voulait voir. Severus était entré dans les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom durant les dernières vacances. Au moment où elle pleurait la perte de sa mère, Severus avait accédé au rang de Mangemort.

Elle se recula, furieuse, les lèvres pincées. Elle le fusilla du regard et lui dit :

- Alors, c'est toi qui as été choisi. Ça te fait quoi de faire un tel boulot ?

Severus parut perdu pendant quelques instants.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles au juste ? Tu penses que c'est moi qui ai demandé aux garçons de t'attaquer ? Pourquoi t'aurais-je aidée si c'était le cas ?

Alyssa le fixa, pensive. Avait-elle tort ou raison ? C'était maintenant qu'elle devait se décider, au risque de tout révéler à quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de sa condition. Si elle avait tort et qu'elle parlait à Severus, qui sait ce que cela pouvait donner.

Elle soupira, et croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Elle scruta Severus du regard, et ce dernier paru mal à l'aise sous cette observation.

Pour se décider, il lui faudrait faire confiance à son intuition. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge !

Puis, ayant enfin pris une décision, elle sauta sans prévenir sur Severus, attrapa son bras gauche et remonta la manche de sa robe, faisant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

Severus récupéra son bras d'un geste brusque et redescendit la manche de sa robe, en jetant des coups d'oeils affolés autour de lui. Forte heureusement, ils étaient seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

- Je surveille mes arrières, c'est tout. Est-ce que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui t'a demandé de te rapprocher de moi ?

- Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que non !

- Et me protéger, c'est lui qui te l'a demandé ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Tout ça, je l'ai fait de ma propre initiative. Et pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudraient te protéger, toi ?!

Un lourd silence s'installa, pendant lequel Alyssa jaugea du regard son interlocuteur. Son regard hébété et perdu prouvait qu'il disait vrai.

Un poids énorme s'envola de ses épaules, et elle s'accouda à la table.

- D'accord, je te crois. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton allégeance au mage noir, je n'en dirai rien. C'est ton problème, si tu veux bousiller ta vie.

Il la regarda comme si elle était un véracrasse intelligent.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant sa tête ahurie.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, Sev'. C'est donc si difficile à croire ! Dit-elle en donnant un faux coup de poing dans le bras droit de Severus.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Et ne m'appelle pas Sev' !

- Ok, Sev'.

Il parut sur le point de l'étrangler puis, finalement abandonna.

- Pour répondre, je ne vois pas qui m'en voudrait personnellement.

Inutile de mettre sur cette liste le mage noir, ça n'était pas contre elle spécialement qu'il en avait, seulement à sa partie Néphilim.

- Tu ne vois vraiment personne à Poudlard. Un élève ou autre ?

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants, le menton dans la main. Puis, elle trouva. Elle ne savait pas si cette personne pouvait aller jusque là, mais c'était la seule qu'elle se voyait pouvoir mettre sur sa liste.

- Mylène Diggory, 7ème année à Serdaigle.

- Tu penses que ça pourrait être elle ?

- Je ne vois qu'elle.

- Bien. Je m'en occupe, alors. Je vais mener ma petite enquête à Serpentard.

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et parti. Avant qu'il ne soit totalement hors de vue, Alyssa se leva et le rattrapa.

- Merci de m'aider Severus.

Il eut un geste désinvolte de la main et répondit simplement :

- Je m'ennuyais et je n'ai trouvé que ça à faire. Bonnes papouilles avec le sac à puces !

Alyssa sourit doucement et laissa s'éloigner Severus. C'était un jeune homme charmant, quand on ne prenait pas ces remarques au premier degré. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle son cher et tendre et Severus, ne s'entendaient pas à merveille.

Elle retourna dans sa salle commune, où elle trouva une Lily vivement agitée autour de James, Remus et Peter.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha et demanda à l'assemblée :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce fut Lily qui lui répondit.

- Il se passe que ces trois imbéciles sont en train de t'espionner pour le compte de Sirius ! J'étais en train de les en empêcher quand t'es arrivée !

- Comment ça ils m'espionnaient ? Ils faisaient comment ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant à leur table et en les regardant à tour de rôle. Et il est où le Sirius ?

Un silence lourd lui répondit.

- Ne répondez à aucune de mes questions surtout.

- Ils ont créé une carte magique de Poudlard où l'on voit où se trouvent toutes les personnes présentes dans le domaine. Ils essayaient de te repérer sur leur carte au moment où je les ai vu.

Alyssa ne s'offusqua même pas de ce que venait de lui apprendre sa meilleure amie, et se tourna vivement vers les garçons.

- Non, c'est vrai ! Vous avez créé une carte capable de faire ça ?!

Les trois jeunes hommes parurent déstabilisés par sa remarque et ce fut finalement James qui parla.

- Oui. Elle s'appelle la carte du Maraudeur. Notre petite fierté.

Il lui tendit alors magistralement un morceau de parchemin vierge.

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique en direction de James. Celui-ci tapota alors du bout de sa baguette le parchemin, en marmonnant :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Petit à petit, sous ses yeux apparurent une carte du château et du parc de Poudlard avec des points qui bougeaient ou pas accompagné du nom de leurs propriétaires. Elle fut impressionnée.

- Vous avez du mettre un bon bout de temps à la faire.

- Ouais, dit James avec fierté. Il nous a fallu quatre ans en tout. Mais au moins, avec cette carte, tu peux connaître tous les passages secrets de Poudlard. Enfin, ceux que nous avons trouvés.

Elle regarda plus profondément la carte, et son regard fut attiré par une étiquette particulière.

Elle sourit dangereusement, et dit :

- Excusez moi les amis, mais j'ai un petit ami à punir pour m'avoir désobéi.

Ceci dit, elle monta rapidement les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons de 7ème année, ouvrit la porte, regarda Sirius qui semblait étonné de la voir là et dit :

- Tu m'as espionné, donc pas le droit de me toucher de quelques manières que ce soit pendant une semaine.

Puis, elle referma la porte du dortoir sur le cri d'agonie de Sirius.

Hilare, elle redescendit.

A peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la salle commune que James lui sauta dessus, une lettre à la main.

- Mon père vient de me répondre, Aly. Tu pourras aller à St Mangouste dans deux semaines, il te recevra. Tu pourras alors aller voir les actes de naissance, et ainsi connaître le nom de ton père !

* * *

_Voilààààà, c'est finis. On ne va pas se dire au revoir, comme sur le quai d'une . . . hem, bon, la suite on s'en fout._

_Chapitre 22 dans deux jours, je pense. A cet allure là, vous aurez la fin de la fic avant Noël :D_

_Bizou à toutes !_


	22. Entretien et expérience

_Bonjour à toutes ! Ou bonsoir, ça dépend._

_Je suis très gentille aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de vous mettre le prochain chapitre maintenant, alors je le fais. De plus, la fin approche à grands pas, il ne nous reste plus qu'une petite dizaine de chapitres._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Entretien et expèrience**

Les élèves somnolaient sur leurs tables, alors qu'ils étaient sensés faire leurs exercices de Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick ne surveillait pas vraiment ses élèves, car suite à un incident fâcheux, lié à deux de ses amis, Peter avait encore loupé son sort et avait teint le minuscule homme en rose pétard. Inutile de préciser que James et Sirius étaient plutôt fiers de leur coup.

Par conséquent, le plupart des élèves préféraient regarder leur professeur indigné, hurler vivement contre le pauvre Peter. Fort heureusement pour lui, son calvaire fut de courte durée.

La cloche sonna et Alyssa put enfin sortir de cours. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se leva de sa chaise en faisant un signe d'adieu à ses amis, et sortit de la classe du professeur Flitwick.

Elle se pressait, car elle avait rendez-vous avec Albus.

Elle arriva devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau directoriale, et prononça le mot de passe, qui faisait bouger la statue.

Elle monta sur la première marche de l'escalier magique et se laissa porter jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

Elle toqua, et entra quand on le lui permit.

- Bonjour, Albus.

- Bonjour Alyssa, dit-il avec un sourire resplendissant, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils faisant face à son bureau.

Elle s'avança et s'installa face à Albus en posant son sac au pied de sa chaise.

- Vous m'attendiez ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire malicieux.

Albus la regarda par dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune avec un sourire énigmatique, les doigts croisés et posés sur son bureau.

- Que voulais-tu, Alyssa ?

Elle devait s'y attendre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Albus seule à seul, ça avait été à l'infirmerie, juste après son retour du Département des Mystères. Malgré la promesse d'Albus de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas avec elle, il ne lui avait jamais demandé de monter dans son bureau. Son état psychique était chaotique à ce moment-là, et elle se souvenait avoir promis d'achever le mage noir.

Peu de chances que ça arrive. Ca serait même plutôt l'inverse.

- En fait, j'ai décidé de faire des recherches sur mon père. Et James a réussi à m'avoir un rendez-vous avec son père à Ste Mangouste pour commencer mes recherches par les registres de naissances.

Sans lui répondre, il continuait à la regarder, installé au fond de son siège.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Albus ? Demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause de le faire décrocher un mot.

- Je suis étonné.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- De te voir aussi bien. Je connais les capacités extraordinaires des Néphilims à rapidement oublier les moments de malheur, et à surmonter leur peine et leur chagrin, mais je trouve que chez toi cela s'est fait à une vitesse incroyable.

Elle eut un sourire doux à son adresse en pensant à Lily et aux Maraudeurs.

- J'ai des amis en or, Albus. C'est ça qui m'a remis d'aplomb aussi rapidement. Et je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer la force de l'amour. Même si ce n'est qu'une amitié, dit-il en s'accoudant à son bureau.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, qu'Albus rompit bien vite.

- Alors tu souhaites retrouver ton père ?

Alyssa acquiesça.

- Tu n'as pas peur de souffrir autant que tu as souffert quand tu as recherché la vérité sur ton ascendance ?

Elle soupira.

- Non. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais plus en souffrir. A moins que Vous-Savez-Qui ait gardé un ou deux Néphilim en réserve, juste pour le plaisir de me torturer avant de me tuer, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais souffrir encore plus.

- Simplement parce que malgré tout ce que tu sais, tu gardes au fond de toi l'espoir que ton père soit vivant, alors qu'il est certainement mort. Tu tomberais de haut si cela devait arriver, et ça te briserait encore plus. L'équilibre mental sur lequel tu es aujourd'hui est encore précaire. Il suffirait d'un seul petit bouleversement pour que tout s'écroule. Es-tu prête a prendre le risque de tomber encore plus bas que tu ne l'étais à ton retour du Ministère ?

Malgré elle, les paroles d'Albus trouvèrent échos en elle. Ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai sur certains points. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il disait, elle n'était pas aussi fragile que cela. Si elle ne s'était pas effondrée lors de sa quasiment agression, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi l'annonce du nom d'un homme qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais devrait la briser mentalement. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en allant à Ste Mangouste, c'était avoir un nom, un simple nom, pour qu'elle sache qui elle était. Après cela, elle ferait quelques recherches pour savoir deux ou trois choses sur ce côté-là de sa famille, et tout serait fini. Elle pourrait alors, laisser le passé derrière elle, et se tourner vers l'avenir. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour oublier les démons du passé.

Elle tourna finalement un sourire rassurant vers le directeur et lui dit :

- Vous savez Albus, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vous le pensez. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Et je ne fais pas trop de faux espoirs, je sais que ma mère a dit que mon père était décédé bien avant ma naissance. Je ne m'attends pas à pouvoir aller sonner à sa porte et lui dire que je suis son enfant.

Il la regarda par dessus ses lunettes, de cette manière qu'elle ne supportait pas. A chaque fois qu'il prenait cette pose, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Bien que ce soit strictement le contraire. C'était _elle _qui pourrait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. D'ailleurs, que connaissait-il des Néphilims et de leurs pouvoirs ?

- Bien. Quand Mr Potter accepte-t-il de te recevoir ? Demanda finalement Albus.

- Le premier Avril. Il dit dans la lettre que si c'est d'accord, il viendra me chercher au château et me ramènera. Le problème c'est que ça tombe sur une journée de cours, et que j'en louperai certainement quelques uns. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir. Il me faut votre autorisation pour ne pas assister aux cours.

- Je suppose qu'il ne peut pas te consacrer un autre jour ?

Elle fit un signe de dénégation.

- Bien, soupira Albus, c'est d'accord. Envoie lui un hibou pour lui dire de venir te chercher pour quatorze heures, juste après le déjeuner. Tu passeras ton après-midi, là-bas.

- Mais, je n'aurais pas besoin d'autant de . . .

Il leva un doigt pour l'interrompre.

- Je sais que tu penses à une carrière de médicomage pour ton avenir. Profites-en pour lui poser certaines questions et en apprendre plus sur ce merveilleux métier.

Alyssa étouffa un sourire réjoui. Elle ne savait pas comment il l'avait su, mais ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle pourrait prendre son temps à Ste Mangouste et faire sa curieuse, sans en ressentir de remords.

- C'était tout, Alyssa ?

Elle releva la tête, et réfléchit.

- Eh bien en fait, si vous aviez un peu de temps à me consacrer, j'aimerais vous parler de certains . . . changements.

- J'ai tout mon temps lorsqu'il s'agit d'écouter mes élèves. Surtout quand je les connais personnellement, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux en se penchant vers elle, par dessus on bureau.

- J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur mes pouvoirs Néphilims. Ils ont commencé à bien se développer, et je dois avouer qu'il m'était très souvent difficile de les contenir. Maintenant, je les bride un peu mieux, j'arrive à les oublier alors que mes pouvoirs sont actifs, mais j'ai peur que si un jour un autre pouvoir se révèle, je sois encore obligée de me battre pour mettre en veille ma magie primitive. Je crains qu'à long terme, cela soit dangereux pour les autres élèves.

- Tu sais, ta mère ne me parlait pas souvent d'elle. Mais j'ai pu parfois, à force de ruses bien placées, je l'avoue, la faire parler de son peuple. C'est vers moi qu'elle s'est tournée quand elle a cessé de voir les Néphilims pur, pour l'aider à s'inscrire dans la vie sorcière de tous les jours. Elle avait donc un peu confiance en moi. Seulement, sur ce sujet, elle était très discrète, ce qui est compréhensible, par les temps qui courent. Parmi les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait, et que j'ai vus à l'œuvre, il y a avait celui qui a fait qu'elle a caché ton apparence.

Alyssa tiqua.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? C'était avec son changement d'apparence que toute cette histoire sordide avait commencé, et, elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle pouvait changer son apparence physique, mentale et magique.

- J'avais oublié, murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête d'un air triste.

Le fameux jour au Chemin de Traverse lui revenait, faisant s'abattre une chape de mélancolie sur son cœur.

- Je l'ai vu aussi déplacer des objets, d'un simple geste de la main, de manière naturelle, sans baguette, ni formule.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard triste et profond d'Albus. Il avait compris à quoi elle pensait, et avait détourné son attention de ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante.

- Déplacer des objets ? Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois, tendre la main pour attraper quelque chose, mais l'objet étant trop loin, il se rapprochait de lui-même. Je l'ai vue aussi en repousser d'un mouvement désinvolte du poignet et d'un clignement des yeux.

Elle acquiesça en silence, et Albus continua.

- Plusieurs fois aussi, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle pénétrait dans mon esprit, car elle répondait à des questions muettes, où parlait de sujets auxquels je n'avais fait que penser. C'était toujours un coup rude porter à mon orgueil de parfait occlumens, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire hilare.

Elle rigola un peu et lui avoua.

- Je connais ce pouvoir, je l'ai développé. Au début, je ressentais seulement les sentiments de la personne dont je croisais le regard, puis il s'est amplifié, me permettant de lire en eux, comme si ils étaient des livres ouverts. Ensuite, je n'ai plus eu besoin de contact visuel, et mon pouvoir me permit de lire les personnes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de moi. J'arrive maintenant à le contrôler, donc je peux côtoyer les gens, sans tout connaître de leurs secrets.

Il la regarda, d'un air pensif.

- Il s'en est passé des choses, depuis que nous nous sommes vus. Je suis heureux que tu aies réussi à te débrouiller seule, mais n'oublie pas que je serai là pour toi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Je vous remercie Albus, mais je ne peux pas vous déranger plus que je ne le fais déjà. J'en suis encore à me demander pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes devenu mon tuteur, parmi toutes les personnes que côtoyait ma mère.

- Simplement parce qu'après elle, je suis l'un des seuls à pouvoir te protéger de Voldemort jusqu'à se que tu sois capable de te protéger toi-même.

- Pas faux.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de tutorat, j'aimerais te demander un service.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Albus, fit-elle, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Cesse de me vouvoyer, et tutoies-moi.

Elle en resta muette quelques instants, et finis par émettre un son étranglé qui ressembla à un " mais ", bientôt suivi par une phrase plus intelligible.

- Albus, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, vous êtes mon directeur, et je me vois mal vous tutoyer.

- On se connaît depuis que tu portes des couches-culottes. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de laisser de côté les politesses d'usage entre personnes qui se connaissent peu, non ?

Elle rougit de ravissement.

- Comme vous voudrez, Albus.

Un regard mécontent mais riant la rappela à l'ordre.

- Excuse-moi. Comme tu voudras, Albus.

- Voilà qui est bien mieux, dit-il d'un ton claironnant en s'adossant dans son fauteuil. J'ai appris, par certaines rumeurs de couloirs, une nouvelle très étonnante te concernant.

Intrigué, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, attentive.

- Il semblerait que tu vives une idylle avec le jeune Sirius Black.

Son teint vira au rouge cramoisi, en s'imaginant parler de sa vie amoureuse, et accessoirement sexuelle avec un homme de l'âge d'Albus.

- Euh oui, effectivement.

- Si tu as le moindre souci ou interrogation, tu peux venir me voir à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit.

Elle déglutit bruyamment et sentit son visage s'enflammer encore plus si possible.

- Euh, Albus, je ne crois pas que . . .

- Voyons Alyssa, fit-il d'une voix guillerette, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'un homme de mon âge n'a jamais connu le plaisir charnel ?!

Elle étouffa un hoquet de stupeur sous une quinte de toux très mal imitée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, sous la gêne qu'Albus occasionnait.

- Vous . . . Tu sais, Albus, quitte à parler . . . Sexe, avec quelqu'un, je préfèrerais encore m'en tenir à Lily. Je me sentirais moins gênée.

Albus émit un petit rire.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Mais Lily n'a pas l'expérience que j'ai acquise au cours de mes nombreuses années de vies. Alors, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas.

Elle acquiesça poliment, en se promettant de ne jamais, au grand _jamais_, venir discuter sexe avec Albus, et d'effacer de sa mémoire cette partie de sa visite.

- Bien, Albus, je vous . . . te remercie pour ton accueil et je vais rejoindre mes amis, fit-elle en se levant et en attrapant son sac.

Albus se leva également et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

- J'espère que tu reviendras me voir plus souvent, dorénavant. J'avoue que tes visites me manquaient.

Elle eut un sourire doux, en repensant aux visites mensuelles qu'elle faisait au directeur depuis son entrée à Poudlard. A chaque fois, elle en ressortait heureuse, grâce à l'humeur éternellement joviale du vieil homme, pas si vieux que ça.

- C'est promis, Albus. Je viendrai te voir plus souvent. A condition que tu fasses de même, une fois que j'aurais quitté Poudlard !

- Marché conclu, alors.

Elle éclata de rire, et sorti du bureau, sous le regard protecteur qu'elle sentait qu'Albus lui destinait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Assis dans son fauteuil préféré, près du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, Sirius regardait James et Remus se disputer une partie d'échecs.

Lui-même était une vraie bouse à ce jeu, et préférait de loin regarder les autres se battre à coup de pièces de bois, plutôt que de se prendre une raclée mémorable.

Il vit l'une des tours blanches des Remus éclater le dernier cavalier de James, et son regard fut attiré par le mouvement du tableau de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrait.

C'était Peter qui revenait de sa retenue.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le souvenir de la scène du cours de Sortilèges. Fallait avouer qu'un Flitwick peint en rose, c'était inoubliable !

Peter s'assit lourdement dans le canapé à côté d'un James réfléchissant à la manière de faire perdre Remus, et grommela :

- Sympa, les gars. Ça fait deux fois déjà.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Allez, Queudver, fais pas cette tête, c'était pour plaisanter. Et puis, Flitwick en rose, faut avouer que c'était original.

Malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté, Peter rigola avec les trois autres.

- C'est vrai, mais prenez un autre bouc émissaire la prochaine fois, j'en ai marre de me faire coller.

- Promis, Queudver, la prochaine fois, on t'oubliera, assura Sirius d'une voix forte.

- Explique moi pourquoi je suis sensé te croire sur parole ?

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant la figure faussement vexée de Sirius.

- Moi je sais pourquoi, fit Remus d'un air malicieux, s'attirant les regards surpris des ses camarades.

- Ah oui ? Alors explique, Lunard, dis James.

- Il a intérêt d'être sage, si il veut encore un jour, pouvoir poser les mains sur sa petite amie.

Un coussin s'écrasa mollement sur le visage de Remus, bidonné.

- Au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires de cœur, tu ferais mieux de t'en trouver une de copine, toi !

- Allez Patmol, il ne te reste plus que deux jours à tenir, fit James avec un sourire étincelant.

Un immense éclat de rire secoua ses trois amis, alors que Sirius faisait sa mauvaise tête.

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Alyssa lui avait bien dit qu'elle l'empêcherait de la toucher si il l'espionnait en quoi que ce soit. Seulement, il n'y avait pas cru. Même quand elle était entrée dans son dortoir et avait fait tomber la sentence, il ne l'avait pas crue, et avait crié son désespoir par simple jeu.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Et cela faisait cinq jours entiers qu'il n'avait pas pu la toucher, même pas une simple poignée de main amicale. Pas un seul effleurement, pas une seule caresse.

Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'elle pourrait être aussi sadique. La voir tous les jours, la voir embrasser les cinq autres pour leur dire bonjour, la voir marcher bras dessus, bras dessous avec Lily, la voir poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Remus quand ils discutaient, la voir ébouriffé gentiment les cheveux de James quand il l'embêtait, la voir secouer gentiment Peter quand il n'arrivait pas à assimiler une leçon qu'elle s'évertuait à lui entrer dans le crâne depuis trois heures; tout ça le faisait hurler de frustration.

Il s'était néanmoins promis de rattraper très rapidement le temps perdu, car la situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

Il s'était vite rendu compte que le fait de ne plus toucher Alyssa le frustrait à tel point qu'il en faisait des rêves . . . gênants. Il se réveillait quotidiennement au milieu de la nuit pour aller prendre une douche froide, histoire de réfréner ses ardeurs.

Ces rêves lui faisaient tourner en boucle la même question dans sa tête depuis deux jours : Était-il si amoureux qu'il se sentait près à passer à l'acte après une semaine ensemble ?

Même si lui se sentait fin prêt, elle ne l'était certainement pas. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle avait déjà eu un copain auparavant.

" Vu son adresse à embrasser, il y a des chances qu'elle ai déjà eu un copain," persifla sa conscience.

- Lil !

Un immense éclat de rire suivi ce cri fâché.

Tiré de ces réflexions par ces deux voix, Sirius tourna son regard vers Lily et Alyssa qui entraient dans la salle commune.

La première se tenait le ventre tellement elle était bidonnée, se retenant à l'épaule de son amie, tandis que l'autre essayait vainement d'essorer ces vêtements.

Essorer ?!

Sirius se leva précipitamment et sauta sur Alyssa . . . Sans la toucher.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Aly ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Cette simple question fit redoubler le rire de Lily, qui s'écrasa pitoyablement sur le canapé à côté de Peter, tout en se tenant le ventre.

Sirius regarda Alyssa dans l'attente d'une réponse, mais celle-ci était déjà montée dans son dortoir.

Dépité, il se tourna finalement vers Lily qui riait toujours comme une bossu, sous les regards intrigués de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lily ?

- Elle . . . Elle . . . Hihihi . . . A . . . essayé . . . Héhéhé !

Elle essuya des larmes de joies qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et s'assit pour essayer de contrôler son fou rire.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle y parvint, et Sirius se rassit dans son fauteuil, en attendant qu'elle s'explique enfin.

- Elle a tenté un nouveau pouvoir et . . .

- LILY EVANS !

Tous sursautèrent à l'appel furieux d'Alyssa qui venait de redescendre avec des vêtements secs.

Lily repartit dans un fou rire, laissant les garçons de plus en plus perplexes.

Sirius se demandait encore et toujours pourquoi Alyssa était rentrée trempée, et Lily n'arrivait pas à calmer son rire.

- On peut peut-être avoir une explication, maintenant ? Demanda James à bout de patience.

- Non, fit une Alyssa catégorique, alors que Lily réussissait à articuler un " oui " entre deux éclats de rires.

- Mettez vous d'accord, et on en reparle après ? Dit Remus, pas emmerdant pour deux sous.

Alyssa soupira en fusillant Lily du regard, mais resta debout, les bras croisés.

- Allez, vas-y, Lil, raconte leur, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, dit Alyssa d'une voix lasse.

Lily se calma enfin, et elle commença son récit.

- J'étais partie pour vous rejoindre dîner dans la Grande Salle, quand Alyssa m'a interceptée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de nouveau à me montrer, alors je l'ai suivie. Elle m'a emmené jusqu'au lac, vers un endroit caché aux autres. Elle a tendu ses mains vers le lac et elle m'a dit de regarder. J'ai attendu quelques secondes, et c'est là que . . .

Elle baissa la voix pour être sûre de n'être entendu de personne d'autres que les quatre garçons et elle dit :

- . . . Que le calmar géant s'est approché d'elle, comme si il était tiré par un sortilège d'Attraction. Il s'est arrêté près de nous, sur la berge, et s'est laissé caresser par Alyssa.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent une œillade perplexe.

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ? demanda Peter.

- Attendez, l'histoire n'est pas finie. Tout s'est très bien passé pendant quelques minutes, on discutait toutes les deux, quand tout à coup le calmar géant est retourné dans le lac.

Elle fit une pose, ménageant son auditoire, qui, en bon public, la pressa de raconter la fin.

- Sauf qu'Alyssa lui tenait une de ses tentacules, et qu'il l'a emmenée avec lui dans le lac ! Je l'ai vu la traîner sur plusieurs mètres dans l'eau, avant qu'elle ne le lâche.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Alyssa, bien entendu, qui paraissait mortifiée, et avait le rouge aux joues. Elle évitait de croiser les yeux de n'importe qui, et gardait obstinément son regard accroché aux flammes dans la cheminée.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, fit James en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu ne voudrais pas le refaire, Aly ?

Elle le fusilla des yeux sur place, et il balbutia des excuses inaudibles.

Heureusement pour lui, ses excuses minables la déridèrent, et elle prit parti de rire avec les autres de sa mésaventure.

- Bon d'accord j'avoue, ça pouvait être tordant pour quelqu'un qui regardait. Mais croyez-moi, ça n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir pour moi.

Finalement, elle décida de rejoindre ses amis, mais Sirius eut la surprise de la voir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, faisant passer ses fines jambes bronzées par dessus l'accoudoir, et s'accrochant à son cou.

Loin de lui déplaire, la situation était quand même étrange.

- Aly, ma punition est levé ?

Elle lui fis un sourire charmeur et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Te punir revient à me punir, mais moi je n'ai rien fait. Alors, oui, ta punition est levée.

Ravi de ce changement de programme inattendu, il s'empressa de rattraper le temps perdu en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Alyssa, qui y répondit en accentuant la pression de sa bouche sur celle de Sirius.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il laissa vagabonder l'une de ses mains sous la chemise de son amie qui sourit contre ses lèvres, mais ne fit rien pour empêcher Sirius de continuer son exploration.

Sirius accentua son baiser, en franchissant de sa langue la barrière de ses lèvres, mais il ne put continuer car il reçut un morceau de parchemin roulé en boule sur le dessus de la tête.

Il se sépara à regret d'Alyssa et se tourna vers Remus.

- Hey ! Tu vois pas que j'étais occupé, là !

- Allez vous prendre une chambre ! On n'est pas obligé de vous voir vous reproduire !

Sirius fusilla Remus sur place, mais ne répondit rien.

Si ça tenait qu'à lui, il y a longtemps qu'ils seraient montés dans son dortoir, mais valait mieux pour la jeune femme qu'ils restent sous la surveillance de leurs amis. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la tête assez froide pour s'empêcher de sauter sur Alyssa à la première occasion.

- Et alors, c'est quoi au juste ce nouveau pouvoir ?

Sirius et Alyssa se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Peter qui venait de poser la question.

- Oui, tiens, tu nous montres ? Répliqua James.

Alyssa jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et descendit de genoux de Sirius à son grand désarroi. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la table basse, et tendit une main vers l'une des plumes de Sirius qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table.

Celle-ci se déplaça souplement vers la paume de la jeune fille et se logea dans sa main, sous l'œil satisfait de la Néphilim.

- Ouah ! Fut la seule chose que réussi à dire Peter, alors que les trois autres en restaient encore babas.

- Alors imaginez ce que ça donnait avec le calmar géant ! Rétorqua Lily d'une voix impressionnée.

Sirius se glissa à côté d'Alyssa, encore sous le choc, le regard vrillé sur la plume présente dans la main de son amie.

Pour lui, qui était issu d'une famille de sorciers purs, ce que venait de faire Alyssa était tout bonnement impossible. On lui avait toujours appris qu'on ne pouvait déplacer un objet sans le toucher ou sans l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction. Ce qu'elle venait de faire était . . . Incroyable.

Il prit la plume, s'éloigna d'Alyssa le plus loin possible et lui demanda de recommencer.

Elle se leva à son tour et, cette fois-ci, sans lever la main, fit léviter la plume jusqu'à elle, sous les regards médusés de l'assistance.

- Je veux être un Néphilim, murmura Peter.

Alyssa pouffa.

- Non, tu ne veux pas, Peter, parce que ça voudrait dire que tu aimerais avoir Tu-Sais-Qui aux fesses.

Alyssa avait dit ça sur le ton de la jovialité, mais Sirius lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Le danger autour de la jeune femme était réel, et ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter avec ça.

- Aly, Lily, vous n'avez pas mangé du coup ? Se souvint soudain Remus.

- Ah non, c'est vrai, firent-elles d'une même voix.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'étourderie.

- Ca vous dit d'aller manger un morceau en cuisine ? Proposa James.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, et dix minutes plus tard, les deux couples phares de Poudlard se promenaient impunément dans les couloirs du château, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

* * *

_Fin de chapitre ! La suite . . . bah . . . euh . . . avec un peu de chance demain ou dimanche :D_

_Kissou à toutes !_


	23. Visite à St Mangouste

_Salut ! _

_Comme promis, je vous mets un nouveau chapitre ce soir. Avce un peu de chance, vous aurez le prochain demain. ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Visite à St Mangouste**

Alyssa était assise avec les Maraudeurs au bout de la table des Gryffondor, le plus près de la porte. Elle ne voulait rater l'arrivée du père de James pour rien au monde.

Pour l'heure, les six adolescents mangeaient, en discutant de leur dernier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui les avait épuisés avec les Sortilèges Informulés.

- J'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée, gémit Peter.

- Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide aussi, renchérit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais je ne savais pas quel maléfice elle m'avait lancé !

- C'est le principe des Sortilèges Informulés, Peter, fit Lily sans même le regarder.

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans un silence boudeur, et Alyssa en profita pour mettre sur le tapis un sujet qu'il lui tenait à cœur depuis quelques jours. Elle vérifia que personne n'écoutait leur conversation et dit :

- Dites, il y a un moment que je me pose la question, mais comment vous est venue l'idée de la carte des Maraudeurs ?

Les quatre garçons échangèrent des œillades inquiètes qu'Alyssa ne comprit pas, et finalement James se chargea de répondre, avec un air prudent.

- Euh . . . Simplement comme ça. Pour le plaisir. Et puis pour éviter les gens quand on sort en douce.

- La cape ne suffisait pas ?

- Difficile de faire rentrer quatre garçons de dix-sept ans sous une cape aussi petite, fit Remus en terminant son assiette de lasagnes.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Alyssa les vit clairement échanger des œillades paniquées cette fois-ci. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Écoutez les gars, c'est votre droit d'avoir des secrets. Je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire que vous savez tout de moi, mais vous savez, même si c'est grave, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous avez peur.

Alyssa chercha un soutien, et elle le trouva comme prévu dans les yeux verts de Lily. La jeune rouquine était d'accord avec elle.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle n'insista pas, et c'est avec un long soupir qu'elle replongea dans ses saucisses purée.

Elle sentit un bras l'entourer par la taille, et la voix de Sirius retentit tout près de ses oreilles.

- C'est pour Remus que nous faisons ça. Ce sera à lui de décider si il veut ou non vous parler de son secret.

Elle interrogea du regard le beau brun, mais celui-ci lui fit une grimace de dénégation. Il ne lui dirait rien de plus.

- Papa !

Alyssa tourna son regard vers James qui venait de parler, et elle suivit son regard en direction d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, qui marchait à grand pas vers eux, aux côtés d'Albus.

Les cheveux brun, tel un nid de corneilles, et les yeux bleus, Mr Potter ressemblait beaucoup à son fils. Difficile de ne pas s'apercevoir de leur lien de parenté proche.

James se leva, et son père lui serra la main tout en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air affectueux. Sirius suivi James, et il eut droit au même traitement de faveur.

Pendant ce temps, Albus s'était approché des quatre élèves restés assis et les avait salué.

- Bonjour, Albus.

Il fit un sourire resplendissant à Alyssa en faisant signe à Mr Potter de s'approcher.

- Mr Potter, je vous présente, Miss Alyssa Grytalié.

L'homme lui fit un sourire poli et lui serra la main.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Miss.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Potter. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'aider.

Il eut un geste négligent de la main.

- Oh ce n'est rien. De toute façon, c'est toujours plus intéressant que de buller chez soi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'en dehors du fait de vouloir jeter un œil à votre acte de naissance, vous vouliez aussi des renseignements sur le métier de guérisseur ?

- C'est ça, oui. Si vous vouliez bien répondre à mes questions . . .

- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, s'écria-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions même être collègues d'ici quelques années.

Il lui fit un discret clin d'œil, et Alyssa commença déjà à grandement l'apprécier. Il était d'un naturel jovial et ouvert, ce qui donnait envie d'apprendre à le connaître.

- Bien, nous allons y aller, donc. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous ramènerai votre élève avant le dîner.

Albus fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et Alyssa se leva. Elle fit un signe d'adieu à ses amis qui le lui rendirent et, alors qu'elle passait les portes de la Grande Salle, elle intercepta un léger signe de tête de Severus dans sa direction. Elle le lui rendit et continua son chemin.

Ils traversèrent le parc, et arrivèrent aux grilles du domaine. Il les dépassèrent, et Mr Potter, dit :

- Transplanez directement dans l'aire réservée à cet effet à Ste Mangouste. On se retrouve là-bas.

Puis, il transplana.

Alyssa fit de même, et elle se retrouva instantanément entourée de personnes disposant de divers symptômes maladifs. Elle ne fit aucune remarque et suivit Mr Potter hors de la pièce.

Ils passèrent donc dans l'accueil de l'hôpital, et Alyssa regarda autour d'elle, fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle était venue une seule fois à Ste Mangouste, quand elle s'était cassé un bras en voulant grimper dans un arbre à l'âge de douze ans. Sa mère avait dû l'envoyer très rapidement à l'hôpital et c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait décidé de devenir guérisseuse.

Voir ces gens passer entres les différents patients, s'enquérir de leur santé, les soigner, tout cela lui avait donné envie de faire la même chose. Elle avait de toute façon, toujours voulu faire quelque chose qui aiderait les autres. C'était le métier parfait à ses yeux.

- Suivez moi, Miss, par ici.

La voix de Mr Potter la ramena sur Terre.

Ils passèrent devant les lignées de chaises de bois dépareillées, et s'arrêtèrent à l'accueil où une vieille dame toute ridée, les regarda avec le sourire.

- Guérisseur Potter, bonjour monsieur. Miss, les salua le l'hôtesse d'accueil avec un immense sourire et un air aimable.

Alyssa laissa le médicomage se débrouiller avec la vieille dame, et jeta un coup d'œil fasciné à la salle d'attente.

Tout près d'elle, il y avait une fillette brune de six ans qui flottait dans les airs, tenue par sa mère qui lisait distraitement un magazine; un peu plus loin, un vieux monsieur faisait des bruits de trompette à chaque fois qu'il expirait; et encore plus loin, un jeune homme d'un blond presque blanc d'une vingtaine d'années était nonchalamment assis sur une chaise, et la regardait.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, mais peut-être que sa maladie ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil. Ou alors sa couleur de cheveux n'était pas naturelle, et il souhaitait la faire disparaître.

- Nous pouvons y aller, miss.

Elle s'arracha de la contemplation du beau jeune homme et suivit Mr Potter qui la guida vers une double porte. Ils la dépassèrent, parcoururent un couloir visiblement plein à craquer, et montèrent des escaliers.

- Mr Potter !

Alyssa et le vieil homme se retournèrent au milieu de l'escalier du troisième étage, alors qu'un jeune homme courait dans leur direction.

- Qu'y a t-il, Adam ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta face à eux, et répondit à la question de Mr Potter.

- C'est la guérisseuse Rowing, monsieur, elle a besoin de vous au premier étage.

- Je suis en congé.

- Je le sais, mais elle a insisté pour que ce soit vous.

Mr Potter soupira et se tourna vers Alyssa.

- Je suis navré, Miss, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Cela vous dérange-t-il si Adam vous accompagne à ma place ?

- On, non, pas du tout !

Alyssa fit un sourire engageant au dénommé Adam, et ce dernier rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, qu'il avait d'un joli roux pâle, d'ailleurs.

- Bien. Adam, accompagné Miss Alyssa aux archives, voulez vous. Comme cela elle ne se sera pas déplacée pour rien.

- Bien, monsieur, avec plaisir.

Mr Potter redescendit, mais s'arrêta subitement au bout de deux marches, comme si il avait oublié quelque chose.

- J'oubliais, fit il en se retournant vers Alyssa. Miss, dès que vous aurez fini aux archives, redescendez en salle d'attente, et attendez moi là-bas. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, et je répondrai à toutes vos questions.

- Bien. Merci.

Il continua sa descente, et Alyssa et Adam reprirent la montée en silence. Ils atteignirent enfin le cinquième étage, et Adam s'effaça devant la porte par laquelle entra Alyssa. Le couloir peint de beige semblait interminable (ce qui n'était peut-être pas une illusion d'ailleurs) et Adam la conduisit jusqu'à la première porte qu'ils croisèrent.

Il fis signe à Alyssa de rester derrière et sortit sa baguette. Intriguée, Alyssa s'avança tout de même légèrement, histoire de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Adam marmonna une formule en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Adam lui fit signe d'entrer et il referma la porte derrière eux.

Alyssa fut impressionnée par ce qu'elle vit quand les lumières de la pièce, générées par des globes emplis de bougies, s'allumèrent.

Des immenses étagères de bois montaient jusqu'au plafond, toutes emplies à ras bord de parchemins ou de livres. Sur sa droite, les étagères se succédaient en un nombre infini, alors que sur sa gauche, se trouvait un pupitre devant une étagère plus petite que les autres.

Adam s'avança là et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous recherchez au juste ?

- Le nom de mon père sur le registre des naissances.

Il acquiesça de la tête, et se tourna vers l'étagère derrière le pupitre. Il farfouilla quelques instants, et sortit un vieux livre usé. Il l'ouvrit, le parcoura rapidement, et le remit à sa place.

- Suivez-moi, fit il avec un geste de la main en s'avançant entre les deux immenses rangées d'étagères.

Alyssa le suivit silencieusement, en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil curieux autour d'elle. Ils avancèrent pendant un temps qui parut étonnement long à la jeune femme, et finalement, Adam tourna.

Il regarda négligemment les couvertures des livres qui étaient rangés et classés dans les gigantesques étagères de bois.

- En quelle année êtes-vous née ?

- En 1959, lui répondit Alyssa.

Il regarda plus attentivement une certaine portion des étagères, et avec un sourire vainqueur, tendit un livre volumineux à Alyssa.

- Voilà. C'est le registre des naissances pour l'année 1959, fit il alors que la jeune femme attrapait le bouquin. Je vous laisse chercher vous-même, vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre à l'entrée de la salle quand vous aurez trouvé ce que vous chercher.

Alyssa acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et Adam disparut au détour de l'étagère.

Enfin seule avec le livre, Alyssa feuilleta fébrilement les pages et découvrit rapidement que les morceaux de parchemins étaient classés selon les dates de naissances.

Vu qu'elle était née le 31 Octobre, elle en déduit que le sien était à la fin du livre. Elle le feuilleta encore plus rapidement, et elle arriva au mois d'Octobre. Elle dépassa les trois premières semaines, et tomba enfin sur son acte de naissance.

Son nom y était inscrit, suivi de celui de sa mère et de . . .

Son père.

Elle expira bruyamment, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

Son père.

Le nom de son père était là devant elle. Elle savait sans aucun doute que sa mère ne pouvait s'être trompé dans le nom, car un Néphilim ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul partenaire dans sa vie.

Elle relut le nom de son père et le grava dans sa mémoire. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas, c'était déjà un grand soulagement que de pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette personne.

Le mieux serait qu'elle puisse aussi y mettre un visage. Qu'à ce nom, soit associé un visage qu'elle pourrait voir, même si ce n'était qu'en peinture ou en photo. Elle voulait voir ce visage, voir si il y avait une quelconque ressemblance avec elle, même infime.

Elle referma doucement le livre, à contre cœur, comme si elle avait peur qu'en ne voyant plus ces mots, elle oublierait _son _nom.

Finalement, elle soupira, et le remis en place.

Ce fut un cri inarticulé qui lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité, et lui rappeler où elle était.

Intriguée par ce bruit incongru, elle s'avança précautionneusement vers le bout de la rangée, et regarda vers la droite.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques instants.

Et repartit comme un cheval fou.

Des larmes de peur perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et inconsciemment elle agita la tête, comme si elle refusait la vision de ce qu'elle voyait.

Adam était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fixes et mornes, la bouche encore ouverte sur un cri qu'il n'avait pas réussi à émettre entièrement.

Mort.

Au dessus de lui, une silhouette encapuchonné et portant un masque pointait encore sa baguette vers le corps du pauvre médicomage.

Le regard d'Alyssa dériva derrière le Mangemort, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de panique.

Ce n'était pas possible.

_Ce n'était pas possible !_

Pas maintenant, pas là, pas encore.

A croire qu'elle devait revivre ses cauchemars indéfiniment.

Ses mains, ainsi que son corps tremblèrent dans un mouvement qu'elle ne put contrôler.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

Tous, sans exception.

Y compris _Lui_.

Toujours lui, qui était présent dans chaque moment de sa vie qu'elle souhaitait oublier.

Curieusement, un sourire ravi orna _ses _lèvres quasi inexistantes, et _il _parla.

- Alyssa Grytalié, siffla-t-il dans un souffle, comme si il se délectait de son nom dans sa bouche.

Elle poussa un soupir hystérique, à la limite du rire.

Pas un seul instant elle ne pensa à fuir.

Elle parla, même, d'un ton las, comme si elle ne possédait plus aucun espoir.

- Encore vous.

_Son _sourire ravi s'élargit.

- Il y avait longtemps que j'attendais de te voir, Alyssa. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu quitterais l'école de cet amoureux des moldus, pour venir rechercher l'identité ton père.

Elle fronça des sourcils, l'incompréhension prenant peu à peu place dans son esprit.

- Comment . . . ? Comment avez vous su que je recherchais mon père ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes là ! Mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

De murmures, ses paroles se terminèrent en un cri de rage.

Il y avait ces sentiments en elle, qui la prenaient aux tripes.

Celui qui lui disait de partir, de courir très vite, de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir très rapidement, de préserver sa vie, de retourner à Poudlard.

La terreur.

Et celui qui lui criait d'attaquer, de le faire souffrir autant qu'elle même avait souffert, de rester là à le défier, de l'énerver, de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

La haine.

Il plissa les yeux, devant la rage dont faisait preuve la jeune femme.

- As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, répliqua-t-elle avec toute la morgue qu'elle possédait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, longeant les rangées d'étagères.

Son instinct de survie faisant surface, elle recula d'autant qu'il avançait. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, elle distingua ses Mangemorts qui approchaient eux aussi.

D'un mouvement souple, elle sorti sa baguette des replis de sa cape frappée aux armoiries de sa maison et la pointa en direction de ses agresseurs.

Contre toute attente, ce mouvement fit s'arrêter le mage noir et ses hommes, et ce dernier éclata de rire. D'un rire cruel, sans joie, terrifiant, mais il éclata de rire quand même.

- Un être tel que toi, utiliser une baguette ? Emelia t'as bien mal éduquée, mon enfant.

Alyssa arrêta de reculer et son visage se figea en une expression d'incompréhension.

Seulement, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne réussissait pas à déterminer ce que Vous-Savez-Qui lui voulait. Si c'était sa mort, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait tuée. Mais il semblait plutôt enclin à _discuter_.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle, finalement en un murmure découragé.

- Te souviens-tu du nom de ton père ?

Elle eut un rire quasiment hystérique, et lui dit sur un ton identique à son rire :

- Comment voulez-vous que je l'oublie, je l'ai lu il y a à peine cinq minutes !

Il eu un rictus qu'elle n'arriva pas à déterminer et il leva sa baguette. Un frisson de peur parcouru son corps, mais il ne fit que tracer des mots de feu dans les airs.

A leur lecture, elle pâlit.

Comment savait-il ? Pourquoi le savait-il ?

Il fis un mouvement de la main, et le lettres changèrent de place jusqu'à former une phrase.

Elle pâlit encore plus si c'était possible, et sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, la main tenant sa baguette s'abaissa.

Le mage noir le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Elle soutint son regard, malgré sa peur, sa haine, sa tristesse, tous les sentiments divers qui l'assaillaient, et qui faisaient qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire.

- Impossible.

Elle n'avait fait que murmurer, voire moins encore, mais il l'entendit quand même.

- Non, pas impossible. Je l'ai su à l'instant où je t'ai vue. Tu ressembles tellement à Emelia. J'ai connu ta mère lors d'un voyage, il y a dix-huit ans. Il semblerait que de notre brève aventure, il en soit ressorti . . . Toi.

Son esprit refusait d'y croire. Jamais sa mère n'aurait pu . . . Avoir . . . Mais, bien entendu, il y avait dix-huit ans, les sorciers ne craignaient pas et ne connaissaient pas encore le mage noir.

Était-ce pour autant possible ?

- Tu doutes n'est-ce pas ? C'est compréhensible. Mais si tu demandais à ton cher directeur ce qu'il en pense, il serait bien en mal de réfuter cette affirmation. Tu n'y peux rien Alyssa, la vie t'a créée ainsi. Il te faut l'accepter.

Avec ces mots, lui revinrent en mémoire la vue du corps de sa mère, la cérémonie de son enterrement intime et solennelle, son excursion au Département des Mystères, la douleur suite au meurtre des derniers Néphilims restant.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait pour réfuter cette idée, quelque part, au fond d'elle, il y avait quelque chose qui lui disait que tout cela était la vérité.

Elle prit alors une décision.

Maintenant, elle avait ce qu'elle était venue chercher, elle n'avait plus besoin de rester là. Elle se fichait de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait partir d'ici très vite. Malheureusement, le mage noir et ses Mangemorts se tenaient entre elle, et la porte. Il lui fallait détourner leur attention.

Les étagères sur sa gauche vacillèrent doucement. Le bruit qu'elles firent attira l'attention du groupe vers elles, et les étagères de droite, s'abattirent dans un fracas assourdissant.

La poussière accumulée durant toutes ces décennies, voir ces siècles, s'écroula, permettant à Alyssa de fuir. Elle longea le groupe de Mangemorts en courant, et entendit le mage noir hurler derrière elle, à travers la poussière retombant lentement :

- Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! Je la veux vivante !

Elle accéléra le rythme, pas vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que Vous-Savez-Qui lui voulait.

Des stries de lumières fendirent l'air derrière elle, et elle courut encore plus vite, ne souhaitant pas engager un combat perdu d'avance.

Elle trébucha contre quelque chose, mais se retint de justesse au pupitre. Elle était près de la porte !

Elle sauta dessus, et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, un bon nombre de personnes étaient sortis de pièces avoisinantes, alertés parle bruit des étagères tombés, et regardaient curieusement la jeune élève qui sortait de la pièce, l'air hagard.

Alyssa n'hésita pas longtemps, et se rua dans les escaliers proches.

Elle entendit des hurlements paniqués derrière elle, et comprit que les Mangemorts étaient eux aussi sortis de la salle des archives.

Elle dévala les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair, se souvenant de se que lui avait dit Mr Potter quelques minutes auparavant. Le retrouver en salle d'attente une fois qu'elle aurait terminé.

Elle descendait les marches aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, bousculant au passage toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle entendait derrière elle le bruit de cavalcade des Mangemorts, et des personnes qui hurlaient à leur passage. Heureusement pour elle, elle était trop loin d'eux pour qu'ils essayent de l'atteindre à l'aide de sorts.

Alors qu'elle atteignait le palier du troisième étage, une alarme retentit dans tout Ste Mangouste. Ce fut comme si un poids énorme s'envolait des épaules d'Alyssa.

Elle savait que d'ici quelques minutes, les Aurors débarqueraient, et elle n'aurait alors plus rien à craindre.

Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait échapper à ses poursuivants.

Elle arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée, où un vacarme infernal faisait rage. Les patients paniquaient, suite au déclenchement de l'alerte.

Alyssa se faufila rapidement parmi la foule, échappant ainsi aux regards des Mangemorts.

Mais alors qu'elle passait à côté d'une vieille dame, tentant de rejoindre l'air de transplanage, un bras vigoureux la tira en arrière, et elle se retrouva plaqué contre un buste dur, et croisa le regard gris orage d'un homme à travers les fentes de sa cagoule de Mangemorts.

Il la tenait fermement plaquée contre lui, serrant ses bras dans l'étau de ses mains, et la tirant jusqu'à la troupe de Mangemorts qui se traçait un chemin dans la foule à coups de sortilèges et de maléfices.

Elle eut beau se débattre entre les bras d'acier de l'homme qui la tenait, il la ramena sans aucune difficulté auprès du mage noir, qui attendait patiemment, les yeux rivés sur elle et sur son ravisseur.

Il la lâcha soudainement, et, déboussolée, elle tomba à terre, à quatre pattes, aux pieds du mage noir. Prenant conscience de sa position, elle se redressa très rapidement, et affronta du regard l'être abject qui lui faisait face.

- Bien Lucius, je te remercie de m'avoir rapporté mon petit trésor.

Le Mangemort qui l'avait interceptée rejoignit ses camarades, et Alyssa le fusilla du regard quand il passa près d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua son étrange couleur de cheveux. D'un blond tirant sur le blanc, et tombant souplement sur ses épaules. C'était le jeune homme qu'elle avait déjà remarqué en arrivant un peu plus tôt.

Et c'était certainement grâce à lui que le mage noir et ses hommes étaient arrivés ici, aujourd'hui même. Elle se demandait aussi . . .

- Vous avez posté des hommes pour savoir quand est-ce que j'arriverais ?! Lui cracha-t-elle rageusement au visage

Il n'apprécia apparemment pas sa question, ni la manière dont elle l'avait dit, ou alors tout simplement son regard, mais en tout cas, il leva sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et jeta :

- _Endoloris !

* * *

_

Mmh. Euh . . . Rassurez-vous, au moins vous n'aurez pas une semaine à attendre pour avoir la suite !

A très bientôt :D

Kissou 


	24. La peur sournoise qui s'infiltre dans vo

_Coucou à toutes ! _

_Ce chapitre reprends là où je vous avais - lâchement - abandonné. :D_

_A dégustez sans modération ! _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La peur sournoise qui s'infiltre dans vos veines**

Elle hurlait.

Elle hurlait à s'en casser la voix, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle hurlait la douleur qui la transperçait de part en part, ses os qu'elle sentait comme se dissoudre, ses muscles qui semblaient vouloir s'étirer à l'infini, son sang qui devait bouillir à grand feu dans ses veines.

Elle hurlait, souhaitant ardemment mourir, pour que la douleur cesse, pour que le cauchemar se termine, pour que la délivrance arrive.

La baguette se releva, mettant fin du même coup à son supplice.

Ramassée en boule sur elle-même à cause de la douleur, Alyssa trouva elle ne savait où, la force et le courage de se relever et de regarder encore une fois, fièrement, dans les yeux rouge de son adversaire, tout en haletant.

Il pouvait la faire flancher à coup de Sortilèges Impardonnables, mais jamais de son plein gré, elle ne se soumettrait à lui.

Elle serra fortement les dents, sentant encore les effets du Doloris dans chacun de se muscles.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, mais je crois que je n'aurais finalement pas besoin de vos réponses, dit-elle d'un ton calme, contrastant avec la fureur des derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé.

Elle resserra autour d'elle les pans de sa cape froissés et sales, alors que le mage noir prenait la parole.

- Lord Voldemort ne rend jamais de compte à qui que ce soit, Alyssa, n'oublie jamais cela.

- Pourquoi le retiendrais-je ? Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de rester en votre présence, plus qu'il ne me sera nécessaire.

Il s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, et finalement, le mage noir éclata de rire. Mais curieusement, celui-ci était _vraiment _un éclat de rire. Comme si elle avait vraiment dit quelque chose d'hilarant.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ? Tu m'appartiens, Alyssa, et à personne d'autre qu'à moi.

Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, alors que le mage noir s'était penché vers elle, pour lui murmurer sa dernière phrase au creux de son oreille. Avec l'esprit tordu que possédait cet homme, qui sait ce qu'il pensait par là.

Elle se recula doucement, échappant ainsi au mage noir.

Elle savait que la peur se lisait dans son regard. Mais elle hésitait encore à s'en aller, car elle souhaitait savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Mais la raison l'emporta finalement sur sa curiosité, et elle fit demi-tour et courut.

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant la brûlure d'un Flambios lancé dans son dos, qu'elle comprit son erreur.

Jamais personne ne tourne le dos au mage noir, sauf à souhaiter mourir.

Elle s'écroula à terre, terrassé par la douleur du maléfice qui avait crée une blessure brûlante dans son dos, et qui avait fait prendre feu à sa cape, ainsi qu'à son chandail. Elle se débarrassa rapidement des deux vêtements, malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait, et tenta de se relever. Mais la douleur, était beaucoup trop forte, et ce fut en retenant un cri de douleur qu'elle s'écroula à terre.

Elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, mais elle les repoussa véhément. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de se laisser aller, il en allait de sa vie !

Soudainement, elle sentit une douleur; comme si on lui broyait la main.

Elle hurla, mais en regardant sa main, comprit que ce n'était qu'un simple sortilège. Aucun d'eux ne s'était abaissé à utiliser les méthodes de tortures moldues.

Une fois le sortilège interrompu, elle arrêta d'hurler, et sa respiration se fit haletante.

- Voyons, mon trésor, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver, non ? fit le mage noir, en s'agenouillant à côté d'Alyssa, et en la forçant à se relever.

Une fois remise debout, il lui dit :

- Maintenant, Alyssa, tu vas me suivre bien gentiment, ou je serais obligé de recommencer.

Un éclair de peur transperça les prunelles de la jeune femme, et elle espérait qu'il n'en est rien vu.

Le désespoir fit place à la peur.

Comment pouvait-elle se sortir de ce traquenard ? Soit elle acceptait de le suivre Merlin seul savait où, soit il l'a tuait. Comment choisir entre l'un et l'autre ?

Elle n'eut fort heureusement pas à le faire.

Un Mangemort s'en chargea à sa place.

- Les Aurors viennent d'arriver, maître !

Durant une ou deux secondes, l'attention du mage noir fut attiré par les Aurors qui engageait la bataille, et Alyssa mit ces quelques secondes à profit pour prendre la fuite. Elle s'abaissa, et couru dans la foule d'Aurors qui lançaient des tas de sortilèges et de maléfices.

Son but maintenant était d'atteindre la zone de transplanage et de retourner à Poudlard.

Elle zigzagua entre les différentes personnes, s'attirant les regard surpris des Aurors qui la voyaient assez longtemps pour remarquer son uniforme aux armoiries de Poudlard, et essayait d'éviter les sorts des Mangemorts qui la visaient.

Monsieur face de serpent n'avait vraiment pas envie de la laisser partir apparemment !

Elle s'apprêtait à éviter une énième personne quand un coup sec sur son cuir chevelu la ramena en arrière et la fit atterrir sur les fesses. Quelqu'un la tirait par les cheveux, l'empêchant de continuer de courir.

Elle se retourna légèrement et fusilla du regard le Mangemort blond qui la tenait, et la regardait d'un air mauvais.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin.

La rage s'empara de son être, et sur un coup de tête, dégaina sa baguette et s'écria :

- _Diffindo ! _

Le sortilège coupa ses cheveux à la va vite, et un cri de douleur lui prouva qu'elle avait aussi touché le Mangemort qui avait tenté de la retenir.

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps et repris sa route.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et elle hurla, croyant qu'un autre Mangemort l'avait encore rattrapée. Elle se retourna vivement et brandit sa baguette.

- Calmez-vous, je suis un Auror !

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, au visage bourré de cicatrices, et aux yeux bleu électrique apaisants lui faisait face, et avait levé ses mains en signe de paix.

Ce n'était effectivement pas un Mangemort, mais bien un Auror, puisqu'il portait leur uniforme.

- Je m'appelle Alastor Maugrey, Miss, et je vais vous ramenez à la zone de transplanage. Vous savez bien transplaner ?

- Ou . . Oui.

- Bien, suivez-moi.

Il l'empoigna fermement par le bras, et la guida à travers les combats, jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la zone de transplanage.

Malheureusement, le dénommé Alastor reçu un Stupéfix à quelques mètres de ladite porte, et tomba à terre.

Alyssa hésita entre le ranimer et courir, puis finalement, choisi la seconde option en apercevant le mage noir en train de se frayer un chemin dans la cohue.

Elle poussa d'un mouvement d'épaule la porte, et la laissa se refermer derrière elle.

Son dos la brûlait affreusement, tout comme sa main, et elle s'octroya deux secondes de répit afin de reprendre des forces pour son transplanage. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se désartibule en cours de route.

Soudain, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, et le mage noir s'avança vers elle, l'empoignant fermement par les bras. Elle aperçu Mr Potter parmi les quelques personnes qui tentaient de s'échapper de la bataille et rejoindre la zone de transplanage, et le vit prendre une grimace d'horreur à sa vue.

Ils disparurent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ah non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais comment vous faites ! Moi, j'abandonne, hein, c'est bon !

Sirius se leva, et parti bouder sur le canapé, faisant s'écrouler de rires ces trois amis.

- Allez, Patmol, ce n'est pas bien grave, fit James, ce ne sera que la cinq centième fois que tu perds à la bataille explosive. Tu devrais être habitué, maintenant.

Sirius marmonna un truc qui ressembla vaguement à " et gnagnagna et gnagnagna ", et continua de bouder, les bras croisés sur le torse, et le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Remus se leva et s'installa à côté de lui, passant un bas réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

- Allez, Patmol, on sait tous que ce n'est pas ce jeu qui te met de cette humeur de chien.

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi, Môssieur-je-sais-tout-Lunard ?

- C'est Aly qui te manque.

Sirius se renfrogna encore plus.

Bon d'accord, elle lui manquait.

Mais c'était bien compréhensible. Après tout, quand on aime quelqu'un, cette personne nous manque beaucoup quand elle est loin de vous, non ?

Eh bien pour Sirius, c'était pareil. Sauf que dans son cas, sa petite amie était en plus un être hors du commun, qu'un dangereux psychopathe avait décidé d'éliminer.

Alors, excusez du peu, mais Sirius avait bien le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Le tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondor coulissa, et Lily entra. Elle aperçu les quatre garçons assis près du feu, et les rejoignit.

Elle fronça des sourcils et dit :

- Tiens ! Aly n'est pas revenue ?

Sirius grogna.

Ils s'étaient donné le mot ou quoi ?!

- Non, pas encore. Ca se voit, non ?

Lily le fusilla du regard.

- C'est bon, pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable. Ce n'était qu'une question. Fais moi penser à lui dire de ne plus jamais s'en aller, sans t'avoir embrassé pendant dix minutes au préalable, quand elle reviendra.

Et voilà, Lily avais mis le doigt sur le problème. Sur la chose qui mettait réellement Sirius en rogne.

Alyssa était partie le midi même, s'en même l'embrasser. Pas un au revoir intime, juste un geste de la main adressé à tous les cinq. Sirius s'était senti profondément vexé.

Et sérieusement en manque de câlin, passé trois heures sans elle.

Il se renfrogna encore, et malgré qu'il sache qu'il devait passer pour un vieux ronchon en agissant de la sorte, il s'en fichait royalement.

- Bon les gars, j'étais venue vous chercher pour aller manger. Ca se trouve, Aly nous attend dans la Grande Salle.

Les quatre garçons se levèrent et sortirent de la salle commune.

Sirius souhaitait ardemment que Lily ait raison, et se promit que dès qu'il verrait Alyssa, il lui ferait rattraper les heures perdues qu'elle avait passé à St Mangouste.

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire qu'il passa les portes de la Grande salle, et qu'il sonda du regard les élèves attablés à la table des Gryffondor.

Seulement, son sourire disparut tout aussi vite quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas là.

Il s'installa tout de même avec ses amis, mais l'inquiétude le gagnait tout doucement. Mr Potter avait pourtant bien dit au professeur Dumbledore qu'il ramènerait Alyssa avant le dîner. Pourtant, le dîner c'était maintenant, et la jeune femme n'était toujours pas là.

- Je dois avouer que ça m'inquiète.

Sirius tourna son regard vers James qui venait de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, James ? demanda Lily, qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

- L'absence d'Aly. Et l'inquiétude de Dumbledore, fit il en pointant du menton la table professorale.

Tous regardèrent instantanément dans cette direction, et Sirius remarqua qu'effectivement, le professeur Dumbledore semblait inquiet. Il regardait pensivement le plafond magique, ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes autour de lui. Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son agitation intérieure.

- T'as raison, il a l'air inquiet. Mais ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec Aly, dit Peter.

Tous méditèrent les paroles de Peter.

Mais ils furent vite interrompus par l'ouverture fracassante des portes par Mr Potter. Sirius fut heureux de le voir car cela annonçait le retour d'Alyssa.

Mais Mr Potter s'avança vivement vers le professeur Dumbledore, sans la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Le doute s'insinua dans les veines de Sirius. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Où était Alyssa ?

Ses interrogations furent coupées par la voix forte et inquiète du directeur.

- Où est Miss Grytalié, Mr Potter ?

Ce fut d'une voix essoufflée que le père de James lui répondit :

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu Dumbledore, mais les Aurors n'ont pas voulu me laisser partir sans soins, et n'ont pas voulu envoyer quelqu'un vous prévenir car ils étaient en sous effectifs.

- Me prévenir de quoi ?

- Ste Mangouste a été attaqué par Vous-Savez-Qui et ses hommes en début d'après-midi.

Un silence angoissé s'abattit sur la salle. Sirius sentit un désagréable frisson d'appréhension quand à la suite, lui parcourir le dos.

- Et mon élève ? Où est-elle ?

Mr Potter sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais finalement, il lâcha dans un souffle :

- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'a enlevée.

Sirius entendit Lily commencer à sangloter face à lui, mais il ne détourna pas la tête. Il fixait son regard sur Mr Potter et Dumbledore, dans l'espoir qu'un des deux s'exclame " poisson d'Avril ! ".

Après tout, c'était bien le jour.

Mais il vit Dumbledore s'asseoir doucement dans son siège, abattu.

Une main douce et apaisante se posa sur la sienne. Il croisa le regard angoissé de Remus, et ses yeux vinrent sur leurs deux mains liées. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il commençait à trembler. Il fit un minuscule sourire à son ami, et reposa son regard sur Mr Potter et Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes avaient engagé une conversation à voix basse, alors que les élèves commençaient à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. L'une d'entre eux était en ce moment même entre les mains du mage noir, morte, ou endurant Merlin seul savait quels supplices.

Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer, et sa respiration s'accélérer.

- Calme toi, Sirius, ça va aller.

- Il l'a enlevé, Remus, chuchota-t-il, il l'a enlevé. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ? Est-elle au moins encore en vie ?

Il sentait les larmes essayer de s'échapper de ses yeux, mais ils les retenaient.

Car il y avait cette lueur infime au fond de lui, qui lui criait que tout n'était pas perdu. Que quelque part, où que ce soit, elle était encore vivante.

- Ne dis pas ça, Sirius, ne soyons pas défaitistes. Si il avait voulu la tuer, tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait fait sur place ?

- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire, là où il l'a emmené ?

Remus ne répondit pas, mais une ombre passa dans son regard. Lui aussi craignait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Alyssa.

- James ?

Mr Potter était derrière eux, et regardait son fils ave un air triste.

- Je suis désolé pour ton amie.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda James d'une voix étranglée, tout en réconfortant Lily qui continuait à sangloter dans ses bras, bien qu'elle avait redressé la tête à la question de son ami.

- Je n'étais pas avec elle, cet après-midi, c'est un de mes stagiaires qui l'a accompagnée en salle des archives. On m'avait appelé pour une urgence, alors je les avais laissés seuls. Je ne suis sorti de la salle d'examen que quand les Aurors sont venus nous chercher, alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce dont je suis en mesure de vous dire, c'est que Adam, le stagiaire qui accompagnait Miss Alyssa, est mort en salle des archives, et que j'ai vu Vous-Savez-Qui transplaner avec votre amie.

Mr Potter comprit l'importance qu'avait leur amie dans leur vie quand il vit leur mine sombre.

- Je dois y aller, les Aurors veulent m'interroger sur . . . L'enlèvement de votre amie. James, je te reverrai à la gare.

Le brun eut un hochement de tête imperceptible, et son père s'éloigna.

Sirius tomba la tête la première entre ses mains, inquiet au plus haut point. Vous-Savez-Qui était là-bas spécialement pour elle. Il ne la laisserait pas repartir.

Un bruit de porte qui claque les fit tous sursauter, et ils tournèrent tous à nouveau leurs visages vers l'entrée.

Et là, Sirius ne put retenir ses larmes.

Un homme aux multiples cicatrices venait d'entrer dans la Grande salle, et portait entre ses bras le corps inerte d'Alyssa.

Sirius se leva comme un automate, et il vit du coin de l'œil les quatre autres faire pareil.

Les bras de l'Auror étaient passés sous les genoux et autour de la taille de la jeune femme, dont la tête et le buste tombait en arrière, les bras en croix. De son uniforme, il ne lui restait que sa jupe plissée, déchirée en diverses endroits, et son chemisier aux boutons cassés, qui laissait voir son soutien gorge. Ses cheveux, habituellement longs et soyeux, étaient coupés au niveau de sa nuque de manière désordonnée, et du sang goûtait par son bras droit, laissant une traînée rouge sur le sol. Son visage était tuméfié et parcouru d'égratignure, ses bras étaient dans le même état, et ses jambes n'étaient pas mieux, bien qu'une plaie de la longueur d'une baguette striait en plus sa jambe droite.

Des cris affolés résonnèrent dans la salle, et des élèves éclatèrent en sanglots. Tous connaissaient les affres de la guerre, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore été confronté à pareil vision.

Le corps pâle de la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, et Sirius ne voyait pas son buste se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

Était-elle . . . ?

Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Si c'était ça, il ne s'en remettra pas. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle les ait abandonnés aussi vite.

- Alastor ! Où l'avez vous trouvée ? cria le professeur Dumbledore en s'avançant d'un pas vif vers l'Auror.

- Je vous raconterai ce que vous voulez, Dumbledore, une fois que cette jeune fille aura reçu des soins appropriés. Elle est vivante, mais c'est tout juste. Il n'y a pas de place à Ste Mangouste, alors je vous l'ai ramenée.

- Emmenez là à l'infirmerie, Pompom s'occupera parfaitement d'elle.

Les deux hommes quittèrent rapidement la Grande salle, sous les cris et regards affolés des élèves.

Le professeur McGonagall se chargea de ramener l'ordre au sein de l'école.

- Silence, fit sa voix sèche. Tout le monde rejoint son dortoir, immédiatement.

Le brouhaha du départ les élèves emplie la pièce, et cela ne sembla pas vouloir tirer Sirius de sa léthargie.

- Patmol ? Allez, viens, fit Remus en tirant sur son bras, alors que Sirius avait encore les yeux tournés vers la dernière place d'Alyssa.

- Allez, viens Sirius, on va à l'infirmerie.

Ces mots, prononcés par James qui avait délaissé une Lily en pleine crise de larmes à Remus, semblèrent réveiller Sirius, et il reprit pied.

L'infirmerie, bien sûr.

Ils devaient rejoindre Alyssa, et voir comment elle allait, même si c'était s'entendre dire qu'il y avait peu d'espoir. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache, avant de se faire des illusions et de déprimer.

Au moins, une fois qu'il serait fixé, il aurait tout les droit de se laisser abattre.

Les quatre jeunes gens parcoururent en courant les mètres qui les séparaient de l'infirmerie, et une fois arrivée à destination, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte hermétiquement close.

Remus toqua à la porte, sous les regards anxieux des autres.

Ils patientèrent fébrilement pendant quelques secondes, et enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le visage défait de Dumbledore.

Sirius se mit à penser au pire en le voyant, et ses mains recommencèrent à trembler. Il sentit Lily s'accrocher désespérément à son bras, et l'entendit pousser un petit cri apeuré.

- Ah, je me doutais bien que je vous verrais rapidement ici, dit Dumbledore. Je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. Mme Pomfresh vient de commencer l'auscultation d'Alyssa et . . .

- Comment ça, on ne pourrait pas la voir ?! Cria soudainement Lily au milieu du couloir, s'attirant les regards surpris des hommes assistant à son coup de colère. Alyssa est ma meilleure amie, la petite amie de Sirius, et notre amie à tous. On en sait autant que vous sur elle, voir beaucoup plus, alors j'estime que nous avons le droit de la soutenir dans le calvaire qu'elle vit en ce moment même ! Vous allez nous laisser entrer et la voir !

Sirius regarda Lily comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée avant. Son coup de colère contre le directeur n'était pas anodin et forçait au respect. La Préfète en Chef montrait là son caractère de parfaite Gryffondor.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Mais appréhendait tout de même la réaction du directeur.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, il sourit malicieusement, et ses yeux pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je vois que rien ne vous empêchera d'entrer, alors soit. Mais, je vous préviens, je ne veux pas un bruit.

Le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit en large la porte de l'infirmerie, et les cinq adolescents, pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Le directeur les guida jusqu'à un lit entouré de paravents pour le cacher aux yeux des autres. Ils passèrent de l'autre côté des draps, et découvrirent un spectacle affligeant.

Alyssa, était couché sur le flanc gauche, dos à eux, et Sirius eu tout le loisir de voir la blessure sanguinolente qui lui zébrait le dos à travers la chemise imbibée de son sang, partant de son épaule gauche et descendant jusqu'à sa hanche droite.

Il passa une main horrifiée sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Une main fit pression sur son épaule, et il remarqua que des sièges à leur attention étaient apparus derrière eux.

Aucun d'eux ne pipait mots, regardant l'infirmière s'occuper de leur ami, alors que l'Auror et le directeur s'entretenait à voix haute.

- Que s'est-il exactement passé, Alastor ?

- Eh bien, la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans la salle d'attente de St Mangouste. Nous venions d'engager le combat contre les Mangemorts, et elle fendait la bataille, essayant de leur échapper. Je l'ai interceptée et l'ai emmenée jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. J'ai reçu un Stupéfix avant d'atteindre la porte, alors pour la suite, je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Et après ? Mr Potter nous a dit que Voldemort (toute l'assemblée eut un frisson de peur à l'entente du nom) avait enlevé Alyssa. Comment est-elle revenue ?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je m'apprêtais à donner le signal de départ à un groupe d'Auror pour retourner au Ministère, quand elle est apparue. Elle s'est immédiatement écroulée, mais elle a eu le temps de murmurer " je lui ai échappé " avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je l'ai ensuite portée jusqu'ici, et vous connaissez la suite.

Le dénommé Alastor tourna son regard vers les adolescents, et Sirius soutint véhément ce regard.

Puis l'homme fit demi-tour et sortit de l'infirmerie en disant qu'il retournait auprès de ses hommes.

Le directeur soupira et se tourna vers l'infirmière qui soignait le dos d'Alyssa à grand renfort de crème apaisante et cicatrisante.

- Pompom ? Pouvez vous nous dire, ce qui lui est arrivé ?

L'infirmière regarda les quatre amis et dit :

- Je ne sais pas si ils auront la force d'écouter ça.

- Allez-y, Pompom, dit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse.

- Eh bien fit l'infirmière en regardant tristement la jeune femme, et en continuant à soigner son dos avec une extrême douceur. La blessure de son dos est dûe à un Flambios véhément. Sa main droite a subi un maléfice d'Ecrasement, sa jambe un Diffindo coriace, et je peux dire sans hésitation qu'elle a subi plusieurs dizaines de Doloris particulièrement puissants. Sans compter les divers sortilèges et maléfices de torture qu'elle a subi durant plusieurs heures. Albus, avec toutes ces blessures, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle passe la nuit.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre._

_Vous avez vu ? Pas de fin sadique ! Enfin . . . . si je puis dire :D_

_Moi aussi je vous aime !_

_Kissous et à très bientôt._


	25. Un soir de pleine lune

_Coucou à toutes ! _

_Bon bah apparemment, je me suis complètement gourré en disant que ma fin de chapitre précédent n'était pas sadique, vous n'avez pas eu l'air d'accord. :D_

_Je vous promets que ceui-ci est . . . pire ! LOL Vous verrez bien à la fin. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Un soir de pleine lune**

Glissés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James; Sirius, Peter, et le propriétaire de ladite cape, attendait patiemment devant la porte de l'infirmerie que Remus sorte, accompagné de l'infirmière.

Cette nuit était une nuit de pleine lune, et le soleil commençait déjà à décliner au dehors. Les trois garçons avaient décidés de partir plus tôt cette fois-ci, car Lily passait sa soirée à faire ses leçons, et qu'Alyssa était toujours à l'infirmerie.

Au plus grand soulagement de ses amis, la jeune femme avait survécu à la nuit éprouvante qu'elle avait passée.

Mme Pomfresh avait appris à Dumbledore qu'elle avait dû veiller toute la nuit la Gryffondor, à cause de ses blessures qui, sans aucune raison apparente, ne cessaient de se rouvrir, faisant hurler de douleur Alyssa. Et si ce n'était pas ses plaies, c'était les cauchemars hurlants et paniqués de la jeune femme qui la tenaient éveillée. Heureusement, les plaies qui ne cicatrisaient pas n'avaient duré qu'une nuit.

Une semaine que la Gryffondor était à l'infirmerie, elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée. D'après l'infirmière, elle avait dû utiliser beaucoup de sa magie pour résister au mage noir et à ses Mangemorts, et il lui fallait beaucoup de repos pour pouvoir reconstituer sa réserve de magie.

Mais son sommeil qui n'en finissait plus inquiétait Sirius au plus haut point. Il ne cessait de se ronger les ongles à force de stresser pour elle, et ses amis n'avaient de cesse d'inventer de nouvelles choses pour le sortir de son état, avec plus ou moins de succès.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer l'infirmière et un Remus dans un état avancé de fatigue.

Les trois garçons, toujours invisibles, les suivirent en silence, dans les couloirs du château, puis dans le parc, jusqu'au saule cogneur. L'infirmière prit un long bâton, et avec, appuya un nœud au pied de l'arbre qui fit immobiliser ses branches, afin que Remus puisse se faufiler dans le tunnel qui passait dessous. Mme Pomfresh retira le bâton et recula vivement, évitant les branches qui donnaient des coups de fouets.

Elle repartit vers le château, laissant les trois jeunes hommes à proximité de l'arbre.

James enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait et dit :

- C'est moi, ou Remus avait l'air encore plus mal en point que d'habitude ?

- Non, je l'ai trouvé plus pâle, plus maladif que le mois dernier, répondit Peter avec un visage inquiet. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne se passerait pas bien ? Ca fait des années qu'on le fait, et on n'a jamais eu de problèmes ! Enfin, en oubliant l'épisode avec Rogue, fit James en regardant Sirius.

- C'est bon, Cornedrue, on a compris, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Pense plutôt à te transformer, on ne va pas attendre trois cents ans que tu daignes rejoindre Remus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se transformerait maintenant, la lune n'est pas encore dans le ciel !

- Réfléchis un peu, Corny. Il était à l'infirmerie, il est donc le seul d'entre nous a avoir pu voir Alyssa. Il aura peut-être des nouvelles pour nous.

James eu un signe de tête affirmatif, et il se transforma.

Un magnifique cerf aux bois impressionnant prit sa place, et comme à chaque fois, Sirius fut impressionné. Malgré le fait qu'ils se transformaient régulièrement depuis deux ans, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la métamorphose de James.

Peter fit de même, et un rat prit sa place. Il se faufila rapidement entre les branches du saule cogneur pour l'immobiliser, alors que Sirius se métamorphosait à son tour en gros chien.

Il adorait son signe Animagus, car ainsi il avait accès à des sensations qu'il n'avait pas sous sa forme humaine. L'odorat d'un chien par exemple, captait beaucoup plus de choses que celle d'un simple humain. Par ailleurs, là, Patmol sentait les effluves de la pluie qui était tombée dans l'après-midi sur le parc, et était alléché par l'odeur d'un lapin qui gambadait à l'orée de la forêt.

Il s'ébroua, et rejoignit vivement Queudver et Cornedrue qui l'attendaient à l'entrée du tunnel. Il suivit ces deux amis le long du tunnel, et débouchèrent sur le plancher vieillot d'une maison grinçante.

La Cabane Hurlante était la maison " hantée " de Pré au lard, et c'était là que Remus venait lors de ces transformations.

Patmol entendit un raclement léger au premier étage, et redressa les oreilles. Remus se trouvait dans la chambre à l'étage. Il monta les marches trois à trois, suivi de Cornedrue qui portait Queudver sur sa tête entre ses cornes, et pénétra dans une chambre délabrée où un lit s'était effondré par terre. Sagement assis dessus, Remus les regarda arriver avec un franc sourire.

Patmol se re-métamorphosa en Sirius, et vint s'installer à côté de son ami, en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Lunard. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien, seulement je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cet après-midi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire triste, alors que Peter et James s'asseyaient chacun sur une chaise branlante.

- Pas dormi ? Pomfresh ne t'as pas donné une potion de Sommeil comme d'habitude ? Demanda Peter, soucieux.

- Elle n'en pas eu le temps, répondit-il avec un air triste sur le visage. Alyssa lui prenait tout son temps.

Le bras que Sirius avait passé autour des épaules de Remus se crispa quelques peu, mais il ne dit rien.

- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda quand même James.

- Vu, non, mais entendu, ça oui. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier dans son sommeil. Elle suppliait. Je crois qu'elle revit ce qui s'est passé avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Si je le chope celui-là . . ., dit James en faisant geste d'étranglement avec ces mains autour d'un cou inexistant.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manque d'en faire de la pâtée pour hippogriffe, fit Sirius avec un air las.

Les quatre garçons restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, chacun plongeant dans ses propres pensées, puis Remus dit :

- C'est le moment, les gars.

Remus se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Ils ne le suivirent pas, chacun sachant très bien qu'il détestait que ses amis assistent à sa transformation, alors ils se métamorphosèrent de leur côté.

Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver reprirent la place de Sirius, James et Peter, alors que dans une pièce attenante, leurs sens surdéveloppés d'animaux pouvaient entendre les hurlements déchirants de Remus.

Les trois animaux sortirent de la chambre et passèrent dans le couloir, alors qu'un loup-garou d'une taille appréciable faisait de même à la pièce d'à côté.

A leur vue, Lunard poussa un hurlement tout ce qu'il y a de plus loup et sauta sur eux.

Ils s'amusèrent quelques instants à se chamailler ainsi, puis Cornedrue donna le signal de départ.

La nuit était tombée, ils pouvaient aller s'amuser dans le parc de Poudlard.

La nuit était toute à eux.

Ils redescendirent les escaliers, et empruntèrent le tunnel. Queudver les devança et immobilisa le saule cogneur pour qu'ils puissent sortir sans incidents notables.

L'un après l'autre, Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard sortirent à l'air libre, et Patmol commença à faire des cabrioles en chassant un papillon qui lui passait sous le museau. Les trois autres s'amusèrent quelques instants à le regarder faire, et Cornedrue donna à nouveau le signe de départ, alors que Lunard commençait à s'impatienter.

Ils prirent la direction de la forêt, et ils s'amusèrent pendant quelques temps à pourchasser Queudver qui pouvait se planquer n'importe où. Ce fut finalement Lunard qui le trouva grâce à son flair et son ouïe surdéveloppés, et les quatre compagnons, reprirent la direction du parc.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité du lac, et Patmol s'approcha malicieusement de l'eau. Il plongea une patte dans le lac et aspergea Lunard qui passait tranquillement à côté de lui. Cela donna le signal de départ pour une partie de bataille d'eau. Patmol sentirait le chien mouillé pendant quelques temps mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. C'était bien mieux de pouvoir s'amuser alors que tout le monde dormait.

Soudain, Lunard s'immobilisa et redressa les oreilles. Il huma l'air autour de lui et avant que l'un d'entre eux ait pu faire un geste se mit à courir en longeant le lac.

Patmol huma l'air à son tour, et son sang se glaça. Il se mit à courir aussi, en même temps que Cornedrue, qui avait lui aussi compris.

Ils devaient rattraper Lunard au plus vite, avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Car un être humain se trouvait au bord du lac.

Et le loup-garou l'avait pris en chasse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alyssa se redressa dans son lit, encore groggy.

Elle resta pantelante quelques instants, essayant de se resituer.

D'après ce qu'elle voyait, elle était à l'infirmerie. D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et un tiraillement se fit sentir dans son dos. Elle grimaça. Sa main effleura le dessus de sa tête et redescendit le long de ses mèches . . .

Elle poussa un petit cri surpris.

Ses cheveux avaient été coupés !

Ils lui arrivaient dorénavant, à peine au dessus des épaules.

Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Et ses souvenirs la heurtèrent de plein fouet, lui coupant la respiration.

Son souffle se fit sifflant et erratique, et elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Elle se rappelait, maintenant. Elle se souvenait de l'attaque à Ste Mangouste, de son combat.

Du nom de son père.

De ce qui s'était passé.

De ce qu'il lui avait montré.

Elle revoyait ces lettres de feu, former le nom de son père.

_Tom Elvis Jedusor._

Elle le revoyait faire lentement changer de place les lettres, pour former une phrase.

_Je suis Voldemort._

Loin de la cohue, de la panique, de la surprise de l'attaque, elle prit conscience de ce que cela impliquait.

Elle était la fille de Tom Jedusor.

Elle était l'enfant de Lord Voldemort.

Elle était l'héritière du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa respiration se fit plus facilement, et elle put prendre une grande goulée d'air.

Tout cela était impossible ! Comment sa mère pouvait avoir . . . Copulé . . . Avec un tel monstre ?!

Ne savait-elle pas, ne connaissait-elle pas la réputation du mage noir ? Ou l'avait-elle simplement ignoré pour être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

Alyssa se mit à la place de sa mère. Si Tom avait été Sirius, aurait-elle continué à le voir ? Si Sirius devenait un être aussi abject que Tom, que ferait-elle ?

La réponse lui parut évidente.

Elle le suivrait. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, n'abandonnant pas l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis un jour. Sa mère avait certainement nourri les mêmes projets pour Tom, et avait pris la fuite quand elle avait pris conscience qu'elle n'y pourrait rien.

Oui, c'était certainement ce qui avait du se passer.

Elle était partie sans rien dire de sa condition de future maman à Tom, ou bien ne le savait pas elle-même à ce moment-là.

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place peu à peu.

Elle comprenait parfaitement les raisons qui avaient poussés sa mère à la cacher, maintenant. Elle l'avait cachée du mage noir, pas seulement à cause de son sang Néphilim, mais aussi parce qu'elle était sa fille.

Ses mains tremblèrent imperceptiblement alors, qu'elle se remémorait ce qui s'était passé.

En apprenant son identité, le mage noir n'avait en aucun cas, essayé de la tuer. Il avait même tenté de la rallier à lui. Mais était-il idiot à ce point ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle pourrait passer du côté des forces obscures, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle parviendrait oublier le meurtre de sa mère et l'éradication de la race des Néphilims ? Si il le pensait, c'était qu'il était un parfait abruti.

Un mouvement à sa gauche la tira de ses pensées, et elle trouva Mme Pomfresh, endormie sur une chaise.

L'infirmière l'avait veillée. Mais combien de temps ? Et surtout, que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle atterrisse ici ?

Elle se souvenait de Ste Mangouste, du Flambios qu'on lui avait lancé.

Elle passa une main dans son dos. Une boursouflure épaisse comme une baguette magique lui zébrai le dos. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela donnait.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle se souvenait aussi du sort d'Écrasement qu'avait subi sa main gauche. Elle la regarda, mais ne trouva rien. Pomfresh avait réparé ça.

Elle se souvenait du Diffindo qu'elle avait lancé pour échapper au Mangemort qui avait tenté de la retenir, en l'attrapant par la natte qui retenait ses longs cheveux.

Elle passa une main dans sa tignasse désordonnée qui lui arrivait dorénavant à peine aux épaules.

Elle qui avait souhaité les couper, elle était servie !

Elle se souvenait aussi d'avoir tenté de transplaner à Poudlard, mais d'avoir été rattrapée par le mage noir avant, et qu'il l'avait forcée à transplaner avec lui. Elle s'était ensuite retrouvée dans un lieu délabré et sinistre. Il l'avait lâchée et elle avait tenté de s'enfuir en courant en direction de la forêt qui bordait la demeure en ruine. Après c'était le trou noir, vu qu'il l'avait stupéfixée. A son réveil, elle avait deviné qu'elle avait passé trois heures dans la demeure, inconsciente. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, allongée sur un lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie vert et argent, et avait eu le sentiment désagréable d'avoir atterri dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Elle avait retrouvé sa baguette posée sur les draps à côté d'elle, s'en était emparé, et avait tenté de fuir à nouveau.

Elle se rappelait qu'à son réveil, elle s'était sentie fatiguée et bizarre. Un sentiment étrange s'était emparé d'elle, mais elle avait passé outre, trop occupée à trouver un moyen de sortir.

Elle était sortie de la chambre, et avait facilement trouvé la sortie. C'était une fois dehors, que les choses s'étaient corsées. Il avait fallu qu'elle rejoigne une zone où elle pouvait transplaner, et devait rejoindre la forêt qui bordait la demeure. Mais des Mangemorts étaient dehors, revenant certainement de l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, et elle avait dû se battre pour se protéger.

Elle avait reçu quelques Doloris, mais avec sa magie Néphilim, elle avait réussi à faire dévier les rayons des sorts, notamment grâce aux branches basses des arbres qui s'étaient amusées à assommer bon nombre de Mangemorts.

Elle se souvenait d'une brûlure à sa jambe droite avant de transplaner, et que ce simple acte magique avait consommé ses dernières forces.

Elle avait sombréen arrivant à Ste Mangouste pour réclamer des soins.

Et s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

L'infirmière bougea dans son sommeil, et Alyssa la regarda. Elle arborait des cernes interminables, et elle se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air si fatiguée. Quel jour était-il ?

Elle repoussa ses couverture, décidée à trouver un calendrier et une horloge, et posa ses pieds par terre. Le carrelage froid lui fit l'effet d'un réveil glacé. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, et ce geste lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Son dos et sa jambe lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Elle passa outre sa douleur, et reposa ses pieds par terre, les habituant au sol froid. Elle se leva précautionneusement, pas sûre de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes, mais apparemment, tout allait pour le mieux, malgré son léger boitement.

Elle fis quelques pas, et dépassa les draps qui protégeaient son lit de la vue des autres. Elle était seule dans l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, et y pénétra. Elle trouva un calendrier posé sur son bureau, et y lut la date d'aujourd'hui.

Elle avait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie !

Un toussotement la fit sursauter. Ce n'était que l'infirmière qui dormait.

Elle sortit du bureau et reprit la direction de son lit.

Elle s'y assit, pas sûre de ses intentions. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir. Après une semaine de sommeil, elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Une horloge sonna quelque part. Dix coups. Dix heures du soir donc.

Elle se leva, attrapa l'uniforme neuf posé sur la chaise, se changea, enfila sa cape et sortit. Elle avança doucement jusqu'à la porte, ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller l'infirmière.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle soupira et reparti d'un pied plus normal. Elle parcourut les couloirs vides et s'arrêta devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Se découvrir enfant de Voldemort n'était pas chose aisée à admettre.

Mais puisque c'était le cas, il allait falloir qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un.

Ses amis ? Hors de questions ! Il la verraient comme un monstre et couperaient tous liens avec elle, ce qui lui déchirerait le cœur. Sa rupture avec Sirius la détruirait aussi sûrement qu'un Avada Kedavra.

A Albus ? Elle le perdrait lui aussi. Qui aurait idée de continuer à côtoyer la fille du mage noir ? Certainement pas elle.

Le cœur gros, elle contempla ses mains.

Elle avait sûrement au fond d'elle, une part qui lui venait de son père. Et si, tout comme lui, il lui prenait l'envie subite de vouloir tuer des gens ?

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

Non, ça ne devait pas arriver.

Jamais elle ne se permettrait de faire du mal aux autres. Mais il y avait toujours un risque que cela arrive.

Les larmes coulaient en abondance maintenant sur ses joues, et elle ne pouvait les retenir. Le désespoir étranglait son cœur, et elle se surprit à vouloir en finir avec tout ça. Les secrets, les mensonges, la peur, la tristesse, la mélancolie, tout ça, elle en avait assez. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, elle ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi.

Vivre en sachant qui était son père ? Impossible. A chaque fois qu'elle se verrait dans un miroir, elle superposerait son image à la sienne, et ne pourrait plus s'accepter. Si en plus, elle devenait un danger pour les autres . . .

En finir, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

En finir avec tous ces gens, tous ces secrets, tous ces mensonges.

En finir avec la vie, tout simplement.

Elle jeta un regard morne au lac, et il lui sembla qu'il lui tendait les bras et qu'il l'appelait.

Elle se leva machinalement. Elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs et sortit dans le parc. Elle s'approcha du lac, mais resta en bordure de l'eau froide, qui venait lui lécher les orteils.

En finir avec la vie ?

Maintenant qu'elle était là, qu'elle repensait à tout ça, elle se trouvait un peu idiote. Il y avait des choses dans la vie pour lesquelles il fallait se battre.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, peut-être que certaines personnes ne l'abandonneraient pas. Ou plutôt, elle ne dirait rien.

Oui, c'était ça. Pourquoi devrait-elle le leur dire ? Rien ne l'y obligeait après tout. Si elle voulait pouvoir vivre sa vie tranquillement, comme avant, il fallait simplement qu'elle se taise.

Mais pourrait-elle se taire ? Arriverait-elle à garder un si lourd secret pour elle ?

Le désespoir étreignit une fois de plus son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Après tout, lors de sa découverte de sa condition de Néphilim, elle avait couru en parler à Lily et aux Maraudeurs. Alors pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois-ci ?

Mais elle ne supporterait pas leurs regards, leurs dos tournés, leurs visages dégoûtés.

A quoi bon vivre, quand on a plus personne ?

Elle fit un pas en avant, pénétrant dans l'eau glacée du lac, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Faisait-il bon vivre, délaissée par les autres ? A quoi ressemblerait sa vie, si c'était le cas ?

Elle fit un second pas en avant, le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon.

Elle perdrait tous ces amis. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui qui avait fait figure de père toutes ces années.

Elle avança un peu plus, l'eau lui arrivant aux genoux, regardant toujours droit devant elle.

Seule. Passer sa vie seule. Déprimer.

Elle avança encore, l'eau arrivant à sa taille, et la faisant grelotter à cause du froid. Elle entendit comme un cri, mais ne s'en occupa pas.

Rester chez soi. Ne voir personne. Rester seule éternellement.

L'eau lui arrivait maintenant à la poitrine, ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, la tirant inexorablement vers le fond.

Ne plus aimer. Ne pas avoir d'enfants. Ne plus s'amuser. Ne plus rire. Ne plus apprécier. Ne plus sourire.

L'eau atteint son menton, ses yeux ne quittant toujours pas la ligne d'horizon.

Être aigrie. Finir vieille fille. Finir comme _lui_.

L'eau entra dans son nez, sa bouche et recouvrit ses yeux.

Elle sombra.

Elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts, et voyait ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'était pas encore au large du lac. Ses pieds étaient à quelques millimètres du fond, et elle pouvait presque sentir la vase glisser entre ses orteils.

Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa s'échapper l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons par petites bulles qui remontèrent à la surface.

Elle se laissait tomber au fond, quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

C'était complètement idiot !

Pourquoi se donner la mort ? Avait-elle donc si peu confiance en ses amis, et en Albus ? C'était ridicule ! Elle qui avait toujours aimé la vie, elle était en train de se suicider !

Elle se débattit, essayant de nager pour retourner à la surface, mais la panique lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens, et elle n'avait plus assez d'oxygène en réserve pour sortir de l'eau.

Elle continuait de se débattre avec la force de l'envie de vivre, quand elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper par la taille, et la tirer.

S'attendant à tomber nez à nez avec le calmar, elle se retourna vivement et ouvrit les yeux, mais l'opacité de l'eau ne lui permit pas de distinguer autre chose qu'une silhouette humaine. Au moins, ce n'était pas un démon des eaux qui voulait la croquer, mais une personne qui lui venait en aide. Alors, elle se laissa porter par les bras puissants de la personne qui nagea jusqu'à la surface.

Quand ils crevèrent l'eau, Alyssa prit une grande goulée d'air et toussa pour évacuer toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalée.

Elle se laissa porter par son sauveur jusqu'à la rive où il la déposa délicatement sur le dos. Elle se cambra légèrement sur le côté pour vomir l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons, aidée par les tapes dans le dos que la personne lui administrait.

Elle entendit des bruits, et comprit que la personne parlait, bien qu'il y avait ce sifflement embêtant dans ses oreilles, qui ne lui permettait pas de comprendre les paroles de l'inconnu. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour faire partir l'eau et entendit plus distinctement les paroles.

- Mais t'es complètement barge, tu le sais ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, hein ? Tu cherches à te tuer maintenant, c'est nouveau ?

Elle reconnut la voix, malgré les accents anxieux qui y perlaient, et qu'elle n'était pas habituée à entendre dans sa voix.

- Sev . . . Severus ? Toussa-t-elle.

- Oui ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, merde !

Alyssa toussa encore un peu, et commença à grelotter. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et le froid l'entourait en cette nuit d'Avril. Elle sentit Severus la serrer contre lui et lui frictionner le dos, pour lui redonner un peu de chaleur.

- T'a . . . t'arriveras à . . . à Rien . . . Comme ça. So. . . Sor . . Sortilège . . De . . De . . . Cha . . . chaleur.

Elle le vit sortir sa baguette et un souffle d'air chaud l'engloba, séchant ses vêtements, et la réchauffant doucement.

- Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? Lui demanda doucement Severus, en la repoussant un peu, pour qu'elle s'assoie contre le saule pleureur sous lequel ils étaient.

- J'en sais rien.

- Hein ?!

Elle rigola, mais ce son lui égratigna la gorge et elle toussa.

- Oui, je sais, c'est étonnant, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de me suicider.

- Ce n'est pas banal.

Elle eut un délicat sourire. Severus la regardait intensément, comme si il tentait de savoir si elle disait la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai ma tournée à faire dans les couloirs. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Elle le regarda comme si il était un abruti fini, et lui répondit :

- Oui, tu peux. De toute façon, je vais retourner à l'infirmerie avant que Mme Pomfresh ne s'inquiète.

- D'accord.

Il se leva épousseta sa cape et dit :

- Je passerai te voir demain pour voir si tu as tenu parole.

Elle acquiesça et il partit, non sans se retourner toutes les cinq secondes.

Au bout de la troisième fois de ce petit manège, elle lui fit un signe de main, le faisant rougir.

Elle s'adossa plus confortablement contre l'arbre, et étendit ses jambes. Sa plaie dûe au Diffindo n'était pas rouverte, mais elle lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider. Comment des sentiments aussi négatif avaient pu la posséder ainsi ? Des questions sans réponses, et qui le resteraient un moment.

Du bruit sur sa gauche la fit se redresser rapidement.

C'était un bruit de pas précipité, comme si un animal imposant était lancé au triple galop.

Elle se leva et regarda dans la direction du bruit. Quelque chose approchait, quelque chose d'imposant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur devant le poitrail impressionnant, la gueule immense, et les membres démesurés.

Un loup-garou !

* * *

_Ahem, ahem . . . Voilàààààààààà ( sourire triomphant ) Et vous savez toutes parfaitement que si on tue l'auteur, il y a pas de suite. Et que même si elle est écrite, il y a personne pour la mettre en ligne donc . . . on prend son mal en patience, vous n'aurez qu'à patienter 24 petites heures. _

_**Et Adorabelle, range-moi cette hache !** _

_A plus. Biz_


	26. Le secret de Remus

_Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Alors après cette fin de chapitre de sadique extrème ( et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le pire en matière de fin de chapitre sadique ! ), je vous met la suite. La fin de cette fanfic se rapproche inéxorablement et je commence déjà à angoisser sur ça . . . Plus que 5 chapitres après celui-ci et se sera terminé ! Argh !_

_M'enfin bref, je vous souhaite quand même un excellente lecture._

_Et je remercie Rozinaah pour son excellent travail de correctrice ( t'as le droit de me taper, j'oublie de le dire à chaque fois ToT )._

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Le secret de Remus**

Le lycanthrope s'était arrêté à deux pas d'elle, comme si il ne savait pas exactement que faire. Debout sur ses deux pattes, il reniflait autour de lui, recherchant une odeur qu'il avait certainement perdue.

Alyssa recula légèrement, ne croyant pas en sa chance. Le loup-garou faisait comme si elle n'existait pas !

Son pied marcha sur une branche qui craqua. Elle s'immobilisa ne lâchant pas des yeux le lycanthrope, qui s'était soudainement arrêté de renifler et la fixait.

Alyssa pensa qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Et pourtant, étrangement, au fond d'elle, il y avait cette certitude qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Le loup la regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, et les sourcils froncés.

Alyssa relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment bloquée, et reprit une position plus naturelle.

Le loup s'approcha à petits pas, comme si il craignait quelque chose de sa part, ou n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Intriguée, elle s'avança à son tour légèrement, toute peur ayant déserté. Elle se sentait en confiance, comprenant qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Elle approcha encore, tendant la main, en invitation à une caresse.

Le loup recula légèrement, craintif, quant à l'approche de la main, mais se rapprocha ensuite.

Ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, quand le loup fit inexplicablement un bond en avant et lui sauta dessus.

Elle tomba en arrière, écrasée par le poids du loup qui avait atterri sur son torse, et la douleur de la plaie de son dos se raviva comme un flamme qu'on attise.

Elle hurla sous la douleur, faisant reculer le loup.

Mais ce simple contact avec la créature l'avait laissée pantelante.

Sous le coup de la douleur, elle avait laissé ses pouvoirs sans retenue, et avait capté beaucoup de choses.

Notamment que la bête face à elle était une personne qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

Légèrement abasourdie, elle s'assit doucement et regarda, effarée, le loup qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme si il s'attendait à se faire réprimander.

Ces yeux miels la regardaient, apeurés.

Décidée à effacer cette lueur anormale dans les yeux de la créature, elle s'approcha et caressa furtivement le bout de son museau, presque comme la caresse d'une plume.

Le loup répondit par une pression de son museau contre la main, et Alyssa caressa ensuite le contour de la gueule, et gratta la créature entre les oreilles.

Le loup ronronna de plaisir, et Alyssa se blottit contre le torse de ce dernier.

Elle entendait les battements rapides du cœur de la créature, et elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer d'un ton accablé :

- Remus.

Elle avait tout de suite deviné qui il était, à ses souvenirs.

Un sourire si mélancolique, un rire si particulier, ce teint maladif qu'il arborait quotidiennement, elle l'avait reconnu dans les souvenirs de Remus.

Soudain, elle entendit un grondement sourd venir de derrière Remus. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte que lui rendait le loup et le contourna afin de contempler un spectacle plutôt inattendu.

Un immense chien noir, pareil à la représentation du Sinistros, grondait après Remus, d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'engageant. Un cerf d'une taille impressionnante était positionné à son côté, transportant entre ses cornes, un rat.

Quand le chien vit Alyssa, il cessa de gronder, et il parut désemparé durant quelques instants, son regard voguant entre elle et le loup.

D'ailleurs celui-ci jappait.

Contre toute attente, Alyssa éclata de rire.

Les quatre animaux la regardèrent, comme si elle était subitement devenue folle. Mais elle avait seulement compris ce qu'il se passait, et trouvait ça extrêmement tordant.

Après tout, comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte ? Remus en loup-garou, c'était très simple à deviner, il suffisait de faire concorder ses jours de maladies avec la pleine lune.

Quant aux trois Animagi qui se tenaient devant elles, c'étaient bien entendu Sirius, James et Peter, qui n'abandonnaient jamais un ami dans le besoin.

Ca ne l'étonnait qu'à peine qu'ils en soient venus à de telles extrémités pour tenir compagnie à leur ami lors de ses transformations.

Elle s'accroupit, attrapa un long bâton par terre et se redressa pour l'agiter sous le museau de Remus qui parut soudainement très intéressé par le morceau de bois.

Elle murmura deux ou trois chose pour appâter le loup, comme si elle avait à faire à un chien, et lança le bâton très loin dans le parc, s'aidant de ses pouvoirs Néphilims.

Remus partit au triple galop.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers le trois Animagi et dit :

- Étonnant que je ne m'en sois pas doutée avant. C'était pourtant flagrant.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Sirius, qui venait de reprendre apparence humaine.

Elle sut immédiatement de quoi il parlait.

- Je ne sais pas tout à fait. Je crois que cela fait partie de ma nature Néphilim. J'ai senti au fond de moi qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. C'est presque comme si j'avais un chien.

Sirius, ainsi que James et Peter qui avaient repris forme humaine, la regardaient bouche bée.

- Vous devriez vous changer, Remus va vous sentir et vous attaquer. Vous n'êtes en sécurité que sous formes d'Animagus.

- Elle a raison, Patmol, changeons nous.

Les trois adolescents firent place à leurs totems animaux.

Alyssa sourit et les regarda, les couvant des yeux.

Lui revenait en mémoire, le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi cette idée complètement idiote lui était venue en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'avait-elle ressenti pour avoir l'envie de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Un grognement joyeux et un hurlement poussé à la lune la ramenèrent sur Terre, et elle découvrit Remus, couché à ses pieds, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui relance le bâton.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux trois Animagus, et éclata de rire.

Elle devait être la seule au monde à avoir vu un cerf, un rat et un chien, adopter un air perdu et déboussolé à la mode humaine. Ils n'en revenaient tout bonnement pas du comportement du loup envers la Néphilim.

Alyssa se calma, puis s'accroupit, frottant le loup entre les oreilles.

- Je suis navré Remus, mais il faut que je retourne à l'infirmerie. Si Pomfresh se réveille et ne me trouve pas dans mon lit, elle va m'assa . . . M'en vouloir, se reprit-elle, ne voulant pas prononcer ce mot. Je te verrai tout à l'heure à notre réveil.

Elle se releva sous les couinements déçus du loup. Les Animagi s'approchèrent et entourèrent le loup pour le réconforter.

Alyssa s'éloigna à reculons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue de ses amis. Puis, elle commença à courir vers les grandes portes de chênes, mais sa blessure à la jambe lui fit renoncer à ce projet.

Elle passa les doubles portes et monta l'escalier de marbre. Elle atteignit le palier, face aux portes fermées donnant sur la Grande Salle, au moment où elle découvrit Severus, remontant des cachots.

Surprise, elle le héla.

- Severus ?!

Il fit un bond en arrière, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à la voir ici. Puis, il étrangement parut soulagé.

- Mais, tu n'es pas encore couché ? Demanda Alyssa.

- Si si, j'y allais, quand j'ai pensé à aller voir si tu étais rentrée.

Elle sourit doucement, mais avec une ombre dans le regard, repensant à leur dernière rencontre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je retourne immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

- Bien, alors bonne nuit, Alyssa.

- Bonne nuit Severus.

Elle reprit son chemin, et une pensée s'imposa en elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas comment elle le savait, elle ne savait pas ce que cela allait donner, mais elle était certaine d'une chose.

Il s'était passé des choses ces derniers jours, qui bouleverseraient sa vie à tout jamais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant au sol qui réveilla Alyssa quelques heures après son retour à l'infirmerie.

Elle ouvrit un œil passablement fatiguée, et put contempler à loisir une paire de fesses plutôt bien faites, moulées dans un jean bleu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy.

Elle grogna et se tourna de l'autre côté, recherchant le sommeil qui l'avait déserté si brusquement.

- T'es franchement pas doué, Patmol, fit la voix de James, avec un brin d'amusement.

- Oh, c'est bon, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui de faire tomber un livre.

- Oui, mais il y a que toi pour le faire avec la discrétion d'un géant au milieu d'une salle de scrutoscopes dans une infirmerie.

- Puisque je t'ai dit que j'ai pas fait exprès ! Et tu vas pas me dire que ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé.

- Dites, vous ne voudriez pas laisser les pauvres malades, dormir ! Dit Alyssa d'une voix forte quand elle comprit que les Maraudeurs continueraient leur bordel et qu'elle pouvait donc dire adieu à sa nuit de sommeil parfaite.

Le son de sa voix, qu'ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à entendre, fit sursauter les quatre garçons assis sur le lit d'à côté.

Elle se tourna vers eux, et s'assit en se calant dans son oreiller pour être dans une position confortable.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? Demanda Sirius un brin soucieux, assis à côté de Remus.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas l'air d'aller spécialement bien. Il avait des cernes longues comme sa main, et des griffures sur le visage à peine cicatrisées. Malgré tout ça, son visage était éclairé d'un grand sourire.

- Si c'est bien toi qui as fait tomber le livre dont parlait James, alors oui, tu m'as réveillée. Au vu de la nuit que j'ai passé, j'aurais bien aimé une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus, dit-elle en baillant, une main devant la bouche.

- Navré.

- Non, c'est rien. Comment tu vas Remus ?

Les quatre garçons échangèrent une œillade indécise, et finalement, Remus dit :

- Ca va plutôt bien.

- Et vous, les gars ?

Ils semblèrent perdus. Alyssa décida de leur rafraîchir la mémoire.

- Je vous signale tout de même que tenir compagnie à un loup-garou n'est généralement pas de tout repos, chuchota-t-elle, certaine qu'ils l'entendraient de toute façons.

Elle les regarda tour à tour et remarqua que Peter, James et Sirius dévisageaient Remus, comme si c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de lui répondre. Lui, la regardait, effrayé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Remus ? Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton secret, ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien. Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas en parler. La plupart des gens ont peur des loups-garous, ce qui est totalement compréhensible.

- En parlant de ça, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Dit Peter.

- Comment ça ?

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- On parle de ce qui s'est passé avec Lunard. Je connais peu d'êtres humains capables de pouvoir faire passer un loup-garou pour un brave toutou bien dressé, fit James.

Alyssa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'infirmière choisit ce moment-là pour écarter le rideau qui coupait le lit de la jeune fille, du reste de l'infirmerie.

A la vue d'Alyssa, tranquillement assise dans son lit, elle laissa tomber les potions qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Mais . . . Mais . . . Mais, vous êtes réveillée !

Alyssa opina de la tête avec un sourire hilare.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas appelée ? Fit ensuite l'infirmière en fusillant des yeux les quatre garçons assis sur le lit de Remus.

Bien entendu, la question était plus un reproche qu'une véritable interrogation, donc aucun ne prirent la peine de répondre.

Elle s'approcha du lit de la jeune Gryffondor, et tira le rideau qui la séparait de Remus.

- Bien, allongez vous sur le ventre, je vais voir où en est votre blessure dans votre dos.

Alyssa fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et elle sentit son tee-shirt remonter jusqu'à ses épaules.

- Je suis désolée, Miss Grytalié, mais je crains que vous ne deviez garder cette cicatrice. J'ai eu beau y mettre toute sortes de potions, rien n'y a fait, elle est restée. C'est pareil pour votre jambe.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça me fera un souvenir, répondit-elle d'un ton jovial.

Dans son dos, l'infirmière étouffa une expression de stupeur, et elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait se réinstaller correctement.

- Je vais vous garder encore quelques jours ici, histoire de vérifier que tout va bien.

- Pas de souci.

- Je vais prévenir le directeur de votre réveil. Il voulait être prévenu en premier, mais bon.

L'infirmière partit, et Alyssa se leva, tira le rideau la séparant du lit de Remus, et sauta dessus.

Merci à Mme Pomfresh pour ses potions anti-douleur !

- Eh bien, t'as l'air de péter la forme, s'exclama Sirius avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'Alyssa se faufilait sous les draps à côté de Remus. Euh . . . Par contre là, je risque de me sentir _légèrement _jaloux.

Alyssa ne tint pas compte de son petit ami, et se blottit contre Remus, qui arborait une jolie couleur pivoine, et n'osait plus regarder Sirius, de peur d'intercepter un visage furibond. La jeune Gryffondor approcha sa main droite des cheveux de Remus et le caressa doucement.

Contre toute attente, et sous les regards abasourdis de ses mais, Remus se mit à émettre de bruits qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'un chien en quête de caresse de la part de son maître. Limite des ronronnements.

Alyssa pouffa.

Elle savait parfaitement que c'était ce dont Remus avait besoin. Une personne qui acceptait sa condition de loup-garou, et qui pouvait l'approcher, quelle que soit sa forme physique.

Étant une créature magique, vivant à l'état naturel dans les hautes forêts, Alyssa avait un lien étrange avec toutes autres créatures magiques avec une conscience de type humaine, ce qui était le cas des loups-garous.

Elle expliqua ce qu'elle ressentait aux trois garçons, qui n'en revenaient toujours pas, tout en continuant de prodiguer ses caresses à Remus.

- C'était étrange comme sensation, mais je l'avais compris quasiment tout de suite. Dès que Remus m'a sauté dessus, j'ai compris qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Pourtant, je peux vous jurer que juste avant, j'avais eu une frousse de tous les diables !

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, dit James, les sourcils froncés, essayant visiblement de comprendre quelque chose. Quand il a senti l'odeur, il s'est rué dans ta direction. Pourtant, d'après ce que tu nous as dit, il ne t'a pas sentie, alors que tu étais à un mètre de lui. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

Alyssa ne répondit pas, et eut un simple haussement d'épaule significatif.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas avouer aux Maraudeurs qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider, et que Severus Rogue l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient beaucoup les nouvelles, l'une autant que l'autre.

- Il n'y avait personne avec toi cette nuit, Aly ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non.

Court et concis. Ne laissant de place à aucun doute.

Elle cessa de gratter le dessus de la tête de Remus et il sembla s'éveiller d'un long réveil. Il ouvrit les yeux, et quand il comprit où il était et avec qui, il rougit.

- Ne sois pas gêné Lunard, fit Sirius, tu avais l'air d'apprécier. J'aimerais juste que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent ce genre de choses. Je suis _très _jaloux.

Son regard était dirigé vers Alyssa, mais elle ne doutait pas que l'avertissement valait aussi pour Remus.

Elle sortit des draps du lycanthrope et s'assit sur les genoux de Sirius, en l'enlaçant pas le cou, faisant naître un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et blottit son visage tout contre la cou de son chéri.

Il la tint serrée contre lui, et Alyssa se laissa aller.

Elle pleura.

Elle pleura sur ce qu'elle avait découvert une semaine auparavant.

Elle pleura sur ce qui lui était arrivé avec les Mangemorts et le mage noir.

Elle pleura sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle pleura tout simplement pour évacuer le trop plein de sentiments qu'elle avait en elle.

Elle pleura simplement parce que Sirius était le seul à la faire réagir ainsi.

Elle sentit soudain comme une secousse, puis devina que Sirius marchait. Il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune Gryffondor et tira d'un coup de baguette le rideau qui les séparait des trois garçons.

Il l'enlaça tendrement, et la berça, cherchant à la calmer. De temps à autres, Alyssa sentait de légères caresses sur ces cheveux, et elle devina que c'était les légers baisers que Sirius faisait glaner sur elle.

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui, et passa ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, et passant ses bras au niveau de ses épaules.

Elle sentit Sirius se raidir, et interrompre ses gestes de réconfort.

Elle n'en tint pas compte, et continua de se blottir contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Aly . . . Hésita-t-il. Je ne sais pas si . . .

- Quoi, gémit-elle, pas loin de fondre à nouveau en larmes, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se calmer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle, c'était de trouver un peu de réconfort, et accessoirement, être un peu seule avec Sirius.

Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Collée, comme ça contre moi, Aly . . . Je ne suis qu'un homme . . .

Elle releva subitement la tête, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Son visage rouge et son regard fuyant lui soufflèrent qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort.

Curieuse, elle fit tomber son regard sous la taille de Sirius. Mais aucun redressement à l'horizon.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?!

Il prit un air scandalisé, et s'écria vivement :

- Non, mais ça va pas ? T'es complètement dingue, espèce de perverse !

Alyssa éclata de rire.

- Franchement Sirius, le cri de la vierge effarouchée, ça ne te va pas du tout ! Surtout que ce serait plutôt à moi de le dire !

Sirius eut un sourire canaille qui fit cesser de rire Alyssa, et il fondit sur elle, sa bouche s'emparant de son cou, alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit.

Elle cria sous la surprise puis finalement éclata de rire.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu . . .

Mais sa phrase fut noyée dans un gémissement qu'elle ne put retenir.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était divinement bon.

Ses lèvres suçaient méthodiquement son cou, tandis que de temps à autre, une langue mutine et câline s'égarait sur sa jugulaire.

Elle passa ses mains dans la splendide crinière brune de Sirius et ne put retenir un soupir extatique. Le jeune homme savait très bien manier sa bouche.

- Elle s'est réveillée ce matin, je pense. Si elle s'était levée cette nuit, je l'aurais entendue.

- Oui, certainement Pompom. Et ses blessures ?

Alyssa ouvrit subitement les yeux, et chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille de Sirius, tout près de ses lèvres.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'Albus apprécie de nous retrouver dans cette position, Sirius !

Il grogna pour la forme, mais finit par se redresser, emportant avec lui la jeune femme. Il l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux, ses bras encerclant sa taille, et son visage repartant s'égarer quelque part entre sa mâchoire et son épaule.

Heureusement pour elle, il ne recommença pas sa douce torture, et s'abstint aux légers baisers papillons, même si elle était très sensible à ce niveau là.

Le rideau s'écarta, laissant passer Albus et l'infirmière. Quand elle les vit, cette dernière s'écria :

- Mr Black ! Non, mais . . . C'est . . . Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, ici !

Trois éclats de rire parvint aux oreilles d'Alyssa de l'autre côté du rideau, et Sirius consentit enfin à regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, bien qu'il adressait un Mme Pomfresh, un sourire enjôleur qui faisait penser qu'il se fichait comme de sa première paires de chaussettes de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Seul Albus affichait un léger sourire complice à l'adresse d'Alyssa.

- Allons, Pompom, ce ne sont que des adolescents. Laissez les vivre un peu.

Il s'approcha du couple, et s'assit sur le lit, son regard vrillant Alyssa.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et dit :

- Très bien ! Merveilleusement bien !

Son regard sonda profondément la jeune fille par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et il dit d'une voix douce, comme si il s'adressa à un animal farouche.

- Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Ste Mangouste, Alyssa. Je crois qu'il faut que tu en parles. Tu ne peux pas t'emmurer ainsi pour te protéger. Voldemort t'a attaquée, et t'a fait subir toutes sortes de tortures. Tu as beau être différente, tu n'en restes pas moins humaine et tu possèdes tout ce qu'il va avec.

Au fur et à mesure du discours du directeur, le regard d'Alyssa s'était fait de plus en plus fuyant.

De quoi se mêlait-il ? C'était son problème, si elle souhaitait faire l'autruche ! C'était à elle de décider quand est-ce qu'elle voudrait parler de ce qu'il s'était passer.

- Je vous assure, Albus tout va très bien, dit-elle en cachant son visage dans le torse de Sirius.

Elle entendit le directeur soupirer.

- Bien, comme tu voudras. J'espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu étais partie chercher.

Alyssa releva précipitamment la tête, alors qu'Albus se levait du lit.

Sa phrase l'avait ramenée à Ste Mangouste et au nom de son père.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Si Albus affirmait ce que lui avait dit le mage noir . . . Pour l'instant, elle en était encore à la période de doute. N'avait-il pas fait cela, seulement pour la déstabiliser, et ainsi pouvoir mieux la tuer ? Pourtant, alors qu'elle avait été à sa merci pendant plusieurs heures, et il ne lui avait rien fait.

- Albus ?

Alors que le directeur passait derrière le rideau tiré, à la suite de l'infirmière, il se retourna à l'interpellation d'Alyssa.

- Qui est Tom Elvis Jedusor ? demanda-t-elle doucement, guettant la réaction du vieil homme.

Une ombre passa dans le regard du directeur.

Alors, elle prit peur.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- C'est le nom de mon père.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, et sa bouche forma un O parfait.

Alyssa comprit alors que c'était la stricte vérité, et que rien ne pourrait jamais changer tout cela.

Elle était la fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor, aujourd'hui appelé Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_La première d'entre vous qui me dit que cette fin est sadique . . . je sais pas ce que je lui fais ! _

_Cette fin est tout à fait acceptable, autant que celle du chapitre 24 ( non mais ! ). Vous aurez le droit de vous plaindre qu'à la fin du chapitre prochain, héhéhé ! _

_Biz à toutes !_


	27. Histoires de coeurs

_Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Je passe juste vous mettre en ligne le chapitre 27. Par contre, j'ai un petit souci, je ne peux plus accéder à mes stats, mais j'essaierai tout de même de répondre à vox reviews. Au pire, je vous enverrai un MP. :p Mais j'espère que ce petit problème va pas durer, parce que c'est sacrément dérangeant tout de même._

_Bref, bonne lecture à toutes et un gros merci à Rozinaah pour ces corrections :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Histoires de coeurs**

- Sirius, arrête !

- Mais-euh, s'il te plait !

- J'ai dit non ! Alors, ar-rê-te !

- Pff, t'es pas drôle.

Les bras croisés, sur son buste, Sirius se laissa aller en arrière jusqu'à toucher le dossier de sa chaise.

Alyssa le regarda de travers, et se concentra sur ses leçons.

C'était un devoir de défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle devait rédiger pour avoir manqué une semaine de cours. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier sa prof !

- Allez !!!!

- Il y en a marre !

Elle ferma ses bouquins d'un geste sec et rageur, et les fourra dans son sac sous les yeux médusés des Maraudeurs et de Lily.

- Je monte terminer mes devoirs dans le dortoir, Lil, et je redescendrai quand le chieur de service aura fini par comprendre ce que non veut dire.

Puis elle monta les escaliers en entendant Lily dire à Sirius :

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi !!! Tu sais bien qu'elle est d'une humeur de bouledogue depuis qu'elle est revenue de l'infirmerie, et toi, tu fais tout pour l'énerver !

Alyssa ouvra la porte de son dortoir, la referma, s'y adossa et soupira. Elle lâcha son sac et se laissa glisser contre le panneau de bois, mortifiée.

Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça à Sirius, et plutôt rire à son insistance joueuse, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, et elle l'avait envoyé balader. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se cerner. Ses sautes d'humeurs étaient constantes, mais apparaissaient toujours là où elle ne s'y attendait pas. C'était généralement pour des choses bénignes qu'elle se mettait en colère, et elle s'était même vue une fois penser qu'une des farces anodines des Maraudeurs envers les Serpentard de 7ème année leur mériterait la mort.

La mort ?! Était-ce normal de soudainement, vouloir la mort de ses amis à cause d'une blague infantile ?!

Elle cogna sa tête contre la porte avec violence.

Fort heureusement, ça lui arrivait de moins en mois, et elle arrivait à mieux se contenir.

Seulement ça lui demandait encore pas mal d'entraînement.

Mais le simple fait de ressentir ça, c'était étrange. Était-ce dû au fait qu'elle sache maintenant qui elle était ? Était-ce à cause des gênes de son père ? Une part de Voldemort, profondément cachée en elle toutes ces années faisait-elle surface ?

Alyssa soupira.

C'était absurde comme raisonnement. C'était peut-être tout simplement le choc de la révélation. Albus l'avait prévenue. Un choc aussi grand que celle des révélations concernant les Néphilims et sa mère pouvait la détruire. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé ça ainsi. Elle se serait plutôt attendue à refaire une tentative de suicide.

Elle se leva en grognant contre la douleur électrisante qui lui avait parcouru le dos et ramassa son sac. Mme Pomfresh l'avait prévenue, ses blessures risquaient de la lancer encore quelques jours. Mais ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie, et la blessure de son dos ne cessait de la faire souffrir, contrairement à celle de sa jambe qui n'avait laissé qu'une fine cicatrice finalement. Celle de son dos, par contre, était dans le même état qu'au début, si ce n'était qu'elle avait légèrement dégonflé.

Elle posa son sac sur son lit, et passa dans la salle de bains. Ils étaient vendredi, c'était le début des vacances de Pâques, et le dîner ne serait pas servi avant une heure, elle avait donc le loisir de prendre une douche aussi longue qu'elle le souhaitait.

Elle se déshabilla, et passa sous la douche tiède. Elle posa ses mains sur le carrelage face à elle et laissa ses muscles se détendre les uns après les autres. Il fallait qu'elle se calme avant de redescendre et de revoir Sirius.

Elle grogna.

En même temps, c'était pas tout à fait sa faute. Sirius n'avait pas à insister, non plus, quand elle disait non, c'était non, point barre. Elle était occupé à faire ses devoirs et dans ces moments-là, fallait pas l'embêter. Apparemment, lui n'avait toujours pas compris ça.

Elle attrapa son gel douche parfumé à la vanille, et se frotta avec.

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas non plus à réagir aussi excessivement. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner auprès de Sirius. Mais comment faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait ?

" Tu veux dire à part ton corps ? " souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Oui bon d'accord, force était d'admettre que Sirius avait les mains drôlement baladeuses depuis quelques temps. Il ne loupait jamais aucune occasion de la caresser dans le dos, ou de la prendre dans ses bras, ou de l'embrasser devant témoins. D'ailleurs, pas plus tard que la veille, elle avait cru que le professeur McGonagall allait faire une attaque en les voyant se peloter tranquillement contre un mur du couloir de Métamorphose. Elle avait hurlé que les adolescents de cette école ne savaient décidément pas contrôler leurs hormones en ébullition, et Alyssa et Sirius avait prit courageusement la fuite devant l'air furieux de la directrice de leur maison. Plus tard, ils avaient compris qu'elle avait aussi surpris James et Lily dans la même position, et ils avaient hurlé de rire toute la soirée devant les couples improbables que McGonagall avait pu découvrir d'autre.

Alyssa soupira.

Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec Sirius pour se faire pardonner. Seulement, malgré le désir qu'elle avait de connaître plus intimement le beau ténébreux, il y avait quand même cette petite appréhension qui restait au fond d'elle. Ce serait sa première fois, et puis, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. On n'enseignait pas ça à Poudlard, et elle n'en avait jamais vraiment discuté avec sa mère. Sans compter ce que pouvait donner sa magie Néphilim dans ces cas-là !

_Et elle refusait catégoriquement d'aller en parler à Albus ! _

Rien que d'y penser, une rougeur monstre la prenait aux joues, en s'imaginant poser des questions d'ordre sexuelles au directeur. Suivi d'un fou rire interminable.

Ce qui lui prit sous sa douche.

Elle se retrouva donc adossée au carrelage froid de la douche, les bras serrant son ventre douloureux, essayant de contrôler son fou rire.

- Alyssa ?!

Elle faillit s'étouffer.

C'était Sirius !

Mais bon sang de bonsoir, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans le dortoir des filles ? Et comment avait-il réussi à y monter ?!

Elle ferma l'arrivée d'eau, sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette blanche, puis sortit de la salle de bains. Elle trouva Sirius juste derrière la porte, et il faillit se la prendre en pleine tête. Il pouvait dire merci à ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es monté ? _Comment t'es monté ?! _

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il remarqua la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait Alyssa. Il rougit fortement et posa le regard sur le plafond inintéressant de la chambre.

- Euh . . . En fait, j'étais simplement venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal, je voulais seulement m'amuser un peu. Alors, euh, excuse-moi.

Alyssa se détendit et lui répondit :

- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'es pas le seul en tort, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça, mais je ne me sens pas bien depuis quelque temps.

Sirius quitta du regard le ô combien merveilleux plafond de la chambre, et scruta des yeux Alyssa.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Elle rit.

- Non, ce n'est pas physique, Sirius, c'est juste moi qui me sens un peu patraque. Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah bon, d'accord. Bon bah, je vais rejoindre les autres, alors.

Il amorça mouvement pour sortir, mais Alyssa le retint par un pan de sa robe.

- Attends ! Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais réussi à monter dans le dortoir de filles ?

Sirius se retourna en rougissant.

- Euh . . . Eh bien, en fait, j'ai attendu qu'ils soient tous descendus pour manger, et je me suis transformé pour te rejoindre. Sous ma forme d'Animagus, l'escalier ne fait pas de différence.

Alyssa eu un sourire espiègle.

- Dis, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Sirius sembla perdu, mais il répondit tout de même par l'affirmative.

- Tu peux te transformer ?

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, mais ravi et accéda à sa requête. A présent, un immense chien noir faisait face à la jeune femme. Il restait immobile, alors Alyssa s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à lui, l'enlaçant.

- J'ai envie de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu dans le parc la nuit de la transformation de Remus, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Tu es si doux . . .

Les pattes avant de Patmol se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle rigola devant la scène qu'ils devaient donner.

- Sirius, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Puis, elle se leva et lui dit de reprendre forme humaine.

Seulement Patmol ne sembla pas vouloir accéder à sa demande, et il lui bondit dessus, la faisant tomber au sol, léchant son visage méthodiquement.

- Beurk ! Sirius, quitte à m'embrasser, fais le sous ta forme humaine ! Grimaça-t-elle joyeusement, en essayant de repousser le molosse.

- Avec grand plaisir, Miss, fit la voix de Sirius tout près de ses lèvres, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait repris figure humaine, et ce fut donc avec surprise qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Sirius effleurer les siennes. Ayant encore à l'esprit l'image du chien, elle avait gardé ses mains sur le torse de son ami, essayant de repousser ce qu'il était auparavant.

Mais elle reprit vite contenance, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, et entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir leur baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis, Alyssa sentit les bras de Sirius encercler sa taille et la porter. Elle encercla les hanches du jeune homme avec ses jambes et se laissa porter puis, déposer délicatement sur son lit.

Elle sentait son cœur, et celui de Sirius, battre à une vitesse folle et elle comprit que si elle ne mettait pas fin à leurs caresse maintenant, elle le regretterait. Sirius ne connaissait pas encore toute la vérité, et elle l'a lui devait avant d'aller plus loin dans leur relation.

Ce fut donc avec toute la volonté qui lui restait qu'elle repoussa gentiment Sirius.

- Attends !

Étonné, il se recula légèrement, les joues rouges et le regard brillant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura-t-il alors que ses lèvres prenaient la direction de son cou.

- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important. Avant de faire une bêtise que tu pourrais regretter.

Surpris, mais curieux, il s'éloigna comme le lui demandait Alyssa.

Elle resserra sa serviette autour de son corps, qui était devenue un peu lâche par les bons soins de Sirius, et lui dit :

- Avant d'aller plus loin dans notre relation, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Bah, vas-y !

Alyssa prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Tout d'abord, il faut que je te dise qu'un Néphilim ne peux avoir qu'un seul et unique partenaire amoureux dans sa vie, et ce n'est qu'avec lui qu'il peut avoir des relations sexuelles.

Sirius fit signe qu'il avait compris et elle continua :

- Sirius, il faut que tu saches dans quoi tu t'engages avec moi, qu'il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère. Le jour où nous . . . Euh . . . Consumerons notre amour, pour moi ça changera tout. Tu seras lié à moi. Définitivement. Si suite à ça tu venais à me quitter, tu me tuerais purement et simplement. Alors je veux que tu réfléchisses très sérieusement à notre couple. Je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres. Penses-y.

Alyssa se leva et retourna dans la salle de bains, alors que Sirius avait adopté le principe du gobage de mouche.

Elle referma la porte silencieusement derrière elle et s'autorisa à laisser couler ses larmes. Ca lui avait fait très mal de parler de rupture à Sirius, mais elle était obligée de le lui dire, elle ne voulait pas l'enchaîner à vie sans qu'il n'ait eu son mot à dire.

Après tout, ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans et malgré la guerre qui couvait, tout le temps de chercher l'âme sœur.

Alyssa savait qu'elle ne trouverait personne d'autre que Sirius et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit pareil dans l'autre sens, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas dire la vérité à Sirius.

Dorénavant, la balle était dans son camp.

C'était à lui de choisir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sirius se leva du lit, et sortit du dortoir, complètement hébété. Il descendit tranquillement l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune . . .

Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se transforme en toboggan !

Il glissa sur les fesses jusqu'en bas, et jura.

Il avait oublié de se transformer !

Il se frotta le fessier douloureux en murmurant une jolie panoplies de jurons bien senti et sorti de la salle commune.

Il rejoignit le reste du groupe dans la Grande Salle et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Remus.

- Ouah ! Bonjour la tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Aly ?

Sirius soupira.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avec Aly ? Rien de bien spécial à part le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de la seule fille au monde qu'un rapport sexuel lierait aussi bien qu'un mariage !

Heureusement qu'elle l'avait prévenu à temps, parce que sinon, tout aurait été fait aujourd'hui, et alors là les problèmes se seraient posés.

- Sirius ? Ca va ? Fit la voix de Lily, le ramenant dans ce bon vieux Poudlard.

Il releva la tête, et remarqua que ses amis le regardaient fixement.

- Ouais, ouais, ça va.

- Ca n'a pas l'air pourtant, fis James, soucieux de savoir ce qu'avait son ami.

- Si, si, ça va, c'est juste . . . Un problème avec Aly. D'ordre personnel, rajouta-t-il d'un ton sec, en voyant James ouvrir la bouche.

Celui-ci capitula et retourna à ses saucisses, laissant le soin à Lily de poser les questions.

- Je crois deviner de quoi vous avez parlé . . .

Intrigué, Sirius regarda Lily, attendant la suite, alors qu'il se servait une généreuse part de lasagnes.

- Ah oui ! Et bien fais moi part de tes lumières, dit-il en engouffrant une part.

- Elle t'a parlé de ce que sa condition Néphilim impliquait dans un couple.

Sirius avala de travers, et faillit s'étouffer.

- Co . . . Comment tu sais ?

Elle eut une grimace d'excuse.

- On en a parlé avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble. Elle avait déjà flashé sur toi, et elle m'avait parlé de son dilemme. A l'époque elle ne voulait déjà pas de relations amoureuses avec toi, à cause de ce que son sang mêlé impliquait dans ses histoires de cœurs. Elle ne voulait pas " t'enchaîner " comme elle dit.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, ébahi.

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'Alyssa avait des vues sur lui avant le bal de la St Valentin.

Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, c'était logique. Elle n'était pas subitement devenue amoureuse de lui sur un coup de tête.

- Ouais, alors tu comprends un peu ce que je vis. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

- A toi de savoir ce que tu ressens. Seul toi peux décider de ce que sera votre avenir. Mais sache que pour elle le choix est déjà fait. Son côté Néphilim t'as choisi, et elle préfère que tu rompes avec elle avant de lui faire trop de mal. Tant qu'entre vous ça reste platonique, le mal que tu lui feras sera moindre. Elle t'en voudra, déprimera fortement, mais n'en mourra pas. Elle n'aimera personne d'autre, certes, mais ne fera rien pour te retenir si elle sait que tes sentiments sont véridiques. Mais attend un peu trop et tu la tueras purement et simplement. Plus besoin de Tu-Sais-Qui pour l'achever, tu le feras à sa place.

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit.

C'était exactement ce qu'Alyssa lui avait dit, quelques minutes auparavant, pensa-t-il, alors que Lily expliquait aux trois autres de quoi il était question.

Maintenant, restait à savoir si il était prêt à s'engager pour toujours avec Alyssa. Rien de plus simple, il suffisait d'analyser.

Est-ce qu'il aimait Alyssa ?

La question était stupide, c'était un oui grandiloquent. Depuis le temps, il était sûr d'être irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle.

Cela le dérangeait-il de finir ses jours avec elle ?

Il s'imagina avec la jeune femme, à toutes les étapes d'une vie de couple.

L'emménagement, la vie de tous les jours, la petite routine quotidienne agrémentée de surprises, les enfants, l'éducation de ces enfants, vieillir ensemble, mourir ensemble.

Son cœur se gonfla d'une joie irréaliste.

Pas de doute, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de finir sa vie avec elle.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait rompre avec elle ?

Il s'imagina encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, sans Alyssa.

Il n'alla pas plus loin que la scène de rupture. Cela lui était insupportable d'imaginer qu'il la quitterait. Il en avait déjà les larmes aux yeux alors aucune chance qu'en vrai il le fasse.

Aucun doute possible, sa décision était prise.

C'était Alyssa ou personne.

Coup de chance pour lui, Alyssa l'avait choisi.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour mieux imaginer les scènes, et se leva précipitamment.

- Hey, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Sirius ne se retourna même pas, et ce fut en courant hors de la salle qui répondit à James :

- Apprendre une grande nouvelle à ma dulcinée !

Il sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle et prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et faillit entrer en collision avec Alyssa alors qu'il entrait au moment où elle sortait.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il l'attrapa par la taille, et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, la faisant éclater de rire.

- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il la posa au sol et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- Me permettre de passer ma vie avec toi serait le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir.

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais de façon plus douce. Sa bouche dériva ensuite vers la mâchoire de la jeune fille qui dit :

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes par la suite.

Sirius continua à déposer de légers baisers sur la mâchoire et dans le cou d'Alyssa, lui arrachant des soupirs extatiques. Puis il dit, entre deux baisers :

- Aucune chance.

Puis, pensant à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, il redressa la tête et croisa le regard espiègle d'Alyssa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je . . . Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à . . .

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

- Sirius, si je n'en avais pas envie, tu crois vraiment que tu serais encore accroché à moi à l'heure qu'il est ?!

Sirius étouffa un sourire ravi, et s'empara fiévreusement des lèvres d'Alyssa, qui ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre la danse que leurs langues avaient commencée plus tôt.

Soudain, Sirius pensa à quelque chose, et se détacha de la jeune fille.

- Attends, il faut que . . .

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais s'approcha de la table basse où étaient restés les devoirs de leurs amis, prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit un court message :

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et Alyssa, nous allons bien, pas besoin d'ameuter la cavalerie ! Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas investir le dortoir des garçons avant notre retour, sous peine d'assister à un spectacle interdit aux mineurs. _

_A plus ! _

Sirius se retourna et vit Alyssa ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis et dit :

- Si avec ça, ils ont pas compris . . .

Alyssa éclata de rire.

- Difficile de faire moins discret ! Tu crois qu'ils seraient tentés d'aller jeter un coup d'œil ?

Sirius rigola.

- Il y a peu de chances. Et puis, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser la porte ouverte à n'importe qui ?

Alyssa sourit et Sirius s'avança jusqu'à elle, lui prit la main, et la mena jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons de 7ème année où il la fit entrer.

Il lança un Sortilège de Verrouillage dessus plus un Sortilège d'Insonorisation et se retourna vers Alyssa qui s'était assise sur son lit et jetait un coup d'œil intéressé à un morceau de parchemin. C'était la carte du maraudeur, fierté du quatuor.

Sirius s'avança vers elle, lui prit la carte des mains et la reposa sur sa table de chevet.

Puis il se pencha sur la jeune fille, lui ravissant à nouveau les lèvres, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis les lèvres de Sirius dérivèrent vers le cou de la jeune femme, et il joua de sa bouche taquine contre la jugulaire d'Alyssa, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir qu'il perçut. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous la chemise de la jolie Gryffondor et il leur fit faire des cercles apaisant dans le dos de celle-ci. Il continua ses tortures exquises tout en l'allongeant sur le lit et passa au dessus d'elle, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de la jeune fille et s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Puis son visage dériva vers les clavicules qu'il embrassa délicatement, puis vers le décolleté qu'il délivra en déboutonnant la chemise petit à petit.

Il prenait tout son temps, apprenant à découvrir le corps de sa partenaire, et goûtant à la joie et l'allégresse de la posséder pour la première fois.

Il réussit enfin à déboutonner entièrement le vêtement superflu et l'envoya valdinguer n'importe où, préférant s'occuper du ventre plat qui lui tendait les bras. Il lécha consciencieusement tous les pans de peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure, puis les bénit de délicats baisers, savourant en même temps, les mains caresseuses de sa partenaire, voyageant entre son dos et son torse.

Il revint ensuite butiner les lèvres d'Alyssa alors que celle-ci s'occupait à son tour de la chemise du jeune homme. Sirius trouva que le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme devenait subitement encombrant et le dégrafa, non sans l'aide de sa partenaire, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Aly, grogna-t-il, alors qu'il s'emparait fiévreusement d'un bouton rosé de la jeune femme.

Elle se cambra sous l'éclair de plaisir qui lui traversa le corps et haleta :

- Pour toi peut-être, mais pour moi ça l'est !

Elle se tut ensuite, incapable de dire autre chose que des murmures incompréhensibles et des gémissements étouffés.

Sirius honorait la féminité d'Alyssa en ne cessant de déposer de délicats baisers sur toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait attendre, quand elle inversa les rôles pas un coup de hanche bien senti.

Il se retrouva soudain allongé sur le dos, avec une Alyssa assise à califourchon sur ses hanches, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

La suite des évènements risquait d'être fort intéressante.

* * *

_" Jette un coup d'oeil sur sa fin de chapitre " _

_J'avais prévenue ! Et j'avoue que c'est très très sadique comme coupure :D _

_La suite du lemon au prochain chapitre. _

_Biz ! _

_" En train de se faire canarder de tous les côtés . . . "_


	28. L'amitié, il y a rien de mieux

_Coucou à toutes ! _

_Voilà la suite tant attendue du lemon ! Je sais, j'ai été véritablement sadique sur cette fin là ! Mais vous aviez été prévenus de toute façon :D_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : L'amitié, il y a rien de mieux**

Alyssa se pencha délicatement sur le torse de Sirius et lui fit subir le même calvaire excitant qu'elle avait reçu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle parcourut dans tous les détails le corps de son amant, agréablement sculpté par un exercice physique régulier.

Elle sentit les mains de Sirius caresser son dos, puis passer sous sa jupe pour raffermir leur prise sur ses fesses.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop bruyamment, alors qu'elle continuait à s'occuper de Sirius.

Elle déboutonna ensuite vivement le pantalon du beau ténébreux, et le lui enleva rapidement, ne lui laissant rien d'autre que son caleçon qui ne cachait pas son désir grandissant.

Elle se baissa et frôla délicatement des lèvres l'érection de Sirius, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire cambrer, et de se faire soudainement retourner contre le matelas.

Sirius n'avait pas été long à ré-échanger leurs places !

Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir fait sortir Sirius de ses gonds. Apparemment, il aimait prendre son temps. Bon point pour elle.

Sirius décida ensuite de séparer Alyssa de sa jupe, jugée certainement trop encombrante. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous deux avec simplement leurs sous-vêtements, impatient de se connaître un peu plus.

Les lèvres de Sirius émigrèrent vers la bouche d'Alyssa, alors que ces mains entreprenaient le fastidieux travail de la porter sous les couvertures. Ce ne fut pas long, et ils purent reprendre une activité plus agréable.

Alors qu'il savourait doucement le délicat parfum d'Alyssa, elle fit remonter le visage de Sirius jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle butina amoureusement, calmant ainsi les ardeurs du jeune homme. Elle le sentait impatient et avide de continuer, mais aussi qu'il souhaitait prendre son temps, ce que ses hormones en folie ne lui laissaient pas le loisir de faire.

Elle entoura le visage de Sirius de ses mains, et le garda à sa hauteur, le couvrant de baisers taquins. Ses mains dérivèrent ensuite vers le caleçon du jeune homme qu'elle enleva alors qu'un grognement sourd lui parvenait aux oreilles. La bouche de Sirius était parvenue jusqu'à son cou, petit carré de peau qu'elle avait très sensible, et dont il connaissait tous les secrets. Elle sentit les lèvres de son amant commencer à la torturer de manière exquise et ne put s'empêcher de gémir et son corps de s'arquer sous les sursauts de plaisir qui la traversaient, collant ainsi son corps pratiquement dénudé à celui de Sirius.

Elle ferma les yeux, respirant de façon de plus en plus archaïque, sous les caresses que les mains du beau ténébreux lui prodiguaient alors qu'elles descendaient patiemment vers le triangle de tissu, dernier rempart à leur but final.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent en peu de temps, peau contre peau, appréciant leur intime proximité, et s'immobilisant, les yeux dans les yeux, pour mieux savourer le contact qu'ils avaient tant attendus, sans jamais vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, s'enlaçant amoureusement, le visage dans le cou de l'autre, et affectionnant tout particulièrement cette position, symbole de leur appartenance. Leurs cœurs, ils le sentaient, battaient à l'unisson, à une vitesse folle, prouvant ainsi leur impatience à continuer, à aller plus loin, à terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, à goûter au plaisir unique d'appartenir à la personne qu'on aime.

Sirius se recula légèrement et embrassa délicatement les paupières fermées d'Alyssa, et lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurant pour ne pas la stresser.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, et la pénétra doucement, sans hâte, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Alyssa mordilla sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Mais très vite le mal s'en fut, laissant place au plaisir, et elle ondula du bassin incitant ainsi Sirius à continuer son ascension.

Sirius la pénétra encore plus, et elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, mais cette fois-ci pour ne pas crier sous la vague de plaisir qui s'était emparée de son être.

Elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et lui intima de commencer son doux mouvement de va et vient.

Sa respiration s'en trouva coupée.

Elle ressentait.

Elle ressentait son plaisir.

Elle ressentait le plaisir de _l'autre_.

Elle gémit bruyamment, accompagnant Sirius dans leur danse de cris, d'appels, de mots et de preuves de plaisir.

Le mouvement se fit soudain plus rapide, plus violent, et proportionnellement, le plaisir se fit plus grand, plus incroyable.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait par dessus tout à ce moment, c'était faire partager à Sirius ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce double plaisir, elle voulait que lui aussi y goûte.

Ses pouvoirs étaient débridés, elle sentait qu'elle ne retenait plus rien, tout comme elle ne retenait pas les accents de plaisirs qui allaient en grandissant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et un spectacle inattendue s'offrit à elle.

La chambre était zébré par des flashs de lumière vive, passant par toutes les nuances de couleurs qui existaient en ce bas monde, et toutes sortes d 'objets flottaient dans l'air.

Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Sirius, accompagnant toujours son va et vient, et redressa sa tête qu'il avait gardée dans son cou afin d'y continuer ses papillonnages.

- Regarde, lui murmura-t-elle difficilement, se sachant aux portes du plaisir ultime.

Il redressa la tête, essoufflé et en sueur, ses mèches sombre lui retombant sur les yeux, qu'il écarquilla de surprise face au spectacle qu'il voyait.

- C'est toi qui . . . ?

Elle lui bâillonna la bouche d'un baiser possessif par lequel elle fit passer ce qu'elle même ressentait.

Il étouffa alors un gémissement, et ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment. Leurs corps tendus dans le même plaisir, ils s'abattirent ensuite de fatigue sur le matelas, le souffle court.

Sirius, la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Alyssa, qui le prenait dans ses bras en faisant des dessins invisibles sur son dos, releva légèrement la tête et dit :

- Faire l'amour avec toi a été l'expérience la plus excitante de toute ma vie. Si je n'avais pas déjà décidé de faire ma vie avec toi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde de plus. Je suppose que tu as ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti sur la fin, et que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu goûter à ce plaisir exquis. Après une telle expérience, aucun homme sain d'esprit ne coucherait plus jamais avec un être humain ordinaire.

Alyssa pouffa.

- T'imagines ce que ça aurait été si j'avais été une Néphilim pure ?

Contre toute attente, Sirius parut horrifié.

- Tu m'aurais achevé sur place !

Ils rigolèrent, et Sirius roula sur le côté et ouvrit ses bras, contre lesquels Alyssa vint se blottir, s'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur, la tête posée sur le torse du beau brun.

- Alyssa ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais je veux vraiment que tu le saches.

Elle releva la tête, intriguée.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il tout près de lèvres avant de lui déposer un délicat baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

Étonnée, mais ravie, Alyssa lui murmura en retour tout près des lèvres :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le nez de Sirius et retourna se blottir entre ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Bien, très bien Mr Rogue et Mr Wilkes.

Le professeur Slughorn s'arrêta ensuite devant le chaudron de Sirius et James et se pencha au dessus.

- Très bien aussi Mr Potter et Mr Black.

Puis il repartit vers son bureau, ayant fini son inspection, alors que la cloche sonnait et que les élèves rangeaient précipitamment leurs affaires pour rejoindre leur cour suivant.

Alyssa sortit en compagnie de Lily, suivie de très près par les Maraudeurs.

Elle avait prit une décision et avait décidé de parler à ses amis de ce qu'elle avait appris à Ste Mangouste. L'évolution de sa relation avec Sirius lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui cacher une partie aussi importante de sa vie, ni à lui, ni aux autres d'ailleurs.

Elle leur faisait à tous confiance et ne voulait pas perdre leur estime à cause d'un mensonge. Déjà, elle sentait que Lily brûlait de lui demander si elle avait fait des recherches sur son père et ce que ça avait donné.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte . . . Fermée, du professeur McGonagall.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda pertinemment Peter.

- Il me semble que la porte pour aller en cours de Métamorphose soit fermée, mais je peux me tromper, Peter, répondit malicieusement Sirius, s'attirant le regard furieux de son ami et déclenchant le fou rire des autres.

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit Lily en prenant la direction de la salle des profs.

Elle abandonna là les cinq amis et s'en alla.

Alyssa en profita pour se tourner vers les Maraudeurs et leur demander :

- Vous comptez mettre Lily au courant quand pour Remus au juste ?

Peter, James et Sirius lancèrent un regard angoissé sur Remus qui sembla subitement effrayé.

- Non mais vraiment ! Remus qu'est-ce que tu crains de la part de Lily ? Elle n'a rien fait de répréhensible quand elle a su que j'étais Néphilim, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle dise quelque chose face à ta situation ?

- Mais toi tu ne transformes pas en monstre assoiffé de sang trois fois par mois, une fois la nuit tombée, menaçant ainsi tous ceux que tu aimes.

Alyssa croisa les bras et répondit aigrement :

- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis juste une cible rouge permanente pour le mage noir et je mets en danger tout ceux qui m'entourent. Elle risque bien plus de mourir en ma compagnie qu'en la tienne je te signale ! Et si Lily était vraiment ton amie, et une personne que tu considérerais à sa juste valeur, tu ne le lui cacherais pas. Tu es un Gryffondor Remus, et cela veut dire que tu es avant tout courageux !

Le regard de Remus se voila.

- Je le sais bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas le lui dire. C'est une fille vraiment gentille et je m'entends bien avec elle, et je ne voudrais pas perdre son amitié.

- Est-ce que tu as perdue la mienne quand je l'ai su ?

- Euh . . . Non.

- Alors pourquoi perdrais-tu celle de Lily ?

Il eut un haussement d'épaule.

- Avec toi, c'est différent, ton sang Néphilim te permet d'être avec moi en toutes circonstances. Ce ne sera pas le cas de Lily.

- Ce n'était pas non plus le cas de James, Peter et Sirius, je te ferais remarquer. Et pourtant, ils se sont très bien adaptés à la situation si je ne m'abuse, malgré que ce soit _légèrement _illégal.

Les quatre garçons adoptèrent une mine déconfite, dans laquelle Alyssa ne marcha pas du tout.

- Faites pas cette tête, je sais pertinemment que vous ne regrettez rien. Vous ne me roulerez pas.

James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire de connivence, alors que Lily revenait. Elle fit une annonce à toute la classe.

- Le professeur McGonagall est malade et n'assura donc pas ses cours aujourd'hui.

Une explosion de joie éclata dans le couloir, et tous se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune ou se balader dans le parc pendant ces deux heures de liberté inattendues.

- Bon et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Interrogea Lily.

Alyssa jeta un regard acéré à Remus, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Euh, eh bien, si on allait dans la salle commune ? Proposa-t-il finalement.

- Excellente idée, fit Lily en attrapant Alyssa par le bras, et en la tirant pratiquement avec elle jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor.

- Tu sais, Lil, si tu continues ainsi, tu vas m'arracher le bras !

Lily prit une marche rapide, et laissa un espace conséquent entre elles et les garçons. Elle vérifia en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle qu'ils ne les écoutaient pas, et chuchota à Alyssa, qui se demandait ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie :

- Tu comptes attendre que je te supplie avant de me raconter comment c'était avec Sirius ?

Alyssa piqua un fard monstre.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas de demander des trucs pareils ? C'est intime, je te signale !

- Je te demande pas les détails !! S'écria vivement Lily, horrifiée.

Puis elle baissa la voix, en voyant les garçons se tourner vers elles, curieux.

- C'est que entre James et moi, ça commence à devenir sérieux, et je sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre on va passer par cette étape, alors j'aurais voulu avoir ton avis. C'était comment ?

Alyssa étouffa un éclat de rire.

- Si tu demandes si ça fait mal, je te réponds que oui, mais pas longtemps, et que tu l'oublies _très _rapidement. Le plaisir prend très vite le dessus. Mais dans mon cas, c'était spécial.

- Comment ça " spécial " ?

- Eh bien, mes pouvoirs Néphilims m'ont permis de ressentir l'orgasme de Sirius en plus du mien. _Métamorphose._

Ils pénétrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la salle commune après qu'Alyssa est donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, et Lily dit, alors qu'elles s'asseyaient toutes deux dans l'un des canapés :

- Non ?! C'est vrai ?

Alyssa opina de la tête sous le regard surpris et interloqué de sa meilleure amie, qui ne trouvait rien à dire.

- Enfin, tu verras bien par toi-même à un moment ou un autre.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent malicieusement.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena sur Terre., et elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Remus qui venait de produire ce bruit. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs, légèrement anxieux et Alyssa devina qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre son conseil et à tout avouer à Lily.

- Voilà, Lily il y a un truc que tu dois savoir, et dont peu de gens sont au courant.

Lily jeta un regard à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune, c'est à dire, ses amis (les autres élèves étaient tous partis dans le parc) et ne croisa aucun regard, tous ayant détourné les yeux.

Alyssa connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était la dernière au courant. Elle sentit un regard meurtrier dans sa nuque et su que quoi que ce soit, elle allait payer pour ne pas avoir mis Lily au courant.

Alyssa soupira silencieusement.

Elle avait tout de même d'autres chats à fouetter, même si ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute, si elle ne prévenait pas Lily de tout ce qu'elle savait !

- En fait, voilà. Alyssa a découvert quelque chose sur moi, et elle m'a en quelque sorte, forcé à te le dire, parce qu'elle trouvait que je n'avais pas à te le cacher.

- Et quelle est cette chose ?

Remus prit une profonde inspiration, comme si il allait se jeter du haut d'un immeuble et dit :

- Je suis un loup-garou.

Un ange passa.

Personne ne pipa mot. Tous regardaient Lily, en attente de sa réaction.

La jeune femme dardait son regard sur le jeune homme, se rongeant la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh.

Réaction plutôt faiblarde.

Qui fit éclater de rire Alyssa, s'attirant les regards des personnes présentes autour d'elle.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire nerveux. Il fallait quand même avouer que voir Lily réagir ainsi, alors que Remus s'attendait à autre chose, c'était tordant.

- Ca va Aly ? S'inquiéta Sirius en s'approchant.

Elle hocha de la tête en essuyant les quelques larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est juste que j'imagine même pas la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va savoir que toi, Peter et James vous êtes des Animagus non déclarés !

- QUOI ?!

Alyssa éclata de rire à nouveau, s'en roulant par terre.

- JAMES POTTER, EXPLIQUE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Alyssa ne suivit pas ce qui suivit, trop occupée à essayer de calmer son rire nerveux. La tête de James quand Lily avait hurlé avait achevé la jeune femme !

Elle sentit qu'on la réinstallait confortablement, et elle remercia d'un regard Remus et Peter qui l'avaient rassise sur le canapé, alors que James se prenait un sérieux savon avec Lily sur ses métamorphoses interdites.

Une fois calmée, Alyssa décida d'arranger le problème qu'elle avait causé.

- Tu sais Lil, si ils n'avaient pas appris à devenir des Animagus, Remus se serait retrouvé tout seul lors de ses transformations, et le loup en lui aurait prit une part trop grande. C'est un peu grâce à eux que nous connaissons le Remus d'aujourd'hui.

Un silence éloquent suivi la tirade d'Alyssa.

- Mouais, fit finalement Lily en se rasseyant à côté d'elle. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me l'as caché, Remus. De quoi t'avais peur au juste ?

- Que tu me rejettes, avoua-t-il piteusement.

Lily eut l'air ébahi devant tant de bêtise.

- Même en sachant pour la condition d'Alyssa, tu as continué à croire ça ?! S'écria-t-elle, abasourdi.

- Bah, euh . . . Oui.

Lily hocha la tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Et bien, maintenant, tu es fixé, je ne te rejette pas. Tu as beau être un loup-garou, tu restes avant tout Remus Lupin, la seule partie de toi que je connais. Alors comment pourrais-je avoir peur de celle que je n'ai jamais vu et dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé ?

" Il y avait bien que Lily pour penser comme ça, tiens " pensa Alyssa. Tous auraient sorti qu'ils s'en fichaient du côté lycanthrope de Remus parce qu'ils le connaissaient et qu'ils savaient qu'il ne leur ferait jamais de mal, mais Lily, elle, s'aventurait plus loin et donnait une excuse improbable, mais pourtant vraie.

Ils se regardèrent tous du coin de l'œil, et ce fut finalement James qui se décida. Il se leva de son fauteuil passa derrière Lily, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en disant :

- Il y a vraiment que toi Lily-jolie, pour sortir des trucs pareils. Mais le fait est que tu as raison.

Lily eu un grand sourire gêné, et rougit. Puis elle se reprit et regarda Alyssa droit dans les yeux, décidée.

La jeune femme se troubla quelque peu mais savait déjà ce que sa meilleure amie allait lui dire.

- Bon. Maintenant qu'on en est aux révélations, est-ce que tu va finalement nous dire ce que tu as appris sur ton père ?

Le cœur d'Alyssa se serra douloureusement à cette phrase, et sa gorge fut comme bouchée. Une ombre de tristesse passa dans son regard. Mais elle était décidée à leur parler cette fois. Il fallait qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'ils en pensaient.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle, comme si elle allait à l'échafaud. Vous savez tous que le nom de mon père est Tom Elvis Jedusor, et que d'après ma mère il est mort.

Hochement de tête de la part des cinq personnes.

Alyssa se leva et se posa près d'une fenêtre d'où elle voyait ses camarades de Maison s'amuser. Elle aimait faire ça, quand elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de quelqu'un ou qu'elle devait rassembler tout son courage pour parler, comme en ce moment.

- Ma mère a menti. Mon père n'est pas _réellement _mort, ou en tout cas, pas dans le sens où on l'entend. Il est toujours vivant et je l'ai rencontré.

Alyssa se retourna et contempla les visages étonnés, stupéfaits ou incompris de ses amis.

- Tu peux expliquer comment une personne peux être morte, s'en l'être réellement, demanda Peter, qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

- C'est très simple Peter, Tom Jedusor est aujourd'hui connu sous un autre nom. Un nom que tout le monde connaît, mais que personne n'ose prononcer. Le Tom Jedusor que m'a mère a connu et aimé, s'appelle aujourd'hui Lord Voldemort.

Tous figèrent leurs gestes au même moment, complètement scotchés par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et par le lien qu'avaient fait leurs cerveaux.

Sirius qui s'apprêtait à se gratter le nez, avait la main figé à deux millimètres de son visage, et la regardait, ébahi. James avait la bouche grande ouverte, vu qu'il était en train de manger une pomme qui se situait à deux mètres de sa cavité buccale. Remus avait une pose un peu plus normale si ce n'était que son coude avait dérapé de l'accoudoir et que son bras pendait donc mollement. Peter, allongé par terre, avait eu le visage écrasé par terre, ses bras étant tombés sous l'annonce. Lily, quant à elle n'avait tout simplement pas bougé d'un poil, mais ses mains contractées sur les accoudoirs laissaient présager qu'elle avait bien entendu.

Alyssa prit une grande inspiration et déglutit difficilement. Qu'allaient en penser ses amis ?

Elle patienta quelques instants puis se fut finalement Remus qui prit la parole.

- Tu . . . Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

Alyssa lui lança un regard atterré, l'air de dire " Non, mais tu te fiches de moi, là ? "

- Bien entendu que j'en suis sûre, Remus, tu penses bien que j'ai vérifié avant de vous le dire, répliqua-t-elle assez sèchement.

Il hocha la tête, légèrement perturbé.

- Eh bien . . . Commença James.

Mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Que commenter à une personne qui vient vous avouer qu'elle est l'enfant du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas la fibre paternelle, lança Lily avec un petit sourire crispé. Quand on voit dans quel état tu es revenue de St Mangouste . . .

Alyssa soupira, et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Sirius.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu vois réellement Tu-Sais-Qui me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser ?! Il est plutôt du genre à t'envoyer un Doloris, histoire de te prouver qui sait qui commande à la maison. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Alyssa s'enfonça dans le canapé, l'esprit de retour à Ste Mangouste. Son corps trembla, sous le souvenir du Doloris, et ses yeux la brûlèrent des larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler.

Elle sentit Sirius l'attirer contre lui, mais elle se força à ne pas pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour ce qui allait suivre. Sa vie n'allait pas être de tous repos après ça.

Elle s'écarta de Sirius, et regarda tout à tour ses amis et dit :

- Ca ne change rien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que je sois la fille de Vol . . Voldemort.

Tous frissonnèrent au nom, mais Alyssa avait décidé que ce serait ainsi à partir de maintenant. Pourquoi avoir peur d'un nom stupide que son père avait changé pour faire, justement, peur aux gens ? Elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège. Ce n'était qu'un nom.

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne change rien, Aly, assura Lily. Ce n'est pas pire que Remus. Après tout, tu n'es pas . . . Voldemort lui même.

Lily eu un sourire contrit, et Alyssa lui sauta dans les bras.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était vraiment une amie !

Prête à surmonter sa peur d'un nom pour soutenir son amie !

- Ouais ! Câlin collectif ! S'écrièrent James et Sirius d'une même voix en sautant sur les deux jeunes femmes.

Remus et Peter ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la mêlée, et Alyssa se sentit bien mieux sous les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Un lourd poids s'était envolé de ses épaules.

* * *

_Chapitre terminé. _

_Plus que trois, avant la fin de cette fanfic. Allez, c'est la dernière ligne droite ! _

_A très bientôt._

_Biz_


	29. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Alors voilà le chapitre suivant, celui qui clore un peu l'histoire, puisqu'ensuite, il n'y a pas vraiment de rebondissements. _

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange . . . chaud !**

Le soleil inondait la bibliothèque, faisant pâlir d'envie les 5ème et 7ème années, enfermés dans la pièce pour leurs révisions. Les BUSEs et ASPICs débutaient deux jours plus tard, et c'était le branle bas de combat pour les élèves qui devaient passer un examen.

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que leurs amies n'étaient pas en reste. Tous six étaient assis à l'écart des autres, plongés dans un studieux silence, révisant leurs cours d'Histoire de la Magie, premier examen de l'année.

Sirius et Remus se chuchotaient des questions et des réponses, James et Peter étudiaient tous deux chacun de leur côté en silence, et Lily et Alyssa, faisaient pareil que Sirius et Remus, mais en moins silencieux.

Étonnant d'ailleurs de la part des deux jeunes femmes, qui semblaient se disputer. Ce fut ça qui attira spécialement l'attention de Sirius. Il ne les avait encore jamais vues se disputer, même quand il n'était pas ami avec elles. Alors que se passait-il ?

Il dériva son attention sur les deux jeunes filles, en faisant signe à Remus de se taire et d'écouter les deux filles à côté d'eux.

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, Lil ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

- Rien à craindre ?! Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il ferait exprès ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas lui qui a tout organisé ?

- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout ! Tu me connais, Lil, fais moi un peu confiance !

- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis d'oublier, surtout en sachant qui il est ! Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas te vendre à Voldemort ?

- Rien, j'en suis seulement certaine !

- Je t'en prie Aly, réfléchis encore un peu ! Ne vas pas à cette entrevue, s'il te plait !

- C'est hors de questions, depuis le temps que j'attends, je ne vais pas baisser les bras maintenant. Tu n'étais pas avec moi ce jour-là, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, alors ne me donne de conseils, s'il te plait !

Puis Alyssa se leva bruyamment, faisant racler sa chaise au sol, et elle attrapa son sac, et quitta la bibliothèque.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers Lily qui avait l'air subitement abattue.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Remus.

- Rien.

Sirius n'en était pas aussi sûr. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, et il ne les avait jamais vues avoir un différend. Surtout que cette fois-ci, le sujet avait plutôt l'air sérieux.

Alors ce n'était pas rien.

Il se leva à son tour et rattrapa Lily dans le couloir. Il la retint par le bras, et la força à lui faire face. D'abord surprise, Lily eu ensuite l'air ennuyée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius ?

- Savoir de quoi vous parliez avec Alyssa. Tu avais l'air de croire qu'elle serait en danger. Si c'est le cas, il faut que tu me le dises.

Lily soupira.

- Non ce n'est rien, laisse tomber. Je me suis enflammée certainement, et puis, tu sais très bien qu'elle est apte à se protéger toute seule.

Sirius grimaça.

Peut-être, oui, mais sa fierté masculine en prenait un coup à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait que dans son couple, ce n'était pas lui le plus à même de protéger l'autre.

- Bon d'accord, je n'insiste pas. Mais si tu as un doute, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

- Eh bien dis donc, Sirius, fit Lily avec un sourire carnassier, tu t'assagis avec le temps. La présence d'Alyssa auprès de toi est d'un grand secours pour le reste de l'humanité !

Sirius ébouriffa la chevelure de feu de la jeune femme, sous ses éclats de rires, faisant mine de lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire. Les trois autres garçons arrivèrent sur cet entre fait et James, voyant Sirius et Lily se chamailler, dit :

- Dis donc Patmol, tu serais gentil de laisser ma petite amie tranquille et d'aller embêter la tienne. Je suis très jaloux, tu le sais ça ?!

Le sourire ironique du brun fit vite comprendre à Sirius qu'il plaisantait.

- Je pense que l'on devrait descendre dans la Grande salle. Le temps que l'on y arrive, le déjeuner sera servi.

Tous adoptèrent joyeusement la proposition de Peter, et ils parcoururent les couloirs avec entrain et gaieté.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas oublié la dispute entre Alyssa et Lily, et il insista auprès de la rouquine.

Elle soupira.

- Puisque je te dis que j'ai fait une erreur. Tu vas voir, elle va nous rejoindre et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Et puis, si il lui arrivait vraiment quelque chose, je suis sûre que tu serais plus qu'heureux de la venger, termina-t-elle d'un ton aigre, comme si elle savait une chose que Sirius ignorait.

Ce qui était totalement vrai.

- Avec qui avait-elle rendez-vous ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et en lâchant sa fourchette dans son assiette avec un bruit désagréable, elle se tourna vers le beau ténébreux.

- Écoute moi bien Sirius, si je te le dit, elle va m'assassiner. C'était déjà limite qu'elle me mette au courant, alors toi, n'en parlons même pas. Ce n'est pas parce que vous sortez ensemble qu'elle doit tout te dire ! Dans un couple, il faut savoir garder une part de mystère ! J'espère que tu sauras retenir ça.

Puis elle retourna à son repas, comme si de rien n'était, bien que sa crispation sur ses couverts démentait la première impression.

Sirius abandonna, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre la Préfète en Chef en colère, surtout avec le stress des examens approchant.

Il se concentra alors sur son déjeuner, alors que Peter et Remus revoyaient certains sorts à voix haute, l'empêchant quelques peu de se concentrer sur ses pensées.

Et comme à chaque fois, il revenait à ce que leur avait dit Alyssa sur son père.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Il se demandait encore et toujours comment elle vivait, ce qui se passait dans sa tête en sachant cela. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas Voldemort lui-même, mais se savoir son enfant, recherché et en danger de mort, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui pouvait vivre ça aussi bien qu'elle. Elle ne manquait pas de courage, à moins que ce ne soit son côté insouciant de son sang Néphilim qui lui faisait oublier ainsi ces soucis. Il y a des fois où il aimerait bien aussi être un Néphilim.

Encore que . . .

Depuis leur première fois, Alyssa n'avait plus partagé ce qu'elle ressentait avec Sirius au moment de l'orgasme, et il se demandait comment elle pouvait le supporter. Lui, il avait bien cru faillir faire une crise cardiaque. Mais ça avait été tellement bon . . .

Il se promit de lui demander de recommencer de temps à autres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La salle de classe était plus que poussiéreuse, et c'était avec grande peine qu'Alyssa se forçait continuellement à ne pas éternuer. Elle attendait depuis cinq minutes et elle avait extrêmement hâte que son rendez-vous arrive. Elle n'était pas allergique à la poussière habituellement, mais une minute de plus dans cette pièce allait peut-être changer tout ça.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement pas très surprenant.

Le jeune Serpentard aux longs cheveux bruns s'avança vers elle.

- Tu es en avance, fit il d'un ton froid.

- C'est toi qui es en retard. J'ai même dû me battre avec Lily pour qu'elle me laisse partir.

- Tu lui as dit que tu venais me voir ? S'exclama-t-il ébahi, laissant tomber son masque d'indifférence qui n'avait pas tenu dix secondes.

Alyssa pouffa.

- Oui, j'ai bien été obligée, j'ai reçu ton message dans le dortoir, et elle était avec moi. C'est pas tout le monde qui a un corbeau pour chouette postale, dit elle avec humour alors que Severus prenait une jolie couleur brique.

Un long silence s'installa, alors qu'Alyssa essayait de ne pas éclater de rire devant la couleur du visage du Serpentard qui ne voulait pas partir.

- Allez, j'arrête là le supplice, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Severus la regarda, complètement paumé par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et demanda au lieu de répondre :

- Comment ça tu arrêtes là le supplice ? Tu ne m'as rien fait ?!

Alyssa eut un sourire canaille, mais ne dit rien.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait utilisé son pouvoir charmeur sur Severus et l'avait laissé à ses pensées salaces pendant quelques instants. Elle avait deviné quelques jours auparavant que le Serpentard avait un faible pour elle, et elle en avait joué quand il avait pénétré dans la pièce.

Elle savait que c'était méchant, voir cruel de se jouer de ses sentiments, mais comme à chaque fois depuis Ste Mangouste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire du mal à tous ceux qu'elle savait porter la Marque des Ténèbres.

Étrangement, Severus était passé au travers des mailles du filet jusqu'à ce jour. Et maintenant, elle se sentait minable d'avoir fait ça. Après tout, il était là pour l'aider, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Et elle sentait qu'au fond de lui, il n'était un mauvais bougre. Ce n'étaient que la peur et l'appât du pouvoir qui l'avaient tourné vers Tom et les Mangemorts.

Alyssa eut un sourire furtif à cette pensée.

Depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec Albus de sa visite à Ste Mangouste, elle faisait inconsciemment comme lui, et n'appelait plus Voldemort que par son prénom.

- Laisse tomber, Sev, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Un sifflement furieux lui parvint aux oreilles, mais il ne dit rien. Alyssa devinait qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien de l'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça, ça ne ferait que la motiver un peu plus.

- Il y a des fois où je me demande si tu n'aurais pas ta place à Serpentard.

Alyssa pâlit.

- Euh . . . Enfin . . ., commença Severus, gêné par le comportement inattendu de la jeune femme.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait réagi ainsi, s'attendant plutôt à ce qu'elle rigole où qu'elle lui dise " Oui, moi aussi ".

Mais sa réaction était anormale.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sev, je ne t'en veux pas. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu me voulais.

- J'ai trouvé qui est la personne qui a commandé ton attaque le soir de bal de la St Valentin.

Le cœur d'Alyssa loupa un battement, et il repartit au galop.

- Ton intuition était la bonne.

Elle souffla longuement.

- Mylène Diggory ?

- Mylène Diggory.

Elle mâcha l'intérieur de sa joue, pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Savoir le nom de la fille qui avait orchestré ça, c'était bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait en faire ?

- Tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Demanda finalement Alyssa.

Severus s'était assis sur une des chaises de la salle de classe, soulevant un nuage de poussière impressionnant. Alyssa s'assit à son tour, mais sur le bureau, face au Serpentard.

- D'après mes sources, c'est la jalousie qui l'a poussée à faire ça. Apparemment, ta relation avec le sac à puces ne lui plait pas.

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura Alyssa en soupirant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. T'as une suggestion à faire ?

- J'en aurais une, mais pas sûr qu'elle te plaise.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Venge toi.

Alyssa fronça des sourcils en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux.

Était-il sérieux ? Apparemment oui, vu son regard décidé. Mais était-ce pour autant une bonne solution ? Alyssa repensa à ce soir là.

Et prit sa décision.

- C'est le meilleur conseil que l'on ne m'ait jamais donné.

Elle descendit de la table, attrapa Severus par la main et le força à la suivre.

- Euh . . . On peut savoir ce que tu fais, au juste ? Demanda un certain Serpentard, complètement paumé, et légèrement déstabilisé par la douce main qui enserrait la sienne.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Pour me venger. Toi qui est un Serpentard, tu dois sûrement avoir des tonnes d'idées. Si j'y vais au feeling, je déboule dans la Grande Salle et je lui colle mon poing dans la figure avant de lui envoyer un Doloris entre les deux yeux !

Les yeux complètement écarquillés, Severus retint la jeune femme par le bras, l'empêchant de continuer son ascension.

- Un Doloris entre les deux yeux ? Tu en serais capable, toi ?

Alyssa le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air décidé et déclama :

- Oui, j'en serais capable. Je sais l'effet que fait un Doloris pour en avoir reçu plusieurs d'affilée il y a quelques semaines, sans compter tous les autres Maléfices et Sortilèges à côté. Crois moi, si c'est moi qui m'en occupe, elle atterrit à St Mangouste.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle mérite moins que ça.

La phrase avait été prononcée platement, comme si il s'en fichait complètement.

- Tu veux dire que je devrais y aller comme je l'entends ?

- Laisse moi juste le temps de m'asseoir à ma table, histoire de pouvoir me repaître du spectacle.

Alyssa eut un rictus.

- J'aime ton côté Serpentard.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien. J'attends donc de voir ça avec impatience, fit Severus en passant à côté d'elle pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

- Sev ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement.

- Merci pour tout.

Il eut un léger signe de tête et disparut à l'angle du mur.

Alyssa soupira.

Malgré les paroles de Severus, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Bien entendu, elle avait envie de faire payer à Mylène ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais débouler dans la Grande Salle et faire ça ! Ce ne serait pas très intelligent.

A moins que . . .

Elle sourit face à son idée et se précipita vers la Grande Salle.

Mylène Diggory allait avoir la peur de sa vie ! Tout comme Alyssa quelques mois auparavant.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et rejoignit ses amis, tout en cherchant du regard la Serdaigle qui déjeunait à sa table. Elle la localisa rapidement et elle vit Severus lui faire un clin d'œil quand son regard glissa sur lui.

Elle s'assit en face de Lily et choisit d'ignorer le regard furibond que lui destinait son amie. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Tu vois, je suis encore vivante !

La rouquine ne dit rien, mais son visage trahissait ses émotions, et celles-ci disaient clairement qu'elle avait une forte envie d'étrangler sa meilleure amie.

- Est-ce que maintenant on pourrait savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda James d'une voix forte.

Alyssa sourit et entreprit de leur raconter toute l'histoire, en prenant bien soin de laisser de côté la présence de Severus. Si les Maraudeurs connaissaient son implication là dedans, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

A la fin de son récit, les quatre garçons avaient l'air d'avoir avalé de l'Empestine, et leurs regards meurtriers fusillaient une certaine Serdaigle qui ignorait encore ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Que compte tu faire ?

- Vous allez bien voir. Vous êtes les seuls en dehors d'Albus à connaître ma condition Néphilim, alors personne ne comprendra ce qui arrive.

Puis elle se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle, et activa ses pouvoirs.

Un plat sur la table se mit à valser.

Les élèves à proximité regardèrent, effarés, le récipient fou.

Alyssa continua son manège, avec d'autres plats se rapprochant de plus en plus de Mylène, sous les rires silencieux de ses amis, qui tout comme elle, la regardaient blêmir de plus en plus.

Enfin, Alyssa s'attaqua à l'assiette et aux couverts de la jeune femme, envoyant valser le contenu de ses ustensiles.

Maintenant, tous les élèves regardaient le spectacle, rigolant ou horrifiés, ne sachant

pas ce qu'il se passait.

Finalement, Alyssa finit le spectacle en beauté, en renversant sur la tête de Mylène, le contenu des différents plats de la table. L'agressée sortit de la salle en hurlant sous les éclats de rires de la salle.

Les Maraudeurs et leurs deux amies n'étaient pas en reste, et c'était certainement eux qui faisaient le plus de bruit.

Alyssa coula un regard vers la table des Serpentard qui, eux ne rigolaient pas et découvrit Severus, se retenant difficilement de rire. Sa bouche formait de drôles de grimaces, sous les assauts de ses lèvres qui voulaient absolument rire, ou au moins sourire.

La vengeance n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait subi, mais il était quand même plaisant de voir Mylène Diggory, apeurée par une tripotée de plats et sortir de la Grande Salle, les cheveux pleins de légumes et de sauces différentes.

Alyssa jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et eu le plaisir de constaté qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se formalisaient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, continuant à manger tranquillement.

Alyssa regarda plus particulièrement Albus qui discutait avec Slughorn, et intercepta de sa part un discret clin d'œil.

Elle sourit.

Tant qu'elle avait l'autorisation de faire des farces grâce à ses pouvoirs Néphilims, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Surtout que ça risquait de ravir deux ou trois personnes de sa connaissance . . .

* * *

_Alyssa s'est enfin vengé de ce que Mylène lui avait fait. Il était temps :D_

_Je vous dit à demain pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue._

_Kissous_


	30. Adieu Poudlard

_Coucou à toutes ! _

_Alors voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Ensuite, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue, et je vous dirai au revoir à jamais . . . C'est triste . . . mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait la fin alors on reprend son sourire et on court lire ce petit chapitre :D_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Adieu Poudlard**

Alyssa était allongée sur le dos, dans son lit, et écoutait le joyeux bazar que faisaient les autres filles du dortoir. Elles étaient toutes en train de boucler leurs bagages, pour le départ du lendemain.

Une nappe de mélancolie enserra son cœur, et comme à chaque fois depuis une semaine, elle retint ses larmes.

Dans vingt-quatre heures, Poudlard ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

C'était le soir, et le lendemain matin, ils seraient tous dans le Poudlard Express, près à rentrer chez eux, quittant les murs rassurants du château et tout ce qu'ils avaient connu.

- Aly ?

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Lily qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de son lit pour l'interpeller.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Le professeur Dumbledore te demande dans son bureau, répondit la rouquine en lui souriant.

Alyssa se leva en remerciant son amie, et sortit du dortoir. Elle traversa la salle commune en faisant un petit signe de salut aux Maraudeurs, affairés dans un coin pour récupérer leur carte. Ils s'étaient fait prendre un soir dans les couloirs, et Rusard leur avait confisqué la carte du Maraudeur, qu'ils avaient, heureusement, effacée avant son arrivée.

Mais ils étaient quand même désappointés par la perte de leur " bébé " comme ils disaient.

Alyssa parcourut les couloirs silencieux du château et s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Elle donna le mot de passe, et se laissa porter par l'escalier magique.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand on le lui permit.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, curieuse de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait, et elle fut surprise de voir Albus, discutant aimablement avec Broderick Moroz.

- Entre, Alyssa, je t'en prie ! Fit la voix enjouée d'Albus.

Elle entra entièrement dans la salle et referma la porte derrière elle, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil libre à côté de Moroz, face à Albus.

Elle salua les deux hommes, de plus en plus intriguée.

- Tu dois certainement te demander ce que nous te voulons, commença Albus.

- Assez, oui, répondit-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil interloqué à Moroz qui semblait ravi d'être là, au vu de son grand sourire. Surtout que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Mr Moroz, je n'étais pas vraiment en grande forme.

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire d'excuse un peu triste, mais Albus continua quand même.

- Je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre Alyssa, car Mr Moroz avait une proposition à te faire.

Il fit un geste de la main à la Langue de Plomb, et Moroz se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui dire :

- J'ai appris que vous aviez déposé une demande de candidature pour postuler à l'Université des Médicomages. Connaissant votre situation, j'ai mieux à vous proposer.

Intéressée par ce que l'homme disait, Alyssa se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil et écouta religieusement la suite.

- De part votre condition, vous êtes une jeune femme exceptionnelle, et qui plus est, la dernière Néphilim encore en vie. Je sais que vous avez un très bon niveau d'étude et que vous avez une certaine facilité à apprendre, c'est pour quoi, je vous propose, un emploi au Département des Mystères.

Sous la surprise, Alyssa laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

- Oui, je sais, c'est un peu brusque comme nouvelle, fit Mr Moroz avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais si vous acceptiez de travailler avec nous, nous pourrions apprendre ensemble à développer vos pouvoirs. J'ai étudié les Néphilims plus longuement que n'importe qui d'autre, et je suis sûr que vous souhaiteriez en savoir plus sur eux, et sur vous. Je vous offre l'opportunité d'en savoir plus sur la race à laquelle vous appartenez et la chance d'avoir un emploi en sortant de Poudlard. J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à mon offre le plus sérieusement possible.

Estomaquée, Alyssa ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais son regard voyagea entre Albus et Moroz, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'exclame " C'était une blague ! ".

Mais voyant que rien de tout ça n'arrivait, elle commença à sérieusement réfléchir à la proposition de la Langue de Plomb.

Il lui proposait d'en savoir plus sur elle, de travailler à deux, voir plus, sur les secrets des Néphilims et en plus, lui offrait un travail intéressant.

Car, soyons réaliste, travailler au Département des Mystères n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Cela lui donnait aussi une protection efficace, vu que son père n'allait pas tenter de la tuer tous les jours alors qu'elle travaillait en plein milieu du Ministère ! Sans compter l'avantage de ne pas avoir à ramer pendant quelques années à la recherche d'un emploi après avoir terminé ses études de Médicomage.

Mais, face à tout cela, il y avait quand même un petit problème . . .

- Je crois me souvenir qu'il fallait avoir pris Études des Runes à Poudlard pour pouvoir postuler au poste de Langue de Plomb, fit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit Mr Moroz. C'est pourquoi, dans les premiers temps, nous améliorerons vos connaissances. Nous vous donnerons l'apprentissage dont vous aurez besoin. Et puis, vous savez, même moi au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas me vanter de connaître tout sur ce qu'il se passe au Département. Nous savons tous quelque chose que les autres ignorent.

Alyssa eu un sourire complice avec Mr Moroz, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que votre proposition m'intéresse beaucoup. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait refuser une telle offre !

Albus lui sourit alors qu'Alyssa pensait avec ravissement à ce que serait sa vie si elle acceptait.

Déjà, pas de soucis d'argents. Un métier comme Langue de Plomb était passablement bien payé.

Elle pourrait vivre chez elle, dans la demeure dont elle avait hérité à la mort de sa mère.

Et puis, si elle se sentait seule, rien ne l'empêchait d'inviter ses amis.

- C'est d'accord !

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire ravi et Alyssa serra la main que lui tendait Mr Moroz, comme pour officialiser leur accord.

- Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous l'assure, dit-il.

Puis il se leva, et mit sa cape.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à venir au Département des Mystères le 15 Août à dix heures, je vous y attendrai pour signer le contrat. Dumbledore, fit il ensuite en se tournant vers le directeur, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Moi de même, Moroz, moi de même, répondit-il.

La Langue de Plomb sortit du bureau après avoir salué Alyssa, et la jeune femme se tourna vers Albus.

- Je n'arrive pas à y coire. Moi, une Langue de Plomb ?!

Albus lui sourit.

- Oui, bientôt. Je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision, mais ne regretteras-tu pas d'avoir abandonné ton idée de Médicomage ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit-elle. Il est vrai que c'est un métier qui m'avait toujours intéressé, mais on m'offre l'opportunité d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les secrets de la magie, alors je ne vais pas refuser une si belle occasion !

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Eh bien, si tu es sûre de toi, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance !

- Merci, Albus.

Elle se leva et, au lieu de rejoindre la porte, elle contourna le bureau et se pencha sur la joue d'Albus pour y déposer un léger baiser.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle découvrit un Dumbledore rougissant, et elle sourit.

- Vraiment Albus, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi cette année.

- Oh ! Je crois que les personnes que tu dois le plus remercier sont tes amis ! Répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et elle sortit de la pièce.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alyssa finit de plier ses draps et les posa au pied de son lit. Elle le contourna et prit sa valise, se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

Elle était la dernière, les filles étant déjà dans la salle commune.

Elle se retourna, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Les grands lits à baldaquin au nombre de quatre avec leurs rideaux pourpres allaient lui manquer. Les réveils avec les batailles de polochons, les discussion féminines, les devoirs finis à la va vite, les disputes, les réveils en fanfare avec le bruit que faisaient deux certaines Gryffondor, tout cela allait horriblement lui manquer.

C'était son quotidien qu'elle quittait.

Elle descendit les escaliers et passa dans la salle commune où elle posa sa valise dans un coin avec celles de ses camarades, attendant d'être amenées dans le Poudlard Express.

Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amis, debout près de la porte qui l'attendaient pour sortir.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et Sirius lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts avec un grand sourire.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière eux, pour graver dans leurs têtes les images de cette pièce qui avait accueilli tellement de leurs vies. Joie, tristesse, colère, étonnement, rire, surprise, abattement, rage, haine, découverte, amour, amitié, solidarité, tous avaient un souvenir fort lié à cette si petite pièce.

Alyssa détourna de la vision de la pièce avant d'éclater.

Elle n'était pas de nature émotive, mais quitter Poudlard était quand même un grand déchirement, surtout dans son cas.

C'était l'une des rares choses qui la reliait encore à sa mère et aux souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait de sa vie, avant d'en apprendre autant sur elle. Fort heureusement pour sa santé mentale, elle avait eu d'autres moments de joie après la découverte de sa nature Néphilim.

Alyssa plissa les yeux sous l'agression brusque du soleil.

Ils venaient de passer les grandes portes, et le changement entre la pénombre du château, et la clarté du parc était vif.

Il marchèrent quelques instants au bord du lac, ignorant les cris de joies des autres élèves présents dans le parc et impatient de monter dans le train pour retrouver leurs familles.

- Ca va me manquer tout ça, dit brusquement James en s'arrêtant au milieu du parc, et en regardant la silhouette imposante du château.

Tous suivirent son regard et Peter dit :

- Oui, à moi aussi.

- Il s'en est passé des choses entre ses murs durant les sept dernières années, dit Remus.

- Vous vous souvenez du jour où on découvert le secret de Lunard ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, répondit James.

- Pour nous, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, répondirent Lily et Alyssa d'une même voix, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Et la carte du Maraudeur ? Fit Peter.

- Ah là là, fit James avec un sourire mélancolique. Que d'heures passées à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard pour l'améliorer, que de passages secrets découverts !

Tous sourirent.

- Les blagues contre les méchants Serpentard, fit Sirius.

- Les retenues avec Rusard, renchérit Remus.

- Les sorties au clair de lune, dit Peter.

- Les cours interminables, continua James faisant éclater de rire le groupe.

Il y eut un silence puis . . .

- Les secrets dévoilés, murmura Alyssa.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, s'arrachant à la contemplation du château.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Les secrets dévoilés, fit Sirius en faisant pression sur la main de la jeune femme.

- L'amitié trouvée au coin d'un tournant, fit Remus.

- L'amour révélé après de si longues années, renchérit Peter en voyant les deux couple se

regarder amoureusement dans le blanc des yeux en souriant.

Alyssa vit Peter et Remus échanger un regard faussement triste et elle dit :

- Ca vous arrivera aussi, et même plus tôt que vous ne le pensez si ça se trouve.

- Aucune chance avec ma condition, fit Remus.

- Si elle t'aime vraiment, elle ne s'arrêtera pas à ton problème de fourrure, remarqua Alyssa, reprenant l'expression fétiche de James.

Ce dernier la fusilla gentiment du regard en remarquant :

- C'est mon expression, ça !

Elle lui tira la langue et tous éclatèrent de rire à nouveau et soupirèrent d'un même ensemble en reposant leurs regards sur l'immense école.

- Rien ne sera pareil, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily. Avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts, en sortant de Poudlard, c'est la vraie vie que nous allons voir. Ces murs ne nous protègeront plus de la folie de certains hommes.

Tous les regards se posèrent immédiatement sur Alyssa.

Elle leur sourit pour les rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, leur dit-elle. Je ne vous l'ai pas encore annoncé, mais on m'a proposé un emploi au Département des Mystères. Là-bas, je serais en sécurité.

Tous furent surpris par l'annonce.

- Alors, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore voulait te voir hier ? Fit Lily.

- Oui, Mr Moroz me l'a proposé. Difficile de refuser une telle offre, vous en conviendrez.

- Tu m'étonnes, fit Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Quand commences-tu ?

- A la mi-Août.

- Ca va, ils te laissent quand même des vacances, fit Peter.

Ils se turent, et continuèrent à regarder le château, s'imprégnant de tous les détails.

- Bon, fit finalement Remus en soupirant, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, il ne faudrait pas louper le train.

Tous se détournèrent de la vision et commencèrent à remonter le parc pour rejoindre les grilles où les attendaient les calèches.

Mue par un pressentiment, Alyssa se retourna une dernière fois, en direction d'une des tours des plus haute du château, et aperçut Albus à la fenêtre de son bureau.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main qu'il lui rendit.

Mais ce n'était pas un adieu, elle le savait.

- Allez, haut les cœurs, les amis ! S'exclama soudain James. La vraie vie nous attends !

- Ca ne va pas être de tout repos, dit Remus.

- 'Tain, Lunard, casse pas l'ambiance, renchérit James. J'essaye de nous redonner du courage, là !

Tous éclatèrent de rire au moment où une troupe de Serpentard de 7ème année les dépassait.

Alyssa croisa le regard de Severus parmi eux, et pensa soudainement à quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle parle au jeune homme.

Elle en trouva l'occasion quelques minutes plus tard dans le train, alors qu'il fusait à travers la plaine pour ramener les élèves dans ce bon vieux Londres.

Elle abandonna ses amis, prétextant une excuse bidon, alors qu'elle avait vu le Serpentard passer devant la porte de son compartiment. Elle sortit en interpellant doucement le jeune homme.

Il se retourna et elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment où ne se trouvait qu'une bande de Poufsouffle de 1ère année qui les ignora, et elle se tourna vers lui en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

Étonné, il le prit en lui demandant ce que c'était.

- Mon adresse, répondit-elle, le surprenant encore plus. Envoie moi un ou deux hiboux à l'occasion. Après ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ça serait dommage de rompre le contact ainsi.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il, renonçant une bonne fois pour toutes à mettre un masque en sa présence, vu qu'elle réussissait toujours à le faire disparaître, il ne savait comment.

- Bien sûr ! Je te trouve d'une compagnie charmante pour un vil serpent, fit elle avec humour.

Alors pour la première fois, en sa présence, Severus sourit. Pas d'un rictus dont il avait l'habitude, non, mais d'un vrai sourire qui se communiqua jusqu'à la Gryffondor.

- Tu sais que t'es bien plus mignon quand tu souris agréablement ?

Severus rougit et Alyssa éclata de rire.

- Si c'est vrai, je t'assure, fit elle. Alors, amis ?

Elle lui tendit la main, et Severus n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de la serrer doucement.

- Amis.

- Quant au sac à puces, t'inquiète pas, il n'en saura jamais rien. Je préserve ainsi ta vie, fit elle en éclatant de rire.

Cela lui valut une amicale tape sur le dessus de la tête de la part de son nouvel ami, et elle dit :

- Il faut que je te laisse ou Lily et Sirius vont rameuter les Aurors. Je compte sur ton hibou. Ou ton corbeau, comme tu veux.

Severus la fusilla du regard et lui dit avant qu'elle ne sorte :

- Au fait, chapeau pour Mylène. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et répondit :

- Désolé, secret de famille !

Et elle sortit du compartiment.

Elle rejoignit ses amis, occupés à rire à une plaisanterie de James et s'installa sur les genoux de Sirius qui l'enlaça par la taille, posant son menton sur son épaule.

Alyssa regarda par la fenêtre le panache de fumée de la locomotive et se recula tout contre le torse de Sirius, ses pensées voyageant vers l'avenir qui les attendaient.

Que se passerait-il ? Comment allaient évoluer leurs vies ?

Tant de questions sans réponses assaillaient son esprit, la tourmentant légèrement.

Que réservait l'avenir aux six adolescents de ce compartiment ? Où seraient-ils dans dix, vingt, trente ans ?

Elle tourna son regard vers les autres.

Et elle sourit.

Il fallait laisser de côté les questions existentielles pour l'instant et profiter de la journée.

Qui sait de quoi demain serait fait ?

* * *

_Et voilà, l'aventure de nos six amis s'arrête là. Pour savoir ce qu'il leur est arrivé, je vous donne rendez vous dans l'épilogue qui sera en ligne demain : **Un certain jour maudit**_

_A demain les filles ! _

_BizouS_


	31. Epilogue : un certain jour maudit

_Bonjour à toutes. _

_Alors voilà, c'est la fin de Beauté Inquiètante. Le chapitre qui suit est le dernier de cette fic. Je vous laisse le lire tranquillement, et vous donne rendez-vous ensuite pour la blabla de l'auteur qui aura deux mots à vous dire. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Epilogue, Un certain jour maudit**

Le vent d'Octobre soufflait fortement, faisant onduler les branches d'un saule pleureur d'un jardin, contre l'immense baie vitrée par laquelle on voyait la lumière du salon.

Dos à cette double fenêtre, se trouvait un grand canapé de cuir noir, faisant face à un feu ronflant dans une cheminée. Une table basse séparait le canapé de l'âtre, et dans un couloir attenant, on pouvait distinguer des portes menant à d'autres pièces.

Dans le canapé de cuir noir était assis un homme assez grand aux longs cheveux bruns retenus sur la nuque en catogan, et habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche.

L'homme en question sirotait une bièraubeurre chaude, tout en fixant pensivement le feu.

Un énième coup, plus violent, retenti sur la baie, faisant sursauter Sirius. Il se retourna, et comprenant ce qui était à l'origine du bruit, se repositionna face au feu.

Sirius pensait.

A sa fiancée.

Alyssa.

Portée disparu depuis un mois, jour pour jour.

Deux semaines avant leur mariage.

Elle avait été rendre visite à sa meilleure amie, Lily Potter, et entre le moment où elle était sorti de chez les Potter, et le moment où Sirius était rentré chez eux, elle avait disparue. Tout portait à croire qu'elle avait été enlevée dans cette maison même, puisqu'il y avait retrouvé sa cape et son sac à main en rentrant. D'ailleurs, quand il était revenu du bureau des Aurors, il avait pensé la trouver dans leur chambre, ou dans la salle de bains, mais après avoir fouillé la maison de fond en combles, il avait été forcé d'admettre qu'elle n'y était pas. Il avait attendue encore douze heures, et avait prévenue les autorités. Sirius avait ensuite passé quelques jours avec Remus dans la maison, ne pouvant pas rester seul.

Bien sûr, tous devinaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Voldemort avait finalement retrouvé Alyssa et lui avait mis la main dessus. Lui ou ses hommes avaient certainement débarqué à Willow's Place, la demeure dont avait hérité Alyssa au décès de sa mère. Elle et Sirius y avaient emménagé ensemble, quelques mois après leur sortie de Poudlard et y avaient coulé des jours plus ou moins calmes.

Malheureusement, ces instants étaient dorénavant révolus. Pendant plusieurs jours, Sirius avait nié le fait qu'Alyssa puisse être morte, mais maintenant, après un mois d'absence, il ne pouvait plus faire l'autruche. Il n'y avait pas eu un mot, pas un signe, pas un murmure qui puisse certifier qu'elle soit en vie. Alors tous avaient abandonné l'espoir de la revoir vivante, et attendaient simplement qu'on daigne bien leur remettre son corps, afin qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil et lui offrir une sépulture décente.

Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la serrer contre lui, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir son sourire, ou tout simplement, qu'il ne l'entendrait plus lui crier dessus; il avait trouvé une force et une rage démente plus grande qu'avant et travaillait de plus en plus dur pour l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Il ne laissait plus aucun répit aux Mangemorts, et à chaque fois que l'occasion lui en était donnée, les neutralisait et les laissait aux Aurors, malgré son désir grandissant de les tuer lui-même. Mais à chaque fois lui revenait l'image d'Aly, lui disant qu'il ne fallait jamais s'abaisser au niveau de ses ennemis.

Sirius mena le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche, et la vida d'une gorgée. Puis il posa la bouteille sur la table de salon. Juste à côté se trouvait un journal froissé, daté du 31 Octobre 1981, date de ce jour.

Sirius se leva, contourna le canapé, et laissa son regard errer sur le jardin propre et bien entretenu. Il soupira.

Il devrait penser à déménager. Tout dans cette maison lui rappelait la jeune femme, et c'était insupportable. A chaque chose qu'il voyait ou qu'il faisait, il imaginait Alyssa à ses côtés, et cela ne l'aidait pas à sortir de sa déprime. Pourtant, c'était pour les mêmes raisons qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter Willow's Place. Il voulait garder la maison où il avait tant de souvenir, et espérait que la douleur s'efface avec le temps et ne reste que les souvenirs heureux.

Il posa ses mains et son front contre la vitre, suivant du regard une feuille voler à travers le jardin.

Et encore, si il n'y avait que ça. Mais il y avait aussi Lily, James et leur enfant, Harry, qui devaient vivre cachés parce que Voldemort les recherchait activement. Encore et toujours lui qui gâchait toute les vies qu'il croisait. Non content d'avoir enlevé la femme qu'il aimait à Sirius, il pourchassait maintenant ses meilleurs amis et son filleul.

Sirius sourit à cette pensée.

Harry James Potter, son filleul, âgé aujourd'hui d'un an. Un vrai descendant de maraudeur. Toujours à crapahuter partout depuis qu'il commençait à marcher, et à rendre ses parents dingues d'inquiétude. Il suffisait de le quitter des yeux deux secondes, et on pouvait être sûr de le retrouver à tenter de chiper des gâteaux dans la cuisine en montant sur les chaises, ou à manger la terre contenue dans les pots des plantes. Combien de fois Lily et James n'avaient-ils pas hurlé pour empêcher leur fils de faire une bêtise ? Et combien de fois Sirius, Alyssa, Remus et Peter s'étaient bidonnés devant les réactions des parents poules ? Sirius avait drôlement hâte de le voir grandir, pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il allait donner. Son entrée à Poudlard risquait de donner des cheveux blancs à pas mal de professeurs avec les quatre Maraudeurs pour tuteurs ! Avec la cape d'invisibilité de James, pas de doute qu'il serait un digne successeur des farces des quatre amis.

Sirius se tourna vers l'horloge qui sonnait.

Douze coups.

Il était minuit.

Il se détacha de la vitre et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il appréhendait. Appréhendait quoi ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il avait peur depuis une semaine. Depuis que Peter avait été fait le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily, il ne cessait de craindre pour leur vie. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Il se releva, incapable de rester en place.

Pourquoi cette appréhension ? Que craignait-il ?

Il passa dans la cuisine, où il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite. Puis, il posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier, sur lequel il commença à tapoter anxieusement.

Bon, de toute façon, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se calmer tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le cœur net.

Il sorti de la cuisine rapidement, attrapa sa cape, l'enfila, sortit de la maison et la ferma à clé derrière lui.

Puis il s'installa sur sa moto volante, bijou incomparable dont il ne séparait jamais, et la mit en route. Il décolla, et survola pendant quelques minutes les toits tranquilles de Londres. Tout était calme.

Sirius eut une pensée pour Remus qui était de garde ce soir avec Maugrey pour l'Ordre.

Des six amis du départ, seul trois pouvaient encore aider l'Ordre anti-Voldemort.

Pourtant, ils avaient bien besoin de main d'œuvre. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, ni assez bien organisés pour tenir tête aux Mangemorts, malgré la présence d'Albus Dumbledore au sein de leur groupe illégal créé par ce dernier.

Sirius atterrit dans un petit jardin propret d'un quartier moldu, dans un bruit de pétarade, pas du tout discret.

Il grimaça.

Si Alyssa avait été là, il se serait drôlement fait engueuler par la belle.

Il descendit de sa machine infernale, et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, contre laquelle il toqua. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Il fronça des sourcils.

Peter avait ordre de ne pas sortir de chez lui, alors pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

Il frappa encore une fois, plus véhément cette fois-ci, mais aucune lumière ne s'alluma et personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Le cœur de Sirius se serra, lourd d'appréhension.

Pas de Peter.

Tous soupçonnaient un espion dans l'entourage de Lily et James, qui renseignait régulièrement Voldemort de leur déplacement, ce qui les avait poussés à utiliser le Sortilège de Fidelitas . . . Mais Peter ?

A moins qu'il ait été agressé ?

Sirius sortit sa baguette magique, près à attaquer tout ce qui bougeait. Il actionna la poignée de la porte, surpris de la voir s'ouvrir sans résistance. Il pénétra dans la demeure, attentif au moindre bruit et au moindre mouvement, puis alluma la lumière.

La pièce était vide.

Peter ne s'y trouvait pas.

Sirius fouilla toutes la maison, et revint dans le salon. Peter n'était pas là, et il n'y avait aune trace de lutte.

Sirius frissonna.

Et si . . . ?

Il sorti de la maison en courant, chevaucha sa bécane, et la fit démarrer dans un bruit de pétarade. Il savait où habitait les Potter, alors cela ne posait aucun problème d'aller voir si ils allaient bien. Le seul ennui c'était que leur cachette n'était pas la porte à côté.

Sirius voyagea dans les airs pendant une heure, puis il survola un village propret et tranquille. Il amorça une descente serrée pour s'approcher de la maison des Potter . . . Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Le désastre.

La maison était en ruine.

Sirius atterri précipitamment, paniqué et s'avança vers les ruines. Son regard se posa au milieu d'elle, sur deux silhouettes allongées sur le sol.

Sirius laissa échapper une plainte quasi inaudible et s'approcha doucement.

Les corps de Lily et James étaient posés à même le sol, leurs regards vides et leurs visages effrayés.

Il sentit les larmes silencieuses coulés le long de ses joues.

- Sirius ?

Il se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. C'était Hagrid le garde chasse de Poudlard, et membre de l'Ordre. Il tenait dans ses bras un paquet emmailloté. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le consoler, alors que Sirius déversait toutes ses larmes sur le géant. Hagrid le réconforta quelques instants, puis Sirius se recula.

Il remarqua alors que le paquet que portait le grand homme était l'enfant de James et Lily, miraculeusement sauvé, il ne savait comment.

- Donne moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui, dit Sirius en tendant les bras vers lui.

Hagrid parut mal à l'aise.

- Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle.

- Je connais ces gens Hagrid, je ne les ai vu qu'une seule fois, mais je sais qu'il ne sera pas heureux là-bas. Donne le moi, je veillerai sur lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sirius, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à Dumbledore, tu comprends . . .

Sirius baissa les bras, abattu.

Il connaissait assez bien Hagrid pour savoir qu'il ne désobéirait pas à un ordre de Dumbledore.

Il prit alors une décision, une grave décision.

- D'accord Hagrid. Mais prends ma moto, tu iras plus vite. Je n'en aurais plus besoin, maintenant.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Hagrid de répondre, il transplana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sirius passa une main lasse sur son front. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle moldue sombre, tentant de retrouver son souffle après avoir échapper à ses poursuivants.

Cela faisait maintenant près de quatorze heures qu'il pourchassait Peter. Il voulait absolument le retrouver et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait.

Maintenant il savait comment Voldemort avait eu toutes ces informations. C'était cet infâme rat qui les avait trahis.

Un bruit sur sa gauche lui fit pivoter la tête, mais ce n'était qu'un chat errant.

Il concentra son attention sur Peter, et transplana.

Il se trouvait à présent dans une rue moldue où passaient des gens. Ceux qui l'avaient vu apparaître hurlèrent, attirant l'attention d'un petit homme au milieu de la rue. Il se retourna, et ses yeux larmoyants s'agrandir de peur en reconnaissant Sirius.

Il tenta de s'échapper en courant, mais Sirius le rattrapa facilement et l'accula au mur d'une boutique.

- Infâme rat ! C'était toi ! Toi depuis le début, tu nous as tous trahis !

Peter trembla sous la menace de la baguette que Sirius pointait sur lui, mais il trouva quand même la force d'hurler en pleine rue, en sanglotant :

- Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ?

Sirius n'en revenait pas.

Peter faisait croire que c'était lui le Gardien du Secret !

Bien sûr, au début c'était lui que James et Lily avaient choisi, mais Sirius savait très bien que Voldemort se douterais que c'était vers lui qu'il fallait se tourner en premier, alors il les avaient persuadés de prendre Peter à la place.

Il avait fait une grossière erreur.

BAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM !!!!

Une immense explosion éclata là où se trouvait Peter, et un cratère immense se creusa dans la rue.

Sirius regarda autour de lui, hébété, puis la poussière retomba doucement, sous les cris des moldus qui voyaient les corps sanguinolents à terre.

Il y eut plusieurs craquements, et des dizaines de sorciers apparurent, pointant leurs baguettes sur lui.

Alors Sirius éclata de rire. Il rigola devant le spectacle de la rue, devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait tout vu.

Peter tenait sa baguette derrière son dos, et s'était coupé un doigt avant de faire exploser la rue et de se transformer.

Sirius continua à rire.

Tout le monde pensait que c'était lui le Gardien du Secret des Potter, même Remus, même Dumbledore. Les seuls au courant du changement étaient Lily, James et Peter. Il n'y avait donc personne pour l'innocenter. A cela s'ajouterait certainement l'accusation pour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sirius continua à rire comme un bossu.

Il ne vit même pas, ni ne sentit une vingtaine d'hommes l'entourer et le forcer à transplaner.

Il ne se calma que quand il remarqua où il était.

La prison d'Azkaban.

Ils ne s'embarrassaient pas ici, ils enfermaient les gens, sans procès.

Un homme lui prit le bras et le força à avancer, lui faisant franchir les lourdes portes de fer de la prison.

Sirius se tut.

Il se vengerait. Un jour ou l'autre, il se vengerait. Peter payerait pour ce qu'il avait fait, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devrait faire dans sa vie.

**FIN**

* * *

_Un chapitre pas très joyeux, qui a été emotionnellement assez difficile à écrire. J'avais du mal à visualiser le chagrin de Sirius et ça faisait très mal de devoir faire autant souffrir tous ces persos que j'aime. Mais je ne voulais pas d'un UA._

_Pour le reste, je tiens à vous dire que cette fic comporte trois O.S. révélateurs sur ce qui s'est passé entre la fin à Poudlard des Maraudeurs et la mort de Lily et James. Le premier d'entre eux qui porte sur le mariage des Potter sera en ligne très prochainement ( dans la semaine, je pense, si ça se trouve, demain ) et aura pour titre **Le plus beau jour de leur vie**._

_**Beauté Inquiètante** a aussi une suite, se déroulant durant la septième année d'Harry, après les évènements du tome 6. Donc pas de spoilers du 7, je rassure celles qui ne l'auraient pas lu . . . bien que je doute fortement qu'il ne soit pas encore passé entre vos mains fébriles :D. Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfic, intitulé **La Seconde Guerre**, sera un couple HP/DM, et que donc tout ceux qui ne supportent pas ce couple sont prié de rester à la porte. _

_Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire là-dessus. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre._

_Je vous dis donc au revoir ( adieu pour certaine, à bientôt pour d'autres ) et vous remercie toutes pour vos encouragements, votre suivie, et les ( à ce jour ) 161 reviews que vous m'avez adressés et qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir._

_J'espère vous revoir très très bientôt. _

_BISOUS ! _


End file.
